-Omoide Ni Ikiru-
by Dika137
Summary: CHAP 13 IS UP !. Kyuhyun harus bangkit jika tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin untuk yang kedua kalinya. SUNGMIN namja dan Yeoja yang kini benar-benar ada dalam benaknya. Harus melawan masa lalu. KYUMIN YAOI. TYPOS, ABAL, REVIEW PLEASE :))
1. Chapter 1

**Omoide ni ikiru**

** .**

** .**

** M5AllRisesilver**

** .**

** .**

**Genre : Romances, Hurt, Comfort, Little Drama.**

** .**

** .**

**Rate : T**

** .**

**.**

** Chapter 1.**

** Disclaimer : FF buatan dika. Abal-abal dengan EYD yang tidak sesuai ejaan. Kyumin milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, ELF, Suju, Sparkyu, Pumpkins dan tentunya Joyers. Dan eunhae milik dika :D**

** Warning : TYPOS ! ABAL-ABAL ! YAOI ! No Plagiat !**

**Happy Reading **

_Kehidupan tidak harus berakhir jika sumber kehidupan itu berakhir. Kehidupan tidak harus berakhir jika akhirnya kau harus sendiri. Kehidupan tetap harus berjalan, karena sumber kehidupan yang di sediakan Tuhan tidak hanya satu. Satu yang terakhir itulah yang akan menjadi takdirmu_.

_Omoide ni ikiru. Tidak, tidak harus hidup dalam kenangan, hidup tidak hanya terhenti sampai di situ jika kau bisa memandang sisi hidup yang lain. Tak semua yang terlihat adalah gambaran kehidupan, karena hidup hanya akan bisa berakhir jika Tuhan yang mengatakan hidup itu berakhir._

_Perayalah kehidupan masih panjang, percayalah masih ada rencana Tuhan yang akan menanti, jangan hindari sebelum kau bisa menghadapinya. Karena kekuatan akan timbul dengan kesungguhan. Tidak akan ada bayang semu jika tidak ada secercah harapan._

_Dan aku berharap secercah harapan itu akan hadir tanpa harus hidup dalam kenangan._

**Soshite, watashi wa omoide ni sundenakute mo ****sonzai surudearou kibō no hikari o negatte imasu.**

"Kau menipuku dengan baik ming~."

Sosok itu mendesis, melempar buku bersampul pink itu ke dalam dasbore mobil. Merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku ke sandaran kursi, membiarkan matanya yang di hiasi bola mata dengan pandangan mata tajam itu untuk tertutup secara perlahan.

'_Aku menyayangimu Kyunhie~.'_

'_Kyunhie Saranghae~.'_

'_Kyunhie suaramu, suaramu yang membuatku bertekuk lutut.'_

'_Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu Kyunhie.'_

'_Kyunhie apa yang kau lakukan pada bunnyku~.'_

'_Kyunhie jangan marah. Arasseo~.'_

'_Kyunhie. Jangan pergi~.'_

'_Kyunhie~.'_

Mata dengan bulu mata indah itu terbuka, mengerjap lemah memperlihatkan guratan lelah di sana. Mencegah cairan bening yang mengenang untuk jatuh dari kedua orbs tajamnya.

"Kyu, gwenchana?."

Sosok di balik kemudi itu menoleh takut, tetap mencoba fokus untuk menatap sosok di sebelahnya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari jalan di hadapannya. Jalan yang hampir di katakan macet.

"Kyu, jawab hyung. Kau baik-baik saja kan?."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap namja tampan atau bisa di bilang manis di sampingnya. "Apa kita sudah sampai hyung?."

Sosok itu menggeleng tak percaya, bagaimana bisa dia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan bertanya dengan suara datar. Sedang sosok yang tengah memegang kemudi itu gelisah dan khawatir setengah mati.

"Kau baik-baik saja atau tidak?. Hyung bisa mengusahakan kemunduran waktu untuk konsermu malam ini."

Namja tampan itu menggeleng. Mengerjapkan matanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Wajah dinginnya yang terlihat semakin tampan sungguh sangat mempesona. "Jangan kekanakan hyung-ie. Aku baik-baik saja dan tidak ada alasan untuk memundurkan konserku. Oke?."

Sosok itu mendesah, bagaimana lagi menghadapi namja keras kepalanya di samping jika bukan mengalah. "Aku menyayangimu kyu. Jadi cobalah untuk terbuka denganku, katakan jika kau lelah dan merasa tidak sanggup. Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau sanggup."

Namja tampan itu terdiam. Menatap wajah tampan tanpa cacat itu dengan kerjapan lemah, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, membentuk sebuah senyuma kecil dan tulus disana.

"Aku juga menyayangimu hyung. Tapi aku benar-benat baik. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau itu artisku, dan kau satu-satunya orang yang ingin aku jaga saat ini. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu hah?."

Kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun, namja tampan dengan bibir tebal dan sedikit pucat itu hanya bisa terdiam. Menganggukkan kepalanya lemah dan memilih kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan matanya kembali untuk terpejam.

"Aku benar-benar lelah hyung. Biarkan aku tertidur sebelum kita benar-benar sampai di stadium."

Sosok itu menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan lemah, wajah tampan yang sedikit pucat itu tengah tertidur, tapi dia tahu kyuhyun hanya pura-pura tertidur untuk menghindarinya. Di tatapnya wajah itu dengan pandangan sayang.

"Kau harus tahu hyung masih disini, jangan bertingkah seolah kau hanya sendiri di dunia ini kyu. Kau masih memiliki semuanya. Bahkan kau masih memiliki keluarga yang menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu~."

Sosok itu tahu kyuhyun mendengarnya, sosok itu tahu walau dengan suara bisikan lemah, tapi kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya. Dan sosok itu ingin kyuhyun tahu bahwa apa yang di katakannya itu benar.

Lee hyuk jae, namja manis dengan wajah terlihat polos itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan panjang di hadapannya. Puncak stadium mulai terlihat, namun dia yakin akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa mencapainya, jika mengingat untuk apa mereka kesana.

Mengadakan konser tunggal seorang Cho kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mendesah, mencuri pandang pada buku bersampul pink yang tadi di lempar asal oleh kyuhyun. Menatap buku bersampul pink itu dengan wajah nanar.

'Dia masih mengingatmu sampai sekarang, dan akan selalu hidup dalam bayanganmu ming.'

Julukan asli Tokyo Dome adalah "The Big Egg", dengan beberapa orang menyebutnya "Tokyo Big Egg". Berbentuk kubah atap dengan struktur udara yang didukung, membran fleksibel yang sedikit memberikan tekanan bagian dalam stadion sehingga menghasilkan tempat yang memukau untuk sebuah konser.

Tokyo Dome adalah sebuah stadion bisbol yang berkapasitas 42.000 penonton, namun konser megah yang akan di laksanakan menarik penonton hingga mencapai 100.000 lebih penonton, konser di hari tarkhir ini sendiri di perkirakan mencapai 55.000 penonton, melebihi kapasitas sebenarnya. Namun tata panggung yang telah di atur sedemikian rupa oleh pihak promotor menjadikan stadium baseball itu siap menampung puluhan ribu 'Sparkyu' yang telah siap menonton aksi pangeran tampan mereka.

Eunhyuk mendesah, mencari jalan di sela ribuan manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Menutup tirai dan memastikan bahwa kyuhyun benar-benar nyaman dalam tidurnya yang hanya sekejap. Melewati beberapa alur dengan susah payah sebelum akhirnya mencapai pintu belakang stadium dengan beberapa orang telah bersiap disana.

Sosok itu menarik nafas lega, menatap sekeliling dan memastikan tidak ada Sparkyu yang berhasil melewati para pengaman dan menyelinap masuk ke daerah terlarang ini. Mematikan mesin mobil dan menatap sosok kyuhyun yang benar-benar tertidur, menampilkan wajah tampannya yang alami.

"Kyu~."

Bisikan lembut itu menganggu kyuhyun, membuat namja tampan itu sedikit berdehem namun tetap dengan mata terpejam, sedikit merasa terganggu sebelum kembali tertidur.

"Kyunhie~."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Membuka matanya cepat dan sedikit tersentak saat mendapati eunhyuk tengah menatapnya dengan sedikit senyuman kecil. Menunjuk bangunan megah di hadapannya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Maaf hyung membangunkanmu, tapi kita sudah sampai."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, merenggangkan tubuhnya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Panggilan 'Kyunhie' benar-benar menganggunya. Dan yang ada dalam fikirannya adalah sosok 'itu' lagi. Di anggukkan kepalanya, melempar senyum dan ikut bersiap untuk melangkah turun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?."

Kyuhyun menatap tangan putih yang tengah menahan tangannya itu dengan pandangan lemah, menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum kembali menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Kajja~."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Gumile smile itu tertarik dengan begitu mudahnya, merapikan beberapa benda penting dalam genggamannya sebelum menyimpan buku dengan sampul pink itu dengan baik di dalam mobil. Melangkah turun dan menyerahkan kunci mobil pada beberapa pengaman yang berjaga, mensejajarkan langkah panjang di samping kyuhyun.

"Suara mereka membuatku serasa tuli kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tidak menyembunyikan senyumnya saat mendengar suara yang bisa menghiburnya selain suara '_dia'_ yang terdengar di luar stadiun. Melangkah cepat menyebrangi halaman yang begitu luas dengan sosok eunhyuk yang melangkah sama cepatnya denganya.

"Oppa. Kyuhyun oppa saranghae."

Dua sosok itu berhenti melangkah, menolehkan wajah mereka dan mendapati sesosok gadis dengan baju biru muda tengah berteriak histeris. Melambaikan kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan lighstik biru shapire bertuliskan Kyuhyun dalam tulisan hangul.

"Kyuhyun oppa. Saranghae."

Gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang itu kembali berteriak, kembali berlari sebelum beberapa pengaman menahannya.

"Kyuhyun oppa tunggu aku. Oppa."

Kyuhyun menatap eunhyuk dengan wajah bingung, bagaimana bisa ada seorang Sparkyu yang bisa menyelinap masuk ke tempat ini. Yang di tatap menggeleng dengan wajah bingung, semakin membuat wajah manisnya terlihat polos.

"Kau masuklah, kau harus bersiap untuk gladi resik, biar aku yang mengurus _Kekasihmu_ itu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, melempar senyum sopan pada sosok gadis yang masih berteriak histeris itu. menepuk punggung yang berbeda beberapa inci itu dengan tepukan sayang sebelum berbalik dan berlalu. "_Kekasihku_ di antara ratusan ribu _Kekasihku_ lainnya hyung. Cepat menyusul ke dalam Arasseo~."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, melangkah mendekati beberapa pengaman dengan tangannya yang sibuk memegang beberapa peralatan elektronik canggih. Di tariknya nafas berat sebelum menghadapi seorang fans fanatik yang di sebut kyuhyun dengan _Kekasihnya _itu.

"Hyuniee~ apa yang kau lakukan?."

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap sesosok namja yang lebih dulu menghampiri gadis cantik itu, memisahkan gadis cantik itu dari pegangan para pengaman yang terlihat kerepotan.

"Maafkan atas tingkahnya. Dia memang terlalu berlebihan~."

Pengaman-pengaman itu mengangguk, melepas gadis cantik yang masih bisa-bisanya berteriak menyebut nama kyuhyun sebelum pasrah di gandeng namja dengan kemeja setengah lengan berwarna putih bergaris pink lembut itu. Mengikuti langkah panjang itu sebelum menghilang di balik bangunan.

Eunhyuk masih mematung. Masih terpaku menatap kedua sosok yang mulai menghilang itu, masih terpaku dengan pelototan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa Tuhan?."

Desisan tak percaya itu kembali terdengar, masih terlihat terguncang sebelum suara ponsel menyadarkannya.

Teriakan itu semakin membahana saat lampu-lampu mulai menyorot ke tengah panggung. Memperlihatkan sesosok namja dengan balutan jas putih dan dalaman kemeja biru langit. Tengah memegang mikrofon dan pandangan mata tertuju ke segala penjuru yang berwarna biru sebiru air di laut.

"Selamat malam."

Suara bass indah yang khas semakin membuat para '_Sparkyu'_ berteriak histeris. Semakin mengelukan namja tampan yang terlihat bak pangeran di atas panggung itu.

"Aku merindukan kalian '_Kekasihku_."

Teriakan menggema seolah stadium megah itu akan runtuh. Membuat kyuhyun mau tak mau tersenyum lebar. Sebuah senyuman tulus indah yang hanya bisa di lihat untuk '_Sparkyu'_ dan sosok '_Dia'_ dulu.

"Kalian sudah siap?."

Teriakan kembali terdengar, bergemuruh seolah seluruh manusia berteriak bersamaan. Mendebarkan dan menggetarkan sanubari, teriakan fans fanatik yang selalu mencintai idolanya. Teriakan hati yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh seorang fans dan idolanya sendiri.

"Baiklah. First, My everything for you~."

Dan lampu besar itu perlahan meredup, memperlihatkan betapa agungnya biru shapire yang kini menyala menggantikan cahaya lampu. Bersatu dengan kekuatannya dan menemani sesosok namja yang tengah berdiri dengan mikrofon dalam genggamannya. Memejamkan mata indahnya sebelum suaranya membuat seluruh 'Sparkyu' yang hadir dalam stadium terdiam.

Sosok itu ikut memejamkan mata, ikut terpaku mendengar suara yang begitu kuat. Suara yang begitu indah, dan suara yang berhasil membuatnya terpana. Untaian liriknya seolah menjadi sebuah kata untuk memulai percakapan, seolah di peruntukkan untuk yang mendengarnya, dan seolah di peruntukkan untuknya.

Suara isakan terdengar, dan hampir seluruh manusia dengan gender wanita itu menangis. Terisak saat suara indah itu ikut bergetar. Tangan putihnya yang bergerak lembut di atas piano seolah menjadi nada yang menghantarkan sebuah nada pilu, menghantarkan sebuah nada luka. Seolah menghantarkan perasaan terluka yang dalam. Perasaan terluka ketika sosok yang berarti telah pergi.

Sosok itu mematung, disaat semua orang terisak dengan tangan saling menggenggam, di saat semua orang menunduk karena tidak mampu menahan air mata, di saat sosok dengan suara indah itu tengah bergetar bahkan ketika menekan tuts piano, dia duduk dengan tegap. Di samping seorang gadis cantik dengan pipi yang basah dan isakan yang hebat. Sosok itu tetap tegap dan menatap kagum namja yang hanya berjarakkan 2 baris kursi dan panggung di depannya. Tengah berkutat dengan piano yang menghasilkan nada tangis.

"Hiks~."

Sosok itu menoleh, mata beningnya yang indah terlihat sedikit membayang walau tidak ada tanda-tanda akan jatuh setetes air mata. Di tolehkan kepalanya dan di tatapnya gadis cantik dengan baju biru yang tengah menangis hebat itu dengan pandangan lembut.

"Jangan menangis~. Dia hanya bernyanyi."

Gadis itu semakin terisak dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. "Hiks~, kyuhyun oppa pasti bernyanyi untuk tunangannya yang telah meninggal itu, hiks~ kyuhyun oppa pasti sangat menderita."

Sosok itu sedikit tersentak, menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap ke atas panggung. Panggung yang hanya dengan sebuah lampu yang menyorot ke sebuah piano dengan sesosok namja disana. Tengah terisak walau tangannya masih menekan tuts piano.

"Oppa hiks~." Gadis cantik itu terisak. Memeluk sosok dengan kemeja berlengan setengah itu dengan isakan hebat. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata namun pandangan matanya tetap tertuju pada panggung. Lagu ini begitu mengguncang perasaan hingga semua orang bahkan menangis.

"_Saranghae~."_

Senyap, lagu itu berakhir dengan tutupan sebuah suara yang bergetar. Sosok itu berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar, matanya yang memerah dan sisa air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi putihnya. Berdiri hingga lampu mampu menyorot seluruh tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan balutan jas hitam yang membuatnya terlihat memukau.

Sosok itu masih terdiam. Melempar tatapan ke atas panggung, sunyi masih melanda saat namja tampan itu masih mencoba mengontrol nafas. Walau terlihat sulit namun namja tampan itu masih bisa menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, mengendarkan pandangannya dan mulai menatap penonton dengan lampu yang mulai menyala. Dan teriakan membahan itu terdengar, kembali terdengar seolah mampu meruntuhkan Stadium megah itu.

Sosok itu berdiri, bersama dengan penonton lainnya. Ikut menyatukan kedua tangannya dan membentuk sebuah tepukan. Menatap ke panggung, menatap sesosok namja yang juga tengah menatapnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hebat." Sosok itu seolah berbisik, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum dan memberikan tepukan meriah. Ikut berbaur bersama para '_Sparkyu'_ meski tatapan dari mata indah itu masih menghujam ke arahnya.

Menatapnya dengan tatapan lain.

"Kau hebat kyu. Bahkan hyung sampai menangis bodoh."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tergesa membereskan pakaiannya walau suara 'Sparkyu' masih menggema dengan teriakan seolah tidak ingin acara ini segera berakhir.

"Hyung. Aku ingin keluar, bisa kau carikan aku topi dan masker?."

Eunhyuk terdiam bingung, menghapus sisa air matanya dan menatap bingung saat sosok kyuhyun tampak terburu-buru. Bergerak membuka jas dan kemejanya dan menggantinya dengan baju kaos tanpa mengindahkan tubuhnya yang basah karena keringat.

"Hei, kau tidak gila kan? Sparkyu masih di luar sana. Bagaimana bisa kau ingin keluar sekarang."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Mencari di setiap sudut ruang ganti itu, mencari masker dengan topi yang sudah ada di atas kepalanya.

"Hyung aku mohon, setelah ini aku akan mematuhi segala keinginanmu tanpa terkecuali. Jadi carikan aku masker dan izinkan aku untuk segera keluar."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Menahan tangan putih yang terlihat lebih kurus itu, menggenggamnya erat dan menatap mata indah itu tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan Cho kyuhyun?. Kau harus beristirahat dan kembali ke mobil."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Melepas tangan itu dan menatap tak kalah tajam sosok eunhyuk. "Aku harus pergi hyung. Aku harus pergi. Jadi carikan aku masker atau aku akan keluar tanpa masker."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Ini pertama kalianya kyuhyun berteriak setelah kejadian itu terjadi. Ini pertama kalinya eunhyuk seolah melihat sisi kyuhyun yang lain keluar. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Katakan dulu."

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Aku seperti melihat sungmin di kursi penonton hyung. Dia bertepuk tangan dengan penonton lainnya dan tersenyum seperti biasanya padaku. Aku ingin menemuinya sebelum dia pergi lagi hyung. Aku ingin menemuinya."

Pukulan itu mendarat di pipi putih kyuhyun. Berhasil membuat namja tampan itu terdiam dengan wajah eunhyuk yang kembali memerah menahan tangis. "Sungmin sudah meninggal kyu. Sudah meninggal. Kapan kau akan sadar hah?."

Sosok itu terpaku, menahan pipinya yang memerah. Menatap namja manis yang tengah menangis itu dengan pandangan datar. "Tapi aku melihatnya hyung. Dia tersenyum, dan bertepuk tangan dengan semangatnya dari kursi penonton. Aku ingin menemuinya, sungmin-ku."

Eunhyuk terisak hebat. Menatap sosok di hadapannya yang juga tengah terisak. Mata tajam itu kembali basah dengan air mata.

"Kau harus sadar, Sungmin meninggal dalam pelukanmu kyu. Kau harus sadar."

Dan namja tampan itu terdiam. Terduduk limblung dengan kakinya yang seolah bergetar. Terduduk dengan air mata yang kini membanjir.

"Hiks~, maafkan hyung. Tapi kau harus sadar."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Membiarkan sosok yang lebih kurus darinya itu memeluknya, ikut menangis bersamanya.

"Tapi aku melihatnya hyung, hidungnya" kyuhyun terisak. "Bibirnya merahnya, dan mata kelincinya hyung. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Menarik tubuh jangkung itu untuk bangun sebelum kembali memeluknya dengan erat. "Ingat. Dia meninggal dalam pelukanmu seperti ini."

Dan kyuhyun benar-benar terdiam. Pasrah saat eunhyuk memeluknya kian erat. Memejamkan matanya dan bayangan saat sosok manis dengan kemeja pink itu bertepuk tangan kembali dalam ingatannya. Bertepuk tangan dengan senyuman manis di bibir shape M nya yang indah. Terasa begitu.

"Nyata."

Eunhyuk mematung, menatap kepergian kyuhyun yang begitu tiba-tiba. Menghilang di balik pintu.

"Gadis manja itu kemana lagi?."

Rutukan geram itu terdengar, menghentakkan kaki putih yang di lapisi celana lepis selutut itu dengan wajah mengerucut. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa dia sesosok namja dengan kadar imut melebihi batas.

"Hah~. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh hingga mengabaikan hal yang lebih penting untuk menemaninya kesini. Hah~ aku sungguh di bodohi gadis manja itu Tuhan."

Dengan wajah malas sosok itu menatap sekeliling, menatap ribuan bahkan puluhan ribu manusia dengan gender wanita dengan warna baju senada. Warna biru yang sama persis dengan yang di pakai gadis yang di tunggunya itu.

"Acara sudah selesai, tapi kenapa dia belum kembali juga?. Oh Tuhan~."

Namja tampan itu merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel layar sentuh dengan cassing biru langit. Menekan beberapa tombol sebelum mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

'Oppa~.'

Namja tampan itu merengut. 'Kau dimana hah? Pulang sekarang atau oppa tinggal.'

'Oppa jebal sebentar lagi. Aku hanya menunggu sampai mobil kyuhyun oppa lewat setelah itu kita pulang.'

'Yak! Jangan gilla Lee Je hyun pulang sekarang atau oppa benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu. Dan juga oppa akan mengadukanmu pada appa dan umma."

'Oppa~ jebal. Oppa kan tahu bagaimana rasanya menggilai seseorang. Seperti oppa menggilai sunny eonni. Jebal nde~.'

Namja tampan itu merutuk. Oke di akuinya konser tadi memang luar biasa. Namun konsernya sudah berakhir. Haruskah dia menunggu lagi setelah tadi seperti orang gila karena harus menyelamatkan adiknya yang di tangkap satpam?

Dia ini direktur penerus Lee corperation. Bagaimana bisa dia berkeliaran seperti ini, di tempat seperti ini.

'Oppa tunggu sepuluh menit, atau oppa benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu.'

Teriakan girang terdengar. 'Oke. Sarangahe oppa.'

Dan sosok itu hanya bisa mendesah geram saat ponsel itu mati. Menatap stadium megah itu dan mata tajam yang tadi menatapnya masih terngiang dalam benaknya.

"Andai aku punya mata setajam itu. Pasti aku semakin tampan."

Sosok itu terkekeh, menatap beberapa gadis yang menatapnya dengan wajah tertarik. Melewati mobil silvernya dengan sesekali melirik sosoknya yang melempar senyum sopan.

'Hua. Dia manis sekali, aku pasti akan mengiranya perempuan jika tidak melihat dadanya yang datar.'

'Senyumnya membuatku meleleh.'

'Ah. Apa dia artis pendatang baru?.'

'Dia tersenyum ke arahku. Oh tuhan manis sekali.'

"Apa aku begitu manis?." Namja tampan itu terkekeh kecil. Kembali acuh dan mulai membuka pintu mobil. Lebih baik menunggu adiknya di dalam mobil dari pada dirinya semakin di gilai penggemar namja bermata tajam itu.

Sreeet~.

"Changkkaman~."

Sosok itu terpaku, membalikkan badannya dan tersentak kaget saat mendapati sebuah tangan tengah memegang pergelangan tangannya. Menahannya dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Eh." Sosok itu tersentak, "Apa yang kau lakukan?."

Sosok itu mematung. Masih menatap sosok yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Masih menggenggam lengan yang seolah begitu pas untuk di genggam.

"Sungmin."

Sosok itu tersentak, menutup pintu mobil dan menatap namja tampan itu dengan wajah sepenuhnya kaget. "Darimana kau tahu namaku? Kau. Kau bagaimana bisa?."

Namja tampan itu terpaku. Mengerjapkan matanya yang menghangat, melangkah mendekat sebelum memeluk sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Dekapan yang seolah pas dalam tubuhnya.

"Ming, aku merindukanmu. Sangat~."

Sosok itu terpaku, mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya saat namja yang masih mengenakan celana tuxedo dan baju kaos itu memeluknya erat. Wangis maskulin yang bercampur dengan keringat itu seolah menusuk indra penciumannya. Membuatnya seolah terpaku hanya hanya untuk mencium aroma berbeda itu.

"Hey. Kau siapa."

Sosok itu tidak peduli, masih memeluk namja mungil yang ada dalam genggamannya itu dengan pelukan erat.

"Jangan pergi lagi ming. Aku mohon~."

Sosok itu menggertak gemas, mendorong tubuh yang masih memeluknya itu dengan tolakan keras. Menatap namja tampan itu tajam walau wajahnya sama seklai tidak terlihat menyeramkan.

"Kau siapa hah.? Darimana kau tahu namaku? Dan kenapa kau begitu berani memelukku seperti itu. Dasar bocah tidak sopan."

Sosok itu mematung, menatap namja tampan itu dengan pandangan mata yang mulai hidup. "Kau melupakanku? Kau tak mengingatku?."

"Kau siapa?." Sosok itu, Sungmin kembali mendengus. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan meneliti sebelum tersentak kaget. "Kau kyuhyun? Cho kyuhyun yang tadi bernyanyi kan?."

Sosok itu menggeleng. Mengabaikan beberapa gadis yang lewat. "Aku bukan Kyuhyun yang bernyanyi. Tapi aku Kyuhyun. Kekasihmu."

"HAH. Kau gila." Sungmin mengumpat geram, menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan tajam. '_Selamat malam kekasihku' ._ perkataan namja tampan di hadapannya saat membuka konser terngiang dalam telinganya.

"Oh kau benar gila tuan kyuhyun. Aku bukan penggemarmu, aku buka orang yang menyebut diri mereka 'Sparkyu' itu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mendengarkan dan merekam setiap gerakan wajah sungmin yang berbeda-beda saat berbicara. Merekam wajah manis itu dalam ingatannya. Dan semuanya nyata. Wajah manis itu benar-benar nyata.

"Sungmin-ah. Aku merindukanmu."

Dan sungmin kembali terpaku saat dirinya kembali berada dalam dekapan namja tampan itu. Namja tampan yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yak !." teriakan itu tenggelam bersamaan dengan rasa hangat yang menjalar, apakah namja ini memang hangat atau dia yang tidak merasakan dingin dari tadi.

"Aku-, aku sangat merindukanmu. Jangan pernah pergi lagi ming. Jebal~."

Sungmin mematung. Suara bergetar itu sama persis dengan suara nyanyian yang membuat seluruh 'Sparkyu' itu menangis. Dan suara itu tatap sama, tetap mampu membuat tenang dan seolah penyampai luka yang terdalam.

"Yak! Aku sesakh."

Kyuhyun terpaku. Melepas pelukan itu dan menatap sosok yang kini tengah berpaut dengan wajah imut itu.

"Kau benar-benar artis gila. Bagaimana bisa adikku menggilai orang seperti kau."

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Kembali ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oppa maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kyuhyun oppa ternyata menghilang dan tidak tahu lewat mana." Gadis cantik itu menunduk. "Jadi kajja kita pulang saja."

Sungmin menatap gadis cantik dengan celana penek itu dengan wajah geram. "Sosok menyebalkan yang kau cari ada di depanku Hyunni-ya."

Seohyun. Gadis cantik itu mengerjap, menatap sesosok namja yang tengah membelakanginya. Sosok itu.

"Kyuhyun oppa~."

Namja tampan itu menatap sungmin yang tengah mengerucut imut dengan wajah bingung. Membalikkan badannya dan teriakan yang memekakkan telinganya kembali terdengar.

"KYA ! KYUHYUN OPPA ADA DI SINI. ADA DI HADAPANKU."

Hening. Baik kyuhyun maupun Sungmin hanya bisa mematung mendengar teriakan yang cettar membahana itu. Teriakan histeris itu benar-benar membawa dampak yang banyak. Suasana yang tiba-tiba hening sebelum akhirnya menjadi teriakan yang lebih heboh.

"KYA ! KYUHYUN OPPA."

"Mati aku~." Kyuhyun terdiam kaku, menatap sungmin yang terlihat sama bingungnya. Dan oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa di saat bengong seperti itu dia malah terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Dan tidak, bukan saatnya menikmati wajah imut Sungmin kyuhyun. Selamatkan dirimu sekarang.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Minnie chagi. Kau harus menyelamatkanku."

Dan sungmin hanya bisa mematung saat tangan itu menariknya. Membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum tersadar bahwa mobil itu telah bergerak dengan kesetanan. Suara teriakan yang masih membahana, dan suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga mulai menyadarkannya.

"KYUHYUN OPPA."

Sungmin menatap gadis-gadis yang berteriak itu dengan wajah benar-benar bingung. Menatap sesosok namja yang tampak mengemudi dengan sebuah cengiran bahagia. Cengiran dengan matanya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandanga lembut.

"SUNGMIN OPPA, KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU."

Sungmin mematung, teriakan itu berbeda dari teriakan laiannya. Dan disana, di belakang sana adiknya tengah berlari dengan tangan melambai.

"YAK BOCAH GILA ! KAU MAU MENCULIKKU HAH? DAN ADIKKU? BAGAIMANA DENGAN ADIKKU?."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerjap. Menikmati teriakan yang sudah lama di rindukannya itu. Teriakan yang kini kembali masuk dalam indra pendengarannya.

"Aku merindukan teriakanmu ming~."

"DASAR GILA ! OCAH GILA ! ARTIS GILA! ! KEMBALI SEKARANG."

Kyuhyun merengut, menatap sosoka manis itu dengan wajah sendu.

"Aku merindukanmu. Jadi kita berkencan dulu ya, itu juga salahmu karena memberitahukan semua orang bahwa aku Kyuhyun. Dan jadinya seperti ini, kau harus kaur bersamaku."

"Aku tidak mau! Gila, kembalikan aku sekarang."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah imut yang semakin imut itu. "Kau semakin imut saat marah chagi."

"GILA ! DASAR BOCAH GILA !"

"Aish. Suaramu bisa habis jika berteriak ming."

"TURUNKAN AKU ! AKU HARUS MENJEMPUT SEOHYUN."

"Tidak bisa. Kau hanya boleh bersamaku."

"YAK! JANGAN MEMANCING EMOSIKU BOCAH GILA!."

"Dan jangan memancing aku untuk menciummu ming."

Hening.

**Apa ini? Entah kenapa kepikiran FF ini. Dan suer, ini FF yaoi pertama dika. Jadi benaran merasa nggak siap banget :D. Buat yang sekedar membaca tolong review dan kasih saran ya, kalau memang tidak layak akan dika stop kok :)**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Omoide Ni Ikiru Mozaik 2

**Omoide ni ikiru**

** .**

** .**

** M5AllRisesilver**

** .**

** .**

**Genre : Romances, Hurt, Comfort, Little Drama.**

** .**

** .**

**Rate : T**

** .**

**.**

** Chapter 2.**

** Disclaimer : FF buatan dika. Abal-abal dengan EYD yang tidak sesuai ejaan. Kyumin milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, ELF, Suju, Sparkyu, Pumpkins dan tentunya Joyers. Dan eunhae milik dika :D**

** Warning : TYPOS ! ABAL-ABAL ! YAOI ! No Plagiat !**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mau pulang penculik."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah manis itu dengan gelengan santai. "Tidak sebelum aku puas melihat wajah manismu."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang membuatku mual dan pulangkan aku sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau. Kau tidak berfikir bagaimana aku merindukanmu ming, kau tidak berfikir bagaimana aku menderita ketika kau tidak ada di sampingku, jadi menurutmu bisakah aku bertahan melepasmu jika sekarang kau ada di hadapanku?."

'_Hiks~, kyuhyun oppa pasti bernyanyi untuk tunangannya yang telah meninggal itu, hiks~ kyuhyun oppa pasti sangat menderita.'_

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat perkataan seohyun kembali masuk ke dalam ingatannya. Dia memang membenci tingkah seenaknya namja disebelahnya, namun sifatnya yang tidak tegaan itu mau tak mau membuatnya merasa kasihan juga.

"Baiklah. Kita jalan sebentar setelah itu kau antar aku kembali ke tempat adikku. Setuju?."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap sosok manis itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kau tidak bercanda? Kau menerima ajakan kencanku?."

"Ini bukan kencan." Sungmin mendengus gemas, merebahkan kepalanya yang serasa berdenyut ke sandaran mobil. "Jalan saja dan setelah itu jangan ganggu hidupku lagi. Aku sungguh menyesal menemani seohyun menonton konsermu malam ini."

"Jadi kau tidak ikhlas?."

Sungmin mendesah bosan. "Berhenti bertingkah sok polos di hadapanku. Jalan saja atau antar aku pulang sekarang." Bibir shape M itu mengerucut imut. "Bagaimana bisa aku terjebak dengan bocah bertingkah seperti setan ini Tuhan."

"Kau mau kemana Minnie-ya?." Kyuhyun bertanya seolah tidak mendengar sindiran halus itu.

Sungmin menatap namja tampan itu horor. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan itu. Dan sejak kapan aku ingin akrab denganmu. Tidak ada, jadi berhenti bertingkah sok akrab"

Kyuhyun menggeleng imut. Wajah tampan itu bersinar semangat tanpa memperdulikan wajah manis yang kini semakin merengut setiap saatnya.

"Kau terlihat berbeda. Tapi tetap saja itu terlihat manis dan menggemaskan."

"Penggombal gagal. Berhenti mengatakan hal kacau seperti itu atau aku akan menendangmu keluar dari mobilku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengizinkanmu naik ke mobilku. Aikh bagaimana bisa?."

"Kau semakin galak chagi."

"Ternyata dia benar-benar gila Tuhan." Sungmin merengut, menatap ponselnya yang masih menampilkan layar hitam. "Hyunnie~ maafkan oppa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan wajah menerawang, angin malam yang berhembus seolah mendinginkan kulit pipinya yang seputih susu tanpa noda.

"Indah."

"Kau lebih indah."

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati wajah tampan itu masih menatapnya. "Apa?."

"Kau ciptaan Tuhan yang terindah. Terindah untuk di pandang bahkan terindah untuk bisa di nikmati."

"Apakah selain menjadi penyanyi kau juga seorang aktor?."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, kau melarangku untuk menjadi aktor. Dan tentu saja aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau minta."

Sungmin mendengus. "Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk tidak menjadi aktor Cho kyuhyun, jadi berhenti bertingkah seolah-olah aku ini sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupmu."

"Tapi kau memang berpengaruh untuk hidupku ming."

"Yah. Dalam mimpimu." Sungmin mendengus, menolehkan wajahnya asal tidak menatap namja tampan di sampingnya. Namja tampan yang sejak turun dari mobil dan menginjakkan kakinya di pantai Chirihama Nagisa Drivewayselalu memandangnya dengan pandangan yang membuat merinding.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengabaikan wajah manis yang merengut itu dan tetap menatapnya, meneliti apakah sosok itu terlihat berbeda dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah kecuali fakta bahwa sungmin semakin manis.

"Kau ingat pantai ini?."

"Aku tidak perlu mengingat apapun Cho kyuhyun. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti hah? Aku bukan kekasihmu. Jadi kita sama sekali tidak memiliki kenangan apapun."

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Menatap wajah manis yang tengah menatapnya itu dengan tatapan marah. "Jangan bercanda Lee sungmin, 2 tahun kau meninggalkanku. Kau fikir aku hidup dengan baik 2 tahun terkahir ini? Tidak. Bahkan aku seolah hidup dalam dunia dimensi."

"Aku tidak peduli." Sungmin berteriak geram. Melangkah bangun dan berkacak pinggang di hadapan namja tampan itu. "Lihat dan tatap aku. Aku Sungmin, tapi aku bukan kekasihmu. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana kekasihmu dan yang mana yang bukan."

"Aku tak perlu membedakan apapun karena kau kekasihku. Kau benar-benar kekasihku jadi berhenti bercanda ming."

Sungmin mendelik tajam. Angin malam dan deburan ombak beserta keindahannya sama sekali tidak bisa meredam emosinya. Di tatapnya namja tampan di hadapannya dengan wajah muak.

"Kau bocah paling keras kepala yang pernah aku temui. Aku Lee sungmin. Bukan kekasihmu, jadi berhenti memperlakukanku sebagai seorang wanita."

"Kau memang Lee sungmin." Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam. Menatap ombak yang mengenai kakinya yang masih di lapisi sepatu kulit yang di pakainya di konser tadi. "Kau benar-benar Lee sungmin, Penyuka warna pink dan yang berbau kelinci. Kau lahir saat orang merayakan tahun baru, 1 januari. Kau benci di bohongi dan kau takut kalau kau makan coklat tengah malam maka kau akan gemuk. Tapi kau menyukai Wine merek apapun."

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan horor. "Kau Psikopat, kau gila. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentangku hah. Aku bukan artis sepertimu. Kau Psikopat menyeramkan."

"Aku tahu semua hal tentangmu Ming, kau benci kegelapan dan kau takut hujan dengan gemuruh, tapi kau menyukai hujan salju."

Sungmin merinding. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan langkah mundur. "Kau gila. Bahkan seohyun saja tidak menghapal semua apa yang aku suka. Kau siapa hah. Dasar gila."

Kyuhyun melangkah duduk. Menatap pantai di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar. "Aku sama sekali tidak akan melupakan apa yang kau suka atau apa yang kau benci. Semua tentangmu terekam jelas dalam ingatanku ming. Selamanya."

Sungmin terdiam. Menjaga jarak namun ikut melangkah duduk dan membiarkan kaki putihnya yang hanya di lapisi sandal santai berwarna biru itu basah oleh ombak.

"A-aku tidak percaya. Sungguh aku bukan kekasihmu. Aku tak mengenalmu. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku kekasihmu. Kau gila dan kau tidak bisa mempercayai kenyataan."

"Tapi sekarang kau di hadapanku ming. Dengan segala hal yang masih sama. Mungkin sedikit perbedaan dengan kau yang semakin manis dan rambut panjangmu yang jadi lebih pendek."

Sungmin menghela nafas tak percaya, menggelengkan kepalanya tidak terima.

"Dengarkan aku bocah gila. Aku memang Lee sungmin, dan aku heran bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui semua hal tentangku. Tapi aku tidak berbohong, aku bukan kekasihmu dan aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu."

Kyuhyun diam. Memejamkan matanya dan kilasan bayangan sosok manis yang terpejam dalam pelukannya membuatnya bergetar.

'_Aku menyayangimu Kyunhie~'_

Nafas itu memburu, sama memburunya dengan desahan nafas dalam ingatannya. Desahan nafas putus-putus dari gadis cantik yang ada dalam pelukannya.

'_Aku tidak ingin meni-nggalkan-mu'_

"Ming~."

'_A-aku tak sanggu-p k-kyu'_

"Kyu."

'_K-kyu'_

"Cho Kyuhyun bangun. Hey kau tidak apa-apa?."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Menarik nafasnya yang memburu, memejamkan matanya gugup dan menatap sesosok namja yang tengah duduk di hadapannya tanpa memperdulikan bajunya yang basah terkena ombak.

"Ming."

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap namja tampan dengan wajah pucat itu. "Kau kenapa? Kenapa tubuhmu bergetar."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, mengontrol nafasnya sebelum menghambur memeluk sosok yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Memejamkan matanya dan wangi lembut yang berbeda itu menyadarkannya. Wangi berbeda seperti milik sungmin dulu.

"Aku merindukannya."

Sungmin terdiam bingung. Membiarkan namja tampan itu memeluknya walau otaknya berfikir keras. "Apa?."

"Aku merindukannya. Kekasihku yang begitu mirip denganmu."

Sungmin diam. Pasrah namja tapan itu memeluknya posesif.

"Kau dan dia sama ming. Dan aku tidak bisa membedakan kalian berdua~."

Sungmin mengangguk walau enggan, melepas pelukan itu dan membiarkan matanya menatap namja tampan itu.

"Aku tetap aku. Dan kekasihmu tetap kekasihmu. Kau tak bisa menganggapku sebagai orang lain."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Memejamkan matanya dan menghalau semua fikiran yang semakin membuatnya kacau. "Tapi aku melihat sosoknya di sosokmu."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan orang yang sudah meninggal Cho kyuhyun."

Sungmin terdiam. Menatap sosok yang terguncang di hadapannya. Apa dia begitu kasar?.

"K-kyu~."

Namja tampan itu terdiam datar. Melangkah bangun sebelum menolehkan wajahnya sesaat.

"Ya. Kau benar." Jawabnya dingin. "Kekasihku sudah meninggal. Dan kekasihku bukanlah seorang yang kasar sepertimu. Sungmin-ku adalah gadis yang begitu lembut. Dan maafkan atas kesalahanku menyamakan sungmin-ku dengan dirimu."

Sungmin terdiam. Memegang jantungnya yang serasa berdenyut sakit. "Aku tak-."

"Maaf aku menganggu waktumu. Aku antar kau kembali ke tempat di mana aku menculikmu. Tenang saja~."

Sungmin terdiam kikuk. Bajunya yang basah mulai terasa dingin karena angin malam.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Sungguh."

Kyuhyun melangkah acuh. Sosok tingginya seolah berjalan dengan angkuh.

"Dasar bocah gila. Tentu saja aku bukan sungmin-mu seorang yeoja yang lembut. Karena aku seorang NAMJA. Ingat ! aku NAMJA."

Kyuhyun mematung. Menatap sosok imut dengan baju basah yang melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan dada rata di sana.

"Oh Tuhan~. Bagaimana bisa?."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini jam segini hah? Kau mau sakit."

Gadis cantik itu mengerucut imut. "Jangan memarahiku. Marahi temanu yang meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Dan seenaknya pergi dengan kyuhyun oppa-ku."

Namja tampan dengan balutan jaket itu menjawab datar. "Tidak mungkin, Sungmin hyung sangat menyayangimu dan tidak mungkin menelantarkanmu. Jadi katakan dimana sungmin hyung sekarang."

"Aku tak berbohong." Gadis cantik bernama seohyun itu berteriak gemas. "Aku di tinggal sungmin oppa dan dia naik mobil bersama kyuhyun oppa. Hiks dia tidak mengajakku."

Namja tampan itu mendesah bosan. Melepas kancing jaketnya dan membawa jaket lembut itu ke bahu gadis cantik dengan baju biru itu. Memakaikannya walau masih dengan wajah datar.

"Aku percaya. Jadi dimana sungmin hyung sekarang?."

"Aku tidak tahu." Seohyun berteriak gemas. Menatap sekeliling dan stadium besar itu hanya menyisahkan kru yang sedang berbenah. "Dia meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama kyuhyun oppa menggunakan mobilnya."

Namja tampan itu berujar cepat sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya. Sesosok namja dengan balutan kemeja putih berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman sopan yang membuatnya terlihat begitu menarik.

"Apa tadi kau menyebut kyuhyun, nona?."

"Mongkey manager?."

Yonghwa mendelik gemas. Menjitak kening dengan rambut hitam itu cepat.

"Maaf agassi. Gadis ini memang selalu berbicara dengan asal."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Memberikan gumile smile di wajah tampannya. "Para 'Sparkyu' memang memanggilku begitu. Itu seperti panggilan sayang mereka. Benar?."

Seohyun mengangguk cepat. Mengelus keningnya yang memerah. "Benar. Kau benar-benar sok tahu oppa. Aish~ makanya jangan asal menjitak orang. Nappeun."

Yonghwa mendelik. Menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Jung Yonghwa imnida."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Lee hyukjae imnida. Maaf yonghwa-ssi, apa kau tahu keberadaan artisku Kyuhyun?."

"Dia pergi bersama oppaku dan belum kembali sampai sekarang."

Eunhyuk menatap gadis cantik itu bingung. "Maksudmu apa nona?."

"Maksudku Kyuhyun oppa dan oppaku pergi bersama dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Dari tadi dan belum kembali sampai sekarang."

Yonghwa mengerjap. "Jadi kau tidak bohong?."

Seohyun menggertak gemas. "Sudah aku katakan aku tidak berbohong. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi saat fans menyadari bahwa kyuhyun oppa ada di sekitar kami."

Yonghwa mengangguk paham. "Jadi sungmin hyung ikut kabur bersama kyuhyun begitu? Dan itu semua pasti karena kau yang berteriak kan?."

Seohyun mendelik. "Berhenti mengatakan hal yang selalu membuatku tersudut oppa. Kau menyebalkan."

Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Menatap sepasang manusia di hadapannya dengan wajah pias. "Jadi dimana saudaramu dan kyuhyun sekarang nona?."

Seohyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, Ponsel oppaku tidak aktif pasti karena baterainya mati. Kenapa tidak oppa saja yang menghubungi kyuhyun oppa."

Eunhyuk mendesah. "Kyuhyun tidak membawa ponselnya."

"Ah semakin buruk."

Seohyun mengangguk setuju, wajah manisnya mulai di liputi kepanikan.

"Aku yang memaksa sungmin oppa menemaniku untuk menonton konser. Jika dia kenapa-napa aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri."

Yonghwa tersenyum lembut, mendekati sosok itu dan merangkulnya. Merapikan jaketnya yang tersampir disana. "Sungmin hyung baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan kenapa-napa. Arasseo?."

Seohyun mengangguk. Membiarkan namja tampan itu membuatnya hangat. Menatap sosok eunhyuk yang masih menatap mereka berdua. "Jadi bagaimana oppa? Apa yang harus kami lakukan?. Ini sudah terlalu malam, dan oppaku memiliki anemia."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Sedari tadi dia hanya mendengarkan namun fikirannya melanglang buana. "Maaf membuat kalian khawatir, tapi aku yakin kyuhyun dan saudaramu tidak akan kenapa-napa. Bisakah kita masuk ke dalam dan menunggu mereka kembali?."

Yonghwa menatap gadis cantik yang masih berdiam kaku itu dengan wajah sendu. Mengeratkan rangkulannya sebelum mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu lebih baik. Kajja hyunnie kita tunggu mereka di dalam saja."

"Tapi oppaku akan baik-baik saja kan? Menonto konser saja memakan tenaga yang banyak. Hah~ aku mengkhawatirkannya."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Menatap ponsel kyuhyun yang masih ada dalam genggamannya. Dan dua sosok tengah tersenyum di dalamnya membuatnya semakin merasa kacau.

"Kajja, kita tunggu mereka di dalam saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tunggu~."

Kyuhyun menatap tangan putih itu dengan wajah dingin.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah aku bersalah. Aku benci merasa bersalah."

Kyuhyun masih diam. Menatap wajah manis itu dengan wajah datar. Namun suara lembut itu kembali membuatnya terdiam. _'Kyunhie marah? Jangan marah. Aku tidak suka jika harus merasa bersalah. Memang apa yang minnie lakukan kyunhie?'_

"Oke aku tahu perkataanku tadi terlalu menyinggungmu. Namun di semua itu kau tetap yang paling bersalah. Kau menarikku seenaknya saja hingga meninggalkan adikku sendiri. Kau membawaku pergi dan terus menganggapku sebagai orang lain. Aku benci di anggap orang lain karena aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Jadi sekarang aku akan meminta maaf atas perkataan kasarku tadi. Jadi berhenti membuatku merasa bersalah."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Memegang tangan putih yang mulai memucat itu. "Kita berdamai?." Bisiknya lirih.

Sungmin mengangguk bingung. Bagaimana bisa namja tampan itu berujar begitu lirih namun dengan pandangan yang sulit terbaca seperti itu.

"Kita tidak pernah berkelahi kok."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih. Menyentuh pundak itu dengan tangan bergetar. "Kenapa kau begitu mirip dengannya?."

Sungmin menggeleng dengan wajah bingung. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu jawabannya?.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Memang semirip apa aku dengannya?."

"Kalian seperti hati terelah dua. Sama kedua sisi dan sama bentuknya. Benar-benar seperti menyatu."

Sungmin menghela nafas. Melepas tangan yang masih berada di kedua pundaknya dan melangkah ke depan mobil. Mendudukkan dirinya disana. "Aku tidak mau menyakitimu karena bagaimanapun kehilangan itu rasanya menyakitkan. Namun kau harus tahu bahwa aku bukan sungmin-mu. Mungkin ini mengherankan bagaimana bisa ada dua manusia yang sama namun kenyataannya berbeda-"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya. Aku bukan sungmin-mu. Sungminmu adalah yeoja yang lembut, sedang aku seorang namja. Dan itu merupakan perbedaan yang paling besar. Sungguh kau harus menyadari itu kyu."

Kyuhyun diam. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu mobil dan membiarkan pandangannya menatap pantai lepas di hadapannya. Membiarkan angin malam mendinginkan tubuhnya yang hanya di lapisi sebuah kaos tipis.

"Hidup dalam kenangan memang menyakitkan. Tapi jika harus kehilangan sosoknya terkadang seseorang lebih memilih hidup dalam kenangannya."

"Bodoh." Sungmin mengumpat gemas, mengusap kedua bahunya yang mulai terasa dingin. "Terkadang mencintai seseorang memang membuatnya berfikir tidak waras. Tapi kau kelewatan Cho kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati namja manis itu tengah berperang melawan dingin.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?."

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya dan mengernyit bingung. Menatap tidak mengerti pertanyaan yang terlontar dari namja tampan itu. "Kekasih?."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sedikit meringis saat mendapati bibir yang senantiasanya merah itu kini memucat. "Kekasih, orang yang kau cintai dan mungkin berharga."

Sungmin mendecih. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan menghampiri ombak, membiarkan baju yang basah kembali basah.

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan hubungan asmara. Aku hanya mengagumi satu orang tapi aku tak berniat menjalin sebuah hubungan. Melihatmu seperti itu semakin membuatku malas menjalin hubungan. Terlihat menggelikan."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Kau namja yang paling cerewet yang yang pernah aku temui selain hyukkie hyung. Dan-"

"Apa?." Sungmin berujar cepat. Kembali berkacak pinggang disana.

"Dan yang paling manis."

"Uh." Sungmin terbatuk pelan, mencibir sebelum mendekati namja tampan itu. "Kau namja yang paling pintar berkata-kata. Dan kau juga namja yang-"

"Apa?." Kyuhyun menyahut cepat. Menatap wajah manis yang ada di sampingnya.

"Lemah." Sahutnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Kalau kau memang tegar kau akan bertingkah layaknya namja kuat. Tapi prilakumu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan itu."

"Kata-katamu terlalu sinis ming."

Sungmin mendengus. "Tahun berapa kau lahir?."

"88. Lalu?."

"Dan aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu. Kenapa kau tidak bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan yang lebih sopan hah?."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Memperlihatkan seringaian di wajah tampannya. "Tapi wajahmu terlihat 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. Jadi rasanya sama sekali tidak pantas aku memanggilmu hyung, minnie-ya."

"Bocah gila." Sungmin mendengus. Menarik sudut bibirnya dan membiarkan bibir shape M itu menampilkan senyuman manis. "Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu."

"Kenapa? Kau memang cocok dengan panggilan itu. Terlihat lebih-."

"Aku bosan dengan gombalanmu." Sungmin mendengus, membuka pintu mobil. "Antar kembali aku pulang. Aku mulai kedinginan. Oh sangat Tuhan,"

""Aku masih ingin bersamamu hyung."

Sungmin terdiam. Menatap wajah tampan itu. "Aku bukan sungmin-mu kyu. Kau harus mengingatnya. Jadi antar aku pulang sebelum kau melihatku sakit."

Kyuhyun mendesah. Menyerahkan kunci mobil yang ada di kantung celananya. "Kau yang bawa mobil hyung."

Sungmin mendelik. "Kau yang membawanya tadi. Jadi kau juga yang harus memulangkannya. Kenapa kau tidak bertanggung jawab sekali hah?."

Kyuhyun meringis. "Aku takut membawa mobil. Sungguh~."

"Selain gila ternyata kau juga penipu. Jelas-jelas tadi kau yang mengendarai mobil kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Itu tadi hanya refleks untuk menyelamatkan kita. Tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah membawa mobil sejak 2 tahun yang lalu."

Sungmin mendesah bosan, mengabaikan kesungguhan di mata tajam itu dan lebih memilih mengambil kunci mobil. Malas berdebat dan lebih malas lagi bersama dengan namja tampan itu disini. Di pantai yang begitu indah hanya berdua. Memikirkan itu membuat sungmin merinding sendiri.

"Kau namja ter-menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui. Setelah ini akan aku katakan pada seohyun untuk tidak mengidolakan orang sepertimu lagi. Buruk. Oh sangat Tuhan."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan protesan panjang itu dan lebih memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi mobil. Memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok manis itu dengan pandangan dalam.

"Kalian begitu serupa~."

Sungmin mengangguk bosan. "Kau sudah mengatakannya 137 kali kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun meringis. Masih menatap wajah manis itu. "Kita berteman kan?."

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap wajah tampan itu kikuk sebelum mengangguk. "Kita berteman tapi dengan catatan aku bukan sungmin-mu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Setidaknya aku bisa merasa hidup lagi."

"Kembali berlebihan."

Sungmin mendesah bosan sebelum melajukan mobil kesayangannya memecah jalan tol yang panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali. Ini sudah hampir jam 1 malam."

Eunhyuk mendesah. Menatap sekeliling dan stadium sudah hampir rapi. "Maaf membuat kalian khawatir."

"Bukan salah anda hyukjae-ssi." Yonghwa berujar cepat. Menatap seohyun yang masih menatap pintu masuk. Menanti sosok sungmin melangkah darisana.

Eunhyuk meringis. Meletakkan benda-benda canggih yang sedari tadi di genggamnnya dan menatap sekeliling. "Saya kesana sebentar. Beritahukan saya jika mereka berdua tiba yonghwa-ssi."

Yonghwa mengangguk cepat. Menatap punggung eunhyuk yang mulai menghilang ke dalam stadium.

"Oppa~."

Yonghwa mendesah. Mengelus rambut panjang yang terlihat berantakan itu lembut. "Bagaimana kejadiannya?."

Seohyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. "Aku meninggalkan sungmin oppa sendiri di parkiran karena ingin melihat kyuhyun oppa keluar. Tapi aku sama sekali tak melihatnya dan memutuskan untuk menemui sungmin oppa di parkiran. Dan aku tidak menyangka melihat sungmin oppa berdiri di hadapan kyuhyun oppa. Dan-"

"Kau refleks berteriak."

Seohyun mengangguk lemah. "Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang tepat." Ringisnya menatap benda-benda canggih yang di tinggal eunhyuk. "Tapi aku tak tahu kalau kyuhyun oppa akan kabur dan malah menarik sungmin oppa. Sungguh kenapa dia tidak menarikku saja."

Yonghwa menjitak kening itu malas. "Kau terlalu mementingkan idolamu hingga mengabaikan oppamu sendiri. Kau tahu kan sungmin harus segera kembali ke seoul. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia kembali jika sama sekali tidak ada beristirahat. Dan itu semua karenamu"

Seohyun meringis. "Kau terlalu bawel dan itu menyebalkan Jung Yonghwa." Bibir merah itu mengerucut. "Aku akan menjaganya setelah ini. Akan aku pastikan dia beristirahat. Aku juga tidak ingin jika dia terluka."

Percakapan itu terhenti saat salah satu benda canggih itu bergetar. Ponsel dengan cassing Pink itu berkedip-kedip tanda sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Viktoria song calling~."

Seohyun menatap ponsel canggih itu dengan pandangan horor. "Jadi kyuhyun oppa benar-benar mempunyai hubungan dengan yeoja china ini. Oh Tuhan~. Bagaimana bisa?."

Yonghwa menggeleng tak percaya saat seohyun berteriak panik masih dengan menatap ponsel canggih yang bergetar itu. Hanya menatapnya dengan bibir yang bergerak dengan sumpah serapah.

"Dia bukan urusanmu seohyun. Berhenti bertingkah memalukan."

Seohyun mendelik tajam. Menatap ponsel yang berhenti berkedip itu dan terdiam. Menatap sepasang manusia yang tengah tersenyum di dalam ponsel itu. Sepasang manusia yang menjadi walpaper.

"Bagaimana bisa?." Desisnya lirih.

"Tentu saja bisa. Mereka sama-sama artis."

Seohyun menggeleng. Menunjuk ponsel itu dengan tangan bergetar.

"Bagaimana bisa kyuhyun oppa dan-."

"Hyung."

Sosok yang di panggil hyung itu tersenyum. Mempercepat langkahnya dengan sesosok namja tampan masih setia mengikutinya.

"Yonghwa. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Dan mana seohyun?."

Yonghwa menunjuk sosok yang masih berdiri dengan wajah pucat. "Dia mengkhawatirkanmu hyung."

Sungmin meringis. Mengabaikan sosok kyuhyun yang menatap mereka bertiga dan melangkah mendekati gadis cantik itu. Membawa tubuh langsing itu dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir hyunnie~."

Seohyun diam. Fikirannya berkecamuk sebelum sebuah pandangan tertangkap di indra penglihatannya. Wajah tampan dengan mata tajam itu tengah menatapnya. Atau mungkin sungmin yang memeluknya?. Entahlah, yang pasti sosok itu ada di hadapannya.

"KYA ! kyuhyun oppa."

Dan sungmin hanya bisa melongo saat seohyun melepas pelukannya dan menghambur mendekati kyuhyun. Memeluk namja tampan itu erat.

"KYA ! neomu kyeopta."

Sungmin mendesah. Menatap sosok Yonghwa yang masih terdiam kaku.

"Aku kira wajahnya pucat karena mengkhawatirkan aku. Ternyata dia tetap mengkhawatirkan idola gilanya itu."

Yonghwa mengangguk datar. Melangkah mendekat dan memegang kening dengan wajah pucat itu.

"Kau kenapa bisa basah hyung? Apa kau sakit?."

Sungmin menggeleng. Memberikan senyum manisnya. "Tadi kami bermain air. Terimah kasih kau mau menyusul seohyun."

Gadis cantik itu terdiam. Menatap sosok sungmin dengan pandangan dalam. "Oppa sakit? Anemiamu kambuh?."

'_Anemia?' bahkan penyakitnya sama_. Kyuhyun meringis dan mendesah lega saat sosok seohyun menjauh dan lebih memilih memeluk sungmin.

"Oppa sakit?."

Sungmin menggeleng. Memberikan senyum kecilnya.

"Kita pulang saja. Ini sudah terlalu malam dan kau bisa sakit. Kajja~."

Seohyun meringis. Menatap sosok kyuhyun dengan pandangan enggan beranjak. Namun melihat wajah pucat sungmin membuatnya terdiam.

"Baiklah." Angguknya lemah. "Tapi izinkan aku berfoto dengan kyuhyun oppa beberapa kali. Kajja Yonghwa oppa. Fotokan aku."

Yonghwa mendelik. Melangkah menjauh tanpa memperdulikan protesan kecil dari bibir seohyun.

"Biar oppa yang fotokan. Dan setelah itu kita pulang."

Seohyun tersenyum. Melangkah dan merangkul kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kya! Terimah kasih oppa. Huaa aku begitu menggilaimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Masih menatap wajah sungmin yang kian memucat.

"Pulanglah. Sudah larut malam dan jaga kesehatan kalian."

Seohyun mengangguk. Menatap wajah tampan itu puas sebelum memeluk sungmin. Membawa namja tampan itu berjalan.

"Aku fans-mu oppa. Aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Membiarkan kedua sosok itu menjauh.

"Cepat pulang. Oppa sudah pusing~."

Seohyun mengangguk. Menatap ponsel canggihnya dan foto yang tadi di lihatnya di ponsel dengan cassing pink itu kembali membuatnya terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hehehe. Terimah kasih buat yang sudah mereview. Semakin banyak review dika semakin bersemangat. :D**

**Balasannya :)**

**Heldamagnae**** : Terimah kasih :)**

**.**

**Evil Vs Bunny : ini sudah update. Makasih ya :)**

**.**

**1307 : makasih :D**

**.**

**Guest : kekeke :D. Nama asli seohyun kan seo Je hyun. Cuman karena keterpaksaan makanya marganya jadi Lee. Aneh ya ^^**

**.**

**Cindykms137 : tak bantu ngurung seo :D. Kekeke~ yah evil kyu memang bentar lagi beraksi.**

**.**

**Miiru : gomawo :). Sebenarnya ada pemisah kok. Tapi nggak tau kenapa aslinya malah enggak. Maaf kesalahannya :)**

**.**

**Choi rivun : ini sudah. Gomawo :)**

**.**

**Ranny : Sip^^**

**.**

**Hyun Lee : itu hanya supaya marganya sesuai. Maaf aneh :D**

**.**

**siska febriana kyuminelf : gomawo saeng :D #hug**

**.**

**Guest : gomawo :)**

**.**

**Madam mecca : makasih :D**

**.**

**Hyun lee : tenang aja. Seohyun nggak jahat banget mungkin :D. Maksih ya**

**.**

**Sissy : makasih :D**

**.**

**Shinjiwo920202 : makasih :D. Tunangannya sudah tahu di part ini kok :)**

**.**

**Hinata : heheh jangan kaget gitulah :D**

**.**

**UnykmHH : haha namanya juga fanfic gaje :D. Aneh gitu chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^**

**.**

** : makasih eon :D. Sungmin yang disana dan disini (?). beda kok. Tapi entahlah :D**

**.**

**Fishy : komentarnya panjang banget :D. Gomawo~. Emang iyha banyak yang ngebingungin. Di tunggu ya ^^**

**.**

**Han Min ji : hahah :D ini sudah update kilat belum eon?**

**.**

**Gorjazsimba : hehehe heran ya? Dika juga heran :D. Makasih reviewnya^^**

**.**

**Asih choyuhyunmin : nggak tau kenapa bisa seo? #mikirkeras. Gomawo saeng :)**

**.**

**Ritsu hyunmin : gomawo :D**

**.**

**Melsparkyu : aragumen chingu cettar :D. Semuanya bakal terjawab kok^^. Gomawo comentnya..**

**.**

**Nanahf : makasih :D. Mungkin saja~ #mikirkeras**

**.**

**Hanami syaheera : iya, sudah meninggal U.u**

**.**

**Songnasparkyu7 : kekeke eon kan suka yang bikin bingung. Gomawo reviewnya saeng :).**

**.**

**Kyuminhyuk1019 : termah kasih chingu :)**

.

Makasih buat semua yang udah review. Jika comment sudah mencapai 60 chap 3 is UP :D #plak

Arigato~

#Review lagi ya^^


	3. Omide Ni Ikiru Mozaik 3

**Omoide ni ikiru**

** .**

** .**

** M5AllRisesilver**

** .**

** .**

**Genre : Romances, Hurt, Comfort, Little Drama.**

** .**

** .**

**Rate : T**

** .**

**.**

** Chapter 3.**

** Disclaimer : FF buatan dika. Abal-abal dengan EYD yang tidak sesuai ejaan. Kyumin milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, ELF, Suju, Sparkyu, Pumpkins dan tentunya Joyers. Dan eunhae milik dika :D**

** Warning : TYPOS ! ABAL-ABAL ! YAOI ! No Plagiat !**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kyunhie jangan lari."_

_Aku menatap sosok itu dengan senyuman lembut, memainkan mataku genit sebelum kembali berlari. Membiarkan gadis cantik itu mengejarku._

"_Yak! Cho kyuhyun tunggu aku. Jangan sentuh bunny-ku."_

_Aku terkekeh, mengayunkan boneka pink hadiah ulang tahun yang aku berikan dua tahun lalu itu dengan gerakan asal. Memutar dan melemparnya._

_HUP_

_Sial. Aku menatap benda yang seolah terlempar dengan gaya slow mation itu dengan pandangan menegang. Benda itu melayang sebelum jatuh tepat di jendela apartemenku yang terbuka lebar. Dan di bawah sana-_

_Aku mengintip dan dengan sangat takut menatap sosok manis yang tengah menatap horor ke arahku itu. Di sana, di bawah sana boneka bunny itu tengah berenang di kolam besar Apartemen._

"_CHO KYUHYUN KAU MENYEBALKAN. SANGAT!."_

_Dan sungmin-ku benar-benar marah. Jalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki mungilnya mendekatiku. Melewatiku begitu saja dan menjorokkan wajah cantiknya untuk menatap keluar. Dan teriakan membahana itu kembali terdengar._

"_CHO KYUHYUN AKU MEMBENCIMU."_

"_Minnie-ya mianhae~."_

_Sungmin menatapku horror walau ku akui di sangat-sangat imut dengan matanya yang melotot lebar itu. Percayalah~, kau tidak akan mampu menolak pesona menggemaskan seorang Lee sungmin._

"_Kau menyakiti bunny-ku kyunhie~."_

_Aku mendelik, itu suara palsu yang sangat mengerikan. Dan Sungmin benar-benar menatapku dengan pandangan horrornya walau masih harus aku katakan itu menggemaskan. Ya Tuhan, Sungmin-ku sangat menggemaskan._

"_JANGAN MENATAPKU DENGAN PANDANGAN TERPESONA SEPERTI ITU EVIL BOY. AKU MARAH. MARAH !."_

_Aku ingin tertawa, percayalah. Walau sungmin-ku berteriak semenyeramkan apapun juga suaranya tetap suara terseksi yang pernah aku dengar. Hebat bukan?_

"_KYUHYUN GILA. KEMBALIKAN BUNNY-KU SEKARANG ATAU AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU."_

_Oke. Sungmin-ku yang imut benar-benar marah._

"_Ming mianhae~. Aku gantikan yang baru nde, yang lebih besar. Otthe?."_

_AEGYO FAILED. Kenapa bisa sungmin punya Aegyo yang sangat ampuh sedangkan aku?. Hah~ hanya Tuhan yang tahu._

"_POKOKNYA AKU MAU BUNNY-KU SEKARANG. AMBILKAN CHO KYUHYUN."_

"_Tapi itu terjatuh ming, da-dan di dalam kolam."_

"_LONCAT SEKARANG."_

_Aku melotot lemas. Hilang sudah sungmin-ku yang menggemaskan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja tampan itu mendesah lemah, merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran mobil. Dan kilasan manis itu kembali membayang dalam ingatannya.

"Bagaimana ada orang yang bisa semirip itu Tuhan?. Bahkan teriakannya sama~"

Erangan geram itu terdengar, mengusap wajah tampannya gusar dan mengabaikan sekeliling. Mengabaikan tatapan menusuk dari namja di sebelahnya.

"Kau melakukan hal yang membuatmu puas Cho kyuhyun?. Ini yang kau inginkan?."

Namja tampan itu mendesah, membuka paksa mata tajamnya dan menatap namja manis di sampingnya dengan pandangan lemah. Badannya mulai terasa lelah, namun fikirannya jauh lebih lelah.

"Mianhae hyung~."

Eunhyuk mendelik, menatap ke jendela dan mengabaikan namja tampan itu. Tangan putihnya yang di lapisi jam mahal itu bergetar.

"Hyung~."

Eunhyuk menatap namja tampan itu dengan pandangan terluka, mata beningnya yang kini membayang menatap namja tampan itu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan?. Apa kau sudah merasa bahagia?."

Kyuhyun tertegun, menatap namja manis itu dengan pandangan bersalah. Yah, dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan eunhyuk ketika dia pergi tadi, dia mengabaikan betapa khawatirnya eunhyuk. Karena yang ada dalam fikirannya hanya ada Sungmin. _Sungmin_-_nya_ dan _Sungmin_.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi. Aku berjanji hyung."

"Jangan pernah menjanjikan apa yang tidak sanggup kau tepati kyu."

Eunhyuk mendesah. Menatap jendela dengan mobil mewah itu semakin melaju memecah jalan tokyo yang masih dalam keadaan ramai walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 malam. Waktu istirahat mereka terbuang secara percuma hanya karena Kyuhyun yang menghilang.

"Hyung~."

Eunhyuk mengerjap, masih enggan menatap namja tampan itu.

"Maafkan aku. Kau tahu bagaimana gilanya aku jika berkaitan dengan Sungmin. Dan orang yang begitu mirip dengan Sungmin ada di hadapanku hyung. Dan-"

"Dan sekarang kau akan mengejarnya, menganggap dirinya Sungmin. Begitu?."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai Sungmin. Aku hanya mencintai satu yeoja. Dan dia sungmin-ku. Aku tidak bisa melupakan Sungmin jika yang ada dalam fikiranku hanya Sungmin, hyung."

Eunhyuk tersenyum getir. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan pandangan lemah , menyerahkan ponsel canggih dengan cassing berwarna pink itu cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu. Jangan pernah hidup dalam masalalu atau masa depanmu yang akan pergi kyu."

"Hyung-."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Menarik selembar selimut dan merebahkan ke tubuhnya. Memejamkan matanya dan benar-benar mengabaikan namja tampan itu. Menarik nafasnya lelah dan tersenyum getir di balik selimut. Mengabaikan sosok kyuhyun yang kini terpaku.

'_Aku bukan Sungmin-mu Kyu. Sadarlah.'_

Kyuhyun mendesah. Memejamkan matanya dan perasaan kalut itu semakin menderanya. Dia belum bisa melupakan Sungmin dan tidak akan pernah bisa. Tapi bagaimana jika ada sosok Sungmin yang begitu mirip yang malah hadir. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya Tuhan?.

Kyuhyun bergerak. Mendekati sosok yang sedikit menyembul di balik selimut itu. Mengusap rambut dengan surai merah itu dengan usapan lembut. Menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman getir.

"Maafkan aku hyung~. Sungguh aku menyayangimu dan tidak ingin membuatmu terluka karena tingkahku.-"

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Membuka kunci Benda canggih di tangannya dan menatap sepasang manusia di dalam sana. Sepasang manusia yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan sebuah boneka basah ada di tengah mereka.

"Minnie-ya. Aku merindukanmu~."

Namja tampan itu terdiam. Mengutuk setetes air mata yang meluncur bebas dari mata tajamnya. Menghapus air mata itu kasar sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke layar canggih itu. Menciumnya dengan setetes air mata yang kembali terjatuh.

"Kau dengannya mirip chagi. Apa kalian kembar?."

Kyuhyun meracau. Bertanya pada sosok cantik yang tengah memeluk boneka kelinci merah jambu itu dengan senyuman lebar. Mengabaikan bajunya yang basah dengan sosok kyuhyun yang juga basah kuyup di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin Tuhan mengutukku karena aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Mungkin Tuhan mengutukku karena kau meninggalkanku terlebih dulu. Dan mungkin Tuhan menegurku karena aku sama sekali tidak ingin melupakanmu."

Kyuhyun mengusap layar canggih itu dengan tangan bergetar. Mengusap wajah cantik dengan pipi chubby itu.

"Aku melihatmu tersenyum saat dia tersenyum chagi. Apa aku gila?."

"Aku mendengarmu berteriak saat dia yang berteriak chagi."

"Aku merasa memelukmu saat aku memeluk dia Chagi."

"Jadi siapa Dia dan siapa kau sebenarnya Ming?."

Hening. Dan kyuhyun hanya bisa menggertak gemas. Menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan hentakan keras ke sisi kursi. Masih menatap wajah cantik di dalam layar.

'_Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan hubungan asmara. Aku hanya mengagumi satu orang tapi aku tak berniat menjalin sebuah hubungan. Melihatmu seperti itu semakin membuatku malas menjalin hubungan. Terlihat menggelikan.'_

Ucapan dingin itu menerobos masuk. Membuat namja tampan itu tercenung masih dengan mata menatap layar canggih di hadapannya. Namun fikirannya melayang dan kembali dengan percakapan panjangnya dengan Sungmin.

"Aku hanya mengagumi satu orang~."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Membayangkan wajah cantik saat sosok itu bertepuk tangan dan menatapnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Mengagumi satu orang?."

Kyuhyun menekan dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Menatap walpaper dengan wajah cantik itu disana.

"Kenapa aku tidak rela ming?."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa baik-baik saja?."

Sungmin menatap gadis cantik itu dan mengangguk. Masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Oppa baik-baik saja. Maaf membuatmu khawatir hyunnie." Sungmin menatap sosok yang sibuk mengemudikan mobil itu dengan senyuman kecil. "Dan maaf juga membuatmu kerepotan hwa-chan."

Yonghwa mendelik. "Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan begitu hyung. Aku tetap asli keturunan korea."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Menarik nafasnya berat saat pening itu kembali mendera. "Aku tahu, kapan kau akan kembali ke korea? Temani aku disana."

Seohyun mendelik. Menatap kedua namja tampan itu bergantian dengan sebuah pelototan. "Oppa kenapa kau malah memintanya pergi. Kenapa tidak aku saja, aku akan sangat bahagia bisa menemaimu di Seoul. Katakan saja pada appa dan umma."

Sungmin mendelik lemah. Sama sekali tidak mengangkat tubuhnya dari sandaran kursi dan menatap gadis cantik itu. "Jangan gunakan alasan untuk menemani oppa, hyunnie. Oppa tahu kau hanya ingin dekat dengan bocah gila itu."

"Kau benar hyung. Kenapa bisa ada gadis setergila-gila itu pada seorang namja. Memalukan."

Seohyun mendelik. Menatap sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya itu dengan pandangan melotot tajam. "Apa yang kau katakan Jung yonghwa. Kau menyebalkan sumpah. Aku membencimu."

Sungmin mengabaikan pertengkaran dua sosok di hadapannya itu dengan gelengan lemah. Memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan sedikit tubuhnya ber istirahat.

"Oppa~. Sungmin oppa."

Yonghwa mendelik. "Dia kelelahan seohyun-ah. Jangan kau ganggu sungmin hyung."

"Yak ! aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Itu hanya sebentar."

"Kau hanya akan menanyakan tentang artis sok ganteng itu. Jadi lebih baik kau diam atau Sungmin hyung akan semakin sakit."

Seohyun menatap sosok tampan itu tajam. "Kau semakin hari semakin membenci kyuhyun oppa. Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengannya?. Kau cemburu?."

Sungmin diam. Masih mendengarkan kedua manusia itu bertengkar. Namun sosok yonghwa yang diam mau tak mau membuat sungmin membuka matanya, menatap seohyun dengan pandangan lemah.

"Ada apa?."

"Kenapa kyuhyun oppa bisa menemuimu oppa?. Kenapa dia bisa menarikmu?. Kau mengenalnya?. Tapi kenapa kau tak mengenalkannya padaku. Kau tau aku sangat menyukainya."

Sungmin terdiam. Menatap sosok yonghwa yang menatap jalanan dengan wajah datar. "Oppa tak mengenalnya seohyun. Oppa hanya mengantarkanmu untuk menonton konser karena oppa akan kembali ke korea. Oppa sungguh tidak mengenalnya walau dia artis yang sangat terkenal sekalipun. Dan untuk kejadian tadi jangan tanya oppa karena oppa sendiri bingung."

"Tapi kenapa bisa kalian pergi begitu lama jika hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri?."

Sungmin menatap gadis cantik itu pasrah. Kenapa bisa seohyun begitu menggilai kyuhyun? Apa bagusnya bocah gila itu. Dan—

Sungmin menatap sosok yonghwa yang terdiam kaku.

Dan sungmin tahu ada namja yang sangat mencintai adiknya itu.

"Lupakan bocah gila itu dan izinkan oppa ber-istirahat hyunnie. Oppa takut anemia oppa kambuh."

Dan perkataan terakhirnya berhasil membuat kedua sosok yang berada di depan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Apa alasannya begitu ampuh?.

"Sudah biarkan sungmin hyung ber-istirahat. Kita sebentar lagi sampai."

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Memejamkan matanya dan kilasan pertengakarannya dengan kyuhyun mulai membayang. Bagaimana namja tampan itu menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Bagaimana namja tampan itu memeluknya dengan erat. Bagaimana namja tampan itu begitu kacau. Dan bagaimana itu semua terjadi karena dirinya begitu mirip dengan orang lain.

"Dan siapa sebenarnya sosok kekasih kyuhyun itu?."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?."

Sosok tampan itu mendelik. Mengabaikan gadis cantik itu dan menatap sekeliling. Menatap rumah megah dengan arsitektur bergaya eropa itu.

"Mana sungmin hyung?."

"Kau tak boleh menemuinya sebelum menyerahkan pajak padaku. Ppali~."

"Aish katakan dulu dimana sungmin hyung?. Apa dia sudah kembali ke seoul."

Seohyun tersenyum. "Akan aku katakan jika kau memberiku coklat. Aku tahu kau dan Kim ahjussi baru kembali dari Paris. Dan aku juga tahu coklat disana itu sangat enak."

Sosok itu mencibir sebelum menyarahkan 3 batang coklat dengan ukuran jumbo. Membuat gadis cantik itu berteriak girang seraya menunjuk tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan loteng.

"Itu." Tunjuknya ke sosok namja yang baru melangkah turun. "Dia ke sini dan Terimah kasih kau baru turun oppa. Aku mendapatkan coklat enak hari ini."

Sungmin mendekati dua manusia itu dan tersenyum. Mengusap asal rambut panjang gadis cantik itu.

"Kenapa kau memanjakannya momo-ya. Dia akan semakin sering memintanya nanti."

Sosok tampan itu tersenyum. Menggelengkan wajahnya pelan. "Gwenchana hyung. Kau pucat? Apa sakit?."

Seohyun menatap dua sosok itu dengan gelengan kepala. Mengayunkan 3 coklat batang yang ada di tangannya sebelum melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan dua sosok tampan itu disana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau baru datang?."

Jungmo melangkah mendekat. Meletakkan tangan putihnya mendekati kening dengan warna putih itu.

"Kau sakit hyung? Anemiamu kambuh?."

Sungmin menggeleng. Melepas tangan putih itu dan melangkah duduk ke atas sofa.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan saja semalam."

Namja tampan itu mengangguk. Menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk sebelum ikut melangkah duduk di samping namja tampan itu. Ikut menatap layar televisi yang masih menayangkan apa yang barusan di tonton seohyun.

"Untukmu hyung."

Sungmin menatap coklat dengan bungkusan merah muda itu. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan kerutan kening. "Hanya seohyun yang menagih coklat momo-ya."

Jungmo tersenyum. Senyum manis di wajah tampannya. "Ini spesial aku siapkan untukmu hyung. Dan rasa coklatnya bercampur strawberry."

Sungmin mengerjap. Menatap coklat terulur itu dengan wajah sangsi.

"Dan kau tidak akan gemuk hanya memakan ini hyung. Oke~."

Sungmin terkekeh, menepuk punggung itu sebelum menerima coklat itu dengan senyuman manis.

"Momo-ya gomawo~."

Jungmo mengangguk. Menatap wajah manis sebelum kembali menatap televisi. "Kau akan kembali besok hyung?."

Sungmin menatap wajah tampan itu sebelum mengangguk lemah. "Aku terlalu lama meninggalkan perusahaan disana."

"Tapi aku masih merindukanmu hyung."

Sungmin mengerjap. Menatap namja tampan itu sebelum menggeleng. "Hyung juga merinduakanmu. Apa di Paris menyenangkan?."

"Kau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan." Jungmo mendelik. Menarik tangan itu beranjak bangun. "Sudah lama aku ingin bermain gitar. Kita berlatih mau?."

Sungmin mengangguk. Senyuman manis di bibir shape M nya tergambar jelas. "Aku juga sudah lama merindukan itu. Tapi tidak ada yonghwa momo-ya." 

Jungmo menyeringai. Wajah tampan dengan alis tebalnya terlihat bersemangat masih menarik tangan sungmin ke wilayah samping. Memasuki lorong panjang rumah mewah itu.

"Aku yang akan bernyanyi hyung. Aku membuatnya untukmu."

Sungmin terdiam. Menyentuh jantungnya yang berdetak sebelum menggeleng cepat. Menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah panjang namja tampan itu.

"Aku juga menciptakan sebuah melodi untukmu. Kajja~."

Namja tampan itu terdiam. Menatap tangan mungil yang merangkul bahunya walau sulit dengan pandangan tergagap. Menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kajja hyung~."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap hamparan pemandangan kota di hadapannya dengan wajah bosan, meneliti ke segala penjuru namun keindahan tokyo seolah tak berbekas.

Kyuhyun mendesah, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di balkon kamar, mengeluarkan gadget canggih di kantung celananya dan mulai memainkannya. Dan lagi-lagi foto cantik itu membuatnya terdiam. Ada foto dirinya dan sungmin disana. Foto dimana dia basah kuyup karena berenang untuk mengambil boneka yang sengaja dan tidak sengaja di lemparnya ke kolam berenang.

** Gaemgyu**

** Aku merindukannya~**

Tweet terkirim !

Aku mendesah bosan, menatap sekeliling dengan wajah bosan dan eunhyuk yang masih tidak ingin menegurku.

** GyuminAmel : Oppa, kau merindukan siapa?**

** Joyers : Apa kau merindukan tunangan-mu oppa?**

** 137Wine : aku patah hati oppa U.u**

** GaemPink : Oppa saranghae. Aku juga merindukanmu**.

Aku terkekeh, baru saja aku mengirim itu ke Tweeter, dan seluruh 'kekasihku' sudah heboh. Hah~, tapi aku tetap bosan.

** SeohyunYW : Apa kau merindukannya oppa? Siapa?. Kau mengingatku tidak?. Aku adik dari namja yang kau tarik semalam. Dan jangan merindukan orang lain selain kami.**

Aku terdiam. Menatap ID Uname tweeter itu dengan tatapan memastikan. Isi tweeter ini berbeda, dan yang ada dalam ingatannya adalah sosok sungmin yang tengah memeluk seorang gadis.

"Omo. Apa ini adiknya?."

Sungmin menatap rangkaian tweeter itu dengan tatapan serius. Memfokuskan pandangannya dan layar baground itu membuatnya terdiam. Ada sosok sungmin dan gadis itu tengah berangkulan. Saling tersenyum dengan indahnya.

"Namun, kau tetap yang paling manis disana ming."

Kyuhyun berujar parau. Membawa cursor gadget canggihnya dan menekan I con follow pada Tweeter itu. Membiarkan sparkyu di luar sana mengheboh hari ini. Dan-

KLIK.

Kyuhyun keluar dari aplikasi tweeter.

Namja tampan itu beranjak bangun, mengambil sebuah topi yang terulur di atas meja dan memakainya secara asal di atas kepalanya. Menutupi sebagian rambut hitam kelamnya.

"Berkeliling sebentar sepertinya menyenangkan."

Sebuah seringaian terpatri di wajah tampannya. Melangkah mengendap dan menarik sebuah kunci mobil dari saku jaket eunhyuk. Menatap sekeliling sebelum melangkah keluar dengan cengiran kecil.

"Seetelah kau meninggal, aku baru merasa hidup sekarang ming."

Namja tampan itu memasuki lift dengan wajah menunduk. "Dan semua itu entah kenapa karena aku seperti menemukan sosok baru dirimu."

Bunyi TING pada pintu lift menyadarkan namja tampan itu, melangkah keluar dan menatap sekeliling.

"Berharap bisa melihatnya hari ini. Aku merindukan teriakannya."

Dan namja tampan itu kembali menggeleng sebelum mengendap menuju mobil silver yang terparkir. Menarik sesosok satpam secara asal dan memerintahkannya membawa mobil.

"Aku ingin berkeliling ahjussi. Jebal~."

Sosok paruh baya itu menatap kyuhyun dengan mata tak berkedip. Dia mengenal namja tampan di hadapannya. Anaknya menggilai sosok di hadapannya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan membayarnya dan tidak rugi jalan-jalan bersama artis tampan sepertiku."

Dan kyuhyun terkekeh saat menyadari betapa konyolnya dia hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, babe-"

Sungmin terdiam meremas ujung jarinya pada senar gitar, membiarkan indra pendengarannya merekam suara serak itu bernyanyi. Nyanyian yang melekat ke relung dadanya. Dan disana berdetak hangat.

"And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you, babe

And I don't wanna miss a thing"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap senyum yang kini terlempar untuknya. Senyum yang di sukainya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu itu. Senyum yang mampu membuatnya ikut tersenyum walau enggan.

"I don't wanna miss one smile

I don't wanna miss one kiss."

Sungmin menunduk, merasakan wajahnya memerah secara tiba-tiba. Bukan, bukan karena suhu. Karena fungsi pendingin di ruangan ini berjalan sukses tanpa hambatan. Wajahnya memerah karena-

"Well, I just wanna be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just wanna hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time."

Sungmin terdiam, menatap namja tampan itu dengan jantung yang berdetak hebat. Dia tidak ingin itu, dia tidak ingin seperti itu di hadapan namja tampan itu. Namun dia tidak bisa menyangkal jantungnya yang berdetak hangat.

"Cause even when i dream of you  
the sweetest dream would never do  
i'd still miss you Babe, and i don't wanna miss a thing"

Sungmin membawa kedua tangannya menyatu. Menciptakan sebuah tepukan meriah dengan wajah manisnya yang merona. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan kerjapan gelisah.

"I-itu indah momo-ya."

Jungmo tersenyum. Meletakkan gitar yang ada di pelukannya dan menatap namja tampan itu dengan senyuman manis.

"Itu yang aku rasakan saat aku di Paris, hyung."

Sungmin menggeleng. Menahan bibirnya yang ingin berteriak. Siapapun, jantungnya sungguh seolah akan berhenti berdetak karena gugup.

"Aku juga." Sungmin mengangguk, memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum walau lidahnya bahkan terasa kelu hanya untuk berucap. Menatap sosok tampan yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut itu.

"Aku menyukaimu hyung. Sejak aku menembakmu pertama kali-"

"Sejak kau tak pernah menjawabnya-"

"Namun sampai sekarang."

Sungmin tercekat, dulu dia bisa menolak. Tapi sekarang-

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu sungminnie hyung."

Dan sungmin terdiam, menatap namja tampan itu dengan kerjapan gelisah. Jantungnya berdetak bahagia. Namun ada perasaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa menjawab.

"Momo-ya~."

Jungmo mengangguk. Wajah tampan itu terlihat begitu serius. Melangkah mendekati sosok tampan itu dan kembali melempar senyum sendunya. Senyum sendu di wajah tampannya.

"Aku tahu kau juga menyayangiku hyung. Jadi tidak ada alasanmu menolakku."

Dan sungmin terdiam kaku saat jungmo benar-benar dekat dengannya. Sosok itu berdiri di hadapannya dan tengah memegang pundaknya. Pundaknya yang kini bergetar.

"Lee sungmin, Aishiteru."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** TBC JJANG !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kok begini ya :D.**

**Hehehe semuanya pada nebak kenapa sungminnya bisa sama?**

**#dika juga bingung **

**Nggak nyangka reviewnya sampai 100 #dor . #terharu U.u**

**Kalau sampai 200 #Amin, dika update secepatnya :)**

**Balasan review :**

**.**

**Zahra Amelia : ini sudah di lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya :)**

**.**

**UnyKMHH : ini sudah lanjut. Bakalan banyak cara unik buat mereka ketemu :D. Gomawo~**

**.**

**Don't leave sofya : keke curhat padaku :D. Jangan galau segalau kyuhyun donk :P. Ini sudah update, review lagi ya:D**

**.**

** : saya juga mau jadi seo U.u**

**.**

**Siska febriana : mungkin kembar saeng :D. Tapi kok bisa?. Hahah review terus aja ya :P**

**.**

**Fariny : sudah^^**

**.**

**Adekkyumin joyer : kekeke gomawo :D. Ini sudah lanjut~**

**.**

**Qiqqii : gomawo eonni :D. Chap 3 mateng..**

**.**

** : gomawo :D. Review terus ya ^^**

**.**

**RithaGaemgyu : gomawo and gwenchana eonni :D. Maaf merepotkan banget :). Makasih ya eonni chagi #Tuing**

**.**

**Fifinyefin 137 : saya juga gak tahu vik itu makhluk apa? #mikirkeras. Gomawo reviewnya :D**

**.**

**Inayah : haha :D. Tapi bang epil tetap kuat kok.**

**.**

**Keyesungmin : tebakannya benar unni. Gomawooo ya reviewnya :)**

**.**

**Hyun lee : gak tau juga, tapi makasih reviewnya.**

**.**

** : eon selalu suka komentarmu. Saeng gomawo :). Tetap bikin semangat ya..**

**.**

**Asih chokyuhyun : Hush #bantu usir seo :D**

**.**

**Songna : cincang seo #anarkis. Kekeke makasih saeng :D**

**.**

**Winecouple : iya, ming cute marah-marah :D**

**.**

**Kyuqie : insya Allah ada :)**

**.**

**Shanes : gomawo saeng :D. Tebak sendiri donk :P review lagi ya $$.**

**.**

**Kim Cheonsa : gapapa :D. Gomaw reviewnya. Donghae? Dia kencan sama saya #Tuing**

**.**

**Lee chan : arigato :D**

**.**

**Ranny : iya masih datar, tetap review ya :)**

**.**

**Rose efl : di tebak aja :P. Makasih reviewnya.**

**.**

**Cindykms137 : gomawooooooo :D. Review lagi ya**

**.**

**Fitri : banting seo #eh. Keke gomawo ya :D**

**.**

**Sissy : makasih ^^. Di tunggu reviewnya lagi :P**

**.**

**Evilroomate137 : hahaha insya Allah ya :P. Makasih reviewnya :P**

**.**

**Nduetcagalliyuniear : makasih beb ay :D. Reviw terus ya :P**

**.**

**Shinjiwo920202 : semoga enggak dan dika aminin. Review lagi ya :D**

**.**

**Chella-KMS : makasih :D**

**.**

**YC K.S.H : gomawooo :D**

**.**

**Kyuminsaranghae : hehehe dika juga heran kok bisa ya ? #tuing. Makasih ya, review lagi :D**

**.**

**Melssparkyu : amin. Moga aja nggak ada hal yang nggak di inginkan. Makasih :D**

**.**

**Cho na na : saya juga makasih :D**

**.**

** : ini update kilat gak eon?, gomawo reveiwnya :D**

**.**

**Abilhikmah : haha emang tuh kyu.**

**.**

**Nanda0404137 : gomawo reveiwnya :D. Reviw lagi ya~**

**.**

**Dan semua review yang mungkin belum sempat dika balas di sini tapi beneran gomawo banget sudah mau mereview :). Setiap review kalian ibarat sebuah gaji buat kerja keras (?) dika.**

**Arigato :D**

**Review lagi ya.. review banyak update cepat :)..**


	4. Omoide Ni Ikiru Mozaik 4

**Omoide ni ikiru**

** .**

** .**

** M5AllRisesilver**

** .**

** .**

**Genre : Romances, Hurt, Comfort, Little Drama.**

** .**

** .**

**Rate : T**

** .**

**.**

** Chapter 4.**

** Disclaimer : FF buatan dika. Abal-abal dengan EYD yang tidak sesuai ejaan. Kyumin milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, ELF, Suju, Sparkyu, Pumpkins dan tentunya Joyers. Dan eunhae milik dika :D**

** Warning : TYPOS ! ABAL-ABAL ! YAOI ! No Plagiat !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau kembali membuatku menangis karena suaramu evil. Hiks~."_

_Aku tersenyum, menghapus sisa air mata yang masih melekat di pipi chubbynya. Mengelusnya lembut dengan mataku yang masih menatap mata beningnya dengan lembut._

"_Suaraku seperti uangkapan hati ming. Terkadang aku bernyanyi membayangkan semuanya. Kau, aku dan tentang kita."_

_Gadis cantik itu terisak namun bibir merahnya masih tersenyum. Menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah imut. "Alasan kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu mungkin karena aku tak bisa marah ketika kau bernyanyi kyu. Ketika kau bernyanyi aku seperti menemukan sosok tulus dirimu. Sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta."_

_Aku tersenyum, mengelus rambut itu lembut mengabaikan kebisingan ruang ganti para artis. "Kalau begitu jika kau marah aku akan selalu bernyanyi untukmu. Jika aku sakit maka kau bisa melihatnya ketika aku bernyanyi. Sakit itu akan aku sampaikan lewat nada."_

_Sungmin tersenyum, melangkah mendekat sebelum memelukku dengan erat. Mengabaikan tatapan para kru yang kini melempar senyum._

"_Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau bernyanyi lagu sedih. Kalau lagu sedih itu artinya kau juga lagi sedih. Dan aku tak ingin namja-ku dalam keadaan sedih."_

_Aku tersenyum, kata-kata polosnya yang selalu keluar dari bibir shape M nya sungguh menggemaskan. Jangan lupakan mata bulatnya yang masih terlihat sedikit membengkak. Oh Tuhan~, aku begitu mencintai wanita imut di hadapanku._

"_Ming~."_

_Gadis cantik itu mengangguk, menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap polos. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan betapa menggemaskannya dia. "Ada apa? Kyunhie lelah?."_

_Aku menggeleng. Menggenggam tangannya dan membawa tubuhku serta tubuhnya keluar dari ruang ganti. Melangkah mendekati belakang stadium yang tak terjangkau oleh fanz maupun kru._

"_Aku di tawari syuting drama 16 episode. Apa kau mengizinkannya?."_

_Sungmin mengerjap. Dan aku tahu dia tengah berfikir keras terlihat dari keningnya yang mulai mengkerut. "Drama? 16 episode?. Menceritakan tentang apa?."_

"_Eumb percintaan tentang masalalu Kekaisaran korea selatan dan korea utara."_

_Sungmin mengerucut imut. Aku tahu dia sangat tidak ikhlas jika aku melakukan akting yang membuat matanya sakit. Memang terkesan posesif, tapi aku senang jika dia seperti itu._

"_Kau akan beradu akting bersama siapa?."_

_Aku mendesah, suara sungmin yang tak lagi menyenangkan sungguh tidak mengenakkan hati dan pendengaranku. "Song qian, artis china pendatang baru itu. Karena di beberapa bagian akan ada akting bernyanyinya."_

_Sungmin mengerjap, dan aku tahu dia tidak rela. "Katakan jika kau tidak mengizinkannya. Kau tau kan, aku akan selalu mematuhimu."_

_Sungmin menggeleng. Menautkan kedua tangannya tanda tengah ragu atau dalam keadaan resah. Memainkan kedua jempolnya seolah sedang beradu. "A-aku hanya kekasihmu kyu. Sangat tidak pantas jika aku melarangmu. Tapi-"_

_Aku tersenyum, merangkul tubuh mungilnya dan membawa tubuhnya dalam dekapanku. Berbisik lembut di telinganya. "Sudah aku katakan aku menyukai segala sifat cemburumu. Katakan jika kau memang tak mengizinkannya. Buatku jika kau merasa nyaman dan bahagia, aku sudah merasa puas."_

_Sungmin mendesah. Mempoutkan bibir mungilnya lucu. "Kalau aktingnya perang sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi jika percintaan aku tidak rela kyunhie. Sungguh~, mataku sakit melihatnya."_

_Aku terkekeh, senyum polos dan kerucutan bibir imutnya membuatku mengangguk puas. Semakin memeluknya erat. "Aku tahu~, dan aku sudah menolaknya ming."_

"_Eh?. Kapan kau menolaknya kyu?."_

"_Sebelum konser tadi. Aku tahu kau tidak akan setuju walau mungkin kau akan mengatakan setuju. Tapi, aku tahu kau tidak akan rela."_

_Sungmin mendesah. "Kyunhie mianhae~."_

_Aku menggeleng. Menggenggam tangannya yang terlapisi cincin perak putih. "Kau sudah menjadi tunanganku ming. Tapi kenapa kau masih tidak mau jika aku memperkenalkanmu ke publik. Tidak ada satupun fanz yang tahu jika kau kekasihku. Apa kau malu memiliki kekasih sepertiku?."_

_Dia menjerit tertahan. Memukul pipiku dengan cibiran gemas. "Malah aku yang malu jika kau perkenalkan ke publik kyu. Bagaimana bisa ada gadis jelek sepertiku memiliki kekasih sehebat Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau kau jadi bahan tertawaan karenaku."_

_Entahlah, aku tak tahu apakah harus bersyukur dengan sikap rendah hatinya atau aku harus kesal karena sifatnya yang terlalu rendah hati itu. Selalu merasa tidak pantas bersanding denganku padahal, Oh demi Tuhan, aku sangat mencintainya._

"_Berhenti mengatakan hal itu ming. Sudah aku katakan kau yang terbaik untukku. Hanya Lee sungmin yang terbaik untuk Cho kyuhyun. Jadi kapan kau mau kita mengadakan konfrensi pers?."_

_Sungmin menggeleng imut, menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Kalau kita sudah siap menikah aku baru rela jika kau memperkenalkan aku sebagai kekasihmu di mata publik. Tapi kalau sekarang, tidak aku masih ingin hidup sebagai gadis biasa yang damai tanpa gangguan 'kekasih'mu itu."_

_Aku mengangguk. Sungmin selalu memiliki alasan yang tidak mampu membuatku menolak. Ku kecup pipi chubbynya yang selalu sukses menciptakan semburat merah secara alami di pipi chubbynya._

"_Aku menyayangimu. Oh sangat Tuhan."_

_Dia terkekeh, memejamkan matanya sebelum mencium keningku dengan cengiran manis. "Aku juga menyayangimu."_

_Aku tersenyum sebelum menatap hamparan kota di hadapanku. Stadium yang terletak di tengah kota-kota semakin terlihat indah di malam hari._

"_Kalau kita menikah, kau ingin berbulan madu dimana?."_

_Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang sedikit terlihat seperti seringaian. "Aku ingin ke Italia. Ada roma, Milan, dan aku mau mengunjungi semuanya. Jangan lupa Venesia."_

_Aku terkekeh. Mengusap rambutnya lembut. "Bagaimana bisa kau mau honeymoon di banyak tempat jika kau melarangku mencari duit dengan menjadi aktor ming, aku tidak akan mempunyai banyak uang untuk biaya perjalanan."_

_Sungmin mengerucut, menatapku kesal, sadar karena aku menyindirnya._

"_Aku bercanda. Aku akan bernyanyi dengan baik. Melamarmu dan kita ke Italia. Kau setuju?."_

_Dia mengangguk, menunjuk sesosok namja yang tengah menatap kami berdua dengan senyuman lembut. "Kajja. Hyukie hyung sudah menunggu kita. Ke Italia kita sambung nanti lagi ya."_

_Sungmin terkekeh sebelum mengangguk. Ikut beranjak bangun dan melangkah, tangannya merangkul lenganku dengan erat. "Hyukkie oppa sangat menyayangimu kyu. Jika aku tidak ada mungkin yang pantas menemanimu hanya dia."_

_Aku tercenung, namun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Merangkulnya dan melangkah masuk kembali ke dalam stadium. Bersiap untuk pulang._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan kita sudah sampai."

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Menyadarkan tubuhnya dan pandangan matanya tertangkap seuah gambar indah, pantai yang baru di pijakinya semalam.

"Terimah kasih ahjussi. Maukah kau menungguku?."

Namja paruh baya itu mengangguk. "Tapi-. Bolehkah aku meminta tanda tangan dan fotomu untuk anakku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengangguk dan melangkah keluar. Membiarkan angin pantai menerbangkan rambutnya secara asal.

"_A-aku tidak percaya. Sungguh aku bukan kekasihmu. Aku tak mengenalmu. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku kekasihmu. Kau gila dan kau tidak bisa mempercayai kenyataan."_

Namja tampan itu mendesah. Membawa kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati ombak. Membiarkan kakinya yang hanya terlapiskan sendal hawai basah terkena deburan ombak.

"Kenapa bayangan-bayangan sungmin selalu hadir Tuhan?. Kenapa bayangan itu malah dari dua sosok yang berbeda."

Namja tampan itu mendesah. Menatap hamparan pantai dengan wajah menerawang.

"_Dengarkan aku bocah gila. Aku memang Lee sungmin, dan aku heran bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui semua hal tentangku. Tapi aku tidak berbohong, aku bukan kekasihmu dan aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu."_

"A-aku percaya." Desisnya parau. "Tapi kalian begitu mirip. Hah~."

Kyuhyun mendesah. Menatap hp canggihnya yang kembali bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari eunhyuk.

"Dia benar-benar marah. Bahkan lebih milih mengirimku sebuah pesan di banding menelponku."

** Kau dimana?.**

** Nanti malam kita harus kembali ke Seoul.**

** Jadi kalau kau mau berkeliaran tolong ingat waktu.**

** Hyukjae~.**

Namja tampan itu mendesah. Menatap pesan itu dengan wajah kacau.

"Aku belum bertemu kembaran sungmin, kenapa harus kembali ke Seoul secepat ini."

Dengan langkah bosan namja tampan itu kembali ke mobil. Mengetik beberapa pesan sebelum mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi penumpang.

"Kembali ke hotel ahjussi."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau menatapku dengan pandangan mengerikan begitu, apa aku berbuat salah?."

Sosok itu mendengus. Menatap sosok manis yang hanya bisa tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau muncul sekarang Jung Yonghwa. Kau menggangguku kau tahu."

Yonghwa mendelik. Menatap sosok tampan itu dengan kernyitan bingung. "Memang apa yang salah dengan kedatanganku?. Kalian kan hanya sedang beristirahat. Seharusnya aku yang marah karena kalian bermain musik tidak mengajakku."

Jungmo mendelik. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan wajah geram. "Kau. Aa~, sungmin hyung."

Sungmin terkekeh, sedikit tersenyum lega dengan kehadiran sosok yonghwa yang begitu tiba-tiba. "Sudahlah. Kita bermain saja, sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini."

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku hyung." Jungmo mendelik frustasi. Semakin membuat namja manis itu tersenyum.

"Apa yang harus kau jawab hyung?."

"Itu semua karena kau yonghwa pabo. Kenapa kau tidak menunggu sebentar sebelum melangkah masuk hah."

Yonghwa menatap namja tampan itu malas. "Kau marah-marah tapi sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apapun. Percuma karena aku tak mengerti."

Sungmin terkekeh. Menggelengkan wajahnya mendapati dua namja tampan itu tengah bertengkar. "Apa kau sudah mendapatkan tiketnya jung?."

Yonghwa mengangguk. Menyerahkan selembar kertas dari saku celananya. "Hanya ada malam ini hyung. Dan itu di kelas utama."

Sungmin menatap kertas itu dengan tatapan menerawang. "Apa tidak ada kelas biasa saja?. Lebih nyaman berada di kelas ekonomi jung."

Yonghwa menggeleng."Seohyun bisa membunuhku jika aku membelikanmu tiket kelas ekonomi. Itu saja aku membayarnya dua kali lipat hyung. Karena di kelas utama itu hanya terdiri dari dua penumpang perkabinnya. Aku heran kenapa tiketnya menjadi begitu mahal."

Sungmin mengangguk. Memasukkan tiket pesawat itu ke saku celana pendeknya. Melempar senyum pada yonghwa yang masih mengernyit. "Terimah kasih yonghwa-ya. Aku benar-benar sangat merepotkanmu."

Yonghwa tersenyum, sedikit mengernyit menatap sesosok namja yang masih terdiam. "Kenapa wajahmu jelek begitu. Jangan kau buat wajahmu semakin jelek Kim Jungmo."

Sungmin terdiam, ikut mengalihkan pandangannya dan terdiam kaku saat mata indah itu menatapnya dalam. Pandangan kecewa tergambar jelas disana.

"Ka-au pulang malam ini?."

Sungmin mengangguk. Memaksakan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Nde~."

"Kau membohongiku dan sama sekali tidak mengatakannya?."

Yonghwa mengernyit. Menatap dua namja tampan di hadapannya dengan kernyitan bingung. Kenapa aura kembali menjadi menyeramkan.

"Momo-ya~."

"Kau kenapa?. Kau marah sungmin hyung pulang?."

Jugmo mendelik. Menatap sosok yonghwa dengan pandangan datar.

"Cih. Sungmin hyung lebih lama menunggumu pulang dari Paris. Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang marah."

Hening. Dan sungmin hanya bisa mendesah saat namja tampan itu kembali menatapnya. Di tatapnya Yonghwa yang bertingkah acuh. Mengetik asal senar gitar yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya.

"Momo-"

"KYA!."

Ketiga sosok itu terpaku. Menatap langit-langit dengan kernyitan bingung.

"KYA!."

Dan teriakan itu kembali terdengar. Membuat ketiga namja tampan itu semakin terdiam tidak mengerti.

Loading memory...

1.

2.

"Omo ! seohyun, dia kenapa."

Sungmin menatap yonghwa yang berlari cepat. Mengerjap sebelum ikut berlari menyusul namja tampan itu. Menaiki tangga yang entah kenapa terasa semakin panjang. Meninggalkan sesosok namja yang masih terpaku.

'_Cih. Sungmin hyung lebih lama menunggumu pulang dari Paris'_

Namja tampan itu mengerjap. Menatap gitar merah jambu yang terjatuh begitu saja.

"Kau menungguku hyung?."

Namja tampan itu berujar parau. Menatap punggung sungmin yang menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kau menunda kepulanganmu yang artinya-"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum manis. "Hyung. Tunggu aku."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa?."

Yonghwa bertanya panik, menerobos pintu kamar ber-cat kuning itu dan menemukan sesosok gadis tengah berteriak heboh sembari memegang I-pad canggih yang juga berwarna kuning.

"Oppa."

Seohyun berteriak semangat. Senyum manisnya mengembang begitu saja dan langsung menghambur memeluk sosok yang ada di depannya. Memamerkan senyum manisnya tanpa memperdulikan wajah pias namja yang tengah di peluknya.

"Hyunnie ada apa?. Kenapa berteriak?. Apa yang terjadi?."

Seohyun mengerjap, menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati sosok yang di panggilnya oppa itu tengah berdiri dengan wajah sedikit berkeringat. Tentu saja, jangan lupakan rumah keluarga Lee yang begitu luas. Dan berlari dengan langkah cepat tentu membuat namja tampan itu berkeringat.

"Oppa." Gadis cantik itu mengernyit, melepas pelukannya dan tersentak kaget saat mendapati sosok yonghwa yang ada dalam pelukannya. Dan- "Kya! Kenapa kau memelukku hah?. Kau mencari kesempatan eoh."

Yonghwa mendelik. Menatap tubuh yang mulai menjauh dari tubuhnya itu, menatapnya dengan wajah galak namun terliaht begitu cantik.

"Kau yang memelukku. Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan aku. Dasar gadis gila."

"Yak!." Seohyun mendelik, melangkah mendekati sungmin yang masih terpaku dan bergelayut manja disana. Memasang senyum bahagia di wajah cantiknya. "Kya! Kyuhyun oppa mem-follback aku oppa. Dia mengikutiku. Aku satu-satunya sparkyu yang di Follbacknya. Aaa~."

Sungmin mengerjap, mencerna ucapan gadis cantik itu sebelum mendesah bosan. "Jadi kau berteriak seperti orang kesetanan hanya karena bocah gila itu mem-follbackmu?. Apa kau benar-benar mulai gila Lee."

Seohyun mengerucut. Bergelayut manja ke sosok tampan itu seraya memperlihatkan akun twitternya yang kini heboh karena ulah kyuhyun 'bocah gila' menurut sungmin itu.

"Oppa~. Mungkin ini karena tweet ku yang menyebut namamu. Makanya dia langsung mem-follbacku. Aaa~ aku semakin penasaran apa hubungan kau dengan kyuhyun oppa."

"Apa yang kau katakan pada bocah gila itu hyunnie. Aish kau membuatku gila." Sungmin mendesah, beranjak keluar menyusul yonghwa yang entah sejak kapan juga telah melangkah keluar.

"Oppa malam ini pulang."

Seohyun mengerjap, sebelum berteriak tidak terima.

"Yak! Kenapa cepat sekali."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung."

"Hyung kau masih marah?.-"

"Hyung maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun mendesah saat lagi-lagi namja manis itu mengabaikannya. Merapikan koper besarnya tanpa memperdulikan sosok kyuhyun sama sekali.

"Mianhae. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kesal lagi hyung."

Eunhyuk mendesah bosan, melempar sebuah kemeja dengan baju kaos polos berwarna hitam.

"Kenakan sekarang. Kita harus segera berangkat sebelum 'kekasihmu' mengetahui jadwal kepulangamu."

Kyuhyun mendesah. Menahan tangan putih itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Menatap mata bening itu tajam.

"Apa yang membuatmu marah hyung?. Kau bertingkah begitu menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan?." Eunhyuk mendesah bosan. "Kau yang menyebalkan Cho. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tapi kau malah bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Hyung aku sudah meminta maaf~." Kyuhyun berujar parau. "Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu merasa khawatir lagi. Tapi berjanjilah kau juga tidak akan menjadi namja yang terlalu khawatir berlebihan lagi."

"Hanya kau yang aku miliki, hanya kau yang ingin aku jaga. Bisakah kau mengerti itu kyu?."

Kyuhyun mendesah, memaksakan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Aku tahu~. Tapi aku sudah dewasa hyung. Aku jauh lebih dari dewasa yang kau perkirakan. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, dan kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku secara berlebihan."

Eunhyuk menggeleng, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengacak rambut ikal dengan usapan sayang. "Kau masih kyuhyun yang dulu. Kyuhyun yang manja. Apapun itu, dan kau harus menerimanya."

Kyuhyun menggeleng bosan. Kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. "Apa Minnie tahu aku akan kembali Hyung?."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Merapikan beberapa pakaian sebelum mengepaknya secara rapi ke dalam koper. "Dia tidak tahu, yang dia tahu kau akan kembali setelah konsermu disini selesai. Apa kau menyayanginya kyu?."

Kyuhyun menatap namja imut itu tak mengerti. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu hyung?. Siapa yang aku sayangi?."

"Minnie tentu saja. Kau tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya sekarang. Tapi-"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Dia satu-satunya milik sungmin yang nyata yang tersisa. Dan aku akan menjaganya walau sungmin tidak ada lagi di sampingku."

"Apa itu karena sungmin?."

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, tidak memperhatikan wajah manis itu berubah sendu. "Tentu saja. Tapi satu hal, aku menyayanginya seperti saat sungmin masih bersamaku. Sungmin menyayangi Minnie, maka aku juga akan menyayanginya."

"Aku tahu." Eunhyuk mendesah parau, menatap langit malam yang mulai memperlihatkan keperakan pertanda senja sudah hadir.

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyayanginya hyung. Aku ingin melindunginya sebesar aku ingin melindungimu."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Tersenyum saat kedua suudt bibirnya tertarik dengan sendirinya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Aku menyayangimu eunhyukkie hyung. Sangat~."

"Aku juga menyayangimu bocah manja."

'_-Tapi aku harap sayang itu bukan hanya sekedar itu.'_

"Jadi kau tak marah lagi denganku kan hyung?."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Sudah sana bersiap dan kita bisa segera pulang. Aku ingin merasakan masakan korea lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, melangkah memasuki kamar mandi dengan baju kemeja yang sudah ada di tangannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa~. Kenapa harus secepat ini."

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya. Masih merangkul gadis cantik yang bergelayut manja di bahunya.

"Oppa sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan perusahaan hyunnie. Kau tahu Aboenim dan oemonim menyerahkan semuanya pada oppa. Itu berarti semua tanggung jawab ada pada oppa."

"Tak bisakah oppa mengatakan pada umma dan appa untuk mengizinkanku tinggal bersamamu. Toh mereka juga sangat sibuk di tokyo."

Sungmin menggeleng. Menatap dua namja tampan yang masih setia mengikuti langkah kecilnya memasuki bandara yang walau sudah menunjukkan tengah malam masih di liputi dengan keramaian manusia yang berlalu-lalang.

"Akan oppa usahakan kau bisa tinggal di Seoul. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan naik ke semester 3 dengan IP 3 ke atas semester ini."

Seohyun mendelik. "Aku bukan seperti kyuhyun oppa dan kau yang pintar oppa. Aku ini pabo."

Sungmin menggeleng bosan. "Berhenti menyebut nama bocah itu seohyun. Aku heran kenapa kau begitu menggilai bocah gila sepertinya. Dia hanya menang tampan dan suara."

"Kau mengakuinya tampan oppa?. Yang benar saja."

Sungmin mendesah bosan. Dia selalu kalah dengan bocah yang di sebut adiknya itu. Menggelengkan wajahnya dan memasuki antrian barang.

"Hyung, berhat-hati disana dan jangan lupa untuk banyak ber-istirahat. Jangan terlalu memusingkan pekerjaanmu."

Sosok manis itu mengangguk imut, masih memeluk gadis mungil yang bergelayut manja dalam pelukannya.

"Yonghwa-ya gomawo. Tolong jaga gadis manja ini selama aku pergi. Aku benar-benar berharap kau mengontrolnya selama aku tidak ada."

Yonghwa mengangguk. Memberikan senyum manisnya. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik hyung. Yang terpenting kau juga menjaga kesehatanmu disana. Akan aku usahakan sering menjengukmu di korea."

Sungmin tersenyum, menatap 3 sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan lembut. "Aku tidak menyangka harus segera pergi. Sungguh aku masih ingin disini bersama kalian. Namun korea sudah menungguku."

"Aku akan menyusul oppa segera. Aku janji~." Seohyun berujar lirih, menghapus air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menetes di pipi chubbynya. Kembali memeluk sungmin dengan erat.

"Oppa disana hati-hati. Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja dan tetap ber-istirahat. Aku menyayangimu oppa."

Sungmin mengulum senyum lembut. "Oppa juga menyayangimu. Bisa oppa bicara sebentar bersama jungmo?."

Yonghwa mengangguk. Menarik tubuh seohyun dari pelukan sungmin dan membawa gadis cantik itu menjauh. Meninggalkan dua sosok namja yang masih berdiri dengan wajah saling pandang.

"Momo-ya, aku akan pergi."

Namja tampan itu bergeming. Mencengkram erat pegangan koper sungmin yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Maafkan hyung membuatmu kecewa."

Sosok itu masih bergeming. Menatap namja manis yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Hyung menyayangimu. Kau tahu itu kan?."

Jungmo menganggguk, melangkah mendekat dan mengabaikan koper yang terjatuh itu, menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Bisakah kau tetap tinggal disini hyung. Bersamaku~."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menggeleng. Membenamkan wajah manisnya dalam dekapan namja tampan itu. "Aku ingin, tapi kau tahu aku sangat profesional bukan. Aku akan menyelesaikan apa yang sudah aku mulai."

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya untukmu hyung. Tapi aku mohon tinggallah denganku."

Sungmin menggeleng, menatap para penumpang yang mulai melangkah memasuki antrian penumpang.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Jangan pernah bertingkah konyol dan jaga kesehtanmu."

Jungmo bergeming. Menatap seohyun yang memeluk sungmin erat sebelum melepasnya dengan air mata yang menetes. Disusul dengan yonghwa yang juga memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Jaga kesehatan oppa/hyung."

Sungmin mengangguk. Melambaikan tangannya pada ketiga sosok di hadapannya. Memaksakan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Kau belum menjawab segala pertanyaanku hyung."

Namja tampan itu mendesah, menatap sosok sungmin yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu.

"Hiks~, aku sudah merindukan sungmin oppa bahkan ketika pesawatnya belum berangkat."

Yonghwa tersenyum lembut, merangkul gadis cantik itu dan melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan segerombolan sosok yang juga ikut memasuki antrian penumpang.

"Oppa~."

Yonghwa menatap gadis cantik itu dengan wajah bertanya. "Ada apa?."

"Aku seperti melihat sosok kyuhyun oppa melewati antrian penumpang. Apa dia juga akan kembali ke seoul?."

Yonghwa mendelik, menatap gadis cantik itu datar. "Berhenti memikirkan nama kyuhyun. Bahkan di bandara kau juga mengatkan seolah melihatnya. Dasar fans gila."

Seohyun memajukan bibirnya kesal. Menatap sesosok namja dengan baju kemeja yang tengah melewati bagian pemeriksaan. Menundukkan wajah tampannya dan hidung mancungnya yang indah terlihat begitu jelas.

"Omo!. Itu memang kyuhyun oppa. Kya!."

Yonghwa mendelik bosan, menarik gadis cantik itu menjauh dan mengabaikan tatapan jungmo yang masih menatap pintu yang tadinya di lewati sungmin.

"Aku akan menyusulmu hyung-."

"Dan aku pastikan aku mendapatkan jawabannya."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

"Silahkan tuan. Ini ruangan anda~."

Kyuhyun menatap eunhyuk tak mengerti. "Kita berpisah hyung?."

Eunhyuk kembali berujar, mencoba menjelaskan kepada pramugari itu tentang sosok kyuhyun dan dirinya.

"Maaf, tapi kabin anda berdua memang terpisah. Kabin 137 untuk tuan Cho kyuhyun. Dan kabin 187 untuk anda Lee hyukjae-ssi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk tak berniat kembali menyela. Membungkuk pada eunhyuk sebelum membuka pintu kabin. Meninggalkan sosok eunhyuk yang di yakininya akan masih beragumen dengan sang pramugari. Menatap kabin yang cukup luas dengan perabotan lengkap itu dengan pandangan menilai.

"Cukup tenang dan nyaman~."

Namja tampan itu mengangguk puas. Melangkah mendekati dua buah kursi penumpang yang berdekatan. Dan sesosok manusia tengah berbaring dengan kepala yang menyandar pada kursi dengan kedua telinganya yang di tutupi earphone berwarna merah jambu. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

"Boleh aku duduk kan?."

Kyuhyun bertanya sopan. Tidak ada salahnya berlaku sopan dengan teman seperjalanannya selama beberapa jam kedepan bukan?.

"..."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Tidak ada balasan ataupun jawaban dari sosok di hadapannya. Wajahnya mengernyit bingung dan melangkah mendekati sosok yang masih memejamkan mata itu. Menarik sebuah boneka yang menutupi wajahnya.

Dan-

Kyuhyun mengerjap tak percaya. Sosok manis dengan wajah imut melebihi batas itu tengah berbaring dengan nyaman masih dengan eraphone merah jambu yang bertengger di kedua telinganya.

"Sungmin~."

Kyuhyun berujar parau. Masih menatap tak percaya sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Mata yang terpejam, hidung mancung yang begitu pas berada di antara kedua pipi berisinya, dan bibir Shape M yang berwarna merah jambu alami itu tengah berbaring di hadapannya dengan wajah damai. Apa dia bermimpi?.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Masih menatap wajah manis itu dan sedikit tersentak mata bening itu terbuka. Mengerjap lemah dengan bola matanya yang indah terlihat memandang dengan sayu.

Dan kyuhyun terpaku. Sosok di hadapannya begitu menggemaskan. Dia terlihat-

"Kya! Kenapa kau ada di hadapanku bocah gila?."

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC ...**

**.**

**.**

**gomawo jeongmal gomawo, dika nggak nyangka reviewnya segitu #elapingus**

**buat semua yang review dika kecup satu-satu eya#plak**

**kekeke :D**

**makasih buat yang review, Follow, maupun mem-favoritekan. dika yang abal-abal ini merasa terharu #lebaymodeOn**

**buat pertanyaan kenapa sungmin dan sungmin namja mirip akan di jawab secara bertahap di part selanjutnya :D #sok imut**

**buat omoide ni ikiru itu artinya hidup dalam kenangan. tahu maksudnya kan?#Kedipimut**

**oke buat semua pertanyaan silahkan di pertanyakan. dika bakal jawab dengan senang hati :). dan sekali terimah kasih dengan segala review.**

**bersedia mereview lagi?**

**update Cepat kalau menyenangkan^^**


	5. Omoide Ni Ikiru Mozaik 5

**Omoide ni ikiru**

** .**

** .**

** M5AllRisesilver**

** .**

** .**

**Genre : Romances, Hurt, Comfort, Little Drama.**

** .**

** .**

**Rate : T**

** .**

**.**

** Chapter 5.**

** Disclaimer : FF buatan dika. Abal-abal dengan EYD yang tidak sesuai ejaan. Kyumin milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, ELF, Suju, Sparkyu, Pumpkins dan tentunya Joyers. Dan eunhae milik dika :D**

** Warning : TYPOS ! ABAL-ABAL ! YAOI ! No Plagiat !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

Polos.

Manis.

Cantik.

Dan- Indah.

Namja tampan itu bergumam, menatap wajah imut yang kini tengah melotot garang ke arahnya. Wajah imut dengan pipi putih tanpa noda itu tengah menggembung dengan tatapan tajam. Benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di hadapanku hah?."

Sosok tampan itu entah kenapa terasa tuli. Hanya bisa menatap mata coklat indah itu dengan tatapan terpaku. Satu hal yang membuat namja tampan itu terenyuh. Mata di hadapannya, adalah mata yang sama persis dengan mata yang di miliki sungmin-nya. Begitu cantik, dan mampu membuatnya tersihir.

"Yak ! apa yang kau lakukan. Berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan penuh nafsu itu."

Jleb.

Kyuhyun tersentak, seolah sadar dengan teriakan yang tidak lazim itu.

"Kau tidak berubah minnie-ya. Teriakanmu tetap begitu manis di dengar."

Sosok manis itu, Sungmin mendengus. Menggelengkan wajahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa aku sedang bermimpi buruk?."

"Mimpi buruk?." Ulang sosok tampan itu dengan wajah polos, mendekatkan tangannya pada pipi putih itu sebelum mencubitnya gemas.

"Yak ! appo. Kau mau melukai pipiku hah."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan wajah polos. "Sakit kan?. Itu artinya kau sedang tidak bermimpi. Namja tampan dengan suara yang mampu menyihir seluruh wanita benar-benar ada di hadapanmu minnie chagi."

Sungmin terpejam lirih, kembali membuka matanya dan wajah tampan tanpa cacat itu masih ada di hadapannya. "Kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Haruskah kau berdiri di hadapanku selama perjalanan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, membalikkan badannya dan melangkah duduk di sofa tepat di hadapan namja manis itu. Menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan senyum di wajah tampan itu terkembang.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?."

Sosok itu menggeleng bosan. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya jengah melihatmu berdiri dan menatapku dengan tatapan terpesonamu. Cih~, mimpi apa aku harus bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Kau terlalu sadis. Bahkan mengalahkan sepupu raja evil sepertiku."

Sungmin. Sosok imut itu mengerjap tak percaya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di hadapanku. Dan apa yang kau lakukan selama kau tidur hah."

Kyuhyun menggeleng kembali dengan raut polos. "Mungkin karena takdir Tuhan." Jawaban dengan sebuah cengiran manis. "Dan aku sama sekali belum sempat melakukan apapun, karena kau keburu bangun."

Sungmin mengerjap. "Kau belum sempat melakukan apapun." Ulangnya yang di jawab anggukan polos, wajah manis itu berfikir keras sebelum melotot tak percaya. "Mwo!. Belum sempat? Apa itu artinya jika ada kesempatan kau akan melakukan 'apa-apa' denganku. Begitu hah?."

Kyuhyun terkekeh sebelum menggeleng polos. "Aku hanya ingin mencium pipimu. Ahni mungkin keningmu, Ahni kalau boleh bibirmu."

Sungmin mengerjap. Menatap namja tampan dengan wajah yang di buat polos itu dengan gelengen yang sulit di jabarkan.

"YAK ! DASAR BOCAH GILA MESUM SEPUPU RAJA EVIL. NAN MICCHEOSO."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

"Berdebat dengan pramugari gila itu benar-benar melelahkan. Oh Tuhan~."

Sosok manis dengan wajah putih bersih itu menggeleng gemas. Membuka pintu kabin dengan nomor kamar 187 itu dengan wajah kesal. Menatap kabin VVIV itu dengan pandangan malas.

"Pihak promotor jelas-jelas sudah mengatakan bahwa kami dan para kru akan bersama dalam sebuah kabin pesawat. Tapi faktanya apa?, jangankan sama para kru, sama kyuhyun saja aku terpisah. Dasar menyebalkan."

Eunhyuk mendesah, melempar asalnya jaket yang di kenakannya ke sebuah sofa yang mau tak mau terlihat nyaman untuk di dudukinya. Kembali melempar tas tangannya dengan gerakan kesal.

"Yak! Miccheoso. Siapa yang melempar tas butut ini sembarangan hah?."

Eunhyuk terdiam kaku, meletakkan salah satu ransel dan berjalan mendekati sofa dengan warna putih itu, menatap horror seorang namja yang tengah memegang tas tangan dengan warna biru itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mianhae jeongmal mianhae agasshi."

Sosok itu mendongak, bersiap melayangkan sebuah protesan sebelum mata childistnya menangkap sesosok makhluk dengan wajah manis yang tengah membungkuk sopan dengan gerakan gelisah.

"Maaf, sungguh aku tidak tahu ada orang di kabin ini selain aku. Sekali lagi jeosonghamnida."

Sosok tampan itu mengangguk. Menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Menampilakn wajah tampannya dengan sebuah eyes smile indah.

"Ah. Gwenchana~, aku tahu anda sungguh tidak sengaja. Lupakan saja."

Eunhyuk mengerjap, mendongakkan wajah manisnya dan menatap namja tampan dengan senyum manis itu dengan cengiran kaku.

"Ghamshamnida. Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae~."

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut sebelum mengulurkan tangan dengan sebuah jam tangan mewah melekat indah di pergelangan tangannya. "Donghae, Lee donghae imnida."

Eunhyuk mengerjap, menatap uluran tangan itu sebelum menjabatnya dengan ragu. "Lee hyukjae."

"Anneyoung hyukjae-ssi."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, membungkuk sopan sebelum melangkah duduk di sofa tepat di hadapan namja tampan itu. "Anneyoung. Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae donghae-ssi."

Donghae mengangguk, kembali melemparkan senyum manisnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu hyuk jae-ah."

Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk sebelum mengangguk. "Mee too`."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

Ini seperti Mimpi?.

Ini sebuah halusinasi?.

Ini sebuah harapan?.

Atau ini sebuah kejutan?.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum, masih menatap sosok mungil yang ada di hadapannya. Tengah menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dengan pose merajuk, pipi yang di gembungkan, mata yang melotot, dan bibir yang mengerucut. Untuk yang terakhir, sepertinya itu sebuah ujian besar untuk sesosok namja yang masih tak berkedip menatap sosok yang merajuk itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di hadapanku?. Kau mengikutiku?."

Sosok itu menggeleng dengan wajah yang di buat sepolos mungkin, menatap sosok imut dengan senyuman kecilnya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa, tapi sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan do'aku."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan do'a. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau bisa sekabin denganku hah?. Kau menyewa pihak penerbangan. Begitu?."

Sosok itu terperangah, hanya beberapa saat sebelum menggeleng kembali dengan raut polos. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau fikirkan minnie-ya. Tapi sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. Kau fikir aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk bisa menemukanmu. Aku saja sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang akan satu kabin denganku adalah kau. Walau, aku sedikit bersyukur akan itu. Aku memang ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Sosok imut itu mendesis. –katanya aku terlalu berharap, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia mengatakan kalau dia memang ingin bertemu denganku. Dasar bocah gila pengganggu hidup. Walau aku heran, bagaimana bisa aku berfikir layaknya seorang wanita yang takut bertemu dengan seorang mantan kekasihnya. Dan apa yang barusan aku fikirkan? Mantan? Wanita?. Aku membayangkan diriku seperti itu?. Oh Tuhan-. Sosok itu menggeleng frustasi, masih memasang wajah kesalnya yang namun di sayangkan malah akan terlihat semakin imut.

"A-aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu." Oh Lee sungmin, kenapa kau jadi gagap begini hah?. Di depanmu hanya seorang bocah gila, jadi berhenti bersikap memalukan. "Ha-hanya saja. Kenapa di semua ruangan yang begitu banyak di dalam pesawat ini, aku harus bertemu bahkan satu ruangan denganmu. Orang yang paling membuatku gila."

Sosok itu masih bertahan dengan senyum polosnya. Merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok imut itu dengan tatapan berbeda, sebuah tatapan rindu. "Bolehkan aku menjawab pertanyaan atau mungkin pertanyaanmu itu minnie-ya?."

Sosok itu memutar bola matanya bosan. "Berhenti menyebutku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu. Sudah aku katakan aku bukan sungmin-mu. Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak paham hah?. Aku benci disamakan dengan orang lain."

Sosok itu kini terpaku, menatap sosok yang menatapnya dengan pandangan marah itu, walau tatapan dari mata kelinci itu terlihat sedikit menyesal. Namun tidak merubah bahwa sosok itu masih terlihat marah.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bertingkah bagaimana sejujurnya, karena setiap aku menatapmu. Yang ada dalam bayanganku hanya Sungmin."

"Dan sungmin yang kau maksud itu berbeda Cho." Sosok itu berteriak, melototkan matanya dengan pandangan marah. "Bagaimanapun kita sudah pernah membahas ini, aku adalah aku. Dan sungmin-mu adalah sungmin-mu. Tidak bisakah kau bangun dan sadari kenyataan hah."

Oke. Sepertinya situasi kembali memanas. Dan sosok tampan bernama Cho kyuhyun itu hanya bisa mengerjap dengan wajah datar. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku, bisakah kau merasakan ketika kau begitu mencintai seseorang hingga rasanya di setiap helaan nafasmu, kau selalu ingin bertemu dengannya. Berharap selalu bisa memiliki dan melindunginya. Di saat rasa itu menggebu, sosok itu malah meninggalkanmu tanpa bisa kau cegah. Di depan matamu, dan karena kesalahanmu."

Sungmin mengerjap. Menghela nafas saat di mana dia kembali mendapati sosok tampan itu menjadi namja yang terlihat begitu lemah. Dan sungmin semakin merasa muak karena dirinya akan kembali merasa bersalah. Kembali merasa iba, dan entah kenapa, kembali merasa sakit. –Sakit yang sulit di jabarkan.

"Apa begini sosok aslimu?. Rapuh dan terlihat begitu menyedihkan."

Sungmin terdiam kaku, dia tidak ingin mengatakan kata-kata se'tajam' itu. Namun entah kenapa bibirnya seolah bergerak begitu saja tanpa bisa di cegahnya sama sekali. Berbicara seolah tanpa bisa di larang. Dan sungmin sungguh menyesal mendapati wajah tampan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan begitu dingin. Apa kali ini dia semakin kelewatan?. Apa kali ini dia semakin membuat namja tampan itu tersinggung. Namja tampan?, ah~. Bagaimana bisa dia memikirkan itu di saat seperti ini. Sungmin pabo-ya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan hal tanpa membuatku tersinggung sungmin-ssi."

Jantung bodoh. Berhenti bertingkah seolah kau di tusuk sebuah gunting. Menyakitkan dengan cara tak kasat mata. Sungmin mengerjap, merenggangkan kakinya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun selain berbicara. Dan yang berbicara itu mulut, kenapa kakinya yang pegal?. Dan apa lagi yang di fikirkannya ini?.

"Oke. Aku mengatakan hal yang membuatmu tersinggung kyuhyun-ssi." Kenapa pembicaraan ini malah semakin tidak menyenangkan?. Sosok itu bergumam jengah, menatap sosok tampan itu dengan tatapan datarnya. "Tapi apa yang aku katakan sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya merasa-"

"Apa?. Kau merasa aku menganggumu?."

Sungmin terdiam kaku, namun lagi-lagi organ tubuhnya bergerak tanpa bisa di cegah sama sekali. Kepalanya bergerak membentuk sebuah anggukan kecil. Dan kembali dia melakukan hal yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingin di lakukannya. Oh Sungmin pabo, apa lagi tingkahmu sekarang.

"Jadi kau mau aku menghindarimu dan bertingkah layaknya orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Begitu?."

"Bukankah kita memang tidak saling menganal."

Sungmin mendesah, menundukkan wajahnya saat lagi-lagi dia berucap tanpa berfikir sama sekali. Dan kali ini dia pasti sudah kelewatan. Menyakiti namja tampan yang tengah patah hati. Sungmin pabo-ya, kenapa kau jadi begitu kejam hah?. Wajah dengan kesan imut mendongak secara perlahan, menatap namja tampan dengan raut dingin itu masih menatapnya dengan sebuah tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Dan lagi?, sungmin mengerjap heran saat di mana dia kembali merasa sakit. Seolah merasa- terluka.

"Baiklah, Maafkan aku telah berharap bahwa kau bisa menyembuhkanku dan membuatku melupakan sosok sungmin. Mulai dari sekarang kau bisa bertingkah layaknya kita tidak saling mengenal, walau seperti katamu kita memang tidak saling mengenal."

Kyuhyun berucap datar sebelum menarik sebuah earphone dari tas kecilnya. Memasang benda canggih itu ke daun telinganya dan memejamkan mata setelahnya. Bertingkah acuh seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, mengabaikan sesosok namja yang kini terdiam kaku.

'Kali ini maafkan aku, aku benar-benar menyinggungnya Tuhan,'

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa."

"..."

"Yak!. Sudah aku bilang aku benci di abaikan, kau sudah berjanji pada sungmin oppa untuk selalu menjagaku. Tapi kenapa malah kau yang sekarang mengabaikanku. Aku benci di abaikan Jung Yonghwa."

"Tidak perlu berteriak karena aku sama sekali tidak melupakan janjiku pada sungmin hyung untuk menjagamu."

Gadis cantik itu mengerucutkan ibir mungilnya dengan wajah kesal. Menatap hamparan jalan yang di penuhi dengan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Saling mengejar seolah waktu akan segera berakhir.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

Sosok di balik kemudi itu berdehem tanpa suara, menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda merespon ucapan gadis cantik di sebelahnya itu.

"Apa menurutmu sungmin oppa punya kembaran?."

"Mwo?." Namja tampan itu berujar cepat sebelum kembali berdehem, memperbaiki nada suaranya sebelum menatap gadis cantik itu dengan wajah datar. "Apa maksudmu?."

"Maksudku, apa sungmin oppa memiliki seorang kembaran yang begitu mirip dengannya?."

Yonghwa menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak, mana ada orang seperti itu. Kau kan adiknya, apa umma-mu pernah melahirkan anak kembar?."

Seohyun kembali memajukan bibirnya dengan wajah kesal sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak. Umma hanya melahirkan sungmin oppa saja. Karena oppaku hanya satu. Tapi sosok yang aku lihat di walpaper itu benar-benar mirip dengan sungmin oppa. Tidak ada beda kecuali mungkin rambut panjangnya."

"Walpaper? Ra-rambut panjang?. Apa maksudmu?."

Seohyun menggeleng. Wajah cantiknya tanpak begitu serius. "Waktu kita menunggu sungmin dan kyuhyun oppa kembali, aku melihat dengan jelas walpaper yang ada di salah satu ponsel yang di letakkan mongkey oppa di atas meja adalah walpaper sosok yang mirip sungmin oppa dengan kyuhyun oppa. Walau aku sama sekali tidak ikhlas melihatnya, namun sosok itu benar-benar terlihat serasi dengan kyuhyun oppa."

Yonghwa terdiam, melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata membelah jalan yang semakin lenggang menuju sebuah kawasan perumahan elit.

"Yak! Aku bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau semakin menyebalkan dengan tidak mau menjawabnya hah."

"Sudah aku katakan tidak ada hal seperti itu. Kau terlalu menggila namja Cho itu sehingga semua yeoja yang mendekatinya akan selalu kau cemburui."

Seohyun mendengus, memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menatap namja tampan itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu Jung yonghwa, kenapa kau selalu bersikap sinis jika sudah berkaitan dengan kyuhyun oppa. Apa kau benar-benar cemburu?."

Lagi-lagi namja tampan itu terdiam sebelum menggeleng dengan wajah datar. "Aku tidak akan pernah cemburu dengan namja yang hanya bisa bernyanyi itu. Bahkan suaraku juga lebih baik dari suaranya."

Seohyun mencibir, menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan malas. "Salahmu tidak mau mengakuinya. Dasar namja sok tidak butuh."

"Dan kau, dasar yeoja sok penting."

Seohyun mengeram sebelum melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat di kepala dengan surai hitam itu. "Kau menyebalkan JUNG YONGHWA. Untung saja aku tidak punya jurus matrial art seperti sungmin oppa. Jika aku punya, aku benar-benar akan mematahkan lehermu. Dasar namja gila meccheoso. Aku membencimu."

Yonghwa tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga membencimu."

Seohyun mendesah sebelum mereahkan tubuhnya dengan gaya sarkastik. "Aku menyesal satu mobil denganmu. Lebih baik aku satu mobil dengan jungmo oppa saja. Kau menyebalkan, oh sangat Tuhan."

Yonghwa mengangguk acuh, memberhentikan laju mobil tepat di hadapan rumah mewah dan megah itu. "Percuma kau mengatakan itu, karena sekarang rumahmu sudah di depan sana. Turunlah."

"Aku memang akan turun. Tidak perlu kau perintahkan." Seohyun berteriak gemas dan membanting pintu mobil mewah itu dengan kekuatan penuh. Melangkah degan hentakan kaki keras sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya. "Apa lagi hah?."

"Tidur dan istirahatlah. Jangan sampai lelah. Selamat malam~."

"Mwo-?." Seohyun mengerjap polos, menatap mobil yang kini melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah mewahnya. Bergerak pelan sebelum menghilang di balik pagar.

'_Tidur dan istirahatlah. Jangan sampai lelah. Selamat malam~.' _Gadis cantik itu menggeleng tak percaya. 'Bagaimana bisa dia mengataiku dengan nada menyebalkan. Namun mengkhawatirkan aku dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Oh Tuhan~'

Seohyun menggeleng gemas sebelum memasuki rumah mewah itu. Meninggalkan sesosok namja yang masih ada di balik kemudi tepat di samping gerbang besar rumah mewah itu. Menatap sosok gadis cantik itu dari dalam mobil.

'_Tapi sosok yang aku lihat di walpaper itu benar-benar mirip dengan sungmin oppa. Tidak ada beda kecuali mungkin rambut panjangnya.'._

Namja tampan dengan mata lembut itu memejamkan matanya sebelum membenamkan wajah tampannya di sisi kemudi. "Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi Tuhan?."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hyuk jae-ah."

Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Kau bisa memanggilku eunhyuk. Terdengar begitu aneh di telingaku."

Sosok itu tersenyum sebelum mengangguk. "Itu lebih manis, dan benar-benar cocok denganmu."

"Maksudmu?. Kau tidak sedang menggombalku kan donghae-ssi."

Sosok itu, donghae terkekeh pelan sebelum menggeleng. "Sungguh, jangan pernah berfikiran bahwa aku adalah seorang namja playboy yang sedang mencoba merayumu. Aku hanya ingin perjalanan kita yang hanya beberapa jam terkesan nyaman."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Menatap namja tampan yang masih betah memberikannya sebuah senyuman manis. "Aku baru menyelesaikan sebuah pekerjaan di Jepang dan akan kembali ke seoul."

Donghae mengangguk paham. "Kau asli orang korea?."

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi mengangguk. Wajah manisnya tanpak mengernyit bingung mendapati sikap kelewat ramah namja di hadapannya. Terbiasa dengan kyuhyun yang begitu dingin dan cuek membuat namja manis itu merasa aneh.

"Tentu saja. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini donghae-ssi."

"Donghae saja. Bukankah sekarang kita berteman?." Eunhyuk mengangguk, memaksakan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Sejujurnya aku hanya memata-matai bosku. Memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja."

"Eh?." Eunhyuk terpekik pelan. "Apa ada pekerjaan seperti itu?."

Donghae terkekeh sebelum menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak ada. Namun dalam kamusku tidak ada kata 'tidak'. Makanya pekerjaan itu ada."

Eunhyuk menggeleng tidak mengerti. Apakah orang ini yang aneh?, atau dia yang terlalu polos. "Memang ada apa dengan bos-mu?."

Donghae kembali menggeleng dengan wajah polos. "Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja dia terlalu lama meninggalkan kantor hingga sebahagian orang di perusahaan menyuruhku menyusulnya. Namun ternyata dia sudah akan kembali ke Seoul. Jadi rasanya aku percuma menyusulnya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk walau sama sekali belum mengerti. "Jadi pekerjaanmu yag sebenarnya apa?. Menjemout bosmu atau memata-matainya?."

Donghae terkekeh. "Kau mulai penasaran ternyata hyukkie."

Eunhyuk mengerjap, merasa aneh saat panggilan 'sayang' dari kyuhyun itu di ucapkan oleh orang lain.

"Sebenarnya aku di tugaskan untuk menyusulnya. Namun karena aku belum sempat bertemu dengannya. Keberangkatanku ini lebih terlihat seperti pekerjaan memata-matai bosku. Apa kau paham?."

Eunhyuk kembali mengangguk, menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memilih mengabaikan namja tampan itu.

"Senang mengebalmu."

Eunhyuk mengerjap sebelum menatap wajah tampan yang kini tengah tersenyum tulus ke arahnya, memperlihatkan wajah polos tanpa dosanya. Dan eunhyuk hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman tak kalah tulus.

"Kurasa aku juga senang mengenalmu donghae-ah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mendesah bosan, mata kelincinya sesekali melirik namja tampan yang duduk di hadapannya. Namja tampan yang sejak insiden 'adu mulut' itu kini benar-benar mendiamkanya. Bertingkah layaknya orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Namun bodohnya, dia membenci itu. Sungmin sungguh tidak menyukai ada orang yang marah karena sikapnya. Salahkan sikapnya yang terlalu perasa dan mudah merasa iba itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau mengenalku lagi?."

Sungmin menunduk. Merasa heran kenapa lagi-lagi bibirnya bergerak tanpa bisa di cegahnya. Terlontar begitu saja.

"Itu maumu."

Sungmin terdiam kaku. Itu maunya?, mungkin. Tapi kenapa rasanya tidak enak.

"Itu bukan mauku."

Oke. Kali ini bibirnya bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang di harapkannya.

"Jangan membahas hal yang sudah berlalu, dan jangan memberiku sebuah kepastian yang tidak jelas lagi."

"Kepastian yang tidak jelas. Kapan aku memberimu kepastian yang tidak jelas?."

Oke. Sepertinya sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti ada apa dengan mulutnya hari ini. Kata-kata yang terlontar dalam benaknya adalah kata-kata yang sama sekali belum ada dalam fikirannya. Kenapa begitu?, sekali lagi jangan tanya sungmin alasannya.

"Satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan, kenapa kau begitu mirip dengan sungmin. Bahkan matamu."

Sungmin terdiam kaku. Namja tampan itu menatapnya terlalu dalam, dan sungmin merasa di kuliti dengan tatapan tajam namun entah kenapa terkesan terluka.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sungmin mendesah lemah, tidak ingin berteriak atau memancing pertengkaran lagi. Pasrah namja tampan itu menatapnya dengan instens. "Jangan tanya aku kenapa bisa aku begitu mirip dengan kekasihmu. Jangan tanya aku bahkan nama kami bisa sama. Seberapa besarpun kau bertanya aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawabnya karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu. A-aku bahkan belum pernah melihat kekasihmu sama sekali."

Kyuhyun terdiam, melangkah bangun dan mendudukkan tubuh tingginya di samping namja imut itu. Menyerahkan sebuah gadegt canggih dengan warna pink lembut sebagai cassingnya.

"Lihatlah~."

Sungmin mengerjap. Menatap benda imut dengan warna kesukaannya itu. Menatap benda canggih dan sosok tampan itu bergantian.

"Kau menggunakan ponsel berwarna pink?. Sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan image-mu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng datar. "Aku suka warna biru. Dan sungmin yang menyukai warna itu. Pink~."

"Oh Tuhan." Sungmin mengerjap tertahan, merasa semakin aneh. "Jangan sebut kekasihmu dengan nama itu. Sungguh~, aku merasa seperti kau memanggilku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk acuh. Menyandarkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan namja imut itu memainkan gadget canggihnya. Membuka kuncinya sebelum mata kelinci itu terpaku. Menatap sepasang manusia di dalam gadget canggih itu.

"I-ini?" Sungmin mengerjap, menatap sosok kyuhyun dengan pelototan tidak percaya. "K-au mengedit fotoku denganmu?."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Pasrah saat wajahnya tidak bisa lagi menampilkan raut dingin, hanya raut datar yang tergambar di wajah tampannya. "Itu bukan kau. Tapi itu kekasihku."

Sungmin mematung, menatap namja tampan itu dengan pelototan tak percaya. Kembali menatap sosok gadis di dalam gadget canggih itu.

"Ke-enapa bisa?. Ba-bagaimana mungkin."

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. Mengacak rambut ikalnya tak kalah frustasi. "Kau saja tidak percaya bagaimana denganku ming. Kau benar-benar seperti bayangan sungmin. Dan itu membuatku benar-benar gila."

Sungmin menggeleng tak percaya, masih menatap foto itu dengan tatapan memicing. Namun apapun itu, sosok yang di dalam foto itu seperti dirinya. Wajah, bibir, hidung, alis, semuanya. Bahkan matanya, sungmin mengerjap. Menatap mata bening yang tengah tersenyum di dalam sana.

"Kenapa matanya bahkan sama denganku?."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kembali mengambil ponsel canggih itu. "Sekarang aku bertanya, apa kau tidak akan gila jika memikirkan hal ini?."

Sungmin mengangguk ragu. Kembali menatap gadget canggih itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau benar, ini gila."

Dua sejoli itu terpaku. Saling tenggelam dengan fikiran kalut masing-masing.

"Eung kyu."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap sosok imut datar.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akui semua yang aku katakan terlalu menyakitkan dan kelewatan. Maafkan membuatmu sakit hati. Tapi-"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengibaskan kedua tangannya acuh. "Aku seharusnya berterimah kasih. Semua yang kau katakan benar. Memang seharusnya aku sadar dan tidak menyamakan dirimu dengan sungmin. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak akan suka jika di samakan dengan orang lain."

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, semakin merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, tapi sungguh aku sama sekali tidak menyangka aku dan sungmin-mu akan begitu mirip. Sungguh~, aku menyesal."

Kyuhyun mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Lupakan. Semuanya akan kembali berjalan seperti biasa ketika kita mendarat, aku menjadi kyuhyun sang artis dan kau menjadi sungmin sebagaimana dirimu biasanya. Kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi di korea"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat sakit 'aneh' itu kembali datang. Mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menahan tangan itu untuk beranjak. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Kita berteman?."

Kyuhyun menatap tangan kelingking yang terulur itu dengan kerjapan pelan. "Kau yakin?."

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Kan sudah aku bilang aku minta maaf degan kata kasarku tadi. Jadi sekarang kita berdamai dan berteman. Teman?."

Kyuhyun terenyuh. Menatap bibir Shape M yang kini tersenyum tulus dengan kelingking yang menunggu tautan kelingkingnya.

"Teman." Bisiknya lirih sebelum ikut tersenyum. Menautkan kedua kelingking itu dengan senyuman kecil. Dan entah kenapa jantung itu berdetak dengan lembut.

"Sekarang kite berteman. Dan kau harus memanggilku hyung. Arra!."

Kyuhyun mengerjap. "Mwo? Hyung?. Kau tidak pantas di panggil hyung. Kau terlalu imut untuk menjadi hyungku ming."

Sungmin mendengus, melayangkan sebuah pukulan di kepala dengan rambut ikal itu. "Karena temanku kau harus sopan denganku. Dan panggil aku hyung sesuai dengan usia yang sebenarnya."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Menganggukan kepalanya sebelum sebuah seringaian terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Hyung."

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Ternyata kau begitu manis jika tidak bertingkah menyebalkan kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Masih menatap tautan kelingking di hadapannya. "hyung."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ada apa?."

"Boleh aku mencium-mu?."

Sungmin tersenyum, menatap namja tampan itu sembari mencerna ucapan namja tampan itu.

"Mencium. Mwo? Mencium?."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. "Ciuman pertemanan hyung. Hanya di pipi~."

Sungmin melotot. Mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang terhias sebuah cincin perak itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Mau kurang ajar eumb?."

Kyuhyun mendesah sebelum menggeleng. Melepas tautan itu sebelum melangkah duduk kembali ke sofa tepat di hadapan sofa milik sungmin, menatap cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis namja tampan itu.

'_Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan hubungan asmara. Aku hanya mengagumi satu orang tapi aku tak berniat menjalin sebuah hubungan. Melihatmu seperti itu semakin membuatku malas menjalin hubungan. Terlihat menggelikan.'_

Kyuhyun mematung. Kembali ucapan sungmin membuatnya terdiam. Apa cincin itu?.

"Hey. Jangan bilang kau kembali merajuk."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap sungmin yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Anni~, walau sebenarnya kau menyebalkan karena kau terlalu pelit hyung."

Sungmin mencibir. Menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "15 menit lagi kita mendarat. Kajja bersiap-siap."

Kyuhyun menatap jari manis itu sebelum mengangguk.

"Kajja. Aku akan membantumu hyung."

Sungmin menatap namja tampan itu sebelum mengedikkan kedua bahunya acuh. Melangkah mendekati loker tempat tas ranselnya bersemedi. Menarik tas ransel itu ke punggungnya dan menarik sebuah tas tangan yang terlebih dahulu di genggam oleh namja tampan itu.

"Ige hyung."

Sungmin menatap tas hitam di tangan pucat itu dengan senyuman kecil. Mengambilnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis terpatri di wajah imutnya.

"Go-"

CHUP.

Sungmin mematung, menatap tas tangan yang kini ada di tangannya dan menatap wajah tampan yang kini tersenyum manis itu.

"Minnie hyung gomapta. Aku duluan ya~."

Sungmin mengerjap. Memegang pipi putihnya yang kini terasa panas. Bibir tebal itu masih terasa di sana. Bibir?. "OMO! YAK BOCAH GILA ! KAU MAU MATI HAH."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

Suara teriakan dan kamera yang seolah bersahutan terdengar saat pintu kedatangan dari jepang ke seoul terbuka. Puluhan penumpang melangkah keluar. Saling berebut ingin keluar dengan teriakan kaum yeoja yang semakin terdengar saat sosok yang mereka tunggu terlihat bergerak cepat dengan di apit banyak bodyguard.

Sungmin mendesah bosan, merapikan topi yang menutupi sebahagian wajahnya dan merapikan earphone yang mendarat di telinganya. Mengabaikan kebisingan bandara dan memilih melangkahkan kakinya dengan gerakan cepat.

"KYUHYUN OPPA."

"KYAA! KYUHYUN OPPA."

"OPPA SARANGHAE."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Memaksakan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum di balik masker yang di pakainya. Menatap punggung namja yang bergerak lebih dulu di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kyu?."

Kyuhyun menatap namja manis itu sebelum mengangguk. "Baik-baik saja hyung." Bisiknya dan kembali menatap punggung dengan sebuah ransel. Bergerak dengan susah payah saat beberapa fans mulai menyerbunya yang tepat berada di belakang sosoknya.

"Auw~."

Rintihan kecil itu sukses membuat seluruh orang terdiam. Sosok tampan yang masih di apit puluhan bodyguard itu terdiam kaku. Menatap punggung dengan ransel hitam itu kini jatuh terduduk dengan lutut yang sepertinya tersungkur lebih dulu.

"Ming."

Eunhyuk menahan tangan pucat itu cepat, mencegah namja tampan itu berlari menembus para bodyguard.

"Auw."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya frustasi. Tangannya terkepal erat ingin berlari dan mendekati sosok yang sangat di yakininya sebgaia sungmin itu. Sosok yang masih terduduk di depan sana.

"Lepas hyung."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Menatap fans yang masih mengepung mereka. "Kau bisa membuat kekacauan kyu. Akan banyak yang bergerak nanti."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Hampir berlari sebelum sesosok namja telah berlari terlebih dulu mendekati sungmin. Mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan namja imut itu.

"Hyungie. Gwenchana?."

Sungmin meringis. Mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersentak kaget mendapati wajah tampan itu ada di hadapannya. "Hae-ah~. Auw."

Sosok yang di panggil donghae itu meringis. Menarik kedua tangan putih itu dan membawa tubuh mungil itu ke punggungnya membopong tubuh namja imut ke atas tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?."

Kyuhyun menatap sosok eunhyuk yang terpaku. Masih menatap punggung sungmin yang berada di atas punggung donghae. Berjalan cepat dan menghilang di tikungan dalam.

"Aish." Kyuhyun menggertak. Melangkah cepat dan berhenti tepat di mana sosok sungmin terjatuh. Sedikit menunduk dan menatap horor sebuah benda berbentuk bulat yang ada di tangannya. Penutup sebuah camera.

"Dia terluka karena ini. Nappeun~."

Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa mata tajam itu melotot marah.

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hah~. Nggak yangka sudah part 5. Jujur saja dika masih nggak nyangka FF ini ada peminatnya #elap ingus.**

**Gomawo buat chingudeul, saengdeul, dan eonnideul yang sudah memberikan reviewya tanpa unsur paksaan (?) sekalipun. Walau jujur saja part kemaren sedikit menyedihkan karena reviewnya menurun drastis T.T #meweks**

**Memag sih nih FF gak layak banget, tapi mengharapkan review itu memang keinginan semua auhtor termaksud dika yang abal-abal ini.**

**Dika begadang cuman buat ngetik ni FF, merasa terbebani banget karena dika sudah janji mau update cepat walau tugas nggak kalah menumpuknya sebgai mahasiswi baru.**

**Namun sekali lagi, dika bakal ngusahain yang terbaik buat ini FF, jadi kasih semangat dengan RCL nya ya :).**

**Mungkin ini mulai membosankan. Tapi sekali lagi review kalian dika ucapin makasih banyak. Buat yang follow + favorite juga. Dika cinta kaliaaaaan :D**

**Makasih banyak :)**

**Review lagi ya ^^**

**Update cepat kalau Reviewnya menyenangkan :)**

**Anneyoung~**


	6. Omoide Ni Ikiru Mozaik 6

**Omoide ni ikiru**

** .**

** .**

** M5AllRisesilver**

** .**

** .**

**Genre : Romances, Hurt, Comfort, Little Drama.**

** .**

** .**

**Rate : T**

** .**

**.**

** Chapter 6.**

** Disclaimer : FF buatan dika. Abal-abal dengan EYD yang tidak sesuai ejaan. Kyumin milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, ELF, Suju, Sparkyu, Pumpkins dan tentunya Joyers. Dan eunhae milik dika :D**

** Warning : TYPOS ! ABAL-ABAL ! YAOI ! No Plagiat !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

"Aish." Sosok itu menggertak. Melangkah cepat dan berhenti tepat di mana sosok sungmin terjatuh. Sedikit menunduk dan menatap horor sebuah benda berbentuk bulat yang ada di tangannya. Penutup sebuah camera.

"Dia terluka karena ini. Nappeun~."

Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa mata tajam itu melotot marah. Memandangi sosok sungmin yang benar-benar telah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Apa pengamanan di sini telah di pastikan dengan baik hingga kecelakaan seperti ini bisa terjadi?."

Sosok itu menatap eunhyuk yang tengah bertanya pada pihak keamanan, menarik nafasnya sebelum mengontrol mimik wajahnya yang di yakini tengah menahan kesal dan marah.

"Otokkhe hyung?."

Eunhyuk menggeleng, kembali menarik tangan kyuhyun sebelum keadaan semakin kacau. Membimbing namja tampan yang masih menggenggam benda hitam itu melewati lautan 'sparkyu' menuju sebuah van putih yang telah terparkir dengan keamanan yang semakin di perketat.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari akan ada kejadian seperti ini kyu, mereka hanya memastikan bahwa kita baik-baik saja dan mereka menjalankan dengan baik."

Sosok itu mengernyit dengan raut tidak suka. Menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak memasuki mobil dan menatap sosok manis nitu dengan pandangan dingin. "Mereka hanya memastikan bahwa kita baik-baik saja?. Apa mereka tidak memikirkan keselamatan orang lain?. Apa hanya kita saja yang menjadi prioritas mereka?. Pengguna bandara bukan kita saja hyung, dan semuanya berhak mendapatkan pelayanan yang sama. Tidak ada kata membedakan hanya karena aku seorang artis."

Eunhyuk terpaku, mendengarkan kata-kata datar dari raut dingin namja tampan itu. Mengerjapkan matanya polos saat kyuhyun memasuki van putih itu tanpa melambai sama sekali, benar-benar mengabaikan ratusan sparkyu yang di yakini bermalam di bandara tadi malam.

"Dia begitu marah padahal sama sekali tidak terluka." Sosok itu bergumam, membungkuk sopan pada ratusan sparkyu sebelum ikut melangkah memasuki van putih yang telah di masuki kyuhyun terlebih dulu. "Apa karena dia benar-benar memikirkan keselamatan orang lain?. Atau dia marah karena namja yang terjatuh tadi terlihat terluka."

Eunhyuk menggeleng bingung. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping kyuhyun yang masih memasang wajah datar dengan earphone yang kini bertengger di kedua telinganya. Mengabaikan kebisingan yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

"Apa kyuhyun mengenal namja yang tadi?. Dan- kenapa donghae bisa mengenal namja itu?."

Sosok manis itu mengernyit bingung. Menatap jendela yang kini tertutup oleh tirai. Tidak memperlihatkan celah untuk melihat keluar. Membuat namja manis itu semakin terdiam dengan wajah berfikir keras.

"Kyuhyun adalah artis yang akan melambai pada fans ketika akan kembali atau pergi. Tapi sekarang?."

Sosok itu semakin terdiam. Menatap kyuhyun yang benar-benar mengabaikan teriakan para 'sparkyu'.

"Ada yang aneh dengan sosok yang terjatuh tadi. Dia siapa dan mengapa kyuhyun mengenalnya?. Ah ini memusingkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

"Appo~. Hiks."

Sosok tampan itu meringis, menolehkan wajah tampannya dan memastikan namja yang ada di sampingnya baik-baik saja. Namun semakin ringisan itu terdengar namja tampan itu semakin terdiam kaku.

"Hyung apa terlalu sakit?."

Sosok yang di panggil hyung itu mengangguk. Menggigit bibir bawahnya yang telah memerah sembari mengusap pelan kaki putihnya yang kini terlihat membengkak.

"Appo hae-ah, neomu appoyo."

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Menatap jalanan di hadapannya yang masih di kepung macet karena pagi telah beranjak dan kembali menatap namja manis di sampingnya.

"Kenapa bisa terjatuh tadi?. Hyung jangan menangis."

Sosok itu melotot, mengerjapkan matanya namun air mata sama sekali tidak ada yang terjatuh. "Aku tidak menangis hae, aku hanya meringis. Aish~, kenapa sangat sakit Tuhan, rasanya seperti di timpa sebuah batu besar."

"Apa aku harus menghubungi Lee sajangnim?."

"Yak!." Sungmin berteriak gemas, melototkan matanya da kembali meringis saat tubuhnya bergerak. "Itu hal yang terakhir yang harus kau lakukan donghae. Aku baik-baik saja hanya sakit sedikit, hiks."

"Tapi kau sampai meringis hyung, aku tidak mau Lee sajangnim benar-benar memenggal kepalaku jika kau terluka lagi."

"Yak!. Aku hanya meringis bukan menangis donghae pabo." Sungmin melotot gemas, melupakan fakta bahwa wajahnya akan semakin terlihat imut. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya terpeleset dan butuh istirahat. Kau hanya perlu membawaku ke apartemen dan membiarkanku beristirahat."

Donghae menggeleng. "Kau tidak menangis karena kau memang tidak tahu caranya menangis. Jadi biarkan aku tenang dengan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Shireo. Aku benci rumah sakit. Kau ingat itu donghae?."

"Aish." Namja tampan itu mengeram kesal, mengusap wajah tampannya dengan raut frustasi sebelum menatap jalan yang masih terlihat begitu padat. "Tapi kakimu bisa semakin membengkak hyung. Atau kalau tidak kau ke apartemenku saja, biar aku yang mengompresmu disana."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Berhenti memperlakukan seolah aku ini sedang sekarat hae. Percaya padaku, kau hanya perlu membawaku ke apartemen dan biarkan aku ber-istirahat."

Sosok itu mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah, tapi jika terjadi apa-apa langsung hubungi aku. Jadikan aku orang pertama yang menolongmu. Arasseo?."

Sungmin mengangguk sebelum teriakan membahananya kembali terdengar. "YAK! Jangan senggol kakiku pabo. HUAA neomu appo."

Donghae meringis, mengipas kaki putih yang membengkak dengan bercak ungu yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susu itu. Menatap namja manis itu dengan helaan nafas lemah. "Maafkan aku hyung, aku hanya mau kau berjanji."

Sungmin, sosok manis itu mengibaskan tangannya malas. "Baiklah. Antar aku pulang sekarang karena rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan."

Donghae mengangguk cepat, menatap jalan yang mulai sepi dan bisa melenggang mulus. Memasuki kawasan apartemen mewah milik sungmin.

"Ada satu hal yang masih membuatku bingung disini."

Donghae menatap wajah tampan yang lebih terlihat cantik itu dengan kernyitan bingung. "Mwoya?."

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap namja tampan yang terlihat chidlist itu dengan pandangan mata kelincinya yang menyelidik. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di bandara di area keberangkatan luar negri?."

"E-e itu.."

"Kau mengikutiku? Begitu?."

Donghae menggeleng. Menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman polos. "An-nio, aku hanya ingin menjemput klien yang dari jepang. Ya- begitu, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat hyung dan malah terluka seperti itu."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkan klien jika tujuanmu ke bandara menjemputnya eoh?."

"I-itu." Namja tampan itu mendesah frustasi. "Aish kau ini kenapa sih hyung, kenapa curigaan sekali. Memang apa yang salah jika aku ada di bandara. Masalah gitu buat hyung?."

Mata kelinci itu berputar malas. "Aku hanya tidak suka kau dan yang lainnya bertingkah menyebalkan. Mengkhawatirkan aku yang baik-baik saja dengan begitu berlebihannya. Jika aku tahu kau menyusulku, aku akan marah Lee."

Donghae mengangguk, membuka pintu mobil cepat saat mobil berhasil mendarat di halaman mewah apartemen luas itu, memutari mobil dan membiarkan namja manis itu melangkah turun walau ringisan selalu terdengar dari bibir shape M nya.

"A-aku tidak melakukannya sungguh. Jadi naik ke punggungku hyung."

Sungmin menggeleng, melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak tegap itu dan membiarkan namja tampan itu membimbingnya berjalan. "Aku masih punya kaki pabo. Jadi aku akan menggunakan kaki kiriku yang masih berfungsi. Kajja masuk~."

Donghae mengangguk pasrah, membimbing tubuh mungil itu memasuki halaman apartemen mewah itu, menarik nafas lega saat sosok imut yang ada di sampingnya tidak kembali bertanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Annyoung."

Sosok itu melangkah masuk masih dengan wajah dinginnya. Memasuki apartemen mewahnya yang terlihat rapi itu dengan pandangan lelah. Melempar asal tas kecil yang ada dalam genggamannya. Mengabaikan benda elektronik yang ada di dalam sana.

"Moodku berubah total." Namja tampan itu mendengus, melemparkan tubuh tegapnya ke sofa empuk yang ada di hadapannya. Melepas jaket coklat yang di kenakannya dengan asal sebelum kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Yak! Siapa yang melempar jaket bau ini dengan asal hah?."

Sosok itu terperanjat, menolehkan kepalanya dan sedikit tersenyum kecil saat sosok manis itu tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan tangan mungilnya menggenggam sebuah jaket.

"Minnie-ya~."

Sosok yang di panggil minnie itu mendengus, melangkah mendekati namja tampan itu dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping namja tampan itu dan memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Pulang tidak bilang-bilang. Dan datang dengan wajah kesal dan melempar semua benda dengan asal. Bagus sekali sifatmu hyung."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, wajah tampan itu tersenyum hangat dan mengacak rambut merah itu dengan sayang. "Maaf, hyung hanya mau memberimu kejutan."

Sosok itu mencibir, meletakkan jaket yang sedari tadi di pegangnya itu ke sisi sofa, menarik ponsel canggih yang ada di saku celana pendeknya dan menunjukkannya pada namja tampan itu.

"Semua 'kekasih'mu sudah heboh di twitter tentang kepulangan beserta kasus hebohmu hyung. Kau menyebalkan dan sama sekali tidak memberitahuku. Kau bilang semalam sore kau masih akan menetap di Jepang beberapa hari. Terus kenapa kau pulang sekarang hah?."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ponsel canggih itu dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Kan sudah hyung katakan, aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan Minnie-ya, jadi berhentilah memasang wajah imutmu. Mana ada seorang dokter bertingkah seperti itu"

Sosok itu mendecih, merebut kembali ponsel canggih itu dan menggerakkan tangan lentiknya di layar sentuh itu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan hyung, dan siapa yang terluka di bandara tadi?, apa salah satu fanzmu?."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, menyembunyikan raut dinginnya saat kejadian sungmin terjatuh di hadapannya kembali terlintas. Menatap berita-berita di ponsel canggih yang memberitakan hal yang sama.

**Sesosok namja terluka di bandara, dan Cho kyuhyun tanpak begitu terusik.**

"Bukan."

Sosok manis itu mengernyit bingung, menatap namja tampan yang kembali memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Lalu siapa?, dan ini aneh, kenapa kau terlihat begitu marah?."

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, merebut ponsel canggih itu dan memasang senyuman polos. "Hyung lapar, buatkan aku nasi goreng kimchi, otthe, kau tidak mau hyung sakit lagi kan?."

Sosok manis itu menggeleng santai, kembali merebut ponsel yang kini di genggam erat oleh kyuhyun. "Berhenti bertingkah sok polos di hadapanku Cho. Yak!, itu ponselku, kembalikan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng polos. "Hyung lapar, apa kau tega seorang artis tampan seperti Cho kyuhyun kelaparan eoh?."

Sosok itu mencibir, memasang wajah kesalnya dan beranjak bangun. "Kau memuakkan. Datang tidak bilang-bilang, dan sekarang muncul dengan segala keanehanmu. Tapi-"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Tapi apa?."

"Tapi itu lebih baik daripada kau datang seperti mayat hidup dan selalu memikirkan Minnie nona. Begini lebih baik."

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap sosok imut yang kini menghilang ke dalam itu dengan pandangan datar.

'_Tapi itu lebih baik daripada kau datang seperti mayat hidup dan selalu memikirkan Minnie nona. Begini lebih baik'_

"Apa kau sudah bisa melupakan sungmin Minnie-ya?"

Desahan lemah itu terdengar, kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dan kembali menatap ponsel canggih itu. Foto sungmin yang terjatuh di bandara membuat mata tajam itu kembali bersinar, memancarkan kesan marah entah pada siapa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika melihat Noonamu seolah hidup kembali Lee taemin?."

Namja imut di dalam dapur itu tersenyum sendu, menatap punggung yang tengah membelakanginya itu. Menghapus air mata yang entah kenapa begitu mudahnya meluncur dari kedua mata beningnya, menatap sosok tampan itu dengan senyum lirihnya.

"Hyung kau harus kuat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi sajangnim~."

"Pagi."

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil, mengabaikan tatapan para pegawainya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bisa di katakan melongo. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai walau tongkat di tangan kanannya cukup membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah bertanya. Ada apa dengan direktur mereka?.

"Anda kenapa sajangnim?. Apa anda baik-baik saja?."

Sungmin tersenyum, mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dengan santai. "Aku baik-baik saja haneul-ssi. Bagaimana keadaanmu dan perusahaan selama aku berlibur?."

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil. Kembali membungkuk dengan sopan. "Saya dan perusahaan baik-baik saja sajangnim. Tapi sepertinya anda yang tidak baik-baik saja, apa saya perlu mengantar anda ke dalam?."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit ada kejadian semalam. Silahkan lajutkan pekerjaanmu."

Haneul mengangguk. Sedikit horror menatap kaki yang di baluti celana panjang hitam itu. "Semoga anda cepat sembuh sajangnim."

"Terimah kasih." Sungmin tersenyum manis, melangkah memasuki ruangan mewah yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah sofa lengkap tertata rapi di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Hah, aku merindukan ruanganku."

"YAK! APA-APAAN INI LEE SAJANGNIM YANG TERHORMAT."

Sungmin mengerjap gugup, memperbaiki posisi berdirinya yang hampir di katakan tumbang. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap horor namja tampan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam itu.

"Yak! Lee donghae, apa-apaan kau hah."

Sosok itu mendecih sinis. Melangkah dengan hentakan kesal dan berdiri di hadapan namja imut itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau yang apa-apaan hyung. Kau itu masih sakit, kau itu masih terluka. Dan apa yang aku dengar ketika aku memasuki kantor tadi hah." Namja tampan itu berujar dalam satu tarikan nafas, masih menatap namja imut itu dengan pandangan tajam. "Lee sajangnim yang terhormat memasuki kantor dengan kaki tertatih-tatih dan sebuah tongkat di tangan kanannya. Kau gila hyung."

Sungmin mendesah, menarik nafas dan menatap namja tampan itu dengan pandangan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja hae. Bisakah kau sekali saja tidak mendengarkan perkataan orang lain. Lihat aku, aku masih berdiri dan aku baik-baik saja."

Sosok itu mendecih sinis. Menggerakkan kaki kirinya dan menendang tongkat putih itu cepat.

Brak.

"Lihat." Donghae berujar sinis, menahan tubuh mungil yang hampir tumbang itu. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. "Kau bisa berdiri? Itu yang kau katakan bisa berdiri?. Bisakah kau tidak membuatku jantungan sekali saja hyung."

Sungmin mendesah pasrah. Memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya yang masih dalam pelukan namja tampan itu. Melangkah tertatih-tatih ke sofa empuk dengan donghae yang masih menjadi topangannya.

"Aku bosan di rumah, aku rasa semalam aku sudah cukup beristirahat hae. Dan aku dengar produk pakaian baru kita tinggal meluncurkan iklan saja. Masa kau sama sekali tidak membiarkan aku bekerja untuk produk kali ini."

"Kau workaholic menyebalkan hyung. Dan siapa yang mengatakan padamu jika kita tinggal meluncurkan iklan? Apa haneul?."

Sungmin mendesah bosan. "Sudahlah, haneul itu sekretarisku. Jadi wajar saja jika dia selalu memberitahukan jadwalku. Dan jangan marahi dia hanya karena dia memberitahukan jadwalku."

"Menyebalkan." Donghae mendecih sinis, menarik celana panjang itu dan menatap miris kaki putih yang kini berwarna ungu itu. "Kau harus ke rumah sakit hyung. Titik."

"Yak!, aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau atau aku akan mengantarmu pulang secara paksa."

"Aish~." Sungmin meringis, menatap namja tampan yang sudah di anggap seperti adiknya itu. "Aku benci bau rumah sakit hae."

"Kau bisa menutup hidungmu hyung. Sudahlah, bisakah kau membuatku tenang dengan membiarkanku membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Arasseo." Sungmin mendesah pasrah. "Tapi biarkan aku memimpin rapat produk baru ini. Deal."

Donghae menggeleng bosan sebelum menjabat tangan lentik dengan cincin cantik melingkar di jari manis itu. "Deal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlihat begitu lelah, apa pasienmu merepotkan?."

Sosok itu mendongak, menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum manis. "Pasienku baik-baik saja hyung. Dan tidak ada pasienku yang merepotkan. Bagaimana denganmu?."

Sosok itu balik tersenyum, wajah tampan itu bersinar lembut seraya menyerahkan segelas susu pisang hangat. "Aku juga baik-baik saja. Apa kau tidak kelelahan minnie-ya?.''

Sosok yang di panggil minnie itu mengernyit, mengambil segelas minuman itu dan menatap namja tampan itu dengan kernyitan bingung. "Kelelahan?, hehe aku baik-baik saja hyung. Penderita kanker hanya perlu keintensifan penjagaan. Tapi tidak terlalu menyita waktu kok. Sepertinya kau yang kelelahan hyung. Dan susu pisangnya terimah kasih"

Sosok itu kembali tersenyum. Menggerakkan tangannya dan mengacak surai merah itu lembut. "Kenapa kau begitu cantik hah?."

"Yak Minho hyung!."

Minho terkekeh, mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap aktifitas rumah sakit yang bisa terbilang berjalan lancar.

"Aku serius minnie-ya. Kau terlihat begitu manis, aku masih tidak menyangka orang yang duduk di sampingku ini seorang namja."

"Terserahmu." Taemin membalas malas. Menggerakan kepalanya imut sembari menyedu susu pisang di tangannya.

"Apa kau masih tinggal bersama dengan Artis cho itu?."

Taemin mengernyit, menatap namja tampan itu dengan pandangan dalam. "Artis cho?, maksudmu kyuhyun hyung?. Ada apa dengannya?."

Minho mendesah, sosok di sebelahnya memang terlihat lugu dan manis. Namun jika sudah berkata-kata. Tidak ada yang bisa mendebat namja manis itu.

"Maksudku kau kan sekarang sudah berpenghasilan sendiri sebagai seorang dokter spesialis kanker. Haruskah kau tetap tinggal bersama artis itu."

Taemin mendecih bosan. Kembali menyeruput susu pisangnya dengan gaya menggemaskan. "Kyuhyun hyung adalah namja yang sangat di sayangi Sungmin noona. Kyuhyun hyung adalah namja yang sangat ingin di lindungi sungmin noona selain aku. Dan kyuhyun hyung juga yang membiayai pendidikanku setelah sungmin noona meninggal. Jadi adakah alasan aku meninggalkannya?."

Sosok tampan itu mendesah, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding putih di belakangnya. Menatap namja manis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. "Apa jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih kau juga tetap akan tinggal dengan dia?."

Taemin mengernyit, menatap namja tampan itu tak mengerti. "Sungmin noona mempercayakan kyuhyun hyung untuk menjagaku. Jika suatu hari nanti aku harus menikah atau memiliki kekasih, maka semua keputusan aku serahkan padanya."

"Mwo? Kau serius.?"

Taemin mengangguk polos. "Jika dia memintaku tetap tinggal, maka aku akan tinggal. Memang kenapa? Apa ada masalah?."

Minho menggeleng. Menatap nanar wajah manis yang masih meminum susu pisang itu dengan wajah imut.

'_jika aku menikah dengan taemin nanti, tapi ternyata artis dengan tingkah setan itu tidak mengizinkan bagaimana?'_

"Andwae."

"Kenapa berteriak hyung?.'

Minho menggeleng. Memberikan senyum polosnya dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghilangkan fikiran-fikiran aneh yang kembali membayang dalam fikirannya.

"Minho sajangnim, ada pasien baru."

Kedua dokter muda itu beranjak bersamaan, menatap seorang suster yang menatap mereka berdua dengan senyum sopan.

"Pasien kecelakaan Fanny-ssi?."

Sosok yang di panggil fanny itu menggeleng. "Sepertinya hanya terluka pada bagian kaki saja sajangnim. Tapi bukan karena kecelakaan. Mereka ada di ruang perawatan."

"Baik, saya kesana segera."

Minho menatap namja manis itu dan mengangguk, melangkah bersamaan menyusuri lorong panjang rumah sakit.

"Apa pendapatmu?."

"Pendapat apa hyung?."

"Pasien baruku ini?."

Taemin menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin hanya anak-anak yang terpeleset."

"Mungkin saja, aku masuk duluan ya."

Taemin mengangguk imut, melempar senyumnya saat namja tampan itu memasuki sebuah kamar VVIV. Menggelengkan wajahnya sebelum menghentikan langkahnya, menatap sesosok namja yang tidak asing lagi dalam indra penglihatannya.

"Donghae hyung?."

Sosok yang di panggil donghae itu mengerjap, melangkah bangun dan tersentak saat mendapati namja imut itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Taeminnie?."

Taemin tersenyum, melangkah mendekati namja tampan itu. "Kenapa hyung ada disini? Lama tidak bertemu hyung."

Donghae tersenyum manis. "Benar, kau semakin cantik Minnie-ya."

Taemin mengerucut sebal. Menatap namja tampan itu malas. "Memuakkan. Siapa yang sakit hyung? Atau hyung yang sakit?."

Donghae menggeleng, memaksakan sebuah senyuman kecil. "Lee sajangnim."

Taemin mengerjap, menatap namja tampan itu dengan wajah pucat. "Apa maksudmu sungmin hyung?."

Donghae mengangguk, memberikan senyum lembutnya. "Dia tidak kenapa-napa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau setuju?."

Kyuhyun menggeleng malas. Kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada game yang ada di tangannya.

"Kyu, tidak ada salahnya menerima kontrak iklan. Ini bukan film atau drama kok."

Sosok itu masih acuh, memainkan game di tangannya dengan wajah serius.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Bisakah kau menengarkanku hah?."

Sosok itu mendesah, menekan tombol pause dan menatap namja imut dengan gumile smile itu dengan pandangan malas.

"Aku hanya menerima kontrak bernyanyi hyung. Tidak untuk yang lain."

Eunhyuk mendesah, melangkah duduk mendekati namja tampan itu. "Ini hanya iklan untuk pakaian kyu. Dan perusahaan yang memintamu adalah perusahaan yang bahkan sama besar dengan perusahaanmu. Ayolah~, tidak ada salahnya menerima sebuah iklan."

"Aku tidak mau hyung. Aku hanya mau bernyanyi, dan aku tidak peduli apa perusahaan itu lebih besar dari perusahaan appa."

"Kyu jebal~." Eunhyuk merengek pelan. "Iklan ini bisa semakin mengangkat namamu, produk yang mereka tawarkan produk internasional kyu, bahkan target dari pakaian ini adalah Eropa dan Amerika. Jika kau menerima kontrak ini bisa di jamin namamu akan semakin melambung."

"Namaku sudah melambung tanpa menerima kontrak ini hyung. Bukankah konser di london dan di paris terpaksa di cansel karena jadwalku yang terlalu padat."

"Yak! Berhenti berbicara sesombong itu. Bisakah kau mendengarkan aku sekali hah. Kontark ini bukan film. Dan sungmin sama sekali tidak akan marah."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, meletakkan psp itu dengan wajah datar. Menatap namja imut yang tengah menatapnya tak kalah datar.

"_Hyung aku mohon, setelah ini aku akan mematuhi segala keinginanmu tanpa terkecuali. Jadi carikan aku masker dan izinkan aku untuk segera keluar_. Kemarin bukankah kau pernah mengatakan itu?. Jadi bisakah kau tepati artis terkenal cho?."

Kyuhyun mendesah. Kembali memainkan PSP bercassing pink itu dengan wajah datar. "Baiklah. Jika aku tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka jangan salahkan aku."

Eunhyuk mengangguk pasrah. "Jam 4 kita ke perusahaan mereka, jadi kau bisa bersantai sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa jadi pendiam begini?. Bukankah aku sudah menuruti kemauanmu untuk ke rumah sakit?."

Donghae mengangguk, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Jadi bagaimana kata dokter hyung?."

Sungmin mengernyit, menolehkan wajah manisnya dan menatap namja tampan itu. Wajah tampan yang kini terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Kau kenapa?, bukan dokter sudah menjelaskan tadi. Kenapa kau jadi pucat begini. Apa kau baik-baik saja?."

Donghae meringis, menganggukkan kepalanya asal. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu hyung?."

Sungmin mendecih bosan, tersenyum kecil saat haneul membukakan pintu dan membungkuk sopan. "Terimah kasih haneul-ssi. Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di depan pintu hae?."

Donghae mengerjap, melangkah masuk dan mensejajarkan langkahnya mendekati namja manis yang masih bergerak degan bantuan tongkat itu. Dan jangan lupakan kaki kanan yang kini terbaluti perban itu.

"Ada yang tidak beres aku tahu. Apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit?. Kenapa kau jadi aneh begini?."

Donghae menggeleng. Tersenyum kecil dan menyerahkan map yang ada di atas meja. "Nanti jam 4 kita rapat bersama artis yang akan membintangi iklan kita. Artis ini termaksud artis besar dan tidak pernah mau menerima iklan hyung. Jadi tugasmu meyakinkannya."

Sungmin menatap map itu dengan kernyitan bingung. "Haruskah memaksa jika artis itu tidak mau?."

Donghae mengangkat bahunya asal. "Dia artis korea pertama yang melakukan konser internasional ke eropa dan amerika hyung. Bukankah target kita juga itu."

Sungmin mengangguk paham. "Aku bisa mengaturnya nanti. Terimah kasih telah mengizinkan aku menghandle produk ini lagi hae."

Donghae mengangguk. "Terimah kasih kembali hyung. Dan jaga kesehatanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh. Hyukkieya?."

Sosok itu, eunhyuk mengerjap polos. Menatap namja tampan yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum childist. "Omo! Donghae-ah. Kenapa ada disini?."

Sosok itu tersenyum lebar, mendekati namja imut itu dan menjabat tangan lentik itu semangat. Mengabaikan sesosok namja yang masih memainkan benda berbunyi berisik di tangannya dengan acuh.

"Aku manager di perusahaan ini. Dan kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini hyukkie?."

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. "Aku manager dari artis menyebalkan ini." Sambil menunjuk kyuhyun yang tampak serius berkencan dengan PSPnya. "Aku tidak menyangka bertemu manager perusahaan besar seperti ini."

Donghae tersenyum kecil. Melangkah duduk di hadapan namja manis itu. "Biasa saja, aku juga tidak menyangka kau manager artis besar seperti Cho kyuhyun-ssi."

Eunhyuk meringis, menatap sosok kyuhyun yang masih bertingkah tidak peduli. "Semoga kerja samanya lancar. Apa rapatnya akan di mulai?."

Donghae mengangguk. Menunjuk sesosok namja yang melangkah dengan bantuan tongkat itu. "Direkturnya sudah datang. Kita bisa mulai."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, menatap namja imut itu dengan pandangan melotot.

'_Omo!, bagaimana mungkin?'_

"Maaf saya terlambat~." Sungmin membungkuk sopan. Memberikan senyum manisnya.

Eunhyuk terpaku, masih menatap wajah manis itu dengan kerjapan tak percaya. Sosok ini? Sosok yang dlihatnya di jepang dulu. Sosok yang begitu mirip, ahni bahkan sama dengan sungmin. Bagaimana bisa?

"Selamat sore. Dan maaf membuat anda semua menunggu. Kita bisa mulai rapatnya sekarang."

Sosok itu mengerjap, mendengarkan suara yang tidak asing dalam telinganya itu. Mendongakkan wajah tampannya dan menatap wajah manis yang tengah berbicara itu dengan kerjapan polos. Memastikan wajah manis itu nyata. Tengah berbicara dengan penuh wibawa.

"AKU MENERIMANYA."

"Hah?."

Orang-orang itu saling berpandangan, menatap namja tampan yang masih bertingkah tidak peduli itu. Masih menatap namja imut yang juga tengah menatap kaget ke arahnya.

"EUNHYUK HYUNG, AKU MENERIMA KONTRAK INI."

"MWO?."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (TBC)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aneh?**

**Hancur?**

**Berantakan?**

Dika juga bingung kenapa jadi begini :D. Apa ini termasud updte kilat? #bingung.

Buat **semua review, follow, maupun favorite** dika ucapkan **terimah kasih :).** Jika ada yang ingin di **tanyakan, baik itu saran, kometar,** ataupun lainnya akan dika jawab **chap depan :).**

**Kalau misalnya reviewnya cettar rabu pagi update kilat :).** Amin.

Sekali lagi terimah kasih reviewnya, dika senang banget bacanya :). Semoga kita bisa berteman~~~~~

**Review lagi ya?**


	7. Omoide Ni Ikiru Mozaik 7

**Omoide ni ikiru**

** .**

** .**

** M5AllRisesilver**

** .**

** .**

**Genre : Romances, Hurt, Comfort, Little Drama.**

** .**

** .**

**Rate : T**

** .**

**.**

** Chapter 7.**

** Disclaimer : FF buatan dika. Abal-abal dengan EYD yang tidak sesuai ejaan. Kyumin milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, ELF, Suju, Sparkyu, Pumpkins dan tentunya Joyers. Dan eunhae milik dika :D**

** Warning : TYPOS ! ABAL-ABAL ! YAOI ! No Plagiat !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

Sosok itu mengerjap, menatap namja tampan yang masih menampilkan senyuman yang terlihat seperti seringaian menyeramkan. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali memastikan bahwa sosok di hadapannya benar-benar nyata. Bukan ilunasi apalagi makhluk hayalan.

"A-apa maksudmu kyu?." Eunhyuk berujar cepat, mencoba mengontrol keterkejutannya. Masih terpana melihat sosok yang terlihat janggal di hadapannya, dan terkejut mendapati teriakan kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat ruang rapat itu seketika menjadi kacau.

"Ah maaf~." Kyuhyun berujar santai, terlihat begitu menguasai keadaan dengan sebuah tarikan di sudut bibirnya, menghilangkan wajah konyolnya beberapa saat lalu. "Maksud saya bisa acara rapat ini segera di mulai, biar segala keputusan rapat bisa segera di diskusikan."

Sosok dengan kaki terperban itu masih mengerjap. Memastikan bahwa yang berbicara di hadapannya adalah sosok yang nyata. "I-ini apa?."

Semua sontak menoleh, menatap direktur muda mereka yang masih dalam mode berfikir, mata bening yang begitu indah terlihat mengerjap dengan polos. Jangan lupakan bibir shape M yang terkatup dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ippueda~." Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, mengabaikan tatapan peserta rapat yang menggambarkan sebuah keterkejutan besar. Masih menatap sosok imut yang juga tengah menatapnya. Saling menatap dengan ekspresi berbeda.

"Sebenarnya ini kenapa?." Donghae berujar polos, menatap sosok eunhyuk yang masih menatap direktur muda dengan perban di kaki kanan itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Semakin membuat namja dengan childist smile itu mengernyit bingung.

Kenapa rapat jadi kacau begini?

"Apa keputusan sudah di ambil, jika saya mengatakan saya menerima kontak ini?."

Sungmin mengerjap polos, menatap namja tampan yang juga tengah menatapnya itu dengan pandangan memicing. Memaksakan otak kanannya berfikir keras dan memastikan bahwa sosok di hadapannya nyata. –Nyata.

"OMO. Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah gila?."

Loading procces...

Ruang rapat itu seketika menjadi hening, semua mata sontak menatap sang sumber suara dengan tatapan bingung pangkat dua. Menatap namja imut yang anehnya tengah melototkan matanya dengan tatapan tak percaya, melotot menatap namja tampan yang hanya menampilkan sebuah senyuman polos.

"Annyoung." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, menyembunyikan seringaian yang entah kenapa seakan ingin keluar. Masih menatap polos namja imut di hadapannya.

"Ini ada apa?." Haneul berbisik lirih, menatap sosok donghae dengan pandangan bertanya. Yang di pandang hanya menggeleng bingung dan kembali menatap sosok sungmin dan kyuhyun yang seolah hanya mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan rapat yang tengah kacau itu.

"Aku tidak salah masuk ruangan kan hae?."

Donghae mengerjap, menatap namja imut itu dengan gelengan polos. "Ini memang ruang rapat hyung~."

Sungmin terdiam. "Lalu kenapa ada bocah gila itu di sini?."

Sosok yang tengah di bicarakan itu merengut, memajukan bibirnya dengan pose yang sungguh terlihat begitu menggemaskan, membuat semua orang yang bergenre yeoja di dalam ruangan rapat itu terpana. Melototkan mata mereka menatap artis dengan suara terbaik itu.

"Jangan panggil aku bocah gila Minnie-ya."

"Dan jangan panggil aku Minnie, bocah gila."

"Sudah aku katakan itu panggilan sayangku."

"OMO."

Sungmin mengerjap polos, menatap peserta rapat yang kini menatap mereka berdua dengan mata yang melotot bersamaan. Menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'Oh Tuhan, ini di ruang rapat.'

"Yak! Berhenti mengatakan hal gila Cho kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?. Kau mengikutiku?."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, kembali memasang wajah polosnya. "Aku tidak mengikutimu. Mungkin ini takdir hingga kita di pertemukan lagi Minnie-ya. Bukan begitu eung donghae-ssi?."

"A-ah ye." Donghae mengangguk cepat, menatap sungmin yang tengah melotot menatapnya.

"Ah. Sepertinya rapat jadi kacau ya." Eunhyuk berujar cepat, memaksakan sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, masih mengerjap menatap namja imut yang kini tengah menatapnya. "Annyoung Lee sajangnim, saya Lee hyukjae manager dari Cho kyuhyun, dia artis saya yang akan bekerja sama untuk produk iklan pakaian terbaru kalian."

"Omo." Sungmin mendesah tak percaya, menatap horror bocah yang menurutnya gila itu. Kembali menatap eunhyuk dengan kerjapan pelan. "Ah annyoung. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Saya sama sekali tidak menyangkan bocah gila itu yang akan menjadi artisnya."

Kyuhyun mendesis. "Jangan gunakan panggilan kesayanganmu itu disini Minnie-ya."

Ruangan rapat itu kembali hening, kembali menatap sesosok namja yang masih menampilkan wajah polos namun semakin terlihat tampan.

"A-aku gila." Sungmin berujar parau, memaksakan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum dan menatap peserta rapat dengan senyuman kaku. Melototkan matanya dengan wajah geram ke sosok dengan senyum polos itu.

"Hyung~."

"Sungmin hyung-."

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap donghae dengan raut kesal. "Mwoya?."

"Bisa kita mulai rapatnya hyung?. Sudah 1 jam berlalu tanpa ada keputusan sama sekali."

Sungmin mendesah pasrah, menatap namja tampan itu dengan gelengan tak percaya sebelum memaksakan sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, mengontrol wajah tampannya dan kembali menatap peserta rapat.

"Maaf untuk kekacauan hari ini, agar tidak ada hal yang tidak masuk akal lagi."- sungmin melotot geram. Menatap namja tampan yang entah kenapa tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman polos itu. "Kita mulai saja rapatnya, agar keputusan yang di capai bisa efektif."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana bisa?."

Sosok itu menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak menyangka."

"Ini sebuah kejutan sungguh, aku salah satu 'Sparkyu'. Dan fakta yang aku tahu kyuhyun oppa itu tidak akan pernah mau menerima kontrak lain selain bernyanyi."

"Aku juga pernah mendengar itu. " sosok dengan blazer abu-abu menyahut. "Tapi apa yang kita lihat di ruangan rapat tadi, nyata kan?."

"Nyata walau itu ajaib." Sosok dengan rok hitam kembali menyahut. "Bahkan rapat belum di mulai kyuhyun sudah berteriak seolah-olah rapat tidak perlu di selenggarakan karena dia sudah menerimanya."

"Ini tidak masuk akal."

"Kau benar, dan bagaimana bisa Lee sajangnim mengenal kyuhyun?."

"Kau benar haneul-ssi." Sosok dengan kemeja putih itu berujar cepat. "Dan kalian lihat?, bahkan kyuhyun oppa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Minnie. Oh ayolah~, itu panggilan yang sangat manis."

"Apa mereka memang saling mengenal?."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Haneul menggeleng lirih, melangkah bersamaan meninggalkan ruangan rapat dengan karyawan bergenre yeoja itu. "Yang aku tahu Sungmin sajangnim itu tidak pernah peduli dengan dunia entertaiment, yang aku tahu Sungmin sajangnim hanya menyukai seorang Penyanyi solo, Sunny."

"Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Dan Omo~, kau lihat ketika kyuhyun oppa melakukan aegyo tadi?. Dia terlihat sangat tampan hingga aku merasa akan meleleh."

"Huu." Wanita-wanita berseragam itu terkekeh, bergerak cepat meninggalkan lorong panjang kantor dan bergegas memasuki lift yang berbeda.

"Aku sama seperti mereka kyu."

Sosok yang di panggil kyuhyun itu mengerjap polos, menatap namja manis di sebelahnya dengan senyum yang masih tersungging manis di wajah tampannya. "Sama apa hyung?."

"Sama-sama bingung. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Dan bagaimana bisa-?."

"Bagaimana bisa dia begitu mirip dengan sungmin?." Kyuhyun berujar cepat, masih tersenyum kecil.

"Apa maksudnya ini?. Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung Cho."

"Dia sosok yang aku bilang ada di konser dulu hyung, sosok yang kau bilang hanya halusinasiku saja. Dia memang nyata, dan dia memang sama dengan sungmin. Kecuali, yah dia namja."

Eunhyuk mengerjap pelan, masih menatap namja yang tengah tersenyum manis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Jangan katakan kau menganggapnya _sungmin-mu_ kyu?."

Sosok itu terdiam. Menatap namja manis di sampingnya dengan tatapan kelam. "Entahlah hyung, aku hanya merasa hidup. Namun aku tidak tahu, aku hidup karena dia itu sungmin. Atau dia begitu mirip dengan _sungmin-ku_."

Eunhyuk mendesah, menatap namja tampan itu lirih. "Siapapun itu, dia tidak akan pernah suka kau samakan kyu. Dia adalah dia, dan _sungmin-mu_ adalah _sungmin-mu_. Walau bahkan mereka begitu sama, tapi nyatanya mereka berbeda."

"Aku tahu hyung~."

Eunhyuk mendesah, memaksakan sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan merangkul namja tampan itu. "Hyung tahu kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan. Kau bisa melewatinya karena hyung di sampingmu."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap namja polos itu dengan senyuman tulus. Memeluk namja dengan gumile smile itu erat. "Aku menyayangimu hyung. Sangat~."

Sosok itu mengangguk, menyembunyikan setetes air mata yang meluncur bebas. "H-hyung juga menyayangimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan tanya aku hae."

"Tidak bisa hyung. Kau harus menjelaskannya, bagaimana bisa Artis seterkenal Cho kyuhyun mengenalmu?. Bahkan seperti tergila-gila denganmu."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal menjijikkan itu Lee donghae."

"Kau kenapa?, apa kalian memang memiliki hubungan?."

"Yak!." Sungmin berteriak geram, hampir melempar tongkat yang ada di tangannya jika tidak sayang dengan kakinya yang sulit di gerakkan itu. Melototkan matanya dengan pandangan geram. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, hanya saja kami pernah bertemu dalam ketidaksengajaan yang menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan?." Donghae mengernyit. "Apa itu bukan sebuah takdir Tuhan?."

"Jangan mengatakan hal konyol seperti bocah gila itu Lee donghae."

"Bocah gila." Donghae berujar santai, masih berjalan di samping namja manis itu. "Apa itu memang panggilan sayangmu untuk kyuhyun, hyung?."

"YAK LEE DONGHAE!."

Donghae terkekeh, menahan tubuh yang hampir tumbang itu dan mendekapnya erat. "Kau terlihat seperti begitu hidup ketika bertengkar dengannya tadi hyung. Persis seperti 2 tahun lalu."

"Yak!. Jangan berbicara hal yang tidak masuk akal hae. Aish kau ini."

Donghae tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya dia menyukaimu hyung. Bahkan dia menerima kontrak ini tanpa perlu merayunya sama sekali."

"Aku tidak harus menendangmu kan Lee donghae?."

"Aish hyung aku serius." Bibir tipis itu mengerucut imut. "Kyuhyun sepertinya memang menyayangimu."

"Yak ! aku normal Lee donghae. Aku masih menyukai Sunny."

"Idola hyung. Hanya Idola. Ingat~, kau sering mengatakan itu."

"Aish, kenapa kau jadi semenyebalkan itu hah?."

Donghae terkekeh, menuntun namja dengan tongkat itu berbelok memasuki lorong panjang kantor. "Sepertinya kyuhyun memang sulit mendapatkanmu.-"

"Apa lagi hah?. Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal."

"Ini masuk akal hyung. Kyuhyun sulit mendapatkanmu jika kau belum bisa melupakan Jungmo. Kasihan sekali~."

"YAK!."

Donghae terkekeh, menghentikan langkahnya saat penglihatannya menangkap dua sosok di hadapan mereka tengah berpelukan.

"Yak!. Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba pabo."

Sungmin terdiam, mengerjapkan matanya bingung dan menolehkan pandangannya. Ikut menatap sosok yang membuat donghae terdiam. Di depan sana, dua sosok namja tengah berpelukan erat.

"K-au kenapa hae?." Sungmin berujar datar, masih menatap pandangan di hadapannya. Menatap namja yang lebih kecil yang tengah berada dalam pelukan namja bermarga Cho itu. Terlihat begitu pas dengan punggung yang sedikit bergetar.

"Di-ia menangis."

"Apa hyung?."

Sungmin menggeleng. Tersenyum santai dan membawa tangan putih itu menjauh, memasuki sebuah lift yang terbuka.

'Yang di peluk kyuhyun tadi managernya kan?. Kenapa nterlihat sedikit aneh ya.'

"Kau melamun hyung?."

Sungmin mengerjap, menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum memasang senyuman manis. "Kau menyukai manager kyuhyun hae?."

"Mwoya?."

"Kau menyukai Lee hyukjae-ssi kan?."

"Anni-yo. Kau berbicara apa sih hyung."

Sungmin terkekeh, Mengerjapkan matanya polos. "Haha kau tak mengaku hae chagi?. Terlihat jelas wajahmu pucat melihat manager kyuhyun itu tengah di peluk kyuhyun. Aigoo~, kau menyukai namja hae-ah?."

Sosok itu mendesah, menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan serius. "Hyung, apa aku salah jika menyukai eunhyuk?."

Sungmin mengerjap. "Eunhyuk?."

"Manager kyuhyun, hyung. Apa salah?."

"Omo." Sungmin melotot kaget. "Maksudmu?, kau benar-benar menyukai manager kyuhyun, hae?. Kau serius?."

Namja dengan childist smile itu merengut. "Tapi tadi kau bilang seperti itu hyung. Aish~, aku benar-benar tidak suka melihat kyuhyun memeluknya hyung."

"Omo. Kau menyukai namja?."

Namja dengan childist smile itu lagi-lagi merengut kesal. "Apa salahnya menyukai namja?. Perasaan itu tulus hyung, dan kau sama sekali tidak bisa mencegahnya jika perasaanmu sudah tertaut pada seseorang. Aish~, seperti kau tidak saja."

"M-woya?."

"Kau menyukai jungmo. Tapi, karena jungmo itu namja makanya kau tidak menerimanya. Dan itu yang membuatmu sulit untuk keluar dari perasaanmu sendiri. Jangan menyangkalnya hyung."

TING.

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap punggung yang melangkah cepat meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan sosok sungmin yang masih mematung.

"A-apa benar?."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks~."

Bibir merah itu bergetar hebat. Dengan dua bola mata polosnya yang mengeluarkan air mata. "Hiks~, Nona bogoshipoo~."

Namja manis dengan jas putih itu terisak, menundukkan wajahnya yang terbilang cantik itu dan menatap hamparan rumput di bawahnya. Membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh secara perlahan.

"A-aku merindukanmu nonaa~."

Punggung mungil itu bergetar hebat. Kepala dengan suarai merah itu bergerak karena gelengan yang di ciptakan namja manis itu.

'_Aku tidak apa-apa hae~. Hanya ada tulang yang rapuh di bagian engsel kaki.'_

"Hiks~."

'_Annyoung. Sungmin imnida, kau seorang dokter?.'_

"Nonna~."

'_Hebat sekali. Umurmu masih 21 tahun tapi sudah menjadi dokter spesiali kanker. Huaa~ benar-benar namja manis yang hebat.'_

"Minnie-ya."

"..." sosok itu bergerak cepat, menghapus sisa air mata dan mendongakkan wajahnya pelan. Kembali menundukkan wajah manisnya saat sesosok namja tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ka-u kenapa?."

Sosok itu menggeleng pelan, memaksakan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya yang membengkak karena menangis. "Gwenchana minho hyung~."

"Geotjimal. Ada yang mengganggumu, aku tahu. Kenapa menangis hah?."

Taemin menggeleng, menghapus air mata yang walau sudah di tahannya tetap saja meluncur bebas dari kedua bola mata indahnya. Menundukkan wajah cantiknya dan kembali menangis.

"Uljima~." Sosok tampan itu berujar lembut, membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung yang tengah bergetar itu dengan lembut.

"Hiks hyung~."

Minho tersenyum lembut, semakin memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, mengusap rambut dengan surai merah itu dengan usapan lembut.

"Ada apa?."

"A-aku merindukan sungmin nona~. Hiks."

Minho tersenyum sendu. Mengecup kepala dengan surai merah itu sayang sebelum kembali mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Apa karena pasienku yang tadi?."

Taemin mengangguk. Mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab dan menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Apa pasien hyung baik-baik saja?."

Minho mengangguk. Kembali tersenyum manis. "Hanya sedikit retak pada engsel kaki. Istirahat yang cukup dan rajin minum kalsium untuk tulang sudah akan membuatnya sembuh. Jangan khawatir ne."

Sosok manis itu kembali mengangguk. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan namja tampan itu memeluknya. Membiarkan kedua air matanya yang menangis membasahi jas putih namja tampan itu.

"A-aku seperti melihat sungmin nonna dalam dirinya hyung~."

"Aku tahu. Tapi sungmin nonamu sudah menghadapan Tuhan 2 tahun lalu Minni-ya. Jangan menangis lagi jebal."

Taemin terisak. Memeluk tubuh tegap itu erat. "2 tahun lalu seperti seumur hidup buatku hyung. Hanya nona satu-satunya yang aku punya."

Minho menggeleng, melepas pelukan itu dan menatap namja manis itu lembut. "Sudah hyung katakan, hyung menyayangimu. Itu artinya, kau punya hyung."

Taemin mengangguk, memaksakan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Dan aku juga punya kyuhyun hyung. Kenapa aku melupakan itu ya?."

"Aish, tidak harus menyebut nama artis itu Minnie-ya."

Taemin terkekeh. "Apa karena kyuhyun hyung pernah melarangmu mendekatiku kau jadi membencinya?."

Minho, sosok dokter tampan itu mengangguk malas. "Dia terlalu hiperprotektif denganmu minnie-ya. Jika aku menjadi kekasihmu bagaimana caranya kita kencan nanti."

"Kekasih?. Kencan?."

Minho terkekeh, mengibaskan kedua tangannya cepat. "Maksudku kita sulit jalan bersama dengan sifat protektif artis Cho itu. Yah, itu maksudku."

Taemin mengangguk kecil. Menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "Kau lihat mata pasienmu tadi?."

Minho mengerjap. "Mata?, apa mata yang terlihat seperti kelinci itu?."

Taemin mengangguk. Kembali tersenyum sendu. "Dia terlihat begitu tampan dengan mata itu."

"Tampan?, dia secantik kau Minnie-ya. Walau yah lebih cantik Lee taemin."

Taemin terkekeh, menggelengkan kepalanya malas. "Tidak, kami tampan. Bukan cantik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Apa aku harus menjemputmu hyung?**

** Ini sudah malam, dan kau tidak mungkin membawa mobil.**

Sosok manis itu mendengus, melangkah tertatih-tatih meninggalkan kantor yang mulai sepi. Terang saja dengan jam yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

** Tidak perlu hae-ah.**

** Aku akan meminta satpam kantor mengantarku pulang.**

** Jangan khawatir^^**

Dengan langkah kecil namja manis itu memasuki lift, membiarkan lift itu membawa tubuhnya ke lantai dasar.

**Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan membahayakan dirimu hyung.**

** Baiklah. Selamat ber-istirahat.**

Sungmin tersenyum manis, bocah childist yang sudah seperti adiknya benar-benar terlalu hiper dalam menjaganya.

** Baik^^**

** Selamat ber-istirahat juga ikan nemo**.

"Kim ahjussi~."

Sosok paruh baya itu mengangguk, melangkah cepat mendekati namja tampan dengan sebuah tongkat di sisi kanan itu.

"Nde sajangnim?. Ada apa?."

"Apa ada yang bisa mengantarku ke apartemen?."

Sosok paruh baya itu mendesah, menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Jeosomnidha sajangnim. Petugas keamanan sebahagian besar sedang ke gudang, karena ekspor barang dari Amerika tiba hari ini."

Sungmin tersenyum, mengibas kedua tangannya santai. "Lupakan ahjussi. Aku bisa sendiri, selamat bekerja."

Namja paruh baya itu membungkuk sopan. "Tentu sajangnim, sekali lagi maafkan kami. Dan selamat ber-istirahat."

Sungmin mengangguk, merapikan letak tongkat di tangan kanannya dan melangkah mendekati mobil mewah dengan warna silver itu.

"Bagaimana cara menyetirnya?."

Namja manis itu mendesah, membuka pintu mobil dan memasukkan tongkat itu ke belakang. Menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai penopang.

Sreeet~.

"Changkkaman~."

Sosok itu terpaku, membalikkan badannya dan tersentak kaget saat mendapati sebuah tangan tengah memegang pergelangan tangannya. Menahannya dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Eh." Sosok itu tersentak, "Apa yang kau lakukan?."

Sosok itu tersenyum manis. "Sungmin."

DEG.

Mata bening itu melotot, bagaimana bisa kejadian seperti ini terjadi lagi. Kejadian yang sama persis saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di tokyo dulu. Di jam yang sama, jam 10 malam.

"Kau. Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini bocah?."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, melepas pergelangan tangan yang begitu nyaman dalam genggaman tangannya dengan enggan.

"Aku dari tadi menunggumu Minnie-ya, dari jam pulang kerja."

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap namja tampan itu tak percaya. "kau bohong. Kau menunggu 5 jam?."

Kyuhyun mengangguk santai, memejamkan matanya dan teriakan eunhyuk yang menyuruhnya pulang menerobos masuk dalam indra pendengarannya.

"Bahkan aku sampai di marahi oleh eunhyuk hyung."

Sungmin mengerjap, masih menatap namja tampan itu tak percaya. "A-aku tidak menyuruhmu menungguku. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini hah."

Sosok itu menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku hanya merasa aku ingin menunggumu karena aku tahu, aku harus membantumu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aish~."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "Kau tidak akan bisa sembuh jika memaksakan mengemudi mobil Minnie-ya. Kakimu adalah tumpuan gas dan rem."

"Aku bisa di antar dengan karyawanku. Tidak harus kau bocah gila."

Kyuhyun mendesah bosan. "Panggilan kesayanganmu terlalu buruk. Kau bisa memanggilku kyuhyun, kyu atau kyunhie." Dan panggilan terakhir berhasil membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum lirih.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau berhenti memanggilku Minnie, aku ini Namja."

"Apa salahnya sih?, itu cocok untuk orang manis sepertimu."

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Ming hyung, kau setuju?."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah kyu."

"Terdengar begitu manis." Namja tampan itu terkekeh. Memainkan sebelah alis matanya asal.

"Aish sudahlah. Pulanglah dan ber-istirahat, aku juga harus ber-istirahat."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan aku hyung?."

"Aish pulang sajalah. Dan jangan berbicara asal lagi. Kau harus syuting besok."

"Kau akan melihat proses syutingnya kan?."

"Tidak. Ada donghae, jadi aku tidak perlu datang."

"Yak !, aku tidak akan mau syuting kalau kau tidak ada."

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa bagitu. Kau harus syuting karena kau sudah terikat kontrak."

"Aku tidak peduli, jika kau tidak datang aku tidak akan syuting."

"Yak!, profesional lah sedikit bocah gila."

"Aku menerima kontrak itu karena aku ingin dekat denganmu hyung~. Kalau kau tidak datang kenapa aku harus syuting?."

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap namja tampan itu dengan pandangan gugup. Ayolah~, kenapa jantungnya jadi berdetak tidak normal.

"Ka-au gila."

Kyuhyun mendesah, menatap namja manis itu dalam. "Luapakan, sekarang masuklah dan biarkan aku mengatarmu pulang."

"Tidak. Kau yang kembali ke mobilmu dan biarkan aku pulang."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu lee sungmin."

Dan lagi-, namja manis itu terdiam.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Kembalilah ke mobilmu."

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji kau akan hadir untuk syuting besok."

Sungmin mengerjap sebelum mengangguk malas. "Baiklah aku datang."

-Toh, aku memang wajib datang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengusap rambut hitam itu lembut sebelum melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan sosok sungmin yang mematung.

"Kenapa aku jadi sering gugup?."

"Sungmin pabo, dan sekarang bagaimana caraya kau pulang?. Kau tidak bisa mengemudi dengan kaki cacat seperti ini. Oh~, pabo."

"Inilah balasan jika kau terlalu mencurigai orang lain sungmin. Dan dengan bodohnya kau menolak tawaran baik itu."

** Sreeeet~**

"OMO."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, menggendong tubuh mungil itu ala brydal style. Menatap wajah cantik itu lembut.

"Kenapa tidak jujur saja, apa salahnya berkata jujur bahwa kau tidak bisa mengendarai mobil dengan kaki terluka seperti ini."

"I-itu, yak!, kenapa kau menggendongku hah?. Turunkan aku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng malas, membawa tubuh mungil itu ke sisi mobil dan membuka pintu penumpang. Meletakkan tubuh mungil itu di sana.

"Jangan bergerak."

Sungmin mengerjap polos, menatap namja tampan yang kini duduk di kursi kemudi. Memegang kemudi dengan tangan bergetar.

"Bukankah, bukankah kau tidak bisa mengemudi?."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah manis itu dengan tatapan datar. "Maksudmu?."

"Kau fobia dengan mobil. Seohyun bilang kau tidak bisa mengemudi. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau mau mengemudi hah?."

Sosok tampan itu terdiam, memegang kemudi dengan erat.

"Aku bisa mengemudi kyu, sungguh. Dan aku tetap datang untuk syuting besok. Aku janji~."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, menekan tombol dan membiarkan atap mobil terbuka, membiarkan cahaya bulan menerobos masuk dan menerangi wajah mereka berdua.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan aku hyung?."

Sungmin menggeleng, mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku mengkhawatirkan nyawaku. Aku tidak mau mati dengan membiarkanmu mengemudi."

"Bisa kau tatap aku dan katakan itu sekali lagi?."

Sungmin terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya dan wajah tampan dengan sinar bulan itu berhasil membuatnya terdiam. Wajah itu terlihat begitu serius dengan kesan dingin yang memancar dari kedua orbs tajamnya. Dan itu terlihat-

'Tampan.'

"Baiklah, aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan kita berdua."

"Kita berdua?." Namja tampan itu tersenyum kecil, menghidupkan mesin mobil dan kembali memegang kemudi dengan erat, mengabaikan tangannya yang bergetar.

Tidak ada alasan takut mengemudi.

Tidak ada alasan takut-

Karena Sungmin di sampingmu kyu.

Tidak.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap tangan mungil yang menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar. Menghilang perasaan dingin itu dengan kesan hangat.

"Kau percaya padaku?."

Sungmin mengerjap, merasa bodoh saat situasi malah menjadi begitu sunyi seperti ini.

"I believe~."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, menatap wajah manis yang tengah menatapnya lembut itu dengan tatapan sendu. Wajah manis itu, wajah manis yang sering di lihatnya dulu.

"Ming~."

Kyuhyun berujar parau, melepaskan tangannya yang bergetar dari kemudi dan membawa kedua tangan itu ke kedua pipi chubby itu. Mengusap pipi tanpa noda itu lembut.

"A-aku merindukanmu~."

Sungmin terpaku, memejamkan matanya saat namja tampan itu mengecupnya. Menempelkan kedua bibir mereka dengan gerakan lembut.

Sungmin mendengarnya.

Namja tampan itu memanggilnya begitu lembut,

Dan sungmin tahu-

Sungmin yang di panggil adalah kekasihnya yang telah meninggal.

Bukan dia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (TBC)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa ini?**

**Dika jadi bingung T.T**

**Maaf part ini kacau badai, mungkin ini efek karena publishnya terlalu di paksakan. Dengan tugas individu dan kelompok yang entah kenapa seolah berlomba untuk di selesaikan. Maaf chapter ini jadi berantakan T.T**

**Buat Pembaca baru selamat datang :). Terimah kasih telah meninggalkan jejak.**

**Buat Melsparkyu, RithaGaemgyu, Inayah, Choi407, SiskaFebriana, Fitri, Shanes Pricilia, Qiqi dan mungkin yang lupa dika sebutin namanya, yang setiap chapter dari awal sampai sekarang selalu memberikan semangat, dika ucapin terimah kasih, arigato, gomawo, syukram, xiexie, pokoknya semuanya :)**

**Buat semua yang selalu menyempatkan meReview, Follow, dan Faforite dika ucapkan TERIMAH KASIH BANYAK :)..**

**Buat Siders, sesekali muncul dong :). Tidak ada salahnya untuk memulai memberikan tanggapan kan^^**

**And last~**

**Review lagi yaaaaaaa?**


	8. Omoide Ni Ikiru Mozaik 8

**Omoide ni ikiru**

** .**

** .**

** M5AllRisesilver**

** .**

** .**

**Genre : Romances, Hurt, Comfort, Little Drama.**

** .**

** .**

**Rate : T**

** .**

**.**

** Chapter 8.**

** .**

** .**

** Disclaimer : FF buatan dika. Abal-abal dengan EYD yang tidak sesuai ejaan. Kyumin milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, ELF, Suju, Sparkyu, Pumpkins dan tentunya Joyers. Dan eunhae milik dika :D**

** Warning : TYPOS ! ABAL-ABAL ! YAOI ! No Plagiat !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini memang nyata.

Dan Sungmin tahu akan itu. Bibir tebal yang mengecupnya begitu lembut juga terasa nyata. Tidak ada kesan memaksa, dan Sungmin tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Namja tampan itu mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Dan-

Ciuman itu begitu menenangkan.

Sosok manis itu masih mengerjap, sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun. Membiarkan namja tampan yang masih menciumnya dengan lembut.

Apa dia harus marah?

Apa dia harus kecewa?

Tapi kenapa dia harus kecewa?

Kenapa dia harus marah?

Sosok itu mengerjap, membiarkan setetes air mata yang tidak pernah keluar dari kedua bola mata indahnya itu meluncur bebas. Jatuh perlahan dan membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya yang tidak sedikitpun di hiasi noda.

'_**Ming~, Aku merindukanmu.'**_

"Itu menyakitkan, disaat kau merasa nyaman. Namun sosok yang membuatmu nyaman malah menganggapmu sebagai orang lain."

'_**Aku menyukaimu hyung. Sejak aku menembakmu pertama kali-'**_

'_**Sejak kau tak pernah menjawabnya-'**_

'_**Namun sampai sekarang.'**_

Sosok itu semakin menangis. Tidak ada isakan yang keluar meski bulir bening itu semakin meluncur bebas. Jatuh membasahi kedua pipi chubby itu bergantian. Melupakan fakta bahwa namja tampan itu sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

'_**Aku benar-benar menyayangimu sungminnie hyung.'**_

"H-hyung."

Sosok itu berujar parau, menatap panik sosok manis yang masih terisak di depannya. Tidak ada kata yang keluar, tidak ada isakan yang terdengar. Namun tetesan air mata yang menetes deras menandakan bahwa namja manis dengan mata sebening kelinci itu tengah terluka.

"Mi-mianhae~."

Sungmin mendongak, menatap namja tampan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan panik.

"Kau begitu mencintai orang yang kau cintai. Terkadang cinta memang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan logika. Terkadang cinta tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Namun cinta juga tidak sebegitu dangkalnya-"

"Kau memang mencintai kekasihmu Cho-." Sosok itu bergumam, menghapus sisa air mata yang mengenang di kedua bola mata beningnya. Menghujam namja tampan itu dengan tatapan terluka, sungguh. Namja manis itu terluka untuk hal yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Tapi bisakah kau tidak melukaiku karena aku begitu mirip dengan kekasihmu."

"H-hyung~." Namja tampan itu berujar lirih, menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan terluka.

Terluka?

Yah. Dia menyadari itu, dirinya kembali melakukan kesalahan.

Kesalahan karena kembali membayangkan Sungmin. Kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya Cho, kau hanya merasa dirimulah yang paling menderita karena cinta. Cinta~, aku bahkan membenci kata itu sekarang." Sosok itu menoleh, menarik tongkat yang ada di kursi belakang dan memegangnya dengan erat.

"H-hyung."

"Kau tidak merasakannya. Kau tidak pernah merasakannya. Kau mencintai seseorang hingga bertahun-tahun. Menyayangi seseorang hingga bertahun-tahun. Rasa sayangmu bahkan semakin hari semakin besar. Dan kau juga tidak pernah merasakannya, bahwa mungkin orang yang kau sayang itu juga menyayangimu sama besarnya.-"

"Namun terkadang cinta itu tidak manis, dan aku yang merasakannya Cho. Disaat aku begitu menyayanginya, aku melupakan fakta bahwa kami terlalu sulit untuk bersatu. Aku begitu menyayanginya, namun terkadang logikaku mengalahkan semuanya. Dan kau tidak pernah merasakan itu."

"H-hyung~."

"Jangan menyusulku Cho." Sungmin berujar parau, melangkah turun dengan kaki terseok pelan. Kembali menatap namja tampan itu dengan senyuman kecil. "Mungkin kau berfikir kau terlalu menderita, namun sadarlah. Omoide ni Ikiru. Kau tidak bisa hidup dalam bayangan masalalu terus. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Namun kali ini-"

"Kau benar-benar menyakitiku."

Namja tampan itu terdiam. Benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, tangan putih yang memegang kemudi semakin menegang karena gugup.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin ini tidak masuk akal untukmu. Tapi ini prinsipku Cho, aku berharap bahwa seseorang yang menciumku untuk pertama kalinya adalah seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Dan kau menghancurkan itu semua."

Sosok itu melangkah menjauh dengan pandangan masih menghujam namja tampan itu. "Tidak usah mengejarku, sungguh." Sosok itu kembali berujar parau, melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah kecil. "Tidak harus hidup dalam kenangan Cho, apalagi hidup itu dengan menghancurkan hidup orang lain. Kau akan semakin menderita, karena itu kau harus menyadarinya. Bangun dari mimpi dan hadapi kenyataan. Aku Lee Sungmin, tapi bukan _kekasihmu_."

Sosok itu benar-benar mematung. Menatap punggung mungil yang bergerak dengan langkah terseok. Menggerakkan tongkat di tangan kanan itu dengan langkah kecil, semakin menjauhi mobil dengan sesosok namja yang masih terpaku. Terpaku dengan air mata yang kini menetes.

"Pabo. Kau benar-benar pabo Cho."

Mata setajam elang itu membayang, menandakan cairan bening kini memupuk disana, menunggu untuk terjatuh dan menetes.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BEDEBAH CHO."

Teriakan tertahan itu terdengar di susul dengan nafas yang memburu. Mata setajam elang itu terpejam, dan tetesan cairan bening itu meloloskan diri dengan mudah. Jatuh menetes tanpa di cegahnya sama sekali.

'_**Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau bernyanyi lagu sedih. Kalau lagu sedih itu terdengar itu artinya kau juga lagi sedih. Dan aku tak ingin namja-ku dalam keadaan sedih.'**_

"Hiks~, Maafkan aku."

Sosok itu terisak, memejamkan matanya dan kata-kata lembut itu membayang, menerobos masuk dalam ingatannya.

'_**Dengarkan aku bocah gila. Aku memang Lee sungmin, dan aku heran bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui semua hal tentangku. Tapi aku tidak berbohong, aku bukan kekasihmu dan aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu.'**_

"Ming, apa yang terjadi padaku. Apa aku benar-benar hidup dalam bayanganmu?. Kenapa?, kenapa hanya kau yang ada dalam bayanganku. Kenapa?."

Sosok itu terisak, benar-benar terisak dengan tubuh bergetarnya yang terjatuh menyandar pada kursi kemudi.

'_**Tidak harus hidup dalam kenangan Cho, apalagi hidup itu dengan menghancurkan hidup orang lain. Kau akan semakin menderita, karena itu kau harus menyadarinya. Bangun dari mimpi dan hadapi kenyataan. Aku Lee Sungmin, tapi bukan kekasihmu.'**_

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh~, maafkan aku."

Nafas itu memburu, melangkah turun dari mobil dan menatap sekeliling. Memejamkan matanya kalut saat sosok dengan tongkat itu kini benar-benar tidak terlihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Aku tahu kau juga menyayangiku hyung. Jadi tidak ada alasanmu menolakku.'**_

'_**Lee sungmin, Aishiteru.**_**'**

"Momo-ya mianhae~."

Sosok itu bergumam lirih, mengayunkan tongkatnya tanpa memperdulikan kaki kanannya yang kini memerah.

"Aku sudah berjanji, orang yang menerima ciuman pertamaku adalah orang yang benar-benar tulus menyayangiku. Dan aku tidak bisa menjaganya-" sosok itu tersenyum sinis, masih melangkah dengan langkah terseok. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku menyakitimu Kim Jungmo."

'_**Aku benar-benar menyayangimu sungminnie hyung.'**_

"A-aku juga menyayangimu."

Namja imut itu berujar parau, menghentikan langkahnya dan membekap bibir merahnya. Mencegah isakan yang entah kenapa kembali ingin terdengar.

'_**Kau menyukai jungmo. Tapi, karena jungmo itu namja makanya kau tidak menerimanya. Dan itu yang membuatmu sulit untuk keluar dari perasaanmu sendiri. Jangan menyangkalnya hyung.'**_

"Mianhae~." Suara lirih itu terdengar, menggema di tengah malam yang benar-benar sepi.

Sungmin mengerjap, membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sesosok namja tengah membungkuk di hadapannya. Punggung bergetar dan nafasnya yang tidak teratur, keringat yang menetes deras dan matanya yang memerah.

"Maafkan aku~."

Sungmin menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan datar, namja tampan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka. Jangan lupakan kedua orbs tajamnya yang mulai membengkak.

"Aku memang bodoh, menjadi sesosok namja yang terlalu lemah. Tidak bisa menyangkal apalagi bangun dari masalalu." Sosok itu tersenyum lirih, melangkah mendekati namja imut itu dan benar-benar berdiri di hadapan namja imut yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Mungkin aku sudah terlalu menyakitimu hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum, sebuah senyuman luka. "Mungkin pertemuanku denganmu seperti sebuah malapetaka. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau dengar. Aku seperti hidup kembali saat aku melihatmu, mungkin aku berfikir itu karena kau begitu sama dengan _Sungmin_, namun itu berbeda hyung."

Sosok itu mengerjap, menghapus kasar air mata yang ingin meluncur bebas. "_Sungmin-ku_ selalu memberikan kesan tenang dalam hidupku. Tapi kau berbeda hyung, kau memberiku kesan hidup. Kau memaksaku untuk bangkit walau kau sama sekali tak melakukan itu. Maafkan aku~, aku menyakitimu karena keegoisanku."

Sungmin menggeleng kecil, mengibaskan tangan kirinya yang bebas. "Kita sudah berteman, kau ingat." Suara jernih itu terdengar parau. "Aku bisa membantumu, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau harapkan Kyu."

Sosok itu mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Mungkin aku terdengar terlalu kepedean, tapi aku menyadarinya, kau berharap aku menjadi sosok yang baru dalam hidupmu, sosok yang bisa membuatmu melupakan _Sungmin_, Tapi-"

Kyuhyun mengerjap, namja tampan dengan pesona yang mampu menaklukan jutaan wanita itu hanya bisa termangu dan mendengarkan semua yang di ucapkan namja imut di hadapannya.

"Tapi maafkan aku, aku benar-benar telah menyayangi orang lain. Dan rasa sayangku untuknya teramat besar."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya santai. "Tidak, tidak terlalu besar. Jika kau sangat menyayanginya. Kau akan melakukan apapun untuknya, termaksud melawan hal yang kau takutkan. Dan kau tak melakukan itu hyung, itu artinya rasa sayangmu belum sebesar yang kau maksudkan."

"Kau tidak mengerti Cho."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, melangkah ke hadapan namja imut itu dan berjongkok.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti hyung, jika kau benar-benar menyayanginya seperti yang kau katakan. Kau sudah memilikinya sekarang, namun faktanya kau masih jomblo kan?."

"Kau kembali menyebalkan Cho." Sungmin tersenyum kecil, melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan namja tampan itu menggendongnya. "Dan aku heran kenapa semakin hari aku semakin sabar menghadapimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, merasa nyaman saat jantung itu berdetak hangat di punggungnya. Melangkahkan kakinya santai. "Itu artinya ada rasa di hatimu yang mulai menerimaku hyungie~."

"Aku heran."

"Heran kenapa?."

"Kenapa kita cepat sekali bertengkar secepat kita berdamai."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, menahan tongkat yang hampir terlepas dari pegangan Sungmin, melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memperdulikan beban yang ada di punggungnya.

"Sudah aku katakan secara tidak langsung hatiku dan hatimu sudah mulai menyesuaikan diri."

"Bah, kata-katamu benar-benar menjijikkan."

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil. Menatap langit malam dengan senyuman kecil. Yah~, dia merasa benar-benar hidup sekarang.

Seolah-olah dia kembali di beri kesempatan kedua untuk bangkit.

Tidak hidup dalam bayangan.

"Mau bertaruh denganku hyung?."

"Tidak berminat~."

"Tapi aku memiliki hadiah yang pasti sangat kau inginkan."

"Tidak ada yang aku inginkan Cho."

"Untuk ini kau pasti mau hyung. Jadi apa kau berminat?."

Sungmin mendecih pelan. "Katakan apa hadiahnya?."

Kyuhyun menggeleng santai. "Aku heran kenapa ini berarti untukmu, namun dari informasi ter-aktual yang aku dapat. Kau sangat mengidolai artis pendek Lee Soon Kyu kan?."

"Mwo?, dari mana kau tahu aku menyukai Sunny?, apa _Sungmin-mu_ juga menyukai Sunny?."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, baru kali ini dia merasa santai saat Sungmin menyebut _Sungmin-nya_ dengan intonasi seperti itu. Semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya untuk menahan tubuh yang ada di punggungnya.

"Sayang sekali tidak hyungie~." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek. "Karena _sungmin-ku _sangat mengidolai artis tampan Cho kyuhyun."

"Cih~." Sungmin berdecih sinis, menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa pegal ke bahu tegap yang tengah membopongnya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa namja tampan itu tengah termangu ria.

"Apa hadiah yang berhubungan dengan Sunny, Cho?."

Sosok itu mengerjap sebelum kembali fokus. Masih melangkahkan kakinya seolah tanpa beban. "Aku akan memberimu tiket untuk konser tunggalnya 1 bulan lagi. Kau mau?."

"Aku bisa mendapatkannya. Aku bisa meminta pada-"

Kyuhyun menggeleng santai. "Seohyun tidak akan memberikannya."

Sungmin mengerjap.

"YAK!." Sosok imut itu berteriak histeris. "Jadi kau tahu aku menyukai Sunny dari gadis manja itu?."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, menganggukkan kepalanya polos.

'Benar-benar tidak ada ruginya mem-follback seohyun, walau Sparkyu semakin hari semakin heboh. Namun keuntungannya bukankah lebih besar?'

"Kau apakan adikku hingga semenurut itu denganmu hah?."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, sebuah seringaian tampan terkembang disana. "Dia terlalu mencintaiku hyung, dan itu memang seharusnya terjadi. Yang aku herankan bagaimana orang yang sepertimu bisa menyukai Sunny, hyung."

"Yak !, memang apa yang salah dengan Sunny?."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kau bahkan lebih manis dan imut dari Sunny mesti dia melalukan aegyo sekalipun hyung."

Blush.

Sungmin mengerjap, semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah ke punggung tegap itu.

"Tapi dia lebih cantik, dan suaranya begitu lembut."

"Tetap lembut suaramu hyung."

Sungmin mendengus. "Cukup menggombalnya. Jadi apa taruhanmu untuk tiket Sunny?."

"Jika aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta denganku kau harus memaafkan aku dan kau benar-benar harus menerimaku."

"Yak ! taruhan macam apa itu."

Kyuhyun menggeleg acuh, mengabaikan tangan mungil yang kini memukul kepalanya.

"Tapi jika aku gagal membuatmu jatuh cinta. Maka tiket Sunny untukmu dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

DEG

Sosok itu mengerjap, menatap surai merah yang begitu dekat dengan pandangannya. Memejamkan matanya saat jantungnya kembali berdetak aneh.

"Be-berapa lama?."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menolehkan kepalanya menatap namja imut itu.

"1 bulan. Selama menunggu konser itu, kau setuju?."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Oke. Tapi kau harus siap patah hati Kyu."

"Oh tidak, kau yang harus siap mencintaiku hyung."

"Tidak akan."

"Perlu bukti?"

Sungmin menggeleng malas, mendongak dan menatap langit yang terang benderang.

"Aku lelah. Boleh aku tidur?."

Sosok itu ikut mendongak, menatap langit yang di hiasi bintang sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Istirahatlah hyungie~."

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Mengacak surai merah itu lembut. "Jangan salahkan aku kau kelelahan Cho, jalja~."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Mengeratkan pelukan pada namja manis itu.

"Jalja Hyungie~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Ada pasien kecelakaan baru dan sekarang dalam keadaan koma'_

_Ruangan putih itu heboh, manusia berseragam kedokteran itu berlalu lalang dengan segala alat yang menempel di tubuh atau tangan mereka._

'_Kecelakaan itu menimpa seorang wanita dan seorang laki-laki'_

_Namja manis dengan bibir merah delima itu termangu, membereskan peralatannya dan bergegas. Membantu para dokter yang terlebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan mereka menuju ruang unit gawat darurat._

'_Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, itu nama yang ada di kartu identitas korban.'_

_Sosok itu mengerjap, menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kalut Ruangan dengan tulisan 'UGD' di depan sana. Dia pasti salah dengar._

_Yah. Dia pasti salah dengar._

'_Park Songsaenim, bisa di jelaskan ada apa?.'_

_Sosok itu berhenti, menolehkan pandangannya dan melempar senyum pada dokter Koaz yang lagi magang di rumah sakit besar Seoul itu. Menatap namja manis dengan seragam kebesaran itu dengan senyuman lembut._

'_Ada pasien kecelakaan. Kalau tidak salah artis terkenal yang lagi naik daun salah satu korbannya. Cho kyuhyun dan seorang gadis manis.'_

_Sosok itu terpaku, menahan lengan dokter dengan marga Park itu dengan tangan bergetar. Menatap namja dengan usia di atas setengah abad itu dengan mata memerah._

'_Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?'_

_Dokter senior itu terpaku. Menatap wajah manis yang kini ber-urai air mata itu._

'_Kau mengenal mereka Minnie-ya?'_

_Sosok itu, Taemin mengangguk. Menghapus kasar air matanya dan melepas tangannya yang masih meremas lengan dokter di hadapannya._

'_Gadis manis yang anda sebutkan mungkin noonaku songsae~'_

_Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut, mengelus surai merah yang sudah di anggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri itu._

'_Aku akan berusaha minnie-ya. Tetaplah kuat dan kau bisa membantuku. Kajja~'_

_Sosok manis itu mengangguk, merasa melayang saat tangan yang tak lagi muda itu menggandengnya. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan gerakan kaku dan menatap sebuah kereta dorong yang kembali di dorong dengan tergesa-gesa oleh perawat rumah sakit._

_Sosok manis itu mengerjap, menatap pasien dengan wajah penuh darah itu dengan pandangan kaget. Kereta dorong itu bergerak cepat dan menyisakan kebisingan rumah sakit yang semakin riuh._

'_A-apa ini?'_

"Kau melamun lagi?."

Taemin tersenyum kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari ruangan di hadapannya. Ruangan dengan tulisan 'UGD' pada daun pintu.

"Anni~, hyung belum pulang?."

Sosok itu menggeleng, memijat pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut sakit. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping namja manis itu.

"Kenapa belum pulang? Apa ada pasien baru?"

Taemin kembali menggeleng, mengulurkan tangannya dan memijit pelipis itu lembut. "Bagaimana bisa seorang dokter menyembuhkan pasiennya jika dokter itu saja sakit."

Minho tersenyum lembut, mengacak surai merah itu dengan senyuman kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja, kau mengkhawatirkan aku?."

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin pekerjaanku bertambah karena dokter tulang rumah sakit ini sedang sakit."

"Yak ! minnie-ya."

Taemin terkekeh, melepas tangan lentiknya dari kening namja tampan itu. Menyatukan kedua tangannya dan mendongak menatap ruangan di hadapannya.

"Sungmin noona meninggal di ruangan itu, 2 tahun lalu~."

Minho mengerjap, menatap namja manis yang tengah menatap ruangan di hadapannya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Apa ini alasan kau selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk disini dan menatap ruangan itu?."

Taemin mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Mungkin iya, dan mungkin tidak hyung. Tapi rasanya jika menatap ruangan itu aku seolah melihat Sungmin noona untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Memegang tanganku sebelum memejamkan matanya."

Minho tersenyum lembut, menghapus air mata yang kembali meluncur di wajah yang menurutnya cantik itu. "Tidak ada seorang dokter yang cengeng~."

Taemin terkekeh, mengabaikan air matanya yang semakin menetes. "Sungmin noona tidak akan marah denganku kan hyung?"

Minho menggeleng, melingkarkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Mengusap rambut merah itu lembut.

"Tidak, aku yakin Sungmin noona malah bangga denganmu. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar 2 tahun lalu Minnie-ya."

"Hyung~, aku merindukannya."

"Aku tahu~." Sosok itu balas bergumam, mengelus rambut merah itu lembut. Menyalurkan ketenangan itu melalui usapannya. "Kau mau ikut memeriksanya besok?"

"Memeriksanya?."

Minho mengangguk. "Besok cek-up pertamanya. Kau mau ikut?."

"Apa boleh?" mata bening itu berbinar hangat.

"Tentu, tapi kau tidak ada pasien kan?"

Taemin mengerjap sebelum menggeleng senang. "Tidak, pasien baruku hanya seorang namja yang lebih memilih mengirimkan data kesehatannya daripada menemuiku."

"Bisa seperti itu?"

Taemin menggeleng santai. "Tidak tahu, Park uisa hanya memintaku untuk mempelajarinya terlebih dahulu. Setelah di rasa sudah menemukan titik terang, dia baru akan menemuiku."

"Dia bukan orang korea?"

Taemin mengangguk kecil. "Pengobatan terakhirnya di Rumah sakit Umum Sarbone loh hyung, tapi tidak tahu kenapa dia malah meminta pengobatan di lanjutkan di Seoul. Dan Park uisa menyerahkannya padaku."

"Hoaw daebak. Kau semakin matang Minnie-ya."

Taemin terkekeh, melepas rangkulan itu dan beranjak bangun. "Terimah kasih." Cicitnya dengan seringaian kecil. "Sudah tengah malam. Kau ikut pulang hyung?"

Minho menggeleng lemah. "Tugasku berjaga malam ini, kau pulanglah. Dan langsung ber-istirahat."

Taemin mengangguk, memeluk tubuh itu sekilas sebelum melangkah menjauh. "Arasseo. Kau juga beristirahat minho hyung. Jaga kesehatanmu, otthe."

Senyuman manis itu tercipta, menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap tubuh kurus yang mulai menjauh itu. Menatap rambut merah itu dengan senyuman lirih.

"Kapan aku berani mengatakan bahwa aku menyayangimu Minnie-ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah~"

Namja tampan itu menarik nafas lega, menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok manis yang terbaring nyaman di pundaknya. Sosok manis yang terlihat begitu damai dengan wajah malaikatnya.

"Aku yakin bisa melupakan sosok _Sungmin_ dan menggantikan dirinya denganmu hyung."

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut, merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal ke sandaran kursi mobil yang di tumpanginya. Entah dia harus bersyukur beberapa ribu kali karena bisa menemukan sebuah taksi.

"Aku benar-benar lelah membopongmu hyung, sedang kau tertidur nyenyak di puggungku."

Tidak ada raut kesal, wajah tampan itu malah tersenyum manis dengan tangannya yang bergerak menghapus tetesan keringat yang menetes deras.

"Kemana kita agasshi?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap supir taksi itu dengan raut bingung.

Kemana dia harus membawa Sungmin?

Ke apartemennya? Tapi dia tidak tahu apartemen Sungmin.

Ke hotel?

Oh tidak. Itu tempat terakhir yang harus kau kunjungi Cho.

Lalu harus kemana?

"Marriott Executive Yeouido-dong Ahjussi."

'Itu kan alamat apartemenku? Kenapa aku membawanya kesana?' sosok itu bergumam bingung. Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah linglung.

"Aish aku tidak bisa berfikiran waras karena kau hyung~."

Namja tampan itu kembali tersenyum, entah kenapa bibir tebal itu begitu mudahnya tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman. Menolehkan pandangannya dan kembali mendapati wajah secantik malaikat itu masih terlelap.

"Apa kakimu begitu sakit hyung?"

Suara lirih itu terdengar, menatap kaki kanan yang terperban itu dengan bibir meringis.

"Aku ingin memarahi orang yang melukaimu hyung, Sungguh. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan mengizinkan aku melakukan itu bukan?"

Namja tampan itu menggeleng pelan, bagaimana bisa dia berbicara pada orang yang tengah tertidur.

"Jika aku gila mungkin aku bisa menerimanya hyung. Bagaimana tidak gila jika ada namja manis semanis dirimu tengah berbaring di pundakku."

Ahjussi dengan baju supir taksi itu tersenyum. Menatap dua pasangan di kursi belakang itu dengan senyuman kecil.

"Anda menyukai dia Agasshi?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap namja yang cukup muda itu dengan kernyitan bingung.

"Tidak bermaksud kurang ajar Agasshi, namun menaklukan sesosok namja lebih sulit daripada menaklukan sesosok yeoja. Namun jika hati sudah berbicara maka semuanya akan menjadi mungkin."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, dirinya di beri pencerahan soal cinta oleh Supir taksi?

What The?

"Sepertinya anda berpengalaman?"

Sosok itu mengulum senyum manis, menolehkan kepalanya dan membungkuk sopan. "Kim Jong Woon imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Yesung."

"Hoh." Kyuhyun mengerjap, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah kikuk. "Cho kyuhyun imnida. Aku tidak perlu memanggilmu ahjussi kan?"

Sosok dengan mata sipit itu menggeleng, mengulum senyum manis hingga mata sipit itu tinggal segaris.

"Aku lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Hyung."

Kyuhyun mengangguk polos, dirinya yang aneh? Atau memang namja yang tengah mengemudi itu yang aneh.

"K-au bukan supir taksi kan Yesung-ssi?"

Jangan lupakan Kyuhyun yang memiliki etika baik itu. Tidak terbiasa memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan hyung kecuali Eunhyuk dan mungkin bertambah Sungmin sekarang.

Lagi-lagi namja yang ternyata tampan itu mengangguk, kembali memasang senyum kecil. "Sama sepertimu, aku juga tengah berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta hingga harus menyamar seperti ini."

"Hoh."

Lagi-lagi namja tampan itu mengerjap bingung. Sepertinya benar-benar ada yang aneh.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa?"

Yesung tersenyum sopan, menghentikan laju mobil dan membuka jendela. Memperlihatkan pada sosok tampan itu sebuah apartemen mewah di hadapan mereka.

"Sudah sampai, silahkan turun kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung, melangkah turun dan membawa tubuh sungmin kembali dalam pelukannya. Menggendong namja imut itu ala Brydal style.

"Kau tidak perlu membayarnya. Selamat berjuang dan selamat tinggal."

"Hoh." Lagi-lagi namja tampan bermarga Cho itu hanya bisa tertegun, menatap mobil yang mulai menjauh itu dengan pandangan melongo.

"Aku yang aneh? Atau aku yang salah karena bertemu supir yang aneh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung~."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap kaget sosok Taemin yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan baju tanpa lengan dan celana pendeknya. Benar-benar mengekspos tubuh mungil khas yeoja yang tanpa cacat.

"Minnie-ya?."

Kyuhyun berujar parau, bagaimana bisa dia membawa Sungmin kesini jika Taemin ada di rumahnya. Apa yang akan di katakan Taemin jika melihat Sungmin ada di rumahnya.

Oh Tuhan~

"Ada yang terluka hyung? Nugu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, memaksakan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam apartemen mewahnya.

"Akan aku jelaskan Minnie-ya, tapi kau jangan pernah kaget ya?"

Taemin mengernyit sebelum menganggukkan wajah cantiknya bingung. Mengikuti langkah panjang kyuhyun ke kamar mewah dengan sosok Sungmin yang masih tertidur nyaman dan tidak terusik sama sekali.

Tidur apa pingsan eoh?

Sreeeeet~

Sosok itu terbaring nyaman, menggeliat pelan sebelum kembali terlelap damai. Menyisahkan dua namja dengan wajah berbeda termangu di depan sana.

"Minnie-ya~."

Sosok dengan panggilan Minnie itu menoleh, menatap kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan 1.000 tanda tanya.

"Wae?"

"Ti-tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Taemin menggeleng kecil. Mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kasur dan menatap kaki yang terperban itu. Kaki yang semakin membengkak.

"Bisa minta air panas hyung?"

Kyuhyun termangu, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gaya beloon sebelum melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan sosok Taemin yang kembali menangis menatap wajah damai itu.

"Hyungie memang begitu mirip dengan noona. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?"

Namja manis itu tersenyum kecil, menyentuh wajah malaikat itu dengan lembut.

"Aku sungguh seperti melihat Noona lagi Hyungie~."

Bibir merah itu bergetar, mengusap kaki putih terperban itu dengan lembut. Melepas peran itu dengan gerakan pelan.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan Minnie-ya?"

Taemin menggeleng, mengambil sebaskom air hangat itu dan merendam kain dengan warna putih itu.

"Mengatakan bahwa dia begitu mirip dengan Noona hyung?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menatap gadis manis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Dia saja hampir gila.

Tapi kenapa Taemin yang adiknya terlihat biasa saja.

"Manusia di ciptakan memang memiliki 7 kembaran hyung. Mungkin saja dia salah satu kembaran Noona."

"Ka-au yakin? Aku saja butuh waktu untuk menerima ini Minnie-ya."

Taemin tersenyum kecil, membawa baskom dengan handuk basah itu ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku melihat Sungmin noona meninggal di hadapanku, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayai kenyataan hyung."

Dan perkataan itu menusuknya. Membuat namja tampan itu terdiam.

"Mi-mianhae~"

Taemin tersenyum manis, menatap namja manis yang tengah terlelap itu dengan mata yang kembali membayang karena air mata.

"Aku mengantuk hyung, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam." Namja tampan itu berujar parau, menatap punggung yang menjauh itu dengan kernyitan bingung. Sama sekali tidak menyadari punggung mungil itu kini bergetar.

"Mungkin memang seharusnya aku bangkit. Bahkan Taemin biasa saja ketika melihatmu Hyung."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang dan membawa kaki terperban itu ke atas pangkuannya.

"Kaki ini mulai membengkak hyung, apa sakit?"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut, mengusap kaki putih itu dengan lembut.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan lukai tubuhmu yang indah ini Hyungie~."

Namja tampan itu lagi-lagi berujar parau. Menolehkan wajah tampan dan menatap namja manis yang masih terlelap damai.

"Sungmin hyung~"

Namja tampan itu berujar lirih, melangkah turun dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan namja manis itu.

"Ajarkan aku untuk melupakan _Sungmin_, hyung~"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum sendu, mendekatkan wajah tampannya dan menatap wajah damai yang terlelap itu.

"Dan ajarkan aku untuk benar-benar mencintaimu~."

Chup~

Bibir tebal itu mendarat manis di kening dengan poni hitam itu. Mengecup kening mulus tanpa noda itu dengan lembut. Mengabaikan sesosok namja manis yang terisak di depan pintu.

"Kyuhyun hyung hidup lagi noona-"

"Dan itu karena sosok yang menyerupai dirimu."

Namja manis itu tersenyum kecil, menghapus air mata yang kembali menetes. Menutup pintu kamar itu lirih dan melangkah keluar.

"Noona, aku merindukanmu~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (TBC)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa part ini menyenangkan?**

**Perasaan dika, ini Part full Of KYUMIN moment :D. Kekeke~, kalau begitu komentarnya juga yang manis ya :D #maunya**

**Buat Pembaca baru selamat datang :). Terimah kasih telah meninggalkan jejak dan review terus ya^^.**

**Buat Melsparkyu, RithaGaemgyu, Inayah, Choi407, SiskaFebriana, Fitri, Shanes Pricilia, Qiqi dan mungkin yang lupa dika sebutin namanya, yang setiap chapter dari awal sampai sekarang selalu memberikan semangat, dika ucapin terimah kasih, arigato, gomawo, syukran, xiexie, pokoknya semuanya :)**

**Buat semua yang selalu menyempatkan meReview, Follow, dan Faforite, dika ucapkan TERIMAH KASIH BANYAK :)..**

**Buat Siders, sesekali muncul dong :). Tidak ada salahnya untuk memulai memberikan tanggapan kan^^. Lebih baik memulai daripada tidak sama sekali. Benar kan :)**

**Semua Reviewnya terimah kasih :), Arigato gozaimasu.**

**And last~**

**Review lagi yaaaaaaa?**


	9. Omoide Ni Ikiru Mozaik 9

**Omoide ni ikiru**

** .**

** .**

** M5AllRisesilver**

** .**

** .**

**Genre : Romances, Hurt, Comfort, Little Drama.**

** .**

** .**

**Rate : T**

** .**

**.**

** Chapter 9.**

** .**

** .**

** Disclaimer : FF buatan dika. Abal-abal dengan EYD yang tidak sesuai ejaan. Kyumin milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, ELF, Suju, Sparkyu, Pumpkins dan tentunya Joyers. Dan eunhae milik dika :D**

** Warning : TYPOS ! ABAL-ABAL ! YAOI ! No Plagiat !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Noona. Ppaliyo.'_

_Sosok manis dengan gaun tidur berwarna pink itu bergumam, menggelengkan wajahnya dan kembali menelungsupkan wajah cantiknya ke sela boneka bunny besar berwarna senada dengan baju yang di kenakannya –Merah jambu._

'_Noona-ya, ini sudah jam 7 pagi. Kau tidak mau ke kantor eoh?'_

_Sosok mungil itu kembali acuh, masih terlelap dengan damai. Seolah-olah suara yang mengganggu tidurnya adalah sebuah nyanyian pengantar tidur._

'_Yak ! noona ppaliyo. Kalau kau di pecat jangan pernah menuduhku tidak membangunkanmu.'_

_Sosok tak kalah manis itu menarik nafas lelah. Di tatapnya jam mungil dengan warna pink yang kini menunjukkan pukul 07.00 KST. Dia lelah dan ingin beristirahat, namun tingkah wanita yang 5 tahun di atasnya itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa ber-istirahat._

'_Setelah ini aku tidak peduli denganmu Noona, kau bangun sekarang atau aku akan memanggil evil mesum itu membangunkanmu.'_

_Loading proccess..._

'_Arasseo. Jangan melakukan itu Lee taemin.'_

_Sosok yang di panggil Taemin itu mendengus, mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di samping wanita cantik itu. Membiarkan wanita cantik itu mengelus rambutnya yang di biarkan sedikit lebih panjang._

'_Kau sudah bangun Noona, aku tahu itu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak segera bersiap hah?'_

_Sosok itu mengerjap imut, memainkan matanya dengan pandangan memelas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang tak kalah mungil ke pundak namja manis itu._

'_Semalam kenapa tidak pulang Minnie-ya, noona tidak bisa tidur eoh.'_

'_Ah.' Sosok itu tersentak, menolehkan wajahnya yang tak kalah cantik menatap sang Noona. 'Mianhae Noona. Semalam jadwal jaga dokter Co-Ass, mau tidak mau aku harus tinggal. Apa semalam benar-benar ada giliran pemadaman lampu?'_

_Sungmin, wanita cantik itu mengangguk imut. 'Noona benar-benar tidak bisa tidur Minnie-ya. Evil mesum itu tidak bisa menemani Noona karena harus konser di salah satu stasiun TV.'_

_Taemin tersenyum kecil, memegang lembut tangan mungil itu dan menuntunnya untuk beranjak bangun. 'Noona sekarang bersiap ya, kali ini Minnie yang akan mengantar Noona, dan Minnie juga yang akan menjemput Noona. Ppali berdandanlah dan bersiap ke kantor.'_

_Wanita cantik itu mengerjap dengan senyum kecil. 'Minnie tidak lelah eoh? Co-Ass itu melelahkan Minnie-ya. Sudah sana pergi tidur. Kita tidak tahu kapan lagi jadwal mendadakmu bukan?'_

_Taemin menggeleng imut. 'Sudah lupakan, Minnie mau mengantar noona hari ini. Jadi pergi bersiap dan kita segera berangkat. Noona tidak mau di marahi oleh direktur tampan itu lagi kan?'_

_Sungmin mendesah malas. Menatap namja manis itu dengan pandangan memelas. 'Tetap tampan kyunhie Minni-ya. Hah~ Noona malas pergi kerja jika ada dia Minnie-ya. Pandangan matanya yang lembut itu benar-benar membuat wanita merinding.'_

_Taemin terkekeh, menuntun gadis cantik itu ke kamar mandi. 'Apa dia kembali mengajakmu makan malam?'_

_Sosok itu kembali mendesah dan menerima handuk yang juga berwarna pink itu dengan malas. 'Dia mungkin lelah melakukan itu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia malah terkesan sering melamun. Dan bagaimanapun aku cukup khawatir.'_

'_Eoh. Kyuhyun hyung akan mengamuk jika tahu gadis tercantiknya mengkhawatirkan orang lain.'_

_Sungmin mendengus, memutar bola matanya malas. 'Itu tidak perlu. Bagaimanapun tampannya direktur Noona, tapi yang mampu menggetarkan hati Noona hanya Cho kyuhyun seorang.'_

'_Eoh~.' Taemin melengos jijik. Mengabaikan gadis cantik yang kini tertawa riang itu. 'Sudah sana mandi. Aku tunggu di meja makan Noona.'_

_Sungmin tersenyum manis. Mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membentuk sebuah penghormatan. 'Siap dokter Lee, saya akan segera menyusul anda. Dan terimah kasih.'_

_Taemin menggeleng. Menatap gadis cantik yang kini menghilang di kamar mandi. _

'_Evil mesum itu pasti tidak tahan dengan tingkah meggemaskan Sungmin noona, oh Tuhan, aku sangat menyayangi wanita imut itu.'_

**.**

Bibir merah itu bergetar, terkatup rapat dengan mata beningnya yang siap kembali meluncurkan tetesan air mata. Menatap sosok mungil yang terlelap di hadapannya.

"Dia benar-benar cantik seperti Noona, Tuhan."

Kedua sudut itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Senyuman sendu di wajah manis itu. Mata bening itu mengerjap lemah dengan butiran bening yang secara perlahan terjatuh luruh.

"Noona-ya~"

Suara bening itu bergetar pelan, mengatupkan kedua tangannya di bibir mungil berwarna merah. Menahan isakan yang entah kenapa seolah ingin keluar.

"Mereka begitu mirip Tuhan, Anni. Bahkan mereka terlihat sama."

Taemin, namja manis itu mendongak. Mencegah air mata yang entah kenapa ingin terjatuh. Mengangkat tangan mungilnya dan menghapus air mata yang melekat indah di pipi tirusnya.

"Noona~, aku seperti melihat kau di hadapanku lagi. Tengah tertidur dengan wajahmu yang sepolos malaikat. Begitu cantik.''

Namja manis itu terkekeh dengan air mata yang kembali menetes, menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh lengan sosok yang tengah tertidur itu.

"H-hyung, ppaliyo."

Sosok itu mendesah sebelum kembali menelungsupkan wajah manisnya ke sisi bantal. Kembali terlelap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Membuat namja manis itu kembali menangis.

"Tingkah mereka sama Tuhan~" Taemin menggeleng, menghapus air matanya dan kembali menyentuh lengan dengan baju kemeja yang kebesaran. "Hyung, ini sudah jam 7 pagi. Kau ingin ke kantor kan?''

Sosok itu masih terlelap, membuat namja manis itu tersenyum kecil. Melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap intens namja manis itu. Taemin tahu-

"Eungh~.''

-Sungmin akan terbangun jika merasa di tatap begitu intens. Dan mereka benar-benar sama.

"Eung~, Eh." Sosok manis itu mengerjap, memperlihatkan mata kelinci nan polosnya yang begitu cantik. Menatap sosok yang tak kalah manis yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan kaget. Menatap sekeliling dan semakin bingung saat mendapati ruangan asing yang tengah di pijakinya.

"Dokter Lee?"

Taemin mengangguk, mengatur wajah manisnya agar terlihat biasa. Beranjak bangun dengan senyuman kecil masih terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

"Nde. Kyuhyun hyung menunggu hyung di bawah."

Sosok itu mengerjap imut, sama sekali tidak menyadari betapa menggemaskan wajahnya ketika baru bangun tidur. Bersyukurlah bukan EVil Cho itu yang membangunkanmu Min.

"Kyuhyun? Di bawah? Ini sebenarnya kenapa?"

Taemin tersenyum kecil. Menatap mata bening yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan polos. _'Begitu Pas~'_

"Kyuhyun hyung semalam membawa Hyung yang tengah tertidur ke Apartemen. Sepertinya hyung kelelahan. Apa masih ada yang sakit?"

Sungmin menggeleng polos. Mencerna penjelasan Taemin yang entah kenapa seolah memberatkan kemampuan otaknya untuk berfikir.

"OMO. KYUHYUN MENGGENDONGKU SEMALAM? DI GENDONG SAMPAI KE APARTEMENNYA?"

Taemin mengerjap, mengusap telinganya yang serasa berdengung sebelum mengangguk polos. Sungguh- dia merindukan teriakan seperti ini. Walau tetap menyakitkan.

"Nde~"

"Omo ! Omo ! bagaimana bisa aku tertidur hingga tidak sadar bocah gila itu menggendongku. Aish~ mau di taruh di mana wajahku."

Taemin menggeleng, membiarkan namja yang tak kalah imut darinya itu bergerak resah dengan tangan yang sesekali menyembul dari lengan kemejanya yang kebesaran. Kaki dengan perban itu melangkah tertatih-tatih.

"Apa kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu semalam saat menggendongku?"

"Tidak."

"Oh benarkah? Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku kan?"

Taemin kembali mengangguk. "Tidak ada."

"Dia tidak menyentuhku kan?"

Taemin mengerjap kemudian mengangguk. "Tidak."

"Ah syukurlah. Aku masih perawan."

Taemin terdiam kaku, menatap namja manis itu dengan kerjapan tak percaya. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Perawan?. Kenapa dia semakin melihat _sungmin-nya_ yang kekanakan di depan sana.

"Ah Maaf membuatmu bingung. Siapa yang menggantikan baju kerjaku? Perasaan semalam aku tidak memakai baju ini."

Taemin mengerjap polos. Menunjuk pintu luar. "Kyuhyun hyung yang menggantikan baju hyung yang basah karena keringat semalam."

"Oh basah karena keringat. Jadi yang menggantikan-"

"OMO ! BOCAH GILA ITU YANG MENGGANTIKAN BAJUKU? JADI DIA MEMBUKA BAJUKU?"

Taemin mendesah. Oke~, kali ini teriakan itu benar-benar mengganggu. Walau dia rindu teriakan seperti ini. Tapi tidak untuk ke sekian kalinya. Teriakan yang benar-benar akan merusak indra pendengarannya.

"Kyuhyun hyung memang menggantikannya. Tapi kenapa hyung? Apa ada yang salah? Kalian sama-sama Namja kan?"

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap Taemin dengan wajah polosnya. "I-iya ya~"

Taemin menggeleng tak percaya. Menarik tangan mungil itu ke arah kamar mandi.

"Hyung harus segera mandi atau Kyuhyun hyung akan memarahiku."

"Kenapa dia memarahimu? Kau bisa memarahinya kembali Dokter Lee."

Taemin mengerjap, kenapa sosok berwibawa di hadapannya menjadi begitu kekanakan. Terlihat berbeda saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di rumah sakit semalam.

"Taemin. Hyung bisa memanggilku begitu~"

Sungmin mengerjap, menganggukkan wajahnya sebelum tersenyum manis. "Minnie-ya, kau manis di panggil seperti itu. Boleh?"

'_Minni-ya~'_ Taemin mendesah. Suara yang begitu lembut, suara yang bagitu di rindukannya seolah tengah memanggilnya kini. Di tatapnya wajah manis itu sebelum mengangguk.

"Boleh hyung."

Sungmin tersenyum manis, mengacak rambut yang terbilang panjang itu sebelum menerima uluran handuk berwarna pink itu dengan santai.

"Kau dokter yang paling imut yang pernah aku temui. Aku mandi dulu oke."

Taemin mengerjap, menatap punggung yang menghilang di dalam toilet itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ini ada apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi hyung."

Sungmin menatap namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum itu dengan pandangan horror. Melangkah mendekati meja makan dengan sosok Taemin yang masih berkutat dengan makanan dapur. Melangkahkan kakinya dan menyesuaikan langkah tertatih itu dengan gerakan pelan.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini hah?"

Taemin terdiam, menghentikan gerakan tangannya memotong tomat dan menatap Sungmin yang tengah berkacak pinggang dengan baju kemeja putih yang melekat indah di tubuh mungilnya.

"I-itu~"

Sungmin mendengus, semakin melangkah mendekati namja tampan dengan stelan ala rumahan. Celana pendek dengan sepasang kaos biru langit.

"Kau menculikku?"

Taemin melongo. Menatap sosok Sungmin yang terlihat begitu garang dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu gugup. Ini ada apa? Kenapa jadi aneh begini?.

"Anni-yo. Aku tidak mungkin menculikmu hyung. Toh ini juga masih di Korea. Kalau aku menculikmu aku akan membawamu ke Venezuela."

"Yak ! itu berarti kau ada rencana menculikku hah? Begitu?"

Taemin melongo. Menatap dua makhluk indah di hadapannya dengan wajah benar-benar terlihat bingung. Tadi pagi Sungmin terlihat menggemaskan, dan kenapa sekarang?

"Anni-yo hyung. Kau itu terlalu nyenyak. Aku tidak tahu alamat rumahmu. Mau tidak mau aku membawamu ke sini, ke apartemenku."

"Kau gila. Bagaimana bisa kau membawaku ke Apartemenmu hah?"

"Memang kenapa dengan apartemenku hyung?"

"Berbahaya. Kau bisa mengancam keselamatanku."

"Berbahaya bagaimana? Buktinya sekarang kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Pokoknya berbahaya. Kau bisa saja me-." Wajah manis itu terdiam, pipi chubby itu merona merah dengan sendirinya.

"Me? Kau memimikirkan macam-macam eoh."

"YAK ! kau benar-benar bocah gila."

Taemin mendesah, meletakkan potongan tomat yang telah selesai dipotong dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"OMO ! dan kau menyekap seorang gadis manis di Apartemenmu. Kau benar-benar gila Cho."

Oke ini aneh. Dua sosok tampan dan manis, Taemin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa saling pandang dengan wajah melongo.

"Bukankah Taemin yang tadi pagi membangunkanmu hyung?"

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap sosok manis yang mematung menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"OMO ! jadi tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan namja imut itu tidak mimpi?"

"HAH?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huahaha."

"Diamlah Cho."

"Hahaha~, aku tidak menyangka ada penyakit seperti itu hyung. Haha."

"Diamlah atau aku akan meloncat dari mobilmu Cho."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, membekap mulutnya yang masih ingin tertawa. Menundukkan wajahnya saat perutnya terasa di kocok.

"Haha~, aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau begitu parah saat bangun tidur hyung."

Sungmin mendengus, mengabaikan namja tampan itu dan menatap sosok manis yang tampak begitu fokus mengemudi.

"Dokter Lee~"

Taemin mengernyit, menolehkan pandangannya dan menatap sosok manis itu dengan pandangan bingung. Wajah manis itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kikuk.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Ta-tadi pagi maaf. Apa aku berbicara asal?"

Taemin terkekeh, menggelengkan wajahnya dengan senyuman kecil. Masih fokus membawa mobil mewah itu membelah jalanan Seoul yang sudah terbilang padat.

"Wajar saja sih hyung, jika orang bangun tidur mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Seseorang memang terkadang membutuhkan waktu yang lebih banyak untuk memulihkan fikirannya setelah lelah tertidur."

Sungmin meringis, memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Kyuhyun yang masih terkekeh puas di job belakang.

"Apa ini sebuah penyakit?"

Taemin menggeleng. "Hyung bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Minnie."

Sungmin mengerjap, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan tidak percaya. "Jadi tadi pagi aku benar-benar tidak bermimpi?"

"HUAHAHA."

"Diamlah Hyung." Taemin mendengus, menatap prihatin sosok Sungmin yang terlihat begitu kacau. "Memang ada sebahagian orang yang ketika bangun tidur akan terlihat begitu polos hyung. Mengatakan hal yang bahkan belum sempat terfikirkan oleh sistem kerja otaknya. Namun itu bukan masalah besar atau penyakit kok. Itu terlebih seperti hiburan di pagi hari."

"Huahaha~. Kenapa tadi pagi tidak aku saja yang membangunkanmu Minnie hyung. Pasti kau akan terlihat semakin imut."

Taemin terkekeh, menyembunyikan senyum sendunya melihat dua sejoli yang terlihat begitu indah itu.

"Itu benar-benar kekuranganku Minnie-ya. Apa tidak ada obat untuk menyembuhkannya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan laporan Donghae yang selalu mengatakan hal-hal tidak masuk akal jika aku baru bangun tidur. Apa aku benar-benar terlalu melantur?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Menatap sosok Sungmin dengan kening mengernyit. "Donghae? Kau tidak serumah dengan laki-laki kan hyung?"

Sungmin menatap namja tampan itu dengan wajah bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Memang ada yang salah dengan tinggal serumah dengan laki-laki?"

"Tentu saja. Itu tidak aman untuk namja manis sepertimu."

Taemin terkekeh, mengabaikan wajah Sungmin yang kini melongo hebat. Jangan lupakan wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang seolah begitu serius.

"Kau juga tinggal bersama laki-laki Hyung. Aku laki-laki bukan?"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah manis itu dan menggeleng cepat. "Kalau kau berbeda Minnie-ya. Kau tinggal bersama hyung karena hyung menjagamu. Tapi kalau Sungmin hyung tinggal bersama laki-laki itu berbahaya. Tidak aman."

"Benar-benar gila~." Sungmin mendesis lirih, kembali menatap Taemin tanpa mengindahkan namja tampan di belakang sana. "Kenapa kau bisa tinggal serumah dengan Kyuhyun Minni-ya? Apa kau tidak takut tinggal dengan namja mesum seperti dia?"

'_Evil mesum'_ Taemin tersenyum lirih, kenapa mereka berdua bahkan memiliki julukan yang sama.

"I-itu karena-"

"Karena aku menjaga Taemin, hyung. sudah aku bilang aku ini namja yang baik dan ingin melindungi Taemin. Benar kan Min?"

Taemin mengangguk. Wajah manis itu tersenyum kecil. Apa Sungmin belum tahu kalau dia adik dari _Sungmin kekasih_ Kyuhyun?

"Aku merasa tidak aman sekali jika kau tinggal dengan bocah gila dan mesum sepertinya Minnie-ya. Apalagi dia terlihat begitu merepotkan."

"Yak ! aku tidak seperti itu hyung."

Taemin terkekeh, membelokkan mobil mewah itu memasuki sebuah perusahaan besar.

"Kyuhyun hyung benar-benar hyung yang baik. Dia benar-benar melindungiku selama aku sendiri."

Sosok itu terdiam, menatap Taemin yang tampak tersenyum kecil.

"Hyung benar-benar akan menjagamu Min~"

Taemin tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sendu saat tangan lembut itu mengelus kepalanya.

"Hyung juga akan menjagamu."

Taemin mengangguk, menatap dua wajah yang kini tersenyum lembut dengan kedua tangan mereka tengah mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Terimah kasih. Tapi kita sudah sampai hyung."

Kedua sosok itu mendongak, menatap perusahaan megah di hadapan mereka. Perusahaan tempat mereka akan melakukan pemotretan terlebih dahulu.

"Ya sudah kami berangkat. Kau pulang dan langsung beristirahat eoh. Jangan biarkan Minho-minho itu mengunjungi apartemen."

Taemin mengangguk. Menatap punggung yang melangkah keluar dari mobil itu.

'_Dia terlihat begitu menyayangi Taemin, sebenarnya Taemin siapa?_'. Sosok manis itu bergumam lirih, mengusap rambut merah itu sayang. "Senang mengenalmu Dokter Taeminnie~, dan terimah kasih tumpangannya."

Taemin mengangguk. Menatap dua sejoli yang kini melangkah bersamaan itu, memasuki perusahaan besar dengan 30 lantai.

"Noona~, apa kau rela jika Kyuhyun hyung bersama Sungmin hyung?" lirihan kecil itu terdengar. Masih menatap dua punggung yang terlihat begitu serasi itu menghilang di balik kaca gedung.

"Melihat mereka seperti melihatmu dan Kyuhyun hyung, Noona-"

"Terlihat begitu indah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian berangkat bersama? Bagaimana bisa?"

Sungmin tersenyum kaku, menatap horror sosok Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu dingin. Persis seperti ketika dia berada di atas panggung dan menjadi pusat kegilaan para wanita. Terlihat begitu berbeda saat dirinya hanya berdua dengan sosok yang di cap menyebalkan itu.

"Kebetulan bertemu di loby Hae. Apa aneh?"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah manis itu dengan pandangan melotot. Melangkah menjauh dan mendekati sosok Eunhyuk yang tampak sibuk dengan baju-baju 'Wah' di tangannya.

"Hyung~."

Eunhyuk menoleh, menatap namja tampan itu dengan kerutan kesal. "Kau darimana saja hah? Tidak bisa di hubungi dan tidak bisa di jemput. Kau berangkat sama siapa?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, melangkah dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa empuk dengan berbagai tas terlampir disana. "Aku di antar Taemin, hyung. Gwenchana~."

Eunhyuk mendesah, namja manis itu ikut melangkah dengan sepasang Jas ada di tangannya. Memberikan jas dengan warna Merah marun itu.

"Baju pertamamu, gantilah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menerima baju indah itu dan beranjak bangun, menolehkan pandangannya dan mendapati Sungmin tengah menatapnya di ujung sana. Berdiri tanpa bantuan tongkat.

"Kenapa dia begitu dekat dengan manusia ikan itu? Dan kenapa dia tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia datang bersamaku. Aish~ dasar kelinci menyebalkan."

"Kyu. Kau melamun?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, mengabaikan namja manis itu dan melangkah dengan baju merah marun itu di tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huaaa Kyuhyun-ssi benar-benar tampan."

"Dia bahkan terlihat seperti pangeran Haneul-ssi."

Sosok yang di panggil haneul itu mengangguk, mencatat beberapa hal masih dengan mata menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah berpose di bawah cahaya lampu.

"Fokuskan pandanganmu Cho, tidak usah menatap kamera."

Namja dengan kamera di tangan itu berteriak, masih mengambil beragam gambar dengan namja tampan itu yang bergerak di depan sana. Kemaja putih dengan Jas merah marun terlihat begitu indah melekat di tubuh tegapnya. Dasi yang senada terlihat melilit indah leher jenjang itu.

"Benar-benar tampan~."

"Huaaa jantungku berdetak cepat melihat tatapan matanya."

"Aku meleleh~."

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap bosan karyawan wanita yang melontarkan komentar-komentar yang sama sedari tadi. Melangkahkan kakinya yang terlihat begitu nyaman sekarang ke arah sofa, sofa tepat di hadapan lokasi pemotretan.

"Pandang objek yang menurutmu menarik Kyu. Selami pemandangan itu."

Lagi-lagi sebuah teriakan terdengar dengan cahaya blits yang terlihat menyinari ruangan. Sosok manis itu mengerjap, menatap sesosok namja yang tengah berpose angkuh di depan sana.

'_Objek yang menarik Kyu'_

Teriakan itu seperti bisikan, namja tampan dengan mata setajam elang itu mengerjap, menolehkan pandangannya dan mendapati wajah manis itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Mata sebening kelinci yang seolah menarikmu hanya untuk menyelami keindahan mata beningnya.

Bibir shape M yang terlihat begitu merekah dan indah semerah delima.

Hidung bangir yang terkesan di ciptakan hanya untuk wajah manis itu.

Kedua pipi Chubby yang seolah tercipta dengan begitu indahnya, tanpa noda, dan tanpa kecacatan. Terlihat begitu ranum seolah memanggil untuk di cium.

Kedua orbs tajam itu terperangkap, menatap kedua manik itu dengan tatapan fokus. Hanya menatap mata indah itu dengan tatapan tajamnya yang entah kenapa melembut. Menciptakan sebuah tautan mata jarak jauh.

'Aku menyayangimu~'

Pandangan mata itu seolah menyiratkan sebuah kata. Membuat namja manis itu kini terdiam. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali walau tautan itu sama sekali tidak terlepas, masih terikat satu sama lain tanpa memperhatikan sepasang mata bening juga tengah menatap mereka.

"Semakin fokuskan pandanganmu Kyu, buat seolah kau memanggil objek itu. Ikat dia dengan matamu."

Sungmin mengerjap, mata itu seolah memaksanya untuk tetap saling menatap. Tidak membiarkannya untuk menatap yang lain selain kedua orbs tajam itu. Tatapan itu menyiratkan kesungguhan.

"Oh Tuhan~."

Sosok itu berdesis lirih, menolehkan wajahnya saat mata itu melembut, menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dan sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri disana. Alis tebal itu seolah berkedut lirih menyesuaikan wajah tampan itu. Semakin menambah pesona.

"Tersenyum Kyu, buat seolah-olah kau tengah mengatakan perasaanmu padanya."

Sosok tampan itu mengangguk, memasukkan kedua tangan bebasnya ke saku celana Tuxedo merah marun itu. Menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum dan menatap tulus namja manis itu, mengerjapkan matanya lemah sebelum benar-benar tersenyum pada sosok itu. Sosok yang kini benar-benar mematung di atas kursi.

"Oh Tuhan~. Kenapa dia terlihat begitu tampan~."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, semakin heran saat bibirnya semakin tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar saat matanya menangkap sebuah pergerakan malu di ujung sana. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Kau bisa memegang Properti itu kyu. Kali ini aku serahkan semua style kepadamu."

Setangkai bunga mawar yang senada dengan jasnya melekat indah di tangannya. Memegangnya dengan gerakan lembut dan sesekali menatap wajah imut yang ternyata masih menatapnya.

"Oke~, senyum Kyu."

Kilatan cahaya lits kamera itu semakin menyinari ruangan. Sosok tampan di bawah cahaya itu menatap bunga mawar putih itu dengan tatapan lembut, menggenggam mawar putih itu erat.

"Kalau aku bisa, aku ingin melangkah dan berlutut di hadapanmu hyung. Memberi mawar putih ini dan mengatakan bahwa sayangku setulus mawar ini."

Sosok itu mengerjap, mendekap mawar putih itu dan mendongakkan wajah tampannya, membawa wajah itu seolah melirik, melirik namja manis itu dan tersenyum.

Sebuah senyuman tulus yang penuh harapan.

"PERFECT."

Brak~

"Omo! Haneul-ssi pingsan."

Sungmin mengerjap, menolehkan pandangannya dari kedua orbs indah itu dan menatap sesosok gadis yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Bahkan senyumnya bisa membuat gadis itu pingsan Tuhan~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana hyung?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum sendu, mengacak rambut ikal itu sayang. "Bahkan pemotretan kali ini lebih memukau daripada pemotretan untuk album barumu Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menolehkan pandangannya dan mendapati namja manis itu tengah menatap hasil gambar dari sebuah layar monitor.

"Aku membuatmu bangga kan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Melangkah menjauh dengan sebuah I-pad di tangannya. "Bukan aku yang bangga kyu, tapi kau mau membuat Sungmin yang bangga."

"Hyung~, Kostum apalagi yang harus aku kenakan."

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh dan mendapati senyum kecil itu masih terpampang di wajah tampan itu.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya. Tunggulah~"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, melangkahkan dirinya mendekati layar monitor dengan sosok Sungmin yang kini menghilang.

"Kita bersiap, 20 menit lagi kostum selanjutnya."

Eunhyuk mendesah, melangkah memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan segala kostum tergantung disana. Menarik sebuah kostum dengan kemeja bergaris-garis.

"Kyuhyun-ssi benar-benar memukau. Anda hebat hyukjae-ssi."

Eunhyuk mengerjap, menatap namja manis yang kini tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

"Terimah kasih. Perusahaan anda juga hebat Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin mengangguk, melangkah mendekati meja rias dengan sebuah tas terletak disana.

"Anda sudah mengenal Kyuhyun sejak lama?"

Eunhyuk menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap wajah manis itu, menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum sopan.

"Benar~, sudah cukup lama."

"Pantas~, anda terlihat begitu sangat menyayanginya Hyukjae-ssi."

"Ye?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Melangkah mendekati sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan berdiri disana. "Pancaran matamu terlihat begitu nyata. Anda sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun-ssi bukan?"

Eunhyuk mengerjap. Menatap wajah manis dan menyelami maksud namja manis itu. "Kau mengetahuinya?" tanyanya tanpa tedeng alih-alih.

Sungmin mengerjap, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Terlihat begitu nyata bahwa kau sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun-ssi. Dia beruntung memiliki seseorang yang menyayanginya sangat besar seperti anda."

Eunhyuk terkekeh, menyembunyikan air matanya yang ingin terjatuh. "Tapi sayangnya dia menyayangi anda Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin menggeleng, mengibaskan kedua tangannya cepat. "Anda salah Hyukjae-ssi. Dia tidak menyayangi saya, dia hanya melihat saya sebagai kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal."

"Kau tahu?"

Sungmin mengangguk, membereskan kembali tas dengan warna pink lembut itu. "Kyuhyun membutuhkan seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya untuk membuatnya bisa kembali hidup normal. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa kau yang paling menyayanginya Hyukjae-ssi."

Eunhyuk tersenyum sendu. Melipat kemeja biru langit itu di tangannya. Membawa kemeja itu ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Tapi sayangnya dia bisa hidup kembali setelah melihat anda Sungmin-ssi. Dia menyukai anda seperti dia menyukai _Sungmin-nya_."

Sungmin menggeleng, menekan dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa berdenyut. "Anda salah Hyukjae-ssi. Kyuhyun tidak menyukai saya, tapi dia menganggap saya sebagai _Sungmin-nya_. Bagaimanapun dia menyangkal, tapi melupakan seseorang yang sangat berarti itu sulit Hyukjae-ssi. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa kembali jika dia hanya melihat bayangan _Sungmin_ dalam diriku."

"Ye?"

Sungmin tersenyum, melangkah mendekati daun pintu yang tertutup. "Entah kenapa aku mulai menyayangi Kyuhyun, tapi aku tahu dia benar-benar akan sembuh tapi bukan dengan selalu melihatku. Dan dalam bayanganku anda Hyukjae-ssi. Anda yang paling bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa anda mengatakan hal itu pada saya Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin mengerjap, menghentikan langkah panjangnya dan menatap namja manis yang juga tengah menatapnya itu.

"A-aku melihat Kyuhyun sebagai namja baik-baik. Dia terlihat begitu polos walau terkesan dingin. Tapi semuanya terlihat jelas bahwa namja sok hebat itu membutuhkan seseorang, seseorang yang siap mengulurkan tangannya dengan tulus."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini pada dirimu sendiri Sungmin-ssi? Bahkan kau terlihat begitu peduli dengannya. Dan juga- menyayanginya."

Sungmin mengangguk, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Mungkin kalau Kyuhyun menemuiku lebih cepat dari ini aku akan menyukainya. Sifatnya yang menyebalkan namun selalu terkesan melindungi. Tapi aku terlanjur menyayangi seseorang, dan dia bukan Kyuhyun."

"Anda berbohong~." Desisan itu terdengar datar, menatap sosok Sungmin dengan pandangan seolah tidak peduli. "Itu bukan alasan anda sebenarnya, apa anda merasa kasihan denganku Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap sosok Eunhyuk yang tengah menatapnya dingin itu dengan pandangan datar. Menggenggam tas di tangannya dengan gerakan erat. Membiarkan mata kelincinya menatap mata polos yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin itu.

"Perasaan tidak bisa disalahkan karena dia tidak bisa memilih Hyukjae-ssi. Tidak ada dalam benakku untuk mengasihanimu karena kau sama sekali tidak pantas di kasihani. Aku hanya memperjelas apa yang aku lihat-"

"Dan apa yang aku lihat adalah bahwa kau sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Berapa lama?"

Eunhyuk mengerjap, menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Berapa lama kau menyukai Kyuhyun, Hyukjae-ssi?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum sinis. "Sejak pertama kali dia menolongku."

"Dan itu?"

"10 tahun yang lalu."

Sungmin mengerjap, memaksakan sudut bibirnya walau hanya membentuk sebuah senyuman kaku.

"Kau menyukainya dan memendamnya bahkan selama Kyuhyun bersama kekasihnya yang lama?"

"Kenapa? Mau mengasihaniku?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Menatap namja manis itu tak kalah datar." Anni~, aku hanya heran kenapa ada namja sebodoh dirimu. Aku yakin bahkan kau terlebih dulu mengenal Kyuhyun di banding _Sungmin_. Tapi kenapa kau sanggup menyimpan perasaan sebesar itu dan selama itu?"

Eunhyuk terdiam, menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Seperti katamu Sungmin-ssi, Perasaan tidak bisa memilih. Dan aku benci karena perasaanku memilih Kyuhyun. Dia itu normal, dia menyukai _Sungmin_ yang cantik dan baik hati. Hanya aku yang bodoh, hanya aku yag tidak normal."

Sungmin tersentak, apa ini? Kenapa alasan Hyukjae sama dengan alasannya tidak bisa menerima Jungmo.

"Mungkin aku tidak pantas menasehatimu Hyukjae-ssi, karena apa yang kau alami bisa di bilang sama dengan apa yang aku alami. Tapi aku hanya mengatakan ini-"

Sungmin mendesah pelan, memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

"Jika kau benar-benar menyayangi Kyuhyun. Fikirkan yang terbaik untukmu dan juga Kyuhyun, jika kau benar-benar menyayanginya dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu kau bisa memperjuangkannya. Dan seperti kataku~, aku mulai menyayangi Kyuhyun, namun yang pantas menyembuhkannya hanya Kau. Dan aku percaya itu Hyukjae-ssi"

Eunhyuk termangu, menatap punggung Sungmin yang kini benar-benar menjauh dengan wajah pias.

"Apa aku benar-benar bisa memiliki Kyuhyun sekarang?"

Sungmin tersenyum lirih, menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan meluncur di kedua matanya. Menatap punggung eunhyuk yang kini memeluk kemeja yang akan di kenakan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang aku lakukan Tuhan?"

Sungmin mendesah parau, melangkah menjauh tanpa menyadari seorang namja tengah mematung mendengarkan percakapan dua namja manis itu. Mendengarkan dengan tubuh kaku di balik dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ming?"

Sungmin menggeleng, menghapus kasar kedua air matanya dan melangkah menjauh. Memasuki lorong panjang perusahaan tanpa berniat kembali ke aula pemotretan.

"Hyukjae menyayangi Kyuhyun~. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar Ming."

Sosok itu mengangguk dengan tangannya yang bergerak menghapus kasar air matanya yang entah kenapa menetes begitu mudahnya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa malah menyakitkan Tuhan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (TBC)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa ini ?**

**Hahaha maafkan jika bagian ini berantakan. Maafkan segala Typo dan terimah kasih reviewnya :D**

**Buat pembaca baru selamat datangggggg :)**

**Dan mian karena updatenya keteteran :(. Nggak tau kenapa nggak bias login di Laptop..**

**REVIEW LAGI YAAAA ^^_^^**


	10. Omoide Ni Ikiru Mozaik 10

**Omoide ni ikiru**

** .**

** .**

** M5AllRisesilver**

** .**

** .**

**Genre : Romances, Hurt, Comfort, Little Drama.**

** .**

** .**

**Rate : T**

** .**

**.**

** Chapter 10.**

** .**

** .**

** Disclaimer : FF buatan dika. Abal-abal dengan EYD yang tidak sesuai ejaan. Kyumin milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, ELF, Suju, Sparkyu, Pumpkins dan tentunya Joyers. Dan eunhae milik dika :D**

** .**

**.**

** Warning : TYPOS ! ABAL-ABAL ! YAOI ! No Plagiat !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Noona~, apa kau rela jika Kyuhyun hyung bersama Sungmin hyung?" lirihan kecil itu terdengar. Masih menatap dua punggung yang terlihat begitu serasi itu menghilang di balik kaca gedung.

"Melihat mereka seperti melihatmu dan Kyuhyun hyung, Noona-"

"Dan mereka Terlihat begitu indah."

Taemin mendesah, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, wajah manisnya yang terlihat begitu kentara kini menampilkan raut sedih yang sulit di sembunyikan. Mengerjabkan mata beningnya dan menatap dua punggung yang kini benar-benar menghilang.

"Uisa Lee?"

"Anda Lee Uisa kan?" sebuah suara menginstrupsi lamunan Taemin, membuat namja manis itu mengerjap kaget sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya. Menatap sesosok namja tampan yang tersenyum polos.

"N-nde?"

"Anda Uisa Lee kan? Dokter Lee Taemin?"

Taemin mengerjap, menutup kaca mobil dan melangkah turun. Menghampiri sesosok namja yang lebih tinggi dari sosoknya. Dengan kemeja abu-abu yang melekat indah di tubuhnya, namja tampan itu terlihat begitu tampan.

"Nde? Nuguseyo?"

Sosok itu tersenyum, menyalami tangan mungil namja manis yang masih terlihat kaku itu. Melepasnya dan kembali melempar senyum sopan.

"Saya pasien anda yang kemarin mengirim file kesehatan saya tanpa menemui anda~" dan wajah tampan itu menunduk, menunjukkan raut tidak enak.

"Oh. Anda yang terakhir kali melakukan pemeriksaan di Sarbone itu. Kenapa anda bisa disini? Bukankah Park Uisa mengatakan anda sekarang berada di Jepang?"

Sosok itu kembali terkekeh, menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan raut malu. "Ternyata saya bisa meninggalkan Jepang lebih cepat dari yang saya bayangkan. Dan saya sungguh tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan anda disini Uisa."

Taemin tersenyum kecil. Menatap sosok yang terlihat begitu ramah itu. "Anda bisa memanggilku Taemin, tanpa harus menggunakan embel-embel Uisa. Dan Hyung, bisa saya memanggil anda begitu?"

Sosok itu mengangguk, melipat kedua tangannya dan kembali memasang angelic smilenya. "Anda terlihat lebih manis dari yang ada di foto Ui- Eh Taeminnie-ya. Bahkan saya hampir ragu untuk menemui anda."

Taemin terkekeh. "Apa wajahku terlalu kekanakan Hyung? Apa sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi seorang Dokter?"

Namja tampan itu menggeleng, melangkah mendekati kap mobil dan menyandar disana. "Kalau dari segi wajah kau memang tak pantas. " bibir itu mengeluarkan kekehan kecil. "Tapi tidak akan ada yang bisa meragukan kemampuanmu. Dokter spesialis muda terbaik Seoul hospital."

"Terimah kasih." Taemin mengangguk, mendekati sosok tampan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hyung? Apa bekerja?"

Sosok itu mengangguk. "Mungkin ini salah satunya, namun ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin aku lakukan disini."

"Nde? Apa sepenting dengan pengobatan yang akan hyung jalani?" entah bagaimana pertanyaan itu meluncur cepat, terlihat begitu dekat walau ini pertemuan pertama mereka.

Sosok itu menggeleng. "Ini lebih penting Dokter Taeminnie." Dan lagi namja tampan itu tersenyum manis. "Ada yang harus aku lakukan dan aku selesaikan di Seoul. Dan kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini bukan Rumah sakit kan?"

Taemin mendengus, menatap wajah tampan itu dengan gelengan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia berbicara begitu akrab dengan orang yang bahkan baru di kenalnya. "Aku mengantar kedua Hyungku ke perusahaan ini. Dan kapan kau akan melakukan pengobatan pertamamu Hyung? Bahkan aku belum melihat hasil kesehatanmu sama sekali."

Sosok itu meringis, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Secepatnya, tapi ada urusan yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang. Jadi bisakah aku meninggalkanmu?"

Taemin mengangguk, menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan tertarik. Sosok tampan namun terlalu ramah. Dan pasti akan menjadi pasien yang menyenangkan. "Tentu saja. Aku juga harus beristirahat karena nanti harus kembali ke Rumah sakit."

"Yah, aku tahu kau dokter yang Sibuk Taeminnie." Sosok itu terkekeh, menjauh dari sisi mobil dan membiarkan namja manis itu memasuki mobil mewahnya. "Hati-hati, dan semoga anda bisa bertahan mengobatiku."

Taemin terkekeh. Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tangannya yang kini memegang kendali mobil. "Sepertinya aku bertemu dengan seorang pasien yang tidak biasa Hyung. Tapi tenang saja, aku bisa mengendalikannya."

Sosok itu tersenyum, melambaikan kedua tangannya dan menatap mobil yang kini berlalu, mendongak dan tersenyum menatap perusahaan besar di hadapannya. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah cepat mendaki telunjakan dan meninggalkan pelataran parkir.

"Aku merindukanmu Hyung~"

Sosok itu tersenyum manis, membungkuk sopan pada beberapa orang yang juga balas membungkuk menatapnya. Melangkahkan kakinya dan menekan tombol pada lift di hadapannya. Membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak semestinya.

"Hae, Donghae."

Namja tampan dengan setumpuk berkas di kedua tangannya itu mendongak, mencari sumber suara dan mengerjap mendapati sosok yang tidak asing yang kini berlari mendekatinya.

"Ka-au?"

Sosok itu terkekeh, menubrukkan tubuhnya tanpa memperdulikan buku-buku yang mungkin akan terlepas dari tangannya. "Bogoshipo. Aku merindukanmu Ikan nemo."

Sosok itu mengerjap, menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya di Jepang?"

Sosok itu tersenyum manis, mengambil sebagian berkas yang menumpuk di tangan Donghae dan membawanya dengan kedua tangannya. Membawa namja tampan itu melangkah. "Aku merindukan Sungmin Hyung, dari tadi aku tak melihatnya. Dimana dia?"

Donghae tersenyum kikuk. Menatap namja tampan itu ragu. "Kau ke Seoul hanya karena Sungmin Hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Aku merindukannya. Sangat."

Donghae tersenyum kikuk. Memasuki sebuah ruangan dan meletakkan berkas-berkas tebal itu sebelum kembali melangkah, membimbing namja tampan itu ke lantai dasar. Ke tempat pemotretan.

"Kau ke Seoul benar-benar hanya karena Sungmin Hyung?"

Sosok itu mengangguk polos sebelum terkekeh, merangkul bahu namja tampan itu dengan gelengan kecil. "Ada hal penting juga yang harus aku lakukan di Seoul selain menemui Sungmin Hyung, memang kenapa kalau aku menemui Sungmin Hyung? Apa kau tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang gila karena merindukan seseorang?"

Donghae mengerjap, menatap namja tampan itu sangsi. "Kau masih menyukai Sungmin Hyung?"

"Tentu saja bodoh." Namja tampan itu mendengus, namun tak lama bibir merah itu kembali tersenyum, menaikkan kedua alis matanya dengan wajah polos. "Dimana Sungmin Hyung? Jangan katakan dia rapat lagi?"

"Dia ada di dalam. Sedang ada pemotretan disana. Jadi jangan membuat ulah Arra."

Namja tampan itu mengangguk. "Kau tidak masuk?"

"Dengan sangat menyesal aku katakan tidak. Aku harus memimpi rapat karena Sungmin hyung ada di dalam. Jangan menemuinya jika kau merasa dia sibuk. Arra?"

Sosok itu mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya dan memasuki ruangan yang kini memperlihatkan blits-blits kamera yang terang benderang. Mengedarkan pandangannya dan mencari sosok yang di rindukannya. Sosok yang terlihat begitu-

"Manis~" kedua bibir itu tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyum tulus dengan mata beningnya yang menatap wajah manis itu. Wajah manis yang kini termangu dengan mata yang sesekali mengerjap lemah. Mata yang kini terikat dengan-

"Siapa dia?" namja tampan itu mendesis, menatap sosok yang masih di hiasi cahaya blits kamera. Walau blits-blits itu menyilaukan mata namun kedua mata dengan tatapan tajam itu seolah tidak terpengaruh. Masih menatap mata bening yang juga tengah menatapnya. Menciptakan sebuah tautan mata yang dalam.

"Pandang objek yang menurutmu menarik Kyu. Selami pemandangan itu."

"Kyu?" sosok itu bergumam, semakin melangkah mendekat dan mendapati bahwa kedua pasang mata itu masih saling menatap, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa tautan mata mereka kini terlihat secara nyata.

"Di-dia siapa hyung?" namja tampan itu meringis, menatap kedua sejoli itu dengan mata memerah.

"Semakin fokuskan pandanganmu Kyu, buat seolah kau memanggil objek itu. Ikat dia dengan matamu."

Mata itu terpejam, memegang jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdetak hebat. Menatap sosok manis itu dengan mata menerawang. Wajah manis yang sama sekali tidak menoleh dan masih terikat hanya pada satu objek. Objek yang-

""Tersenyum Kyu, buat seolah-olah kau tengah mengatakan perasaanmu padanya."

-Akan merebut Sungmin darinya.

"Kau bisa memegang Properti itu kyu. Kali ini aku serahkan semua style kepadamu."

Sebuah bunga terlempar, mendarat di kedua tangan putih pucat itu. Menggenggamnya dan kini kembali mendongak, seolah mengikat seseorang dengan pandangan matanya.

"I-ini kenapa?" Namja tampan itu mendesis, memejamkan matanya saat mendapati wajah manis itu menunduk, menunduk dengan wajah malu. Wajah manis yang di rindukannya, wajah manis yang kini menatap orang lain.

Brak.

"I-ige mwoya?" namja tampan itu berujar parau, melangkah cepat saat sosok imut itu melangkah walau dengan gerakan sedikit kaku. Mengikuti sosok imut itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu, pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Kyuhyun-ssi benar-benar memukau. Anda hebat hyukjae-ssi."

"Terimah kasih. Perusahaan anda juga hebat Sungmin-ssi."

"Anda sudah mengenal Kyuhyun sejak lama?"

"Benar~, sudah cukup lama."

"Pantas~, anda terlihat begitu sangat menyayanginya Hyukjae-ssi."

"Ye?"

"Apa-apaan ini?" sosok itu berujar parau, semakin mendekatkan tubuh tingginya pada dinding.

"Pancaran matamu terlihat begitu nyata. Anda sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun-ssi bukan?"

"Kau mengetahuinya?" sebuah suara membalas cepat, membuat namja tampan itu semakin terdiam. Siapa sebenarnya yang di ajak sungmin bericara?

Dan siapa sebenarnya Kyuhyun?

"Terlihat begitu nyata bahwa kau sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun-ssi. Dia beruntung memiliki seseorang yang menyayanginya sangat besar seperti anda."

"Tapi sayangnya dia menyayangi anda Sungmin-ssi."

DEG

Namja tampan itu terpaku, menggelengkan kepalanya saat jantungnya semakin berdetak liar. Sungmin? Kyuhyun? Hyuk jae. Ada apa ini?

"Anda salah Hyukjae-ssi. Dia tidak menyayangi saya, dia hanya melihat saya sebagai kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal."

"Kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal?" Namja tampan itu semakin terdiam. Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut kacau.

"Kau tahu?"

"Kyuhyun membutuhkan seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya untuk membuatnya bisa kembali hidup normal. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa kau yang paling menyayanginya Hyukjae-ssi."

"Tapi sayangnya dia bisa hidup kembali setelah melihat anda Sungmin-ssi. Dia menyukai anda seperti dia menyukai _Sungmin-nya_."

"Sungmin-nya? Sungmin? Ada apa ini Tuhan?"

"Anda salah Hyukjae-ssi. Kyuhyun tidak menyukai saya, tapi dia menganggap saya sebagai _Sungmin-nya_. Bagaimanapun dia menyangkal, tapi melupakan seseorang yang sangat berarti itu sulit Hyukjae-ssi. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa kembali jika dia hanya melihat bayangan _Sungmin_ dalam diriku."

"Ye?"

Sungmin tersenyum, melangkah mendekati daun pintu yang tertutup. "Entah kenapa aku mulai menyayangi Kyuhyun, tapi aku tahu dia benar-benar akan sembuh tapi bukan dengan selalu melihatku. Dan dalam bayanganku anda Hyukjae-ssi. Anda yang paling bisa melakukannya."

Namja tampan itu terdiam kaku, menggeserkan tubuh menjauhi pintu dan semakin merapat ke dinding. Memejamkan matanya erat saat kata-kata Sungmin seolah terngiang-ngiang dalam fikirannya.

'_**Entah kenapa aku mulai menyayangi Kyuhyun, tapi aku tahu dia benar-benar akan sembuh tapi bukan dengan selalu melihatku.'**_

"Apa ini alasanmu menolakku Hyung?"

"Kenapa anda mengatakan hal itu pada saya Sungmin-ssi?"

"A-aku melihat Kyuhyun sebagai namja baik-baik. Dia terlihat begitu polos walau terkesan dingin. Tapi semuanya terlihat jelas bahwa namja sok hebat itu membutuhkan seseorang, seseorang yang siap mengulurkan tangannya dengan tulus."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini pada dirimu sendiri Sungmin-ssi? Bahkan kau terlihat begitu peduli dengannya. Dan juga- menyayanginya."

"Mungkin kalau Kyuhyun menemuiku lebih cepat dari ini aku akan menyukainya. Sifatnya yang menyebalkan namun selalu terkesan melindungi. Tapi aku terlanjur menyayangi seseorang, dan dia bukan Kyuhyun."

"Bisakah aku berharap itu aku hyung? Tapi bisakah aku berharap itu kenyataan?" namja tampan itu meringis.

"Anda berbohong~." Desisan itu terdengar datar "Itu bukan alasan anda sebenarnya, apa anda merasa kasihan denganku Sungmin-ssi?"

"Perasaan tidak bisa disalahkan karena dia tidak bisa memilih Hyukjae-ssi. Tidak ada dalam benakku untuk mengasihanimu karena kau sama sekali tidak pantas di kasihani. Aku hanya memperjelas apa yang aku lihat-"

"Dan apa yang aku lihat adalah bahwa kau sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Berapa lama?"

"Apa?"

"Berapa lama kau menyukai Kyuhyun, Hyukjae-ssi?"

"Sejak pertama kali dia menolongku."

"Dan itu?"

"10 tahun yang lalu."

"Siapa Kyuhyun itu? Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menyayanginya selama itu tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Dasar namja bodoh."

"Kau menyukainya dan memendamnya bahkan selama Kyuhyun bersama kekasihnya yang lama?"

"Kenapa? Mau mengasihaniku?"

" Anni~, aku hanya heran kenapa ada namja sebodoh dirimu. Aku yakin bahkan kau terlebih dulu mengenal Kyuhyun di banding _Sungmin_. Tapi kenapa kau sanggup menyimpan perasaan sebesar itu dan selama itu?"

"Seperti katamu Sungmin-ssi, Perasaan tidak bisa memilih. Dan aku benci karena perasaanku memilih Kyuhyun. Dia itu normal, dia menyukai _Sungmin_ yang cantik dan baik hati. Hanya aku yang bodoh, hanya aku yang tidak normal."

"Normal? Tidak normal?" namja tampan itu meringis. Apa ini alasan Sungmin belum bisa menerimanya? Apa karena mereka sama-sama Namja?

"Mungkin aku tidak pantas menasehatimu Hyukjae-ssi, karena apa yang kau alami bisa di bilang sama dengan apa yang aku alami. Tapi aku hanya mengatakan ini-"

"Jika kau benar-benar menyayangi Kyuhyun. Fikirkan yang terbaik untukmu dan juga Kyuhyun, jika kau benar-benar menyayanginya dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu kau bisa memperjuangkannya. Dan seperti kataku~, aku mulai menyayangi Kyuhyun, namun yang pantas menyembuhkannya hanya Kau. Dan aku percaya itu Hyukjae-ssi"

Namja tampan itu menahan nafas, mengerjapkan matanya yang serasa memanas saat sosok mungil itu melangkah keluar. Menutup pintu dengan tangan bergetar dan sama sekali tidak menyadari sesosok namja juga tengah terpaku di dinding.

"Apa yang aku lakukan Tuhan?"

Sungmin mendesah parau, melangkah menjauh tanpa menyadari seorang namja tengah mematung mendengarkan percakapan dua namja manis itu. Mendengarkan dengan tubuh kaku di balik dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ming?"

Sungmin menggeleng, menghapus kasar kedua air matanya dan melangkah menjauh. Memasuki lorong panjang perusahaan tanpa berniat kembali ke aula pemotretan.

"Kau menangis Hyung? Apa kau menyesal mengatakan itu?" sosok itu berujar parau, menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan juga ikut menetes di wajah tampannya.

"Hyukjae menyayangi Kyuhyun~. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar Ming."

Sosok itu mengangguk dengan tangannya yang bergerak menghapus kasar air matanya yang entah kenapa menetes begitu mudahnya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa namja tampan itu mengikuti langkah panjangnya, tidak menyadari bahwa sesosok namja juga mendengar semua gumamannya dengan air mata yang juga menetes.

"Ta-tapi kenapa malah menyakitkan Tuhan?"

DEG

Sosok itu terpaku, menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sosok Sungmin yang terdiam. Terdiam di tengah lorong panjang dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Sosok imut itu kini tengah menangis, hal yang tidak pernah di lihatnya sebelum ini.

"Kau bodoh Ming." Namja imut itu berujar parau, menghapus kedua air matanya dan melangkah menjauh, berbelok dan memasuki sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Pintu yang menghubungkan dengan halaman belakang perusahaan mewah itu.

"Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya menangis untuk hal seperti ini? Haha kau memang semakin Bodoh Lee sungmin."

Sosok itu melangkah berat, mendekati namja imut yang kini tengah mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya ke sebuah kursi taman yang menghadap ke arah barat, ke arah matahari mulai meredup menandakan fajar akan kembali menyingsing. Melangkahkan kakinya yang entah kenapa terasa kaku.

"Hiks~, kenapa aku semakin ingin menangis Tuhan. Apa yang salah denganku?"

Sosok itu mematung. Mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali menghapus air matanya yang entah kenapa ingin menetes. Menatap punggung bergetar itu dengan mata menerawang.

"Hyung~."

Sungmin mengerjap lemah, menghapus air matanya dan menggeleng pelan, memastikan bahwa dirinya benar-benar mendengar sebuah suara.

"Sungmin H-hyung~."

Sungmin terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati wajah tampan itu disana. Tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan basah, basah karena sisa air mata itu masih disana.

Ba-bagaimana bisa?

"A-annyoung~" sosok itu berujar parau, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman lirih.

"Momo-ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menjemputmu?"

Sosok manis itu mendesah, menolehkan pandangannya dan menatap namja tampan itu dengan pandangan polos. "Aku membawa mobil sendiri Hyung."

"Tapi kenapa? Aku bisa menjemputmu. Dan itu lebih baik~"

Taemin menggeleng, merapikan jas putih yang di kenakannya. "Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika sekarang aku rajin membawa mobil. Toh itu sama sekali tidak merugikan."

"Yak Andwae!" Minho berteriak cepat, menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap horror namja manis itu.

"Andwae? Memang ada yang salah hyung?"

Minho mendesah, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah kikuk. "Maksudku kau bisa kelelahan jika harus mengemudi di malam hari Minnie-ya. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan hyung mengantar jemputmu saja?"

"Kau bukan supirku hyung." Mata bening itu berputar malas, melangkah mendekati meja dan mengambil stetoskop dan membawa benda kedokteran itu ke lehernya.

"Minnie-ya."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku yang mengantarmu pulang nanti ya~."

Taemin mendesah, menatap namja tampan itu tak mengerti. "Kau kenapa sih Hyung? Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bukan seorang wanita yang harus kau khawatirkan berlebihan."

Sosok tampan itu mematung, mendundukkan wajah tampannya dan merutuk saat namja manis itu kembali melangkah. "Kau pengecut Choi Minho, bagaimana bisa kau bertindak tanpa berfikir sama sekali hah?"

"Hyung~"

Minho mendongak, tersenyum saat wajah manis itu kembali berdiri di hadapannya. "Nde? Waeyo?"

"Pasienmu apa sudah melakukan cake-up?"

Minho mendesah, memaksakan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Namja yang kemarin mengantarnya mengatakan bahwa Sungmin tidak akan melakukan cake-up hari ini. Mungkin besok atau lusa."

"Kenapa? Apa dia sudah sembuh?"

Minho menggeleng, menatap lembut mata bening yang terlihat bersinar itu. "Hanya saja Sungmin sedikit lebih baik, tapi aku tahu. Jika dia memaksa untuk bergerak tidak sesuai kemampuannya, dia bisa saja harus memakai tongkat selama 1 bulan penuh."

"Omo~" namja manis itu mendesah "Kau bercanda kan Hyung?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tulang engselnya itu bergeser Minnie-ya. Jika dia melakukan kesalahan fatal sebelum kakinya benar-benar sembuh. Maka satu-satunya jalan adalah memasang sebuah pengaman disana. Dan itu akan memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar."

Taemin mendesah, mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali menggeleng. "Bisa kau melakukan yang terbaik untuknya hyung?"

Minho mengangguk, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum tulus. Dia tahu, mendekati Taemin tidak sesulit yang di takutinya.

Dia hanya butuh usaha.

Kerja keras.

Dan cinta yang besar.

"Hyung~."

Minho mengerjap, mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum. "Aku akan mengabarimu semua yang terjadi. Jadi apa kau akan bekerja sekarang?"

Taemin tersenyum manis. "Pasien pindahan Sarbone itu sudah ada di Seoul lebih cepat dari yang di rencanakan. Jadi aku harus mempelajari berkas-berkas kesehatannya yang dulu baru memeriksanya. Jadi aku duluan hyung~"

Minho mengangguk. Menatap punggung yang menjauh itu dengan pose berfikir.

"Bagaimana cara membuatmu menganggapku sebagai orang selain Hyung, Minnie-ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa bisa disini?"

Jungmo mendesah, namja tampan itu mengerjap sebelum kembali menatap namja imut itu. "A-aku merindukanmu hyung~"

Sosok manis itu terdiam, mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap balik namja tampan itu.

Ada yang aneh.

"Kita baru bertemu momo-ya~"

Jungmo meringis, menyelami mata yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya itu. "Kenapa hyung? Apa sekarang aku juga tidak boleh merindukanmu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu." Sungmin mendesah, menatap rumput yang di pijakinya dengan mata mengerjap lemah. Kenapa?

Kenapa menatap mata Jungmo sangat berbeda ketika dirinya menatap mata tajam Kyuhyun?

Apa yang salah?

"Ka-au tidak merindukanku Hyung?"

Sungmin mendongak, menatap namja tampan yang kini menatap langit itu. "A-aku juga merindukanmu~"

Sosok itu tersenyum lirih. Menatap mata bening itu dengan pandangan lemah. "Apa berpisah denganku selama beberapa hari sudah mampu membuat perasaanmu berubah secepat angin Hyung?"

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap namja tampan itu tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu Momo-ya?"

"Apa kau kini menyukai orang lain hyung?"

"Nde?" Sungmin terkesiap, menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kyuhyun itu siapa Hyung?"

"Nde?"

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Jungmo jadi menanyakan hal aneh begini.

"Apa kau menyukai namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu, Hyung?"

"Nde?" kali ini sungmin semakin terdiam. Menatap namja tampan itu tak mengerti.

"Kau kenapa Momo-ya. Kyuhyun? Dia artis yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku untuk kostum terbaru. Kau tak mengenalnya?"

"Kau tidak menyukainya kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng, memaksakan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

Yah-. Dia tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, Dia tidak menyukai namja Cho itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan eoh. Datang-datang kau sudah bertingkah aneh. Apa ada yang terjadi?"

Jungmo mengangguk, menyembunyikan senyumnya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu sakit. Sungmin berbohong. Dia tahu namja imut itu berbohong. Namun jika dia membiarkan Sungmin berbohong apa dia bisa memiliki Sungmin?. Apa dia harus membiarkan Sungmin menutupi semuanya dan memberinya kesempatan untuk benar-benar memiliki namja terlewat imut itu.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung. Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan ingin segera berangkat ke Seoul karenamu. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu."

"Aish~, apa yang kau katakan hah." Sosok manis itu mengernyit, menatap namja tampan itu dengan senyuman kecil. "Kau meninggalkan Seohyun dan Yonghwa disana?"

Jungmo mengangguk. Memasang senyum polosnya.

Sungmin bertingkah layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa, maka dia akan bertingkah layaknya orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Mereka semakin sering bertengkar hyung. Aku heran bagaimana Yonghwa tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya pada adikmu itu. Bagaimana bisa dia bertingkah layaknya orang yang sering bertengkar jika mereka saling menyukai."

Sungmin terkekeh, menarik nafas sebelum menatap namja tampan itu dengan senyuman kecil. "Yonghwa belum siap memiliki Seohyun. Itu alasannya~"

"Tapi kenapa? Toh mereka ternyata pada dasarnya memang serasi."

Sungmin menggeleng, mengayunkan kedua kakinya. "Mereka menunggu waktu."

"Waktu? Apa seperti kita Hyung?"

"Nde?"

Sosok tampan itu tersenyum, menarik tangan pucat itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, aku akan menagih jawabanmu Minnie hyung. Jadi apa kau bisa menjawabnya sekarang?"

"Menjawab?" sosok imut itu berujar parau. Mengerjapkan matanya saat mata itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak bergetar saat mata itu menatapnya lembut. Kenapa dia lebih bergetar ketika mata Evil mesum itu yang menatapnya. Kenapa waktu benar-benar mengubah segalanya?

"Aku menyukaimu Hyung, aku tahu aku salah karena aku menyukaimu. Tapi seperti katamu, cinta tidak bisa memilih, Jika kau benar-benar menyayangi seseorang, maka fikirkan yang terbaik untukmu dan juga orang itu, jika kau benar-benar menyayanginya dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu kau bisa memperjuangkannya."

Sungmin mengerjap. Bagaimana bisa Jungmo mengatakan itu? Bagaimana bisa Jungmo mengatakan apa yang di katakannya pada Eunhyuk tadi. Jangan katakana jika Jungmo mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

"Momo-ya~"

Jungmo tersenyum kecil, melangkah bangun dan membawa tubuh tegapnya berjongkok di hadapan namja imut itu. Masih menggenggam tangan mungil dan lembut itu.

"Aku menyukaimu Hyung, walau kau tidak pernah menjawab dan tidak pernah memperdulikanku. Perasaanku tidak akan berubah hyung, aku menyukaimu tidak terbatas waktu. Bukan waktu yang lama atau sebentar. Tapi jika aku menyukaimu itu artinya aku menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu~"

Sungmin mengerjap. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan kerjapa lemah. "Momo-ya~"

Jungmo mengangguk. Membawa tangan mungil itu untuk berdiri. Membimbing tubuh mungil itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lihat mataku hyung~"

Dan mata itu benar-benar lembut. Namun ini menyakitkan, mata itu sama sekali tidak membuat jantungnya berdetak. Ini berbeda. Berbeda saat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya. Kenapa waktu benar-benar membuatnya berubah.

"Pertama kali kau tersenyum, pertama kali kau tertawa, aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dalam diriku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aneh dalam diriku, yang ada dalam benakku adalah bagaimana jantungku berdetak hebat ketika kau tertawa, bagaimana kau terlihat begitu manis, dan bagaimana aku semakin suka melihatmu."

Sungmin mendesah. Apa dia benar-benar harus menerima Jungmo?

Apa dia memang seharusnya menerima namja tampan itu.

Di tatapnya namja tampan itu, namja tampan yang tengah menatap lembut ke arahnya. Namja tampan yang bahkan terlebih dulu membuat jantungnya berdetak hangat. Namja yang telah ada bersamanya sejak lama. Jauh sebelum sosok Kyuhyun dating. Jadi-

"Momo-ya~" Sungmin tersenyum manis. Balas menggenggam tangan lembut itu. Mengangkat wajah manisnya dan membiarkan mata lembut itu semakin menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum kecil, semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Karena semua yang ada dalam dirimu membuatku gila, hyung. Jangan tanya aku alasannya, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Sungmin mendesah. Mendongak dan tersenyum kecil menatap namja tampan itu.

"A-aku~"

Jungmo tersenyum kecil. Menatap namja imut itu dengan senyuman tulus. Yah-

Dia benar-benar mencintai namja imut itu.

"A-aku~"

"SUNGMIN HYUNG. KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI HAH? KAU BERJANJI AKAN MELIHAT PEMOTRETANKU. KENAPA KAU MENGHILANG DAN BERADA DI SI-"

Sosok itu mematung, menghentikan langkah dan teriakannya. Menatap sesosok namja tampan yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Apa aku menganggu?" namja tampan itu meringis, menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"K-kyu~" sungmin berujar parau. Menatap sosok Jungmo yang masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau jahat hyung. Kenapa kau disini, ayo masuk. Kau sudah berjanji akan melihat pemotretanku kan." Sosok itu berujar cepat, menggenggam tangan lembut itu dan menariknya.

"K-kyu~"

Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu mengerjap, menghentikan tarikannya dan tersentak kaget saat mendapati tangan kanan Sungmin berada dalam genggaman namja tampan itu. Masih berada dalam genggaman Namja Asing itu. Sosok asing yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Ada apa ini?

"Eh~, Dia siapa hyung?"

Sungmin terdiam kikuk. Menatap wajah tampan Jungmo yang masih menampilkan wajah datar dan menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang kebingungan.

"Di-dia~"

Jungmo tersenyum kecil, melepas tangan Sungmin yang ada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun dan membawa namja manis itu ke sisinya.

"Dia kekasihku Cho."

DEG

Kedua sosok itu sama-sama mematung. Menatap namja tampan yang masih menampilkan wajah datarnya dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat tangan sungmin.

"Haha kau bercanda. Tidak mungkin Sungmin hyung kekasihmu. Aku benar kan Hyung?"

Sungmin mendesah. Manatap wajah tampan yang terlihat memucat itu. Kenapa? Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar menyukainya?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk?

Dam Kyuhyun tidak mungkin secepat itu melupakan _Sungmin-nya_ kan?

Dan apa yang kau fikirkan Minnie-ya? Kenapa kau menjadi ragu.

"Hyung~"

Sungmin mendesah, menatap sosok Jungmo yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Ini keinginanannya bukan? Dia memang menyukai Jungmo bukan?

Dia sudah sangat lama menayyangi Jungmo. Tapi kenapa menjawab iya sekarang terasa begitu sulit?.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?"

Jungmo tersenyum kecil. "Jungmo, Kim Jungmo. Dan aku mengenal Sungmin hyung sudah hampir separuh umurku."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap wajah tampan itu sangsi dan kembali menatap wajah manis itu.

'_Aku hanya mengagumi satu orang'_

Apa? Apa sosok yang di kagumi Sungmin adalah Jungmo?. Katakan Tidak Tuhan.

"Minnie Hyung~"

Sungmin mendesah, menatap namja tampan dengan wajah pucat itu dengan senyuman salah tingkah. Memaksakan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

-Mungkin ini yang terbaik Ming.

"Nde. Dia kekasihku Kyu."

Dan namja tampan itu terdiam, mematung saat Sungmin menarik namja tampan itu menjauh. Meninggalkan sosoknya yang kini mematung. Pergi tanpa menatap sosoknya yang terdiam.

"Sakit~"

Namja tampan itu bergumam lirih, menatap punggung sungmin dengan mata memerah.

"Apa itu artinya aku benar-benar menyukai Sungmin?"

"Dan apa itu artinya aku sudah melupakan _**Sungmin**_?"

Namja tampan itu mengerjap, mendongak menatap langit dan mencegah air mata itu menetes. Kembali menatap punggung Sungmin yang menjauh.

"Aku bisa melupakanmu Chagi-ya~" suara lirih itu terdengar. "Aku benar-benar merasa sakit sekarang, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa lega. Aku merasa lega karena kali ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin, Sungmin yang sekarang."

Sosok itu tersenyum lirih, menghapus air matanya dengan gerakan pelan. "Kau berbohong Hyung, matamu terluka ketika kau mengatakan bahwa Namja itu kekasihmu. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu."

"Aku akan bangkit, dan aku benar-benar akan mengejarmu."

"Sungmin Hyung-"

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Dirimu. Dan bukan bayangan Sungmin masalaluku."

"Mungkin aku terlambat, dan terlalu lama aku menyakitimu~"

"Namun waktu masih panjang HYung, dan aku tahu-"

"Kau akan menungguku."

**.**

**.**

** (TBC)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa ini ?**

**Masih galau atau bagaimana? #Ikutmikir**

**Sebenarnya Updatenya cepet, tapi entah kenapa nggak bisa login lewat laptop. Harus ke warnet U.u**

**Maafkan jika bagian ini berantakan. Maafkan segala Typo karena jujur saja mengetiknya di antara mata yang mengantuk :D**

**Buat semua Reader tersayang, yang selalu meReview, Follow, maupun favorite, dika ucapkan terimah kasih banyak :D**

**Buat pembaca baru SELAMAT DATANG :)**

**AND LAST~**

**REVIEW LAGI YA ^^_^^**


	11. Omoide Ni Ikiru Mozaik 11

**Omoide ni ikiru**

** .**

** .**

** M5AllRisesilver**

** .**

** .**

**Genre : Romances, Hurt, Comfort, Little Drama.**

** . **

** .**

**Rate : T**

** .**

**.**

** Chapter 11.**

** .**

** .**

** Disclaimer : FF buatan dika. Abal-abal dengan EYD yang tidak sesuai ejaan. Kyumin milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, ELF, Suju, Sparkyu, Pumpkins dan tentunya Joyers. Dan eunhae milik dika :D**

** .**

**.**

** Warning : TYPOS ! ABAL-ABAL ! YAOI ! No Plagiat !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau darimana?"

"Mencariku Hyung?"

Sosok manis itu mengernyit, menatap namja tampan dengan stelan kemeja rapi itu dengan pandangan bingung. "Tentu saja. Kau habis darimana?"

"Mencari angin Hyung." Sosok tampan itu berujar acuh, kembali melangkah mendekati sebuah tas. "Bisakah kita pulang sekarang Hyung? Aku lelah." 

"Kau sakit?" Namja tampan dengan gumile smile itu berujar cepat, melangkahkan kakinya menyusul langkah panjang Kyuhyun. "Kau benar-benar sakit Kyu?"

Sosok yang di panggil Kyuhyun itu menggeleng, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum walau hanya senyuman simpul."Aku baik-baik saja, ini sudah malam dan aku ingin pulang. Bisakah pemotretan di lanjutkan besok?"

Eunhyuk mengerjap, menatap namja tampan itu semakin tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun meminta pulang di saat pekerjaannya belum selesai? Apa lagi yang terjadi padanya.

"Baiklah, akan aku tanyakan pada kru yang lain" Namja manis itu mengangguk walau masih di liputi kebingungan. "Bersiapah dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sosok tampan itu mengangguk, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil. "Gomawo hyung."

Dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, melangkah meninggalkan ruangan ganti para artis dan melangkah menemui para kru, meninggalkan sesosok namja tampan disana.

'_Nde. Dia kekasihku Kyu.'_

Namja tampan itu mendesah, melepas asal kemeja yang melekat di tubuhnya. Menyisahkan sebuah kaos biru dengan coretan abstrak.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau menyukai namja seperti itu Hyung, bahkan aku lebih tampan darinya." Gumaman lirih itu terdengar, menatap tubuhnya dari pantulan cermin dengan mata menerawang. "Aku lebih putih darinya Hyung."

"Aku tak kalah tinggi darinya."

"Aku juga tak kalah manis darinya. Tapi-"

Sosok tampan itu meringis. "Tapi malah dia yang berhasil memilikimu. Itu benar-benar tidak adil."

"Apa yang tidak adil Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, menarik sebuah topi dan kembali memasang wajah polosnya. "Jadi aku bisa pulang Hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi syuting iklanmu tidak bisa di lanjutkan besok Kyu."

"Eh? Wae?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng ragu. "Hyung dengar besok akan ada rapat kerjasama besar antara perusahaan ini dan Choi Entertaiment. Jadi kebanyakan pegawai harus hadir besok."

Sosok itu mengerjap, menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan dalam. "Choi Entertaiment Hyung?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan datar. "Perusahaan _Sungmin_ dulu."

"Kenapa mereka harus bekerja sama dengan perusahaan itu? Tidak bisakah mereka bekerja sama dengan perusahaan lain saja?"

Eunhyuk mendesah, menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan malas. "Kau tidak bisa melarangnya karena kau tidak mempunyai hak Kyu, jika kau sekarang adalah Direktur perusahaan appamu, maka kau bisa mencegah kerjasama ini dengan kau yang mengadakan kerjasama. Namun kenyataannya-"

"Kau lebih memilih menjadi artis."

Namja tampan itu terdiam, menarik nafasnya gusar. "Apa Direktur Choi itu sudah kembali dari Italia?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan datar. "Dia sudah kembali, dan bisakah kau berhenti untuk bertingkah seolah Direktur Choi masih menjadi sainganmu."

"Dia memang sainganku Hyung, dan aku rasa dia akan kembali ingin merebut Sungmin dariku."

"Sungmin yang mana yang kau maksud Kyu? Yang Namja atau Yeoja?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap wajah gusar itu dengan kerjapan serba salah. "A-aku hanya-"

"Lebih baik kita bersiap dan pulang. Aku lelah."

Sosok tampan itu mendesah, mengejar langkah Eunhyuk yang terbilang cepat. Merutuk percakapannya yang kembali menyinggung Sungmin, Sungmin dan Sungmin. Kenapa dirinya semakin kacau sekarang.

"Hyung, antar aku kerumah sakit ya."

"..."

"Aku pulang bersama Taemin saja, dia membawa mobil." Dan namja tampan itu hanya bisa mendesah mendapati namja manis itu kembali mendiaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau menerimaku. Hyung?"

Sosok manis itu mendesah, menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap namja tampan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar. "Kali ini kita benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih Hyung?"

Sungmin mendesah, menatap wajah tampan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Wajah tampan yang sudah membuatnya gila sejak dulu, sejak dulu sebelum namja bermarga Cho itu sukses mengacaukan fikirannya di sadari atau tidak.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjawab?"

Sosok tampan itu mengangguk, menahan tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya. Membawa tangan mungil itu ke bibirnya. "Izinkan aku benar-benar membuatmu bahagia hyung, bisakah kau hanya memilihku jika aku masih berada di dekatmu?"

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap tangannya yang di kecup lembut namja tampan itu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan Momo-ya?"

Jungmo tersenyum kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak mungil itu. "Malam ini kita kencan Hyung?"

Sungmin menggeleng, menahan langkah riang namja tampan itu. "Pulang dan ber-istirahatlah Momo-ya. Bagaimana bisa kau berkeliaran ketika baru datang dan tidak langsung ber-istirahat."

Sosok tampan itu tersenyum manis, masih melingkari pundak mungil itu. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Hyung. Jadi aku lebih memilih menemuimu daripada ber-istirahat."

Sungmin mengangguk, menatap namja tampan itu dan mau tak mau tersenyum manis. "Antar aku pulang saja Oke. Kau bisa ber-istirahat dan aku juga bisa ber-istirahat."

"Tidak ada kencan?"

Sungmin menggeleng sebelum menepuk pundak itu gemas. "Tidak ada. Ber-istirahatlah dengan baik agar kau bisa mengajakku kencan lain kali."

Namja tampan itu mengerjap, menatap namja manis itu dengan senyuman lebar. "Kau menggemaskan Hyung."

Sungmin terkekeh, mengerjapkan matanya saat dua sosok melangkah berdampingan dan melewatinya.

"Bukankah itu namja yang tadi menemuimu Hyung? Dan siapa namja manis yang ada di sampingnya?"

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan datar. "Lebih manis aku Kim Jungmo."

"N-nde?" Sosok tampan itu mengerjap polos, menatap punggung yang kembali melangkah dengan hentakan kesal. "Kau kenapa Hyung?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa."

Jungmo mengerjap bingung, menatap sebuah mobil yang melewatinya, mobil dengan sesosok namja juga tengah menatapnya. "Apa dia benar-benar sainganku?"

"Cepatlah melangkah Kim Jungmo, aku ingin ber-istirahat."

"Baiklah." Namja tampan itu mengangguk, berlari membuka mobil dan membiarkan namja manis bergigi kelinci itu melangkah masuk. "Kau cemburu melihat Kyuhyun-ssi bersama namja itu Hyung?"

"N-nde?"

Jungmo tersenyum kecil, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali kacau. "Kau benar-benar menyukai namja dengan senyum penuh angker itu Hyung?"

"Anni-yo. Berhentilah mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal Momo-ya."

Jungmo mengangguk, menjalankan mobil mewah itu meninggakan pelataran parkir. "Walau kau menyukainya, aku tidak akan melepasmu untuknya Hyung."

Sungmin terdiam, menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan kaget. "Momo-ya~"

Sosok tampan itu tersenyum kecil. "Kau mengatakan kau tidak menyukainya kan? Maka akan aku pastikan kau benar-benar tidak bisa bersamanya."

Hening.

Sosok manis itu hanya bisa terdiam, menatap jalanan di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar. Menyakitkan~, ada yang berdenyut sakit di dadanya.

"Aku tidak melukaimu kan Hyung?"

Sungmin menggeleng, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Tidak, kau bisa melakukan apapun Momo-ya."

Sosok tampan itu tersenyum, menyembunyikan raut kecewa yang semakin besar. Apa 3 hari sudah cukup untuk Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin meragukannya. Apa hanya butuh waktu beberapa hari membuatnya menjadi orang yang tersakiti sekarang.

"Besok kau ikut rapat besar itu, Hyung?"

Sungmin mengangguk."Kau juga ikut?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan mendampingimu."

Sungmin terkekeh, menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali dalam keheningan. Membiarkan namja tampan itu mengemudikan mobil.

'Maafkan aku Kyu~'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minumlah."

Taemin tersenyum kecil, membawa segelas susu pisang hangat itu ke bibirnya. Membiarkan rasa manis itu membasahi tenggorokannya. "Gomawo Hyung."

"Kembali~, apa yang kau lakukan disini Minnie-ya?"

"Seperti biasa Hyung, lebih menyenangkan menatap aktivitas rumah sakit disini."

"Benar karena itu? Bukan karena kau merindukan Sungmin Noona?"

Sosok manis itu tersenyum, kembali menyeruput susu pisang di tangannya. "Setiap hari dan setiap saat aku selalu merindukan Sungmin Noona, Hyung."

"Ini sudah 2 tahun Min, bahkan bulan depan sudah akan masuk 3 tahun. Apa kau akan selalu seperti ini?"

"A-aku tidak tahu hyung." Taemin berujar parau, menatap pintu UGD dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang. "Aku tidak menyangka bulan Desember sudah datang lagi. Kenapa waktu jadi cepat berlalu ya~"

Sosok tampan itu tersenyum kecil, mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan kembali mengelus surai merah itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan Natal ini Min?"

"Mungkin aku akan mengajak Kyuhyun hyung menemui makam Sungmin Noona berdua. Tidak seperti tahun kemarin~"

"Kenapa harus bersama dia Min? Biar aku saja yang menemanimu. Otte?"

"Kau semakin aneh jika sudah berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun hyung, ada apa denganmu Hyung?"

"A-nni, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja Hyungmu itu terlalu berlebihan."

'_Ya sudah kami berangkat. Kau pulang dan langsung beristirahat eoh. Jangan biarkan Minho-minho itu mengunjungi apartemen.'_

Taemin terkekeh, menggelengkan kepalanya saat perkataan Kyuhyun kembali terngiang. "Kenapa kau dan Kyuhyun hyung seperti bermusuhan Hyung?"

"Entahlah. Apa karena aku adik dari Siwon hyung?"

Taemin mengerjap, menatap namja tampan itu kaget. "Maksudmu karena Siwon Hyung dulu menyukai Sungmin Noona?"

"Mungkin saja. Karena aku tidak tahu alasan apa lagi yang cocok untuk menunjukkan tingkah aneh Hyungmu itu. Bagaimana bisa dia melarang aku mendekatimu seolah-olah kau ini adik perempuannya."

"Aku ini namja hyung, berhentilah menyebutku seperti perempuan."

Namja tampan itu terkekeh. Merenggangkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku. "Jika Siwon hyung mengunjungi makam Sungmin Noona, apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu tidak." Taemin berujar cepat."Tapi jangan sampai Kyuhyun hyung melihatnya. Jangan sampai peperangan besar seperti dulu kembali terjadi."

Minho mendesah, menatap wajah manis yang seolah begitu nyaman dengan segelas susu pisang di tangannya. "Kau benar-benar akan menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun hyungmu itu untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan Min?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau kembali menanyakan itu hyung?"

"Hanya saja itu terlihat aneh Min, kau ini namja kan. Sudah seharusnya kau mengambil keputusan yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

Taemin tersenyum kecil." Kau salah paham Hyung, aku mengambi keputusan memang selalu sesuai dengan apa yang aku mau dan inginkan. Namun aku juga tetap akan meminta pendapat Kyuhyun hyung."

"Termaksud soal kekasih?"

"Iya."

"Apa karena Kyuhyun kau dan Na Eun dulu berpisah?"

Taemin mengerjap, menatap wajah tampan itu dengan bibir mengerucut. "Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal yang berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun, Hyung. Dan sekarang kau malah mengungkit soal Na Eun."

"Aku hanya bertanya Min, apa yang aku katakan benar?"

"Tidak. Aku dan Na Eun berpisah karena Na Eun harus ke Amerika. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun hyung."

'_Mungkin kali iniaku harus bersyukur jika itu karena Kyuhyun hyungmu Min_.' Namja tampan itu tersenyum kecil. "Pasienmu, ada perkembangan?"

Taemin mengangguk, menarik sebuah map berwarna biru dari sisi kursi. "Hasil tesnya sudah keluar. Hah~ aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padanya Hyung."

"Katakan yang sejujurnya Min, jangan pernah menyembunyikan penyakit dari Pasien."

"Walau jika itu menyakitkan Hyung?"

Minho mengangguk. Kembali mengacak rambut dengan surai merah itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi dokter jika kau selalu merasa tidak tega hah."

Taemin mendengus, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah malas. "Baiklah. Aku akan menuruti apa yang kau katakan Hyung."

"Gadis manis~"

"Jangan panggil aku gadis Choi Minho."

"Tapi kau memang terlihat seperti gadis yang sangat manis Minni-ya."

"YAK! Hyung."

"Haha arasseo. Apa kau jaga malam lagi?"

"Anni~, aku akan pulang saja. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan jika bisa berendam di bak mandi dengan aroma teraphy di dalamnya."

"Mungkin itu lebih baik. Aku merasa tidak tega jika melihat tubuhmu yang semakin mengurus Min."

"Yak ! ini memang karena aku yang kurus hyung. Aish~"

Minho terkekeh, mengacak rambut merah entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tersenyum lembut menatap wajah manis yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

"Jangan tatap Taemin seperti kau akan menelannya Choi."

"OMO." Dua manusia itu sontak berdiri, menatap kaget sesosok namja tampan yang tengah berkacak pinggang di hadapan mereka. Topi yang menutupi rambut ikalnya terlihat begitu pas dengan sebuah kacamata hitam tergantung di hidung mancungnya.

"Hyung~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, sebuah seringaian miring terpampang nyata di wajah tampannya. "Aku menjemputmu Minnie-ya."

"N-nde?"Taemin mengerjap kaget, baranjak bangun dan menghampiri namja tampan itu. "Kau ke sini sama siapa Hyung? Kenapa kau terlalu nekat datang ke tempat umum seperti ini hah?"

"Tenang saja Min, tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa artis tampan Cho kyuhyun ada di rumah sakit ini."

Minho mengerjap tak percaya, menahan perutnya yang mendadak mulas.

"Kau mengejekku Choi."

"Anni Hyung." Minho mendesah bosan. Menatap Taemin yang kembali memasang wajah polosnya.

"Bukankah Hyung sudah katakan untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan jerapah mesum ini hah. Kenapa kau masih berduaan dengannya."

"Yak ! aku bukan jerapah mesum hyung."

"Kau jerapah mesum. Lihat tinggimu yang melebihi batas dan tatapan matamu yang seolah ingin memakan Taemin-ku."

OH. Minho mendesah bosan, mengabaikan cekikikan Taemin di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga tinggi Hyung. Bahkan kau tak kalah tinggi dariku."

"Itu sesuai dengan Umurku. Tapi kau tidak, tinggimu melebihi batas umur."

"Itu karena kau yang terlalu tua Hyung."

"YAK !"

Taemin terkekeh, menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap takut sekelilingnya, jangan sampai ada yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang bervolume. Dirinya belum siap rumah sakit yang sudah tenang itu menjadi kacau.

"Mianhae Minho hyung, jangan dengarkan Kyuhyun hyung."

"Min."

Taemin menggeleng, menarik tangan itu untuk bergerak. "Sudahlah hyung, Kajja pulang. Minho hyung selamat bekerja."

"Arasseo. Minnie-ya, hati-hati di jalan."

"Jangan tersenyum mesum, Jerapah."

"Arasseo Old boy."

"YAK !"

Taemin menggeleng, melambaikan tangannya sekilas dan menyeret sosok Kyuhyun untuk melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan namja tampan itu dengan wajah kusut.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan setan Tua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Di lantai 14 ruangan sebelah kiri, Hyung."

Sungmin mengangguk, merapikan dasi merah jambu yang di kenakannya. Melangkah memasuki sebuah lift dengan Donghae yang mengikutinya. "Apa semua peserta rapat telah hadir Hae?"

Sosok tampan itu menggeleng. "Hanya Pimpinan Kim Corperation dan semua staf yang hadir Hyung, pimpinan Choi entertaiment masih dalam perjalanan."

Sungmin kembali mengangguk, merapikan jas hitam yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Melangkah keluar dan berbelok ke lorong panjang sebelah kiri. "Apa kerjasama ini bisa berjalan Hae? Ini terlalu besar."

Sosok tampan itu tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yakin. "Kau bisa mengatasinya Hyung, aku yakin Kim Corperation dan Choi Entertaiment akan menerima kerjasama ini. Mereka tidak mungkin meragukan kemampuan penerus seorang Lee Sajangnim."

"Ah aku berharap semuanya lancar."

Donghae mengangguk, tersenyum kecil dan balas membungkuk saatnya dirinya dan Sungmin melangkah masuk. Memberikan senyum sopan mereka pada semua peninggi di perusahaan besar di tiga perusahaan berbeda itu.

"Selamat sore Lee sajangnim."

"Sore Park ahjussi."

"Annyoung~"

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap wajah tampan yang tengah tersenyum manis itu. Mengulurkan sebeah tangannya dengan senyuman manis.

"Annyoung." Tangan itu bertaut, saling melempar senyum sebelum melangkah duduk.

'Kau terlihat manis dengan dasi itu, Hyung.'

Sungmin meringis. Menyembunyikan senyum malunya dan menatap semua kursi yang hampir di katakan terisi penuh.

'Jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh sekarang Momo-ya~'

Sosok tampan itu semakin terkekeh. Menatap wajah manis namja imut yang tepat berada di sebelahnya itu. Melonggarkan sedikit dasi merah yang di kenakannya.

"Kau gugup Hyung?"

Sungmin menoleh, menatap wajah tampan itu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Rasanya ini terlalu berat Momo-ya~"

"Kau bisa mengatasinya Hyung, dan aku akan membantumu semakasimal mungkin."

"Hyung, mereka sudah datang."

Sungmin mengangguk. Beranjak bangun dan menatap dua namja tampan yang melangkah dengan langkah pasti mereka. Tersenyum kecil dan balas membungkuk.

"Selamat datang."

Sungmin berujar pelan, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum walau jantungnya terasa ingin copot. Mengulurkan tangan mungilnya dan menjabat tangan besar di hadapannya. Tangan namja tampan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Su-sungmin?"

Sungmin mengangguk, menahan wajahnya untuk tetap tersenyum walau kerutan di keningnya mulai terlihat.

Kenapa namja di hadapannya jadi terlihat begitu aneh?

"Nde Siwon-ssi."

"Ehemb. Kim Jong Woon Imnida."

"Ah Ye." Sungmin mengangguk cepat, melepas tangannya yang entah kenapa seolah di genggam erat namja tampan bermarga Choi itu. Menerima uluran tangan namja dengan senyuman kecil bermarga Kim.

"Nde. Lee sungmin imnida."

Kim Jong Woon mengangguk, memasang senyum kecilnya dan menatap direkturnya yang masih dalam keadaan kaku.

"Annyoung. Kim Jungmo imnida Jong Woon-ssi, Siwon-ssi."

Yesung, namja dengan tangan mungil itu tersenyum kecil, menerima uluran tangan Jungmo. "Nde. Kim Jong Woon imnida."

"Ehemb."

Siwon mengerjap, menatap uluran tangan itu dan menyambutnya. Memasang senyum kecilnya hingga dimpel indah di pipi mulusnya terlihat. "Siwon Imnida."

Jungmo mengangguk, menarik tangan mungil itu dan melangkah duduk. Mengabaikan wajah tampan Siwon yang masih memperlihatkan raut kebingungan.

Bagaimana bisa _Sungmin_ terlihat begitu mirip?

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul, baiklah saya akan membacakan rancangan dari perusahaan kami untuk mode terbaru. Silahkah lihat slide yang kami sediakan."

Sungmin membungkuk sopan, menunjuk gambar pada dinding dengan senyum kecilnya. Tidak menyadari mata tajam Jungmo yang menatap marah wajah tampan Siwon. Namja tampan yang masih menatap Sungmin tanpa kedip.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eunhyuk-ah. Kau disini?"

"..."

"Hyukkie-ya. Ini benar kau kan?" sosok tampan itu mengerjap, melangkah cepat dan menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk. Memastikan wajah manis yang tengah berbaring itu adalah sosok yang di panggilnya dengan sebutan Eunhyuk.

"Omo. Kau mabuk jam segini."

Donghae berteriak kaget, menatap pergelangan tangannya dan jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam. Bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk mabuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah. Bangun."

"Eungh."

Donghae mengerjap, menarik kedua tangan itu dan membawa namja tampan itu untuk bangun. Menatap wajah manis yang tengah memerah dengan mata beningnya yang mengerjap lemah.

"Gwencahana?"

Eunhyuk mengerjap bingung, menatap namja tampan dengan stean jas lengkap itu dengan tatapan bingung. Memfokuskan pandangannya dengan susah payah.

"Donghae-ssi. Hik itu kau?"

Donghae mengernyit, menghirup bau alkohol walau tidak terlalu kentara. "Kenapa kau mabuk jam segini hah?, ini terlalu pagi pabo."

Eunhyuk terkekeh polos, mengulurkan tangannya dan merangkul namja tampan itu dengan kerjapan lemah. "Kenapa kau ada disini Donghae-ssi? Apa kau tidak menjaga hik bos imut-mu itu?"

Donghae mendesah, melambai dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengulurkan selembar uang 1.000 won.

"Bagaimana bisa ada orang mabuk jam segini Wookkie-ya?"

Namja imut dengan senyum polos itu terkekeh, memasukkan selembar uang itu ke dalam kantung celananya. "Kau mengenal namja ini Hyung?"

Donghae mengangguk, menahan kepala Eunhyuk yang terhunyung ke belakang. "Dia salah satu rekan bisnis Sungmin hyung."

"Pantas saja dia selalu meyebut nama Sungmin, Sungmin dan sesekali Kyuhyun. Aku kira hanya kebetulan saja nama Sungmin yang di sebut. Ternyata dia mengenal kalian berdua ya?"

Donghae mengangguk, menatap wajah polos itu dengan raut yang sulit dibaca. "Jam berapa dia datang ke sini Wookie-ya?"

"Eung mungkin sekitar jam 4 sore, awalnya dia hanya memesan segelas jus jeruk. Namun setelah menerima telfon dia baru memesan sebotol bir."

"Kenapa kau memberikannya Kim Ryeowook?"

"Nde?" Namja imut itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Yah, dia kan pelangganku Hyung, tentu saja aku harus melayani apa yang mereka minta. Namun sepertinya dia bukan peminum Hyung, sama sepertimu yang baru satu gelas saja sudah mabuk."

"Ye itu bagus. Tidak seperti kau yang walau terlihat polos namun mampu menghabiskan 3 botol bir masih dalam keadaan sadar."

Sosok imut itu mencibir. "Ye itu sama saja dengan kau yang lemah. Sudahlah Hyung, aku harus kembali ke dalam. Banyak urusan."

Donghae mendesah, menganggukkan kepalanya dan beranjak bangun. "Gomawo kau telah menjaga temanku Wook-ah."

"Teman apa teman?" sosok yang di panggil Ryeowook itu terkekeh. "Tapi baiklah, Terimah kasih kembali Hyung."

Donghae mendengus, meletakkan kedua tangannya di sela lutut namja manis itu. Mengangkat tubuh kurus itu aa brydal style.

"Baiklah aku duluan, semoga Kafemu ramai malam ini."

'Amin. Hati-hati di jalan Hyung."

Donghae mengangguk, melangkah keluar dan membawa tubuh langsing itu ke dalam mobil, mobil silvernya yang terparkir rapi.

"Apa ini takdir? Bagaimana bisa aku ingin ke Cafe dan malah menemukanmu disana Hyukkie-ya."

Hening tanpa jawaban, namja manis dengan bibir tebal itu terkatup rapat. Mata beningnya yang tertutup menandakan wajah manis itu tengah tertidur.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau jadi mabuk begitu hah?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Namja tampan itu mendesah dan melangkah turun, memutari sisi mobil dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan kemudi. Tepat di samping Eunhyuk yang terlelap.

"Apa aku memang menyukaimu?"

Sosok tampan itu bergumam lirih, menatap wajah manis yang begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Bulu matanya yang melekat indah tak bergerak menandakan mata bening itu tengah terlelap.

"Kau manis Hyuk-ah. Jeongmal~"

Tangan putih itu terulur, mengusap pelan pipi Chubby tanpa hiasana noda itu. Pipi Chubby dengan kelembutan bahkan mengalahkan kelembutan seorang wanita.

"Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku lebih merasa nyaman. Tidak ada wajah jutek dan senyum judesmu yang terlihat. Dan kau terlihat semakin manis, ah tidak. Bahkan terlihat cantik."

Namja tampan itu menggeleng, mendekatkan wajah tampannya dan menatap setiap inci wajah manis di hadapannya.

"Eungh~"

Mata bening itu mengerjap lemah, menatap polos mata tajam yang tengah melotot menatapnya. Menggerakan kelopak matanya dengan kerjapan lemah.

CHUP~

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil, mengerjapkan mata beningnya setelah bibirnya berhasil mendarat mulus di bibir merah namja tampan itu. Mengerjapkan matanya yang semakin berat sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya.

DEG DEG

Namja tampan itu terdiam. Menatap kaku wajah imut yang kembali tertidur dengan wajah polos. Bergerak gelisah sebelum menemukan posisi nyaman.

"Eunhyuk menciumku?"

Donghae berujar parau, menyentuh bibirnya yang entah kenapa terasa panas. Kembali menatap wajah manis yang terlelap seoah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa Eunhyuk benar-benar menciumku?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan, menggigit bibirnya sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Thank's GOD."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haneul-ssi. Kau lihat Donghae?"

Gadis cantik itu menggeleng, menghentikan langkah panjangnya." Tadi dia bilang ingin keuar Sajangnim, tapi sepertinya itu 1 jam yang lalu."

"Oh baiklah. Terimah kasih."

"Nde Sajangnim, saya duluan dan selamat malam."

Sungmin mengangguk, melangkah memasuki sebuah lift dengan kening mengkerut bingung. "Kenapa Donghae menghilang seenaknya. Bahkan rapat belum selesai."

Mata bening itu mengerjap, menolehkan pandangannya dan pantulan dinding memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang di baluti jas hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya, sebuah dasi manis terlilit rapi di leher jenjangnya.

"Mataku terlihat lebih coklat. Apa aku yang baru menyadarinya ya?"

Sungmin menggeleng, menggenggam tasnya dan melangkah keluar. Meninggakan loby perusahaan dengan 30 lantai itu.

Sreeet.

DEG

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi Hyung."

Sungmin mengerjap, menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati namja tampan itu tengah menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"K-kyu."

"Aku merindukanmu Hyung."

DEG

Sungmin mengerjap, melepas genggaman tangan yang entah kenapa malah semakin mengerat. "Aku harus pulang Kyu, masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Kau menghindariku Hyung?"

"A-nni."

"Lalu jangan pergi dan tetap bersamaku."

DEG

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Namja tampan itu mendesah, menarik nafas gusar dan menatap wajah imut itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa karena kau sekarang kekasih orang lain maka aku tidak boleh menemuimu lagi? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kita berteman Hyung?"

"Bu-bukan begitu Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Aku benci menunggu Hyung. Tapi percayakah kau aku menunggumu 5 jam disini. Aku menunggumu bahkan sebelum rapat menyebalkanmu itu di mulai."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu~"

"Oh. Aku benar-benar bodoh dan menyedihkan ternyata."

Sungmin menggeleng, mendesah berat saat situasi tidak mengenakkan kembali terjadi.

"A-aku tidak siap bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap wajah imut yang kini menunduk menatap lantai.

"Kau tidak siap bertemu denganku? Kenapa?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa."

"Tatap aku kalau kau sedang berbicara denganku Hyung."

Sungmin mendesah, mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati tatapan tajam dari kedua orbs indah itu tengah menghujamnya. "Aish~, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak siap bertemu denganmu Kyu."

"Apa kau muai menyukaiku?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak tahu."

"Tatap aku keti-"

"Aku menatapmu Cho." Sungmin berujar cepat, menatap wajah tampan itu dengan kerjapan lemah. "A-aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku hanya tidak siap. Benar-benar tidak siap bertemu denganmu."

"Apa kau benar-benar mulai menyukaiku Hyung? Bahkan ini belum ada 1/3 dari 1 bulan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil dalam genggamannya. "Taruhan kita Hyung, jika aku berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta kau benar-benar harus menerimaku."

"Oh Tuhan~ kenapa aku melupakannya."

"Apa kau sekarang khawatir Hyung?"

"Tidak." Sungmin mendesah, menatap balik namja tampan itu. "Aku tidak khawatir karena aku memang tidak menyukaimu."

"Kau yakin?"

Sungmin terdiam, menatap kaku namja tampan yang hanya berjarak 1 jengkal dari wajahnya. "Ya-yakin."

"Tapi kenapa suaramu bergetar Hyung?"

"Yak ! aish."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Melepas genggaman itu dan membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Sudah cukup mimpi buruk yang aku dengar semalam Hyung."

"A-aku." Sungmin mendesah, membiarkan namja tampan itu memeluknya.

"Dia kekasihku."

DEG

Sungmin menggeleng, mendorong tubuh tegap itu dan menoleh, menatap takut mata dingin Jungmo yang tengah menatap tajam sosok Kyuhyun.

"Hai pacar Sungmin~"

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap takut sosok Kyuhyun yang terlihat santai. Bahkan bibir tebal itu tengah tersenyum dengan sebuah seringaian 'andalan' nya.

"Kenapa tak menungguku Hyung?"

"A-aku~"

"Dia tahu aku akan datang, makanya dia gelisah dan memilih untuk meninggalkanmu."

Sungmin terperangah, menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan santai. Apa yang di katakannya?

_Dia tahu aku akan datang, makanya dia gelisah dan memilih untuk meninggalkanmu?_

Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan santainya.

"Jangan terlalu mengharapkan kekasihku Cho."

"Oh." Kyuhyun mengerjap polos. "Kau tahu namaku? Tapi aku tidak tahu namamu. Apa aku begitu terkenal?"

What the?

"Jungmo. Kim Jungmo."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, masih melempar senyum 'angkernya'.

"Aku hanya berbicara sebentar dengan Sungmin-mu, Jungmo-ssi. Apa tidak boleh?"

Sungmin mendesah, melangkah mendekati sosok Jungmo sebelum namja tampan itu semakin terlihat kacau.

"Mian Momo-ya. Aku mencari Donghae tadi. Makanya aku tidak sadar jika aku meninggakanmu."

Jungmo meringis, **tidak sadar jika aku meninggakanmu. **Apa dirinya begitu tidak berarti?

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu Hyung."

"Dia aman selama bersamaku."

Sungmin mengeram, menatap wajah polos Kyuhyun dengan pandangan melotot. Bagaimana namja tampan itu berujar begitu sampai-

"Tapi sayangnya dia lebih aman bersamaku Cho. Karena aku kekasihnya."

-Dan? Kenapa Aku jadi seperti gadis yang di perebutkan oleh Kekasihnya Tuhan.

"Status kekasih tidak bisa membuktikan apapun Kim."

Jungmo tersenyum kecil, menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan lembut dan menarik tangan itu mendekatinya. Merangkul bahu namja tampan itu sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Tidak harus menunjukkan bahwa kau kekasihnya Kim. Aku sudah tahu."

Jungmo mendelik, merasakan wajahnya panas menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam sebelah tangan Sungmin.

"Bisa kau lepas tangan kekasih-ku Cho."

"Kenapa? Bahkan kekasih-mu tidak keberatan Kim."

"Bisa-"

"Berhentilah bertingkah kekanakan. Aku bukan wanita yang bisa kalian perebutkan seperti ini."

Kedua namja tampan itu terdiam, saling melempar tatapan tajam tanpa berniat sama sekali melepas genggaman mereka dari tangan Sungmin.

"Dan apa lagi ini hah?"

Sungmin mendesah frustasi. Menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang menatap dingin wajah tampan Jungmo. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan Jungmo yang juga menunjukkan ha yang sama.

"Lee Sajangnim, apa itu anda?"

Sungmin mengerjap, menolehkan kepalanya susah payah karena kedua tangannya masih di genggam kedua namja tampan itu.

"Ah. Siwon Sajangnim~"

DEG

Kedua namja tampan itu saling terdiam. Ikut membalikkan pandangan mereka dan mendapati wajah tampan itu tengah mematung dengan wajah bingung.

"Kalian?" siwon mengerjap, menatap dua sosok tampan itu dengan kerjapan tak percaya. Apalagi kedua tangan Sungmin yang masing-masing di genggam oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"I-ini~" Sungmin meringis, menatap dua sosok tampan yang tengah menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tajam.

Jangan lupakan tangannya yang terasa panas karena genggaman kedua namja itu entah kenapa semakin erat.

APA LAGI INI TUHAN?

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (TBC)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa ini ?**

**hihi maafkan jika bagian ini berantakandan di lengkapi dengan Typo yang bertebaran dan terimah kasih atas semua reviewnya :D**

**Arigato buat semua yang me-Review, Follow, Maupun Favorite.**

**Buat pembaca baru SELAMAT DATANG :)**

**And last~**

**REVIEW LAGI YA ^_^**


	12. Omoide Ni Ikiru Mozaik 12

**Omoide ni ikiru**

** .**

** .**

** M5AllRisesilver**

** .**

** .**

**Genre : Romances, Hurt, Comfort, Little Drama.**

** . **

** .**

**Rate : T**

** .**

**.**

** Chapter 11.**

** .**

** .**

** Disclaimer : FF buatan dika. Abal-abal dengan EYD yang tidak sesuai ejaan. Kyumin milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, ELF, Suju, Sparkyu, Pumpkins dan tentunya Joyers. Dan eunhae milik dika :D**

** .**

**.**

** Warning : TYPOS ! ABAL-ABAL ! YAOI ! No Plagiat !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Sungmin-ah'_

_Sosok yang di panggil Sungmin itu mengerjap, menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sesosok namja tampan yang tengah menghampirinya. 'Nde Sajangnim?'_

'_Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Sajangnim, Min?'_

_Sosok manis dengan gaun selutut itu meringis, merapikan sweater tipis yang menutupi gaun tanpa lengan yang di kenakannya. 'Kau memang Sajangnim di perusahaan ini Siwon-ah. Bukankah memang sebaiknya aku memanggilmu seperti yang lain.'_

'_Oppa. Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku seperti itu.'_

'_Tidak bisa.' Sungmin menggeleng kecil, melangkah memasuki sebuah lift dengan namja tampan itu yang masih mengikutinya.'Bagaimana mungkin seorang bawahan memanggil bosnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.'_

'_Kita sudah saling mengenal sejak lama Min, bahkan aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita berada di bangku perkuliahan. Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan akrab dan melepukan fakta bahwa aku ini pemimpinmu.'_

'_Tidak bisa.' Sungmin kembali menggeleng, menatap pintu lift yang belum tertutup._

'_Yak! Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap seperti itu. Aku-' namja tampan itu meringis, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan menekan tombol lift dengan asal. 'Setidaknya perlakukan aku seolah kau mengenalku.'_

'_Kenapa dengan panggilan Sajangnim? Bukankah panggilan itu terdengar sopan?'_

'_Iya. Tapi panggilan itu juga terdengar kaku. Aish~ tidak bisakah kau menuruti perkataanku kali ini dan memanggilku dengan sebutan Oppa, Lee Sungmin. Apa begitu sulitnya mengabulkan permintaanku yang entah ke berapa kalinya aku meminta.'_

'_26 kali.'_

'_Nde?'_

_Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Kembali merapikan sweater tipis yang di kenakannya sebelum melangkah keluar dengan sosok tampan itu yang masih setia mengikutinya. 'Kau memintanya 26 kali dalam seminggu oppa.'_

_Sosok tampan itu mengerjap, menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gadis cantik yang tengah memasang senyum polosnya. 'Arasseo Siwon oppa. Aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu jika bukan di jam kantor. Jadi sekarang kau tidak perlu merengek denganku lagi Arra?'_

_Siwon mengangguk, memasang senyum manisnya sebelum melangkah mengikuti langkah panjang gadis cantik itu. 'Bagaimana bisa kau memakai baju setipis itu di bulan desember seperti ini Min. Apa kau gila?'_

_Sungmin terkekeh. Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan rambut kuncir kudanya yang bergerak berirama.'Percuma aku bekerja di kantor yang memiliki pemanas ruangan jika tidak di manfaatkan oppa.'_

_Siwon mendesah, menatap gadis cantik itu dengan senyuman yang mau tak mau kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki Sungminlah yang semakin membuat namja tampan itu menyukainya. Semakin menyukainya._

'_Nanti malam. Bisakah kita makan malam?'_

'_Ini sudah ajakan ke 12 dalam Minggu ini oppa.'_

'_Yak! Dan itu artinya kau sudah menolakku 11 kali.'_

_Gadis manis itu mengangguk, tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya meihat raut kesal namja tampan itu. 'Maafkan aku, tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyukainya.'_

_Namja tampan itu meringis. Menganggukkan kepalanya dengan enggan. 'Apa itu artinya Kyuhyun-ssi kembali mengajakmu makan nanti malam?'_

_Sungmin mengangguk walau enggan. Sifat jujur yang di miliki gadis cantik itulah yang semakin membuat Siwon menyukainya walau tidak menutup fakta bahwa kejujurannya semakin membuat namja tampan itu terluka._

'_Tidak bisakah malam ini kau menerimaku. Makan malam di bulan desember yang mendekati natal sungguh menyenangkan Min, apalagi jika itu bersamamu.'_

_Gadis cantik itu meringis. Mengusap lengan tipis yang di kenakannya. 'Maafkan aku oppa. Selama Kyuhyun tidak mengizinkan, maka aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya.'_

_Pukulan telak. Dan namja tampan itu hanya bisa mengangguk walau enggan. Kembali memasang senyum malaikatnya sebelum melangkah memasuki ruangannya. Mengindahkan sosok Sungmin yang hanya bisa meringis._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(***)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Kau belum pulang?'_

_Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, menatap namja tampan yang tadi menyapanya. 'Belum Hyung. Ada apa?'_

'_Anni. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk jam kerja Sajangnim, apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu?' Yesung. Namja tampan itu terkekeh._

_Siwon menggeleng. Menatap jam mewah yang melekat di tangannya. Jam yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam kurang 15 menit. Dan memang sudah terlalu lama untuk jam pulang kantor. 'Aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa. Kenapa anda tidak pulang jam segini? Tidak ada jadwal lembur bukan?'_

_Sosok tampan itu menggeleng. Membungkuk sopan dan membiarkan Siwon melangkah terlebih dulu memasuki lift. 'Ada beberapa berkas yang tertinggal yang memaksaku untuk kembali Sajangnim. Apa ada file yang memaksa anda untuk lembur sajangnim?'_

'_Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu Hyung.' Siwon menggeleng. Kembali tersenyum dengan mata tajamnya yang kini menerawang. Kenapa dia tidak pulang?_

_Entahlah. Yang ada dalam benaknya hanyalah menyibukkan diri agar melupakan fakta bahwa Sungmin kembali menolaknya dengan alasan kekasihnya sudah mengajaknya terlebih dulu._

_Iri?_

_Marah?_

_Tentu saja. Dan namja tampan itu hanya bisa meringis. Dirinya kembali kalah oleh namja yang bahkan 1 tahun di bawahnya itu._

'_Kau melamun eoh?'_

'_Ah.' Sosok tampan itu menggeleng, melangkah keluar dari lift dan menatap lobi yang juga dalam keadaan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pegawai yang mungkin bertugas menjaga malam ini._

'_Sungmin-ssi belum juga kembali.'_

_Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan pandangan bertanya. 'Kau mengatakan sesuatu Hyung?'_

'_Nde? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun.'_

_Sosok tampan itu mendesah. Apa dia terlalu memikirkan Sungmin hingga pendengarannya saja seolah mendengar nama gadis cantik itu yang selalu di sebut._

'_Arasseo. Kau pulang bersamaku Hyung?'_

_Yesung menggeleng. Mengangkat kunci mobil yang ada di tangannya. 'Aku ingin menemui pemilik Cafe itu lagi malam ini.'_

_Sosok tampan itu tersenyum. Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. 'Kau benar-benar menyukai namja Hyung?'_

'_Tidak ada yang salah bukan. Yang salah itu kau yang menyukai gadis yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain.'_

_Siwon termangu. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan matanya yang berubah kelam. 'Apa aku salah Hyung?'_

_Yesung mendesah, namja yang sudah di anggapnya seperti adiknya itu terlalu sensitif jika berkaitan dengan Sungmin. 'Temui dia. Mungkin kau bisa mendekatinya sekarang.'_

'_Sekarang?'_

_Sosok tampan itu termangu. Menatap sesosok gadis dengan sweater tipisnya di musim dingin desember. Tengah menekuk kedua lututnya dengan badan yang mulai gemetar._

'_Sejak kapan dia disana Yesung Hyung?'_

'_Ketika aku datang 1 jam yang lalu dia sudah disana. Aku rasa sejak jam pulang kerja.'_

_Siwon terdiam. Menahan tangannya yang entah kenapa terkepal erat.'Dia menunggu kekasih bodohnya itu hingga 6 jam? Ini bahkan sudah jam 10 malam Hyung.'_

_Yesung mengangguk. 'Itu artinya dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya Wonnie~. Dekati dia, tapi mungkin kau tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan apa-apa.'_

_Terlalu Jujur, menyebalkan, namun apa yang di katakannya selalu benar. Dan Siwon benar-benar membenci apa yang di katakan Yesung._

'_Arasseo. Aku duluan Hyung'_

_Yesung mengangguk. Menyembunyikan senyum prihatinnya dan melangkah memasuki sebuah taksi. Membawa taksi itu melaju di tengah malam yang mulai __semakin dingin._

'_Disini hangat bukan?'_

_Gadis cantik itu termangu. Mengerjapkan mata beningnya dengan kerjapan lemah.'Oppa~'_

_Siwon meringis. Dia sangat berharap Sungmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'oppa'. Tapi kenapa Sungmin harus memanggilnya di saat seperti ini?_

_Di saat gadis cantik itu terlihat begitu rapuh._

'_Apa kau tak kedinginan gadis bodoh?'_

_Sungmin terkekeh, sebuah kekehan lirih dengan bibir merahnya yang membiru karena kedinginan. 'Tentu saja aku kedinginan. Ini sudah jam berapa oppa?'_

_Terlalu Jujur. Dan lagi perkataan jujur menyakiti namja tampan itu. Tangannya bergerak gelisah membuka mantel besar yang di kenakannya. Membawa mantel hangat ke tubuh mungil itu._

'_Tidak bisakah kau membuatku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu Min?'_

_Sungmin tersenyum lirih. Memeluk mantel hangat yang kini membungkus tubuhnya dengan tangan bergetar.'Mianhae~'_

_Siwon mendesah. Bagaimanapun ini menyakitkan, namun melihat gadis cantik bernama Sungmin itu menggigil membuat namja tampan itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun._

'_Pulang bersamaku. Aku akan mengantarmu, kajja~'_

_Sungmin menggeleng, menarik tangannya yang begitu dingin dari genggaman namja tampan itu.'Aku akan menunggunya. Aku tidak mungkin mengecewakannya.'_

_Marah._

_Benci._

_Dan Muak._

_Siwon menggeleng keras. Menahan tangannya yang terkepal erat. 'Kau tak mau mengecewakannya. Tapi dia terlalu sering mengecewakanmu Min.'_

'_Aku yang bodoh oppa. Aku yang tidak bisa melihat bahwa dia mengecewakan aku. Maafkan aku~'_

'_Ya. Kau bodoh Min. Kau gadis terbodoh yang pernah aku temui.'_

_Sungmin terkekeh, menatap namja tampan yang memposisikan tubuhnya di sampingnya itu. 'Kenapa kau duduk disini? Aku tidak memperbolehkanmu.'_

'_Kau tidak bisa melarangku. Ini kantorku.'_

_Sungmin mengangguk. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan kerjapan lemah. 'Kau bisa kedinginan dengan baju kemeja tipis itu oppa. Kau harus kembali mengenakan mantelmu.'_

'_Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin sanggup melihatmu kedinginan Min.'_

'_Kenapa?' Gadis cantik itu berujar lirih. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadarinya?_

_Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari bahwa namja tampan yang ada di sampingnya sangat terluka karena menyukainya._

_Bagaimana bisa dia baru menyadari itu sekarang?_

'_Karena aku tidak ingin kau sakit.'_

'_Kau namja yang paling baik yang pernah aku temui Siwon oppa~'_

'_Tapi aku namja yang plaing tidak beruntung Min yang kau temui Min.'_

_Gadis manis itu mendesah. Menatap ponselnya yang bergetar dan menatap sebuah nama di layar canggih itu dengan senyuman kecil._

'_Yeoboseyo?'_

'_...'_

'_Nde Gwenchana. Aku sudah di rumah Oppa.'_

'_...'_

'_Nde. Tolong jaga dia. Dan katakan aku baik-baik saja.'_

'_...'_

'_Nde. Selamat malam oppa.'_

_Sungmin mengerjap, menatap ponsel itu dengan matanya yang memerah. Cairan bening itu menumpuk dengan cepatnya disana._

'_Kau berbohong Min.'_

_Sungmin terkekeh. Menyembunyikan isakannya yang ingin keluar. 'Dia lagi sakit oppa.'_

'_Bedebah.' Namja tampan itu berteriak marah. Menahan tangannya yang mengepal erat. 'Dengan seenaknya dia membatalkan rencana kalian dengan alasan sakit? Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa kau menunggunya hingga Anemiamu bisa di katakan kambuh. Laki-laki bodoh seperti apa dia?'_

_Sungmin menggeleng. Menahan isakannya dengan air matanya yang tidak bisa di cegah. 'Dia laki-aki terbaik oppa. Hiks~'_

_Siwon mengeram. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat dengan mata tajamnya yang juga membayang._

'_Bagaimana bisa ada namja sebodoh dan seberuntung dia Min~'_

_Sungmin terkekeh. Menahan isakannya sebelum matanya yang serasa melemah._

_Dan yang Siwon tahu gadis cantik itu menangis dan pingsan dalam pelukannya._

**...**

"Lee Sajangnim, apa itu anda?"

Sungmin mengerjap, menolehkan kepalanya susah payah karena kedua tangannya masih di genggam kedua namja tampan itu.

"Ah. Siwon Sajangnim~"

DEG

Kedua namja tampan itu saling terdiam. Ikut membalikkan pandangan mereka dan mendapati wajah tampan itu tengah mematung dengan wajah bingung.

"Ka-alian?" siwon mengerjap, menatap dua sosok tampan itu dengan kerjapan tak percaya. Apalagi kedua tangan Sungmin yang masing-masing di genggam oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"I-ini~" Sungmin meringis, menatap dua sosok tampan yang tengah menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tajam.

Jangan lupakan tangannya yang terasa panas karena genggaman kedua namja itu entah kenapa semakin erat.

"Kalian berdua melukainya."

Kedua namja tampan itu mematung saat tangan kekar Siwon dengan begitu mudahnya melepas tangan Sungmin dari tangan mereka berdua. Membawa namja manis itu menjauh dari sosok tampan Kyuhyun dan Jungmo dengan kedua mata namja tampan itu yang terlihat marah.

"Siwon-ssi Gomawo." Sungmin berujar lirih, mengusap kedua lengannya yang memerah. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih salju.

Siwon mengangguk. Menatap namja manis yang meringis itu dengan tatapan kelam.

**Sama. Benar-benar sama.**

**Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang semirip ini.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihku?"

Sungmin mengerjap. Menatap Jungmo yang berkata begitu dingin dengan tangan namja tampan itu kembali menariknya. Mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya dengan tubuhnya.

"Kekasih?"

Jungmo mengangguk. Menatap sosok tampan Siwon yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya.

_**Apa dia tidak salah dengar?**_

_**Jungmo kekasih Sungmin?**_

_**Sungmin Namja kan? Dan Jungmo Juga Namja. **_

_**Apa itu berarti?**_

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Apa itu berarti Sungmin menyukai sesama Namja? Bukankah dirinya juga Namja.

"Lama tidak bertemu Siwon-ssi?"Kyuhyun tersenyum dingin. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau benar." Siwon mengangguk cepat. Menatap sosok Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak kalah dingin. "Apa kau sudah bisa bangkit dari masa lalumu yang paling buruk Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun mematung. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku sungguh sangat menyesalkan bagaimana bisa aku kembali bertemu denganmu Siwon-ssi."

"Aku juga." Namja tampan itu tersenyum kecil. Memperlihatkan lesung pipinya walau hanya segaris kecil di pipi mulusnya."Aku tidak menyangka kepulanganku dari Italia malah mempertemukan aku denganmu kembali bad Boy."

"Sambutan yang sangat manis bukan?"

Siwon mengangguk. Tidak memperdulikan raut bingung Sungmin dan Jungmo yang kini mematung."Apa kau sudah bisa melupakan-_nya_?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan datar. "Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan_nya_ Siwon-ssi."

"Tentu saja kau tidak bisa melupakan_nya_ Kyuhyun-ssi. Karena kau aku harus kehilangan-_nya_ untuk selama-lamanya."

Kyuhyun mengeram. Menahan tangannya yang terasa gatal. "_Dia_ bukan milikmu. Jadi berhentilah bertingkah seolah itu milikmu."

"Dia bukan milikku karena kau yang merebutnya dariku."

Sungmin mendesah. Menatap sosok Jungmo yang juga sama bingungnya dengannya. Mengerjapkan matanya polos sebelum berseru lirih. "Ka-kalian saling mengenal?"

Kedua namja tampan itu menoleh bersamaan. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah menenggalamkan dirinya ke dasar laut. Membuat Sungmin benar-benar mematung dengan tatapan kedua namja tampan itu yang semakin dalam menatap matanya.

Apa dia bicara di saat yang tidak tepat?

"Sepertinya kau akan kembali seperti dulu Siwon-ssi?"

Siwon mengerjap. Menatap sosok Sungmin sebelum beralih menatap namja tampan bermarga Cho itu. Menatap sosok Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan sepertinya akan menjadi kenyataan Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun mengeram. Menahan tangannya yang entah kenapa mengepal dengan sendirinya. "Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya."

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Memperlihatkan wajah tampannya bak malaikat dan melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang masih berada di samping Jungmo dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin mengerjap. Menatap senyum tulus dan tangan terulur itu dengan kerjapan bingung."A-aku harap juga seperti itu Siwon-ah."

Siwon tersenyum manis. Membungkuk sopan sebelum berbalik. Menatap namja tampan bermarga Cho itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dia bukan milikmu Cho. Jadi bersiaplah menerima kabar bahwa dia milikku."

DEG

"Bermimpilah Siwon-ssi. Dulu dan sekarang. Sungmin hanya untuk Kyuhyun."

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Membalikkan badannya dan melempar senyum manis pada Sungmin. Senyum manis yang sukses membuat namja manis itu terpana beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya itu dalam Mimpimu Cho."

"Itu akan menjadi kenyataan Choi."

Siwon mengangguk, kembali mengangguk sebelum benar-benar menjauh. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minnie-ya."

Taemin menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak keluar dari kamar, menatap namja tampan dengan wajah kusut itu dengan kernyitan bingung."Ada apa Hyung?"

"Kau tahu kalau Siwon sudah kembali?"

Namja manis itu mengernyit, menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan menyelidik."Siwon Hyung?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Membenarkan seruan namja manis itu."Kau tahu dia sudah kembali?"

Taemin mendesah. Melangkah duduk di samping namja tampan itu."Kenapa? apa kau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Ne."

Taemin mengernyit, menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan menyelidik."Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Sosok tampan itu mendesah."Bahkan dia lebih dingin dari terakhir kali kami bertengkar Min. Dia- dia seperti dendam denganku."

Taemin mendesah, menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan lembut."Bulan depan Sungmin Noona sudah meninggal selama 3 tahun hyung. Apa 3 tahun belum cukup untuk memperbaiki segalanya?"

Kyuhyun meringis. Menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan kelam."Apa menurutmu Hyung bukan pembunuh Min?"

"Yak! Berhenti menyebut kata itu di depanku Hyung."

"Tapi itu kenyataannya Min. Siwon secara tidak langsung juga pasti mengatakan itu."

"Hyung aku mohon. Berhenti dan hilangkan fikiran bodoh itu dari fikiranmu."

"Tapi semua karena ak-"

"Itu semua kecelakaan. Titik."

Kyuhyun meringis. Menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan benar-benar kelam."Jika aku dan Siwon seperti dulu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Min?"

"Seperti dulu? Maksudmu memperebutkan seseorang lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Mengabaikan pelototan namja imut itu.

"Apa kau gila Hyung? Haruskah 2 kali kalian memperebutkan orang yang sama? Apa tidak ada dalam benak kalian untuk akur. Aku dan Minho yang menjadi imbasnya Hyung."

"Kau dan Minho?" sosok tampan itu mengernyit curiga."Jangan katakan kau dan Namja jangkung itu sepasang kekasih Min?"

"Yak bukan seperti itu hyung. Aku dan Minho hyung hanya sebatas rekan kerja dan sahabat. Tidak seperti yang ada dalam benakmu."

"Benarkah?" sosok tampan itu berujar semangat. Memeluk bantal yang ada di sampingnya."Bagaimana jika Minho menyukaimu Minnie-ya?"

"MWO? Itu tidak mungkin hyung. Minho hyung hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang adik. Sama sepertimu."

"Benarkah. Tapi jika dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Nde?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Menatap wajah manis yang kini memerah secara alami itu."Kau juga menyukainya kan?"

"An-nio~"

Kyuhyun mencibir. Menelisik wajah manis itu dengan mata mengerling nakal."Wajahmu memerah Min, bahkan lebih memerah dari wajahmu dulu ketika Na Eun mencium pipimu pertama kalinya."

"Mwo? Jinja?" Tangan mungil itu bergerak cepat, memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas."Kau gila Hyung."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Mengelus rambut dengan surai merah itu dengan elusan lembut."Tapi jika dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Hyung tidak akan mengijinkannya Min."

Taemin mengerjap, menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan."Wa-wae?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Menatap namja imut itu dengan pandangan lembut."Kau itu normal Min, hyung tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk menyukai namja."

Dan sosok manis itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan senyuman lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh Tuhan~"

Wajah tampan itu tersenyum manis, memasuki kantor dengan bibir mungilnya yang masih memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Aku tahu dia tidak sadar semalam. Tapi bibirnya-" Namja tampan itu meringis malu. Memegang bibir merahnya dengan wajah yang juga memerah."Bibirnya semanis strawbery."

"Hae."

"Donghae."

"Nde Hyung?"

Sungmin menggrutu kesal. Mensejajarkan langkah panjangnya dengan namja tampan itu."Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali dan kau baru menyadarinya. Apa yang kau fikirkan hah?"

Namja tampan itu menggeleng dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di wajah tampannya."Anni~, Gwenchana."

"Kenapa kau menghilang semalam hah? Kau darimana?"

"I-itu. Aku ada urusan hyung."

"Urusan apa yang lebih penting dari rapat hae?"

Donghae mendesah, kembali memasang senyum manisnya dan merangkul namja imut itu. Membawa namja imut itu melangkah memasuki kawasan mewah Lee Corperation.

"Sepertinya aku benar- benar menyukai Eunhyuk, Hyung."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya."

"Yak!. Aku serius hyung. Dia seperti berlari-lari dalam benakku. Tidak tahu jalan pulang dan menetap disana, di dalam fikiranku."

"Oh." Sungmin mengerang, menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya."Kau sedang tidak menggombalku kan Hae?"

"Yak Aish. Aku menyukai Eunhyuk bukan kau Hyung. Ah~, dia begitu manis."

"Dasar gila." Sungmin menggeleng lirih, melangkahkan kakinya yang mulai terasa nyaman memasuki sebuah lift.

"Pemotretan nanti, bisakah aku ikut denganmu untuk melihat pakaian musim dingin yang terbaru Hyung?"

"Bilang saja kau ingin menemui Eunhyuk. Aku benar?"

Donghae mengangguk, memasang senyum manisnya dengan wajah polos."Sepertinya aku tergila-gila dengannya disadari atau tidak. Jadi bisakah aku yang mendampingimu Hyung?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Melangkah keluar dan berjalan melewati lorong panjang kantor."Kau memang harus mendatangi pemotretan sore ini Hae. Kau harus mewakiliku."

"Kau tidak hadir?"

"Nde." Sungmin mendesah, balas tersenyum saat sosok Haneul tanpak membungkuk. Melangkah memasuki ruangannya yang tertata rapi."Pemimpin Choi Entertaiment mengajakku bertemu sore ini. Jadi mau tak mau, kau yang harus menggantikanku untuk melihat pemotretan untuk kostum musim dingin tahun ini."

"Tapi bagaimana jika Cho Kyuhyun tidak ingin melanjutkan pemotretan lagi jika tidak ada kau Hyung?"

Sungmin mendesah, melupakan fakta bahwa namja tampan itu benar-benar hanya akan melakukan pemotretan jika dia hadir."Tidak bisakah kau memberi alasan Hae? Aku benar-benar harus ada karena sekretaris Choi Entertaiment itu yang memastikan langsung bahwa aku harus hadir."

"Aku akan melakukan sebisaku Hyung. Tapi siang ini kau harus ke rumah sakit terlebih dulu untuk memeriksakan kakimu. Jika Choi uisa mengizinkanmu, aku baru akan menggantikanmu."

"Yak! Aku sudah sembuh Hae. Bahkan aku tidak perlu berjalan menggunakan tongkat lagi."

Donghae menggeleng. Menatap namja imut itu dengan wajah tidak ingin di bantah. "Pokoknya kau harus melakukan cake-up, setelah itu aku serahkan semuanya untukmu hyung. Kau ingin mengadakan pertemuan dengan Choi Entertaiment seharian juga tidak apa. Arasseo?"

"Yak! Arasseo."

Donghae mengangguk. Menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi."Aku belum melihat Jungmo hari ini, apa dia tidak menemui kekasih tercintanya?"

"Yak! Apa yang kau katakan hah?"

Donghae terkekeh. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk yang berderet rapi."Jungmo menceritakan semua yang terjadi padaku Hyung. Namun yang masih membuatku bingung, kenapa kau menerima Jungmo setelah Kyuhyun menemuimu?"

Sosok manis itu mengerjap. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti."Apa maksudmu Hae?"

"Maksudku. Apa kau menerima Jungmo karena kau menghindari Kyuhyun?"

"Bukan begitu."

Donghae tersenyum kecil."Kau tidak bisa berbohong. Tanganmu akan bergerak gelisah jika kau berbohong. Jadi kau benar-benar menerima Jungmo karena waktu itu Kyuhyun menemuimu?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Mendesah berat sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi putar yang ada di balik meja."Sebaiknya aku memang jujur padamu ikan."

"Itu memang lebih baik, jadi ada apa Hyung?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi saat Kyuhyun menatapku di pemotretan aku merasa aku deg-degan. Kau tahu ini membuatku bingung. Tapi ketika Jungmo yang menatapku, aku merasa biasa saja. Itu kenapa hae?"

"Kau menyukai Kyuhyun."

"Yak!, jangan menyimpulkan secepat itu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau merasa aneh ketika Kyuhyun menatapmu. Tapi kau tidak merasakan itu ketika Jungmo yang menatapmu. Jadi menurutmu apa kesimpulannya Hyung?"

"Tapi aku menyayangi Jungmo~"

"Kau juga menyayangiku kan?"

Sungmin mendesah."Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa rasa sayangku untuk Jungmo sama dengan rasa sayangku untukmu?"

"Kau yang mengatakan itu Hyung."

"Yak! Jangan menjebakku dengan permainan kata-katamu Hae."

Donghae menggeleng. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan serius."Kali ini aku akan bersikap tegas Hyung. Kau harus bisa menguasai perasaanmu dan jangan pernah memikirkan perasaan kasihanmu yang terlalu akut itu. Jika kau memiih Jungmo, maka pastikan kau hanya memilih dia. Kau akan menyakitinya jika kau memilih dia tapi kau tidak bisa melepas Kyuhyun walau kau tidak menganggapnya seperti itu Hyung."

"Kau membuatku seperti yeoja yang di perebutkan 2 orang namja Hae."

Donghae mau tak mau tersenyum menatap wajah polos dengan bibir mengerucut imut itu."Kau bahkan lebih dari Yeoja yang di perebutkan 2 orang namja Hyung. Kau terlihat seperti sebuah benda berharga yang sedang di pertaruhkan."

"Aku bukan barang Hae."

"Iya. Tapi hatimu itu benda berharga untuk kedua laki-laki bodoh itu."

"Kenapa menyebut mereka laki-laki bodoh."

"Mereka memang bodoh. Bagaimana bisa mereka memperebutkan namja pendek sepertimu"

"Kau juga pendek pabo."

Donghae mendesah."Jangan sebut pendek Hyung. Aku merasa sangat pendek jika berada di samping Eunhyuk yang tinggi. Dan itu menyakitkan."

"Oh kau memang Gila."

"Ya. Aku tergila-gila dengan senyum manis Hyukkie~. Aaaaaa."

Sungmin menggeleng prihatin. Menatap haru bagaimana namja tampan itu tersenyum begitu manis jika menyebut nama Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tahu Eunhyuk menyukai Kyuhyun sudah 10 tahun lamanya Hae?" sungmin mendesah lirih. Menarik namja tampan itu untuk bangun.

"Setidaknya untuk pemotretan baju santai aku bisa melihat pemotretannya. Kajja~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Senyummu jangan di paksakan Kyu. Buat sealami mungkin, Arasseo."

Namja tampan itu mengangguk malas. Menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum membuat fotografer itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung.

"Kau tidak lupa cara tersenyum kan Kyu? Aku menyuruhmu tersenyum. Bukan menyeringai seperti iblis."

Ruangan dengan nuansa taman itu sontak ramai dengan suara cekikikan. Namja tampan di bawah pengawasan kamera itu hanya bisa mendengus dengan wajah melotot malas. Melangkah menjauh dari area pemotretan.

"Dimana Sungmin Hyung? Apa dia tidak menepati janjinya lagi?"

"Aku disini. Dasar tidak profesional."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya."Kau benar-benar hadir hyung? Kenapa terlambat? Kau mengacaukan segalanya."

"Kenapa aku? Kau yang mengacaukan segalanya dengan seringaian iblismu."

"Aku tidak menyeringai. Aku hanya tidak bisa tersenyum karena tidak ada kau Hyung."

Sungmin mendengus, terkekeh pelan saat menyadari dirinya tidak bisa menahan tawa."Berhenti mengatakan hal asal dan lakukan pemotretan itu dengan baik Kyu. Kau itu Artis profesional. Jadi bisakah kau bekerja sama dan tunjukkan keprofesionalanmu?"

Sosok tampan itu meringis. Mengacak rambutnya dengan asal."Aku ini profesional. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa tersenyum jika dalam otakku hanya ada kau dan berharap kau datang Hyung. Tapi kau tidak datang-datang."

"Berlebihan. Jika aku tidak datang, jadi kau mau pemotretan ini tidak selesai-selesai dan perusahaanku rugi. Begitu?"

"Tidak begitu hyung. Hanya saja kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu untuk datang dan meihat pemotretanku. Apa ada masalah hingga kau harus melanggar janji?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Merapikan lipatan baju kaos ungu berkerah yang di pakai Kyuhyun."Kenapa kerahmu berantakan begini? Apa Eunhyuk-ah tidak mendapingimu?"

"Dia sakit. Sepertinya dia mabuk semalam. Dan buruknya dia bisa tidak bangun dan hanya meringkuk di atas tempat tidur."

"Oh mabuk~" sungmin berujar lirih, menatap sosok Donghae yang tampak kebingungan. Pasti mencari Eunhyuk eoh.

"Lakukanlah pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Bekerjalah secara Profesional. Dan buat semua Fansmu bangga."

Kyuhyun mendesah, memegang tangan yang hendak menjauh itu dan menggenggamnya."Apa yang kau katakan sama dengan yang _Sungmin_ sering katakan Hyung."

Sungmin tersenyum, tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak merasa begitu sakit lagi sekarang. Apa dirinya juga sudah bisa menerima bahwa dia dan _Sungmin_ kekasih Kyuhyun itu sama?

"Berarti aku dan _Sungmin_-mu memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Jadi turuti apa yang kami katakan. Arasseo~"

Kyuhyun mendesah. Menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum."Jika _Sungmin_ kekasihku hadir di hadapanku sekarang dan aku di suruh memilih antara _dia_ dan _kau_ Hyung. Maka aku tidak bisa memilih."

"Bahkan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan untuk bisa bersama _Sungmin_ lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kembali tersenyum menatap wajah manis itu."Entah kenapa selain tempat _Sungmin_, tempatmu juga seolah ada Hyung. Jadi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepasmu walau _Sungmin_ hidup kembali."

Sungmin terdiam. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan horor."Kau membuatku takut Kyu."

"Takut untuk melepas Jungmo dan memilihku?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Bersikap biasa pada Kyuhyun jauh lebih membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku sudah memilih Jungmo."

"Untuk pacar. Tapi bukan pendamping seumur hidup bukan?"

Sungmin mendengus."Berhenti memasang senyum menyebalkanmu itu. Jika kau tersenyum seperti itu lagi aku tidak akan melihat pemotretanmu yang selanjutnya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan."Baiklah. kau di situ dan jangan kemana-mana. Jika kau menghilang maka pemotretan ini akan terhenti begitu saja. Dan aku tidak menerima protesan."

Sungmin mendengus, menatap namja tampan yang kembali menduduki sebuah kursi yang di sulap seolah berada di tengah sebuah taman.

"Kita mulai pemotretannya Ahjussi."

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng tak percaya saat namja tampan itu berpose dengan begitu tampannya.

Sebuah senyuman manis yang bahkan membuat jantungnya ikut berdetak.

"Ah. Anak itu membuatku Gila Tuhan~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat siang Minnie-ya~."

Minho mengerjap, menatap namja tampan yang tersenyum manis menatap Taemin."Nugu-ya?"

Taemin tersenyum kecil. Balas membungkuk dan menarik Minho mendekatinya."Dia pasienku yang tinggal di Jepang dan pengobatan terakhirnya di Sarbone itu Hyung."

Minho mengerjap, menatap sosok tampan itu dengan mata memicing."Kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Benarkah kau sakit?"

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil. Mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dengan sebuah jam bermrek melekat indah disana."Kim Jungmo Imnida."

Minho mengangguk kecil, balas menggenggam tangan hangat itu."Choi Minho Imnida. Bangapseumnida Jungmo-ssi"

Taemin tersenyum kecil. Membawa tangan itu untuk mengikutinya."Kita berbicara di ruanganku saja Jungmo Hyung, Minho Hyung aku duluan Nde."

Minho mengangguk. Masih menatap namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum manis itu."Oke. aku juga harus menunggu pasienku untuk melakukan Cake-up."

Kedua dokter itu berpisah, masing-masing memasuki sebuah ruangan berbeda.

"Apa kau ada keluhan Hyung?"

Sosok yang di panggil hyung itu mengangguk. Memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di hadapan namja manis itu.

"Rasa sakit di bagian kepala dan rasa mual yang terkadang berlebihan Minnie-ya."

Taemin mendesah, menatap namja tampan itu dengan senyuman kecil."Pasti ada yang lebih berat dari itu kan Hyung?"

"Pendengaranku yang berkurang Min, terkadang aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di katakan oleh seseorang. Apa itu akan berlanjut?"

Taemin mengangguk. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan lembut."Apa kau sering merasa mengantuk Hyung?"

Jungmo mengangguk, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal."Apa mataku terlihat membengkak Min?"

Sosok dengan seragam dokter itu menggeleng. Mencatat beberapa hal sebelum kembali menatap berkas yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan pemeriksaanmu di Sarbone hyung."

Jungmo mengangguk, tersenyum kecil dengan raut santai."Seperti yang aku duga. Appa sih tidak percaya padaku dan memaksaku untuk melanjutkan pengobatan. Jika begini membuang waktu saja bukan."

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semuanya Hyung?"

"Nde?"

Taemin tersenyum kecil. Menutup berkas di tangannya dan menatap namja tampan itu dengan intens."Kau bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Kau menutupinya dengan baik hingga seorang dokter saja tertipu dan menganggapmu dalam keadaan sehat. Tapi kau sendiri tahu kan, semakin kau bersikap santai maka stadium akan mencapai akhir Hyung."

"Ternyata kau benar-benar jenius Min. Sepertinya Uisa park tidak salah menyerahkan pengobatanku padamu."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa Min-ah?"

"Jadi kau akan bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan mengabaikan pengobatanmu, begitu?"

"Jangan terlalu kejam dengan orang sakit."

Taemin mengeram, menatap namja tampan itu dengan gelengan tidak percaya."Bisakah kau tidak bercanda sekarang Hyung. Aku ingin memastikan jawabanmu."

"Jika kau bisa memastikan aku akan sembuh aku akan menjalani semua pengobatan dengan teratur. Namun jika kau tidak bisa memastikan, aku tidak akan melakukannya Taeminnie~"

Taemin mendesah, menatap namja tampan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar itu.

"Baiklah akan aku fikirkan jawaban apa yang akan aku berikan padamu. Tapi bisakah kau juga memikirkan keberadaan orang-orang yang kau sayang yang ada di sekelilingmu Hyung?"

Jungmo mengangguk. Kembali memasang senyum polos di wajah tampannya."Kau benar-benar keras. Tapi kau belum bisa menaklukanku Uisa Lee."

"Kita lihat saja hyung."

Dan kedua pasang dokter dan pasien itu hanya bisa tersenyum seraya berjabat tangan.

"Aku antar kau keluar Hyung."

Jungmo mengangguk, menatap ruangan putih dan rapi itu dengan senyuman kecil."Lain kali aku akan memeriksa dengan teliti ruangan dokter yang akan merawatku."

"Silahkan."

Jungmo mengangguk, melangkah keluar dengan dokter manis itu masih menatap beberapa berkas.

"Apa bertambah parah?"

"Kau mau tahu?"

Jungmo mendelik acuh."Tidak terlalu. Kau bisa menyembunyikannya dariku."

Taemin mendengus. Berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya."Bertambah satu stadium lagi hyung."

"Akhirnya angka sial itu meningkat."

"Kau gila. Benar-benar gila Hyung."

"Orang mau mati memang seperti itu Min."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati begitu cepat."

"Aku akan berterimah kasih untuk itu."

Taemin menggeleng gemas. Bagaimana bisa dia menemukan pasien segila ini.

"Terimah kasih atas bantuanmu Minnie-ya."

"Aku belum membantu."

Jungmo mendelik, bersiap melangkah sebelum sepasang mata bening menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dari ujung koridor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Momo-ya?"

Jungmo mengerjap. Menatap namja manis dengan balutan kemeja itu dengan tatapan kaget.

"Sungmin Hyung?"

Sungmin mengerjap, melangkah mendekati dua namja tampan itu dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Siapa yang sakit Minnie-ya?"

Jungmo terdiam. Menatap Taemin yang juga menatap Sungmin.

"Kenapa Sungmin bisa mengenal Taemin Tuhan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

** (TBC)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa ini ?**

**hihi maafkan jika bagian ini berantakandan di lengkapi dengan Typo yang bertebaran dan terimah kasih atas semua reviewnya :D**

**oh yha jangan lupa tonton Still-You in Youtube oke. Aaaaa mereka berdua kece kali :D**

**Arigato buat semua yang me-Review, Follow, Maupun Favorite.**

**Buat pembaca baru SELAMAT DATANG :). Terimah kasih buat reader yang bahkan mereview dari awal hingga chapter ini. Arigato ghozaimas :))**

**And last~**

**REVIEW LAGI YA ^_^**


	13. Omoide Ni Ikiru Mozaik 13

**Omoide ni ikiru**

** .**

** .**

** M5AllRisesilver**

** .**

** .**

**Genre : Romances, Hurt, Comfort, Little Drama.**

** . **

** .**

**Rate : T**

** .**

**.**

** Chapter 13.**

** .**

** .**

** Disclaimer : FF buatan dika. Abal-abal dengan EYD yang tidak sesuai ejaan. Kyumin milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, ELF, Suju, Sparkyu, Pumpkins dan tentunya Joyers. Dan eunhae milik dika :D**

** .**

**.**

** Warning : TYPOS ! ABAL-ABAL ! YAOI ! No Plagiat !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hyung?"

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap kedua namja di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik."Kau sakit Momo-ya?"

Taemin tersenyum kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya saat sosok Sungmin tidak mengindahkan pertanyaannya."Kau mengenal Jungmo Hyung, Hyung?"

Sungmin mengangguk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungmo dan menatap Taemin yang masih mempertahankan senyum kecilnya."Dia pasienmu Minnie-ya?"

Taemin berdehem, menatap sosok Jungmo yang kini terlihat pucat. Sepertinya dia harus berbohong hari ini.

"Anni-yo Hyung, dia hanya bertanya padaku tentang beberapa hal."

"Benarkah?" sosok manis itu bertanya dengan mata memicing, menatap sosok Jungmo yang terlihat memucat."Kalian tidak sedang membohongiku kan?"

Taemin tersenyum kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendapati sifat Sungmin dan _Noonanya_ benar-benar sama. Dan dia tahu harus bersikap bagaimana-

"Berbohong itu hanya akan membawa banyak kerugian hyung. Tidak ada gunanya berbohong karena kebenaran juga tidak bisa di sembunyikan untuk waktu yang lama."

Sosok manis itu meringis."Ah mianhae~. Sepertinya aku teralu mencurigai kalian, Momo-ya mianhae."

Sosok tampan itu mengangguk, memaksakan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum walau matanya terasa panas."Hehe gwenchana Hyung. Dan kau tahu kan, aku tidak mungkin berbohong dan mengecewakanmu."

Sungmin mengangguk. Memberikan senyum manisnya dengan tulus."Maafkan aku kalau begitu."

"Tidak ada yang salah Hyung, lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa hari ini Check-up pertamamu?"

"Kau bilang kau sudah sembuh Hyung."

Sungmin meringis, menatap sosok Jungmo dengan senyuman kecil."Aku baik-baik saja, hanya Donghae yang terlalu berlebihan dan memaksaku untuk melakukan pemeriksaan ini."

"Apa yang di lakukan Donghae Hyung benar Hyung, kau memang harus memeriksakan kakimu dengan cermat."

Sungmin mengerjap. Menatap sosok Taemin yang masih mempertahankan wajah tenangnya."Kau mengenal Donghae, Minnie-ya?"

Sosok manis itu mengangguk, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke sela jas putih yang di kenakannya."Dia managermu kan Hyung? Aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat pertama kali kau di rumah sakit ini."

"Oh. Baikah seperti Choi uisa sudah menungguku di ruangannya. Aku duluan Minnie-ya, Momo-ya."

Jungmo menggeleng, menahan tangan itu cepat."Aku akan menunggumu Hyung, kita pulang bersama ya."

Sungmin menggeleng, meepas tangan itu dengan lembut."Aku akan menemui seseorang nanti. Kau tidak mungkin menungguku selama itu."

"Seseorang? Apa artis Cho itu lagi?"

Sungmin mendesah, menatap sosok Taemin yang tampak sedikit kaget. Apa Taemin benar-benar mengenal adik Kyuhyun?

"Aku harus menemui utusan Choi entertaiment Momo-ya, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun."

"Choi entertaiment? Kau akan menemui Choi sajangnim yang sepertinya juga menyukaimu itu hyung?"

Sungmin mendesah pasrah. Menatap sosok Taemin yang semakin terdiam dengan wajah yang terihat berfikir dengan keras.

"Jangan mengatakan hal asal. Kau juga harus mengurus perusahaanmu Kim Jungmo, kau tidak bisa memusatkan perhatianmu untuk perusahaanku saja. Jadi, jika urusanmu dengan Taemin selesai, kau harus segera kembali ke perusahaanmu."

Jungmo mendelik, menatap wajah manis itu dengan tatapan kesal."Tidak ada salahnya jika aku menemanimu Hyung, bukankah perusahaanku juga terlibat dengan tender kali ini?"

Sungmin menggeleng, menatap wajah keras itu dengan tatapan lembut."Tidak ada yang bisa kau cemburui dari pertemuanku dengan perusahaan Choi, Momo-ya. Jadi tenanglah dan biarkan aku masuk untuk melakukan check-up. Arasseo?"

Jungmo mendelik kesal walau kepala itu akhirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah anggukan."Kau harus berjanji tidak memberi kesempatan pada Choi-Choi itu untuk mendekatimu. Arasseo~"

"Arra~" sungmin mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya dan segera berlalu. Meninggakan sosok Taemin dengan beribu pertanyaannya yang bersarang dalam benaknya.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun Hyung, Hyung?"

Jungmo mengerjap, menatap wajah yang terbilang cantik itu dengan kening mengkerut."Kau juga mengenal mereka? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku yang duluan bertanya Hyung. Jadi kau yang wajib menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dulu."

"Sungmin kekasihku dan Kyuhyun adalah namja yang ingin merebutnya dariku."

What The-

Taemin mengerjap, menatap wajah tampan yang begitu gamblangnya berkata jujur."Ma-maksudmu, kau dan Sungmin Hyung berpacaran?"

Jungmo mengangguk pasti, memberikan senyum puasnya dengan bangga."Tidak perlu mengatakan aneh, tidak ada yang aneh jika berpacaran dengan seorang namja kan?"

Taemin mengangguk, masih menelisik wajah tampan yang terihat begitu bahagia."Aku tidak ingin mengatakan kau aneh hyung, karena hal itu memang ada walau masih sulit di percaya. Ma-maksudku, apa hubungannya kau, Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung."

Jungmo mengerjap."Kau harus menjawabku terlebih dulu, kau mengenal artis Cho itu?"

Taemin mengangguk kecil."Aku mengenalnya, sangat. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Aku sudah bilang kan, aku dan Sungmin hyung sepasang kekasih. Tapi Artis Cho itu juga menyukai kekasihku. Jadi istilah karennya kami sedang bersaing untuk memperebutkan Sungmin hyung."

What the-

Taemin menggeleng, memegang kepalanya yang terasa berputar."Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pemimpin dari perusahaan Choi?"

Jungmo mendelik, wajah tampan itu merengut kesal."Choi sajangnim itu, sepertinya dia juga menyukai kekasihku."

"Nde? Maksudmu Hyung?"

"Maksudku, Choi sajangnim itu juga menyukai Sungmin hyung seperti aku dan Kyuhyun juga menyukainya."

What the-

"Ka-kalian memperebutkan Sungmin Hyung? Kalian bertiga?"

Jungmo mengangguk, menatap Taemin dengan senyum bangga."Tapi aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya, jadi aku lebih unggul dari mereka berdua."

Sosok manis dengan seragam dokter itu melongo. Menatap wajah tampan Jungmo yang masih tersenyum dengan bangga.

Apa benar-benar anda kisah cinta seperti itu Tuhan?

"Ini Gila."

Jungmo mengangguk, merangkul bahu mungil itu dengan santai."Ini memang terdengar gila. Tapi Sungmin hyung memang pantas membuat kami tergila-gila."

"Jangan mendekatiku Hyung." Wajah manis itu berujar panik."Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang-orang gila."

Jungmo terkekeh, melepas rangkulannya dan membiarkan sosok Taemin meangkah menjauh dengan cepat.

"Tapi sebelumnya terimah kasih Minnie-ya. Terimah kasih telah menyembunyikan semuanya dari Sungmin hyung. Aku benar-benar bersyukur memiliki dokter sepertimu."

Taemin mengibaskan tangannya dengan asal. Kembali melangkah walau senyum tulus itu kembali tercipta."Apapun alasanmu hyung, tapi seperti kataku tadi. Kebenaran tetap akan terbuka dan tidak bisa tertutup selamanya."

Jungmo mengangguk."Untuk sementara ini saja, aku berharap Sungmin tidak tahu dan membiarkan aku bersaing dengan dua namja gila itu untuk mendapatkannya tanpa perlu dikasihani."

Taemin menggeleng kecil."Kau benar-benar gila Hyung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~(* _*)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Siwon-ssi."

Sosok tampan itu menggeleng, tersenyum manis dengan dua lesung pipinya yang memaksa untuk keluar."Gwenchana Sungmin-ssi. Saya juga baru datang."

"Ah begitu, sekali lagi maafkan saya."

Siwon mengangguk, menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkan namja manis itu untuk duduk.

Oh, bukankah itu tindakan yang terlalu manis?

"Ah terimah kasih." Sungmin berujar kikuk."Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu Siwon-ssi."

"Bukan masalah." Senyum manis itu kembali tercipta, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan sesosok namja manis yang melangkah mendekat.

"Mau pesan apa sajangnim?"

Siwon tersenyum kecil, menatap sosok Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya.

"A-aku pesan segelas Chapucino late saja."

Siwon mengangguk, menatap namja manis yang masih menampilkan senyum menggodanya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis."Aku pesan dua gelas Chapucino late dengan sepiring waffel Wookie-ya."

Sosok yang di panggil Wookie itu mengangguk, tersenyum manis pada Sungmin sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kedua namja tampan itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Nugu?"

Sungmin berdehem, menatap sosok yang di panggil Wookie yang menghilang di balik dinding."Gadis manis tadi, kau mengenalnya?"

Tawa riang itu terdengar pecah, namja tampan dengan lesung pipi itu menggeleng menahan tawanya yang semakin ingin meledak. Wajah polos Sungmin yang mengerjap semakin membuat namja tampan dengan dua buah lesung pipi itu tertawa lepas.

"Haha maafkan Aku Sungmin-ah. Tapi tadi itu sungguh lucu."

Sungmin semakin mengerjap dengan wajah polos. Menatap sosok yang mereka bicarakan tengah melangkah mendekati meja dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuah nampan yang berisikan dua gelas chapucino yang mengepul.

"Silahkan di nikmati."

Siwon mengangguk, menahan tangan mungil itu masih dengan tawa yang menghiasi wajah tampannya."Wookie-ya. Temanku ini ingin berkenalan denganmu."

"Nde?" sosok manis itu mengerjap, menatap sosok yang tak kalah manis darinya dengan senyuman kecil."Ah~, Kim Ryeowook imnida."

Sungmin mengerjap polos. Menjabat tangan mungil itu dengan senyuman tak kalah manis."Lee sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida Ryeowook-ah."

Siwon terkekeh, menatap dua namja manis di hadapannya dengan senyuman kecil."Kalian benar-benar namja dengan wajah terlewat manis."

Kedua namja manis itu saling pandang dengan wajah melongo."Mwo? dia na-namja?"

"Huahaha." Sosok dengan lesung pipi itu semakin tertawa."Bahkan kalian saling mengira bahwa salah satu dari kalian itu wanita bukan. Haha ini sungguh luar biasa."

Sungmin terkekeh kikuk, menatap wajah manis Ryeowook dengan balutan kaos dan celana pendek santai."AH maafkan aku, aku benar-benar berfikir kau seorang wanita tadi."

Ryeowook menggeleng, balas tersenyum dengan wajah kikuk."A-aku juga seharusnya meminta maaf sungmin-ah. Aku juga berfikir kau itu kekasih Siwon hyung."

Siwon terdiam, menatap wajah Sungmin yang hanya menggeleng dengan senyum manis di wajah yang bukan tampan itu, melainkan cantik.

"Haha, aku rekan kerjanya Ryeowook-ah. Sungguh senang mengenal namja manis sepertimu."

Sosok manis dengan nama Ryeowook itu terkekeh, mencuri pandang untuk melihat wajah tampan Siwon yang kini terdiam."Aku juga senang mengenal namja yang tak kalah manis dariku Sungmin-ah. Sungguh kau sangat manis~."

Sungmin terkekeh sebelum mengangguk."Sungguh, kau juga manis."

"Ah sepertinya kita tidak akan berhenti untuk saling memuji. Sebaiknya aku pergi dan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Maaf menganggu~" ryeowook terkekeh kecil, mengabaikan wajah Siwon yang mendelik kesal."Sekali lagi senang mengenalmu Sungmin-ah. Sampai bertemu lagi."

"Aku juga~" Sungmin berseru cepat, kembali duduk dan menatap Siwon yang masih memasang senyum manisnya."Maaf membuatmu menunggu Siwon-ssi."

"Siwon. Bisakah kau memanggilku seperti kau memanggil Ryeowook tadi Min?"

Sungmin mengerjap, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman manis."Tentu saja Siwon-ah. Jadi bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Ryeowook?"

"Dia pemilik cafe ini."

"Mwo? Tapi kenapa dia yang mengantarkan pesananmu. Bukankah dia memiliki banyak pegawai?"

Siwon mengangguk."Dia memang memperlakukan orang yang di kenalnya dengan sangat baik. Dan sepertinya kau juga akan di perlakukan seperti itu nanti."

"Ah aku berharap seperti itu." Sungmin tersenyum, menatap sosok Ryeowook yang melambai dari meja kasir.

"Dia sungguh manis~."

"Sama sepertimu."

Sungmin mengerjap polos."Nde?"

"Anni~." Siwon menggeleng kecil, meminum chapucinonya yang mulai mendingin."Dia sangat manis hingga Yesung hyung sangat menyukainya."

"Yesung Hyung? Maksudmu sekretarismu itu?"

Siwon mengangguk, menatap Ryeowook dan Sungmin bergantian."Apa salah jika Yesung hyung menyukai Ryeowook?"

Sungmin menggeleng, membawa gelas Chapucino itu ke bibirnya."Tidak ada yang salah." Bibir shape M itu tersenyum kecil, kembali meletakkan segelas Chapucino itu ke atas piring."Wajar saja jika Yesung Kim menyukai Ryeowook-ah. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat manis."

"Kau benar. Apa itu artinya akan sangat wajar jika Kyuhyun dan Jungmo-ssi menyukaimu?"

Sosok manis itu kembali mengerjap."Nde?"

"Tentu saja. Itu akan sangat wajar."

Sungmin terdiam, menolehkan pandangannya dengan mata membulat sempurna.

What The?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~(* _*)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"OMO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI RUMAHKU?"

Teriakan membahana itu sukses membuat namja tampan itu terdiam dengan wajah kaget. Tangannya yang memegang semangkuk bubur hampir terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya.

"Tidak usah berteriak Hyukki-ya. Kau membuatku jantungan."

Sosok yang di panggil Hyukkie itu melotot galak. Melangkah mendekat dengan hentakkan kesal."Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku hah?"

Namja tampan itu meringis kecil."Kenapa kau jadi galak begitu? Aku hanya ingin merawatmu, karena aku dengar dari Kyuhyun, kau masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Apa kepalamu masih sakit gara-gara mabuk semalam?"

"Mabuk semalam?" sosok manis itu meringis, mengacak rambutnya dengan gerakan kesal."Apa semalam aku benar-benar mabuk?"

"Nde, dan aku bersyukur karena aku menemukanmu semalam."

"Kau menemukanku?" Eunhyuk berujar parau, melangkah mendekat dan mengambil segelas minuman dingin."Aku tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh kan?"

Hal-hal aneh?

Blush~

Donghae menggeleng keras, memegang kedua pipinya yang kini memerah. Bibir merah Eunhyuk yang basah karena air dingin semakin membuat namja tampan itu terdiam kikuk dengan fikirannya yang melayang ke 'hal-ha aneh' yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"Oh Pabo. Berhenti memikirkan hal itu Lee donghae."

"Anni~. Tidak ada hal-hal aneh yang kau lakukan."

"Syukurlah." Eunhyuk berujar parau, meletakkan gelas dengan isi yang telah berpindah ke perutnya. Menatap sosok Donghae dengan tatapan yang kembali menyelidik. "Aku rasa aku sadar semalam aku masuk ke rumahku sendiri tanpa bantuanmu. Jadi bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku Donghae-ah?"

Donghae mengerjap gugup, menarik sebuah gantungan kunci dari kantung celana jeansnya dengan gerakan pelan."Kyuhyun meminjamkannya padaku."

"Kyuhyun meminjamkannya." Sosok manis itu mengangguk polos.

"MWO? BOCAH SETAN ITU MEMBERIKAN KUNCI RUMAHKU PADAMU?"

Donghae mendesah, menggelengkan kepalanya salah tingkah. Apa kesepakatannya bersama Kyuhyun tadi akan berakhir buruk?

"DASAR BOCAH TITISAN IBLIS PENGHUNI NERAKA. BAGAIMANA BISA DIA MEMBERIKAN KUNCI RUMAHKU KE SEMBARANG IKAN."

"Ikan?"

WHAT THE?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~(* _*)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback~**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah pulang Minnie-ya?"

Taemin mengangguk, melepas jas putih yang di kenakannya dan melangkah duduk tepat di sisi namja tampan dengan sebuah PSP berada di kedua tangannya.

"Kau bukankah ada pemotretan hari ini Hyung?"

"Memang ada."

Taemin mengernyit bingung, menatap namja tampan yang masih terlihat fokus dengan PSP di tangannya."Kalau kau ada pemotretan, kenapa kau ada disini Hyung?"

"Orang yang ingin aku lihat tidak hadir di lokasi. Jadi aku bolos saja."

What the?

Taemin menggeeng tak percaya. Meletakkan tangannya pada kening yang tertutupi poni namja tampan itu."Kau Kyuhyun hyung kan? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaanmu Hyung?"

Kyuhyun meringis. Menekan tombol pause pada benda canggih di tangannya."Percuma Min, aku tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi jika tidak melihatnya dia ada disana."

"Dia?" Taemin berujar lirih."Apa yang kau maksud Sungmin hyung, Hyung?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menatap namja manis itu salah tingkah.

"Dia ada di rumah sakit. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa hadir untuk melihat pemotretanmu."

"Di rumah sakit?" namja tampan itu berteriak kencang."Apa Sungmin hyung sakit?"

Taemin menggeleng kecil."Dia hanya melakukan Check-up rutin, bukan masalah besar."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, melangkah bangun dan mencari jaket yang akan di kenakannya dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana hyung? Kenapa mesti memanggil supir segala?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Merapikan jaket yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya."Aku akan ke rumah sakit, aku akan menjemput Sungmin Hyung dan mengantarnya pulang."

Taemin mengerjap polos.

'**Aku sudah bilang kan, aku dan Sungmin hyung sepasang kekasih. Tapi Artis Cho itu juga menyukai kekasihku. Jadi istilah karennya kami sedang bersaing untuk memperebutkan Sungmin hyung.'**

"Ini tidak mungkin~"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mendekati wajah manis itu."Apa yang tidak mungkin Min?"

Taemin mengerjap, menggelengkan wajahnya masih dengan ekspresi tak percaya."Kau mau ke rumah sakit Hyung?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, merapikan rambutnya masih dengan senyum yang menghias wajah tampannya.

"Sungmin hyung tidak ada di rumah sakit lagi ketika kau datang."

"Maksudmu?"

Taemin mendesah, beranjak bangun dan merapikan jas yang tadi di letakannya sembarangan."Aku dengar tadi Sungmin hyung akan ada pertemuan dengan pimpinan Choi Entertaiment. Jadi aku rasa Sungmin hyung sudah ada dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pertemuan itu."

"Pimpinan Choi Entertaiment? Maksudmu Siwon?"

Taemin mengangguk, menatap lekat ekspresi namja tampan itu.

"Omo. Ini tidak bisa terjadi, Sungmin hyung tidak boleh berdekatan dengan laki-laki sok tampan itu. Andwae!."

'**Maksudku, Choi sajangnim itu juga menyukai Sungmin hyung seperti aku dan Kyuhyun juga menyukainya'**

"OMO. Ini benar-benar gila~"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menatap wajah manis Taemin dengan tatapan frustasi."Kau benar Min, ini Gila. GILA. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin hyung bertemu dengan Choi Choi itu tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Taemin mengerjap, menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan tak percaya."Kau yang gila Hyung."

"Benar. Sepertinya aku akan gila."

Taemin mendesah frustasi, membiarkan Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan mewah apartemen dengan sosoknya yang masih mematung.

**~(* _*)~**

"Donghae Hyung."

"Akhirnya kau datang Cho. Kita tidak bisa melakukan pemotretan tanpamu. Jadi cepat ganti pakaianmu dan segera selesaikan pekerjaanmu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng."Dimana Sungmin hyung mengadakan pertemuan dengan Choi Entertaiment Hyung?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya Kyu. Jadi segera selesaikan tugasmu biar aku bisa aman dari amukan Sungmin Hyung."

"Jebal hyung, kau juga tidak bisa memaksaku pemotretan jika aku tidak melihat Sungmin hyung di hadapanku."

"Kau gila. Kau harus melakukan pemotretan itu sekarang Cho."

"Kau juga tidak tenang dengan pemotretan ini karena tidak ada Hyukkie hyung kan, hyung?"

"Nde?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, memasang wajah polos terbaiknya."Aku bisa memberikan alamat Hyukkie hyung padamu, tapi berikan alamat pertemuan Sungmin Hyung, Hyung."

Donghae mendengus."Aku sudah tahu alamatnya, semalam aku yang mengantarnya pulang. Jadi tidak alasan lagi dan lakukan pemotretanmu Kyu."

Sosok tampan itu menggeleng keras."Aku merindukan Sungmin hyung, apa kau tidak merindukan Hyukkie hyung?"

"Nde?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, kembali memasang wajah polosnya."Kau juga merindukan Hyukkie hyung kan Hyung?"

Donghae mengerjap, menatap wajah yang terlihat polos di hadapannya.

"Berikan aku alamat Sungmin hyung, maka aku akan membiarkanmu bertemu dengan Hyukkie hyung."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum polos. Menarik sebuah kunci dari saku kemejanya."Ini kunci cadangan Hyukkie hyung, kau bisa masuk dan menjaganya hingga sehat hyung. Jadi apa kau setuju?"

Donghae mengerjap, menatap kunci itu dengan tatapan berbinar.

Bolos kerja sehari bukankah tidak masalah?

"Bagaimana Hyung?"

Donghae mendesah, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum manis."Kona Beans jalan Hongdae."

Kyuhyun berteriak kecil. Melempar kunci di tangannya sebelum menjabat tangan putih itu dengan semangat.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu Donghae hyung."

**.**

**.**

**Flashback End~**

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar. Apa itu artinya akan sangat wajar jika Kyuhyun dan Jungmo-ssi menyukaimu?"

Sosok manis itu kembali mengerjap."Nde?"

"Tentu saja. Itu akan sangat wajar."

Sungmin terdiam, menolehkan pandangannya dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Annyoung hyung."

Sungmin mengerjap polos, melototkan matanya menatap namja tampan dengan balutan kemeja lengan pendek yang dengan santainya melangkah duduk di kursi kosong yang tepat ada di sisinya.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati mata tajam itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Annyoung Siwon-ssi. Aku tidak menganggumu bukan?"

Sungmin mendesah, menatap wajah tampan Siwon yang kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar. Sangat datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap polos, menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat begitu kaget. Ah~ di mata Cho Kyuhyun wajah itu tetap manis dan menggemaskan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang hyung, aku tidak akan bisa melakukan pemotretan jika tidak ada kau. Jadi aku menyusulmu ke sini untuk mengajakmu kembali ke lokasi pemotretan."

"Kau tidak bisa bertingkah begitu pabo. Disana ada Donghae yang menggantikanku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, kembali memasang wajah polosnya."Hyung salah, Donghae hyung juga tidak ada dan sedang memperjuangkan cintanya sepertiku."

"Apa maksudmu Evil?"

Siwon berdehem kecil, menatap sosok Kyuhyun dengan senyuman kecil."Aku tidak menyangka artis Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal ternyata sangat tidak profesional dengan pekerjaan yang di lakukannya."

Sungmin terdiam, menatap sosok Siwon bergantian dengan Kyuhyun yang kini juga memasang wajah dingin.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan Choi sajangnim, salah satunya menjaga '_seseorang yang berarti'_ dari seseorang yang membahayakan."

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Menganggukan kepalanya dengan santai tanpa mengindahkan wajah Sungmin yang kembali terdiam dengan tampang bingung.

"Sepertinya kau mengkhawatirkan hal yang tepat Cho. Karena dengan kelakuanmu yang seperti ini semakin membuat yakin bahwa apa yang aku mulai harus juga aku selesaikan."

"Ah." Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman sinis."Tapi sayang aku akan memastikan bahwa akhirnya tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu Choi."

Siwon mengangguk, menolehkan pandangannya dan mendapati Sungmin yang masih menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kesal sarat tidak kemengertian."Semuanya belum berakhir Cho, aku belum melakukan apapun sekarang."

Sungmin mengerjap bingung, balik menatap Siwon yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat tulus.

Mungkin~

"Hyung~"

Sungmin mendesah, menolehkan pandangannya dan mendapati wajah polos Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil."Ada apa?"

"Aku haus."

Sungmin terdiam, menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah menggemaskan."Kau bisa memesannya Cho. Tidak ada yang melarangmu."

"Benar." Kyuhyun mengangguk polos, menggerakkan tangannya dan menarik gelas Sungmin dan meneguknya tanpa mengindahkan wajah kaget kedua namja di hadapannya.

"Aku terlalu haus Hyung, dan sepertinya Cahpucino milikmu sangat nikmat."

"Yak!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menjilati bibirnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Oh jangan lupakan senyum mesum yang terpatri disana.

"Ini sangat enak Hyung. Aku baru pertama kali menikmati Chapucino seenak ini."

Sungmin mendengus, merebut kembali gelas Chapucino yang tinggal separuh itu dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"Kau menghabiskan Milikku. Kau harus memesannya jika kau mau. Dasar Evil menyebalkan."

Sungmin berteriak kesal, meletakkan gelas Chapucino yang kini tidak tersisa sedikitpun. Mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengerjap polos saat mendapati wajah kedua namja tampan itu kini melongo menatapnya.

"Ka-au meminum kembali Chapucino yang sudah aku minum hyung?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Mengerjapkan matanya masih dengan wajah polos."Apa ada yang salah? Seharusnya aku memarahimu karena kau meminum Chapucinoku tanpa izin. Aihs~ aku terpaksa meminum Chapucino yang tinggal sedikit."

Kyuhyun mengerjap tak percaya. Menatap bibir merah Sungmin yang masih basah karena Chapucino.

Oh Tuhan.

"Apa rasanya semakin manis Hyung?"

Sungmin menggeleng, menatap wajah tampan itu tak mengerti."Rasanya sama saja. Memang kau gula hingga rasanya berubah menjadi manis."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menatap wajah Siwon yang terdiam kaku. Sebeum Kembali menggeleng dan menatap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar."Aku masih tidak percaya kita minum di gelas yang sama Hyung."

"Memang ada yang salah?" Sungmin bertanya polos."Atau jangan katakan kau mempunyai penyakit mematikan, kau punya HIV? Atau Aids?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sebelum menggeleng dengan wajah polos."Aku tidak punya penyakit semenyeramkan itu hyung. Aku hanya punya satu penyakit dan aku jamin itu tidak akan menular."

"Kau punya penyakit? Yak! Penyakit apa hah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Siwon dengan senyuman manis andalannya.

"Penyakit untuk mengagumimu setiap saat Hyung."

OH!.

Sungmin mengerjap, memasang wajah melongonya dengan senyum Kyuhyun yang semakin lebar.

"Kau gila. Oh~" Sungmin terdiam, memaksakan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum saat mendapati Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

What the?

Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan keberadaan Siwon. Bukankah rencananya dia dan Siwon yang akan mengadakan pembicaraan. Kenapa sekarang?

"Sadar atau tidak, kau sudah melihatnya bukan. Dia melupakanmu secara tidak langsung Choi."

Siwon tersenyum kecil, kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan."Sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati. Tapi ini bukan masalah Kyu, masih banyak waktu yang bisa aku persiapkan untuk membuat 'dia' melihatku."

"Lakukan sekukamu Choi. Tapi setiap waktu itu akan selalu berantakan karena aku akan selalu ada disana."

"Aku akan melihatnya." Siwon tersenyum kecil, kembali menatap Sungmin dengan senyuman polosnya."Maaf Sungmin-ah."

"Nde?"

Siwon tersenyum kecil, mengambil sehelai tisu sebelum membawa tisu itu mendekati bibir merah dengan bentuk M mungil itu.

Sungmin mengerjap polos, menatap tak percaya saat tisu itu bergerak lembut di atas bibirnya.

"Ada noda Chapucino disana, Maaf~"

Sungmin menggeleng sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan kikuk."Gwemchana. gomawo Siwon-ah."

Siwon tersenyum manis sebelum kembali mengangguk, mengangkat tisu itu dan membersihkan bagian bibirnya dengan gerakan pelan.

Dengan gerakan pelan.

Dengan tisu yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Choi."

Siwon tersenyum manis, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah santai mendapati wajah tampan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Lagi-lagi tidak memperdulikan wajah Sungmin yang terdiam bingung.

"Aku juga bisa melakukan sesuatu yang membuat matamu sakit Cho. Ini bahkan baru permulaan."

Kyuhyun mengeram tertahan. Menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati wajah manis Sungmin yang masih melongo dengan wajah bingung.

"Kita pulang hyung. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Mwo? Yak kyu!"

"Gwenchana Sungmin-ah. Kita bisa membicarakan perjanjian kita lain kali."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya Choi."

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Menggelengkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun menghilang dengan Sungmin yang masih berada dalam genggamannya.

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk merebut Sungmin darimu Cho Kyuhyun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~(* _*)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Hyung?"

"Aku kebetulan lewat, jadi aku fikir tidak ada salahnya jika aku mampir."

Sosok manis itu mengangguk, merapikan sweater yang di ambilnya asal-asalan tadi."Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung naik ke atas saja Hyung. Kenapa harus di taman seperti ini."

Minho tersenyum kecil, menyerahkan segelas susu pisang hangat dengan asapnya yang masih mengepul."Aku tidak mau membahayakan diriku dengan menemuimu di apartemen. Kyuhyun hyung bisa mencekikku dengan kejam"

Taemin terkekeh sebelum menyesap susu pisang hangat itu dengan gerakan lembut."Kyuhyuh hyung tidak akan sekejam itu. Kau berlebihan~"

Minho terkekeh sebelum mengangguk membenarkan. Menyerahkan jaket hangat yang di kenakannya."Ini musim dingin bulan Desember Min, bagaimana bisa kau memakai sweater setipis ini."

"Aku terburu-buru menemuimu hingga tidak melihat apakah jaket yang aku kenakan itu hangat atau tidak."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?"

Taemin menatap wajah tampan itu dengan kening mengkerut bingung."Tentu saja. Kau juga bisa sakit jika lama menungguku."

Mino tersenyum kecil sebelum mengacak rambut itu dengan gerakan lembut."Itu berarti kau harus memakai jaket ini tanpa penolakan Min."

"Aku tidak akan menolaknya." Taemin tersenyum kecil sebelum merapikan jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Kau manis~"

"Aku bukan gula."

"Tapi kau benar-benar manis."

"Baiklah. Aku ucapkan terimah kasih."

Minho terkekeh, kembali mengacak rambut itu dengan lembut."Kau benar-benar menggemaskan Min."

Taemin terdiam, menyeduh kembali susu pisang di tangannya."Kenapa kau selalu mengacak dan terkadang mengelus rambutku Hyung? Aku bukan yeoja."

Minho mengerjap. Menendang rumput basah di bawahnya."Karena aku menyayangimu~"

"Apa hubungannya?"

Minho mendesah, mengerjapkan matanya saat uap-uap keluar dari mulutnya."Aku menyayangi seseorang akan terlihat dari caraku memperlakukan orang itu."

"Apa itu berarti aku spesial?"

Minho mengangguk."Kau sangat spesial Minnie-ya."

Taemin tersenyum kecil."Kau juga sangat spesial Minho Hyung."

'Tapi spesial dalam artian apa Min?'

Sosok tampan itu berujar lirih. Kembali menatap langit yang datar tanpa hiasan bintang. Bisakah dia mengibaratkan seperti perasaannya yang datar tanpa bisa di uangkapkan.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu Hyung?"

"Nde?"

Taemin mendesah. Memberikan susu pisang itu ke namja tampan di sampingnya."Sepertinya Kyuhyun hyung dan Siwon Hyung akan kembali bermusuhan."

"Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika Siwon hyung telah kembali?"

"Aku tahu. Karena kejadian 3 tahun lalu akan terjadi kembali."

"3 tahun lalu? Maksudmu memperebutkan seseorang yang sama?"

Taemin mengangguk lemah. Menolehkan kepalanya dengan senyuman kecil."Kali ini dia memperebutkan pasienmu hyung."

"Pasien. MWO? Maksudmu mereka memperebutkan Sungmin Hyung?"

Taemin kembali mengangguk."Ya. mereka memperebutkan namja."

Minho mendesah."Namja? apa menurutmu memperebutkan namja sesuatu yang salah Min?"

"Nde?"

"Apa menurutmu Kyuhyun hyung dan Siwon hyung yang menyukai Namja itu salah?"

Namja manis itu terdiam. Menatap namja tampan itu tak mengerti."Apa maksudmu hyung? Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

"Tapi kenapa kau seolah berfikir dan mengatakan kalau itu salah?"

Taemin kembali mengerjap bingung. Menatap namja tampan itu tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

Namja tampan itu mendesah. Beranjak bangun dan berdiri di hadapan namja manis itu."Menurutmu apa salah jika mereka menyukai Namja?"

"Anni."

"Menurutmu apa salah jika Kyuhyun hyung dan Siwon Hyung menyukai namja?"

"Anni."

"Menurutmu apa salah jika Sungmin hyung menjadi kekasih salah satu dari mereka?"

"Anni."

"Jadi menurutmu apa salah jika aku menyukaimu?"

"An-"

Sosok manis terdiam. Menatap wajah tampan itu dengan tatapan kaget.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~(* _*)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun."

"Kenapa kau membiarkan dia menyentuhmu Hyung?"

"Dia tidak menyentuhku. Dia hanya membersihkan noda di bibirku."

"Tidak ada noda di bibirmu. Kalau ada pasti aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Jadi?"

Kyuhyun mendengus, membawa namja manis itu melangkah meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

"Bisakah kau tidak membuatku cemburu hyung."

"K-kau. Kenapa berkata sejujur itu hah?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Menatap wajah manis itu dengan gelengan tak percaya."Aku tidak akan ragu untuk mengungkapkan semuanya Hyung."

"Dimana mobilmu?"

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam."Jangan alihkan pembicaraan Lee sungmin."

"Aku bertanya mana mobilmu. Kau bilang ingin mengantarku pulang."

Kyuhyun mendesah. Menarik nafasnya frustasi sebelum menekan beberapa angka pada ponsel canggih di tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan kemari."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau di antar hah? Kalau tau seperti itu aku lebih baik naik taksi."

"Yak! Kau bukannya tahu aku tidak bisa mengemudi."

Sungmin mendengus. Melangkah meninggalkan pelataran parkir dengan sosok tampan itu yang masih mengikutinya.

"Kau seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang merajuk pada kekasihnya Hyung."

"Yak ! aku bukan yeoja dan aku bukan kekasihmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Masih memasang wajah polosnya."Kau memang bukan yeoja. Dan kau juga bukan kekasihku. Tapi kau calon istriku hyung."

"Kau benar. Calon Is-. MWO? CALON ISTRI? BOCAH GILA."

"APPO." Kyuhyun berteriak kesal, mengusap kakinya yang kembali di tendang oleh Sungmin.

"Rasakan, jangan pernah menyebutku sebagai calon istrimu lagi. Dasar gila."

"Aku gila karena kau hyung."

"Diamlah dan cepatlah melangkah. Ini sudah malam pabo."

"Tapi kakiku sakit hyung."

"Jangan mengeluh seperti wanita."

"Tapi ini benar-benar sakit."

Sungmin terdiam, menghentikan langkahnya dan mendekati sosok Kyuhyun yang masih meringis sembari memegang tulang keringnya.

"Apa terlalu sakit?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah."Kau menendangnya terlalu keras."

"Arasseo. Mianhae, habis kau terlalu menyebakan."

Kyuhyun meringis, mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang membawanya ke taman besar restoran.

"Kapan jemputanmu akan datang? Ini sudah malam. Dan aish." sosok itu mendengus tajam"Bagaimana bisa kau memakai baju setipis ini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Terimah kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku."

Sungmin mendengus, mengusap kaki di atas pahanya itu dengan lembut."Lain kali jangan membuatku marah."

"Arasseo."

"Jangan bertingkah seenaknya lagi."

"Arasseo."

"Lain kali menurutlah apa yang aku katakan."

"Arasseo."

"Lain kali jangan membuatku kesal lagi."

"Arasseo."

"Lain kali-"

Sosok manis itu terdiam, menatap wajah tampan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Arasseo hyung~"

"A-aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Tapi hatimu sudah mengatakannya."

"Hatiku? Apa yang di katakannya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil."Hatimu berkata untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi karena aku tahu kau bisa-bisa semakin menyukaiku dan tidak ingin melepasku."

"Kau gila. Aku tidak mengatakan itu."

"Kau memang tidak mengatakannya. Tapi hatimu yang mengatakannya."

"Tidak. Hatiku juga tidak mengatakannya."

"Memang tidak. Tapi kau baru ingin mengatakannya."

"Tidak."

"Arasseo."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Kembali mengusap kaki di depannya.

"Sudah terlalu malam. Kenapa mobil jemputanmu belum datang?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Mendongak menatap langit dan mendapati salju itu perlahan turun. Turun secara perlahan dan mendarat pada tempan yang bisa di capainya.

"Hujan salju pertama di bulan desember."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menggenggam tangan mungil itu dan mengajaknya berjalan."Kita bisa menikmati salju ini dengan berjalan hyung."

"Kakimu?"

"Genggamanmu memberiku kekuatan untuk berjalan."

Sungmin menggeleng kecil. Menggenggam tangan itu erat."Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Siwon tadi? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Memang itu yang kami harapkan. Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan."

"Kenapa? Apa yang kalian bicarakan itu aku?"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah manis dengan salju yang semakin lebat terjatuh di hadapan mereka.

"Ya. Kami membicarakanmu Hyung."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau adalah kau."

Sosok manis itu mendengus, mendongak menatap langit yang semakin lebat oleh hujan salju.

"Apa kau kedinginan hyung?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Menatap wajah tampan itu dengan senyuman lembut.

"Genggamanmu membuatku hangat."

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Menatap wajah manis itu dengan wajah kaget.

"Arra-sseo~"

Sungmin terkekeh. Mengayunkan tautan tangan mereka dengan gerakan ber-irama.

"Aku suka salju."

"Aku suka Sungmin."

Sungmin mendelik. Menatap wajah tampan itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku sayang Musim dingin."

"Aku sayang Sungmin."

"Yak!, gunakan kata-kata yang sesuai Kyu. Ulangi."

"Aku suka salju."

"Aku suka Sungmin."

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Menatap namja manis itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku suka Sungmin."

"Aku sayang Sungmin."

"Dan-"

"Aku Cinta Sungmin."

Sungmin terdiam. Menatap tautan tangan itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Hyung."

"Sungmin hyung."

"Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin mendesah. Mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah tampan itu ada di hadapannya.

CHUP.

"Aku menyayangimu~"

What the?

"YAK! KENAPA KAU MENCIUM BIBIRKU LAGI?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~(TBC)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nggak nyangka sudah part 13. Dika tahu makin ke sini makin membosankan dan makin banyak typo. Maafkan ya :)**

**Semua author pasti mengharapkan review yang membangun dan memberi semangat. Walau terkesan memaksa. Tapi Dika harap kalian semua ikhlas memberi review nde :)**

**Baiklah. Selamat membaca^^**


End file.
